Simple Lies
by Zonza
Summary: Though stung by a sister's betrayal, and crushed by her lover's aid, Kagome cannot cower in pain and she cannot hide in grief. To Stand and fight, to guard the jewel, and to hide the secrets of Aki's Army of the Dead are her only options. IK SM SR
1. Sweet Betrayals

**A/N:**

I've got up to chapter two rewritten, so have fun!

* * *

**_Disclaimer: _**I do not own Inuyasha

**Simple Lies**

**Chapter 1:** Sweet Betrayals

****

* * *

****

****

**_S_**ummers in the Western Lands were always excruciatingly sweltering, and this day was especially hot. While, because of the youkai blood flowing through his veins along with the human, he had no need to agonize over perspiration, sunburns and such; that didn't make the weather that much more comfortable for him. He could still feel the heat burning his skin, threatening to cook him alive. The humidity of the air still threatened to choke the breath from his lungs as he ran at immeasurable speeds.

Inuyasha was anxious enough about meeting his beloved in the outskirts of the village; he really did not need such a hot day adding to it all. Sighing as long sliver locks and red haori sleeves blew rapidly in the steaming current, each passing breeze stinging his exposed flesh. At least he had enough sense to exchange his rich and heavy garbs for the normal wear of those that clamored in the streets before leaving the castle. If he had been foolish, enough to wear his normal attire his unease would have likely been heightened to such an unbearable point. Every eye would have been on his moving form, watching his every move as though he were a performer dancing for his next meal. As well he more then naught would be harrowing in this infernal heat to a much greater degree then he already was.

Suddenly, Inuyasha was thankful for what little youkai blood he did have, else wise he might have been worse off like most of the humans, milling about the village and going about their daily lives like ants swarming around their hill.

So deep into his own world, Inuyasha's eyes did not perceive the form, cloaked in dark coarse woolen material, rushing through the crowds down the same thoroughfare as himself. She too was not paying attention, and found herself bumping into the anxious lord. On instinct, Inuyasha grabbed the girl before she could fall; he did not need his enhanced sight to know her gender, as his nose was enough. Though he was curious to know why it was, exactly she was wearing such heavy clothing in this hideous weather. Exactly what did this girl have to hide that she would suffer herself to keep her secrets? The thoughts gripped his mind and he was oddly curious despite his pressing need to meet his beloved; he was already running late as it were and did not need to stand around prying into matters that were likely non of his concern.

The girl roughly shoved herself from his hold fearfully, bowing her head in meek respect. "Truly I am sorry to have ran into you like this, I was in such a hurry that I wasn't paying attention to where my feet were carrying me." She apologized humbly, trying to maintain a cool and collected tenor. She happened to have been in a hurry before running into his frame and likely bruising her body upon his rock solid physic. She rubbed the side of her left arm discreetly. Kagome acted to make her escape in another direction to no avail, having it go horribly wrong as the lord gripped her arm. It was not a crushing hold, but firm one ensuring her cooperation. _Kagome, you fool, how is it your always getting yourself into these situations, _she mentally berated herself.

"Is there something else you want from me?" She inquired meekly, trying to cool down the rising anger within her breast. It was his fault she nearly fell to earth, as well as his fault that she was running even more behind her tightly nit schedule. The reasoning for being in the Western Kingdoms called for diplomacy -she could not attract attention to herself-; therefore, she could not take out her anger on him in the manner she wished. Her free hand began to stroke that dagger at her waist. It would be foolhardy to attack a man with such obvious strength in the middle of a major thoroughfare in broad daylight; the authorities would apprehend her before she could even drag the knife's edge along his neck. Not that she would even commit such an act of violence to find her leave.

"What's your hurry?" He queried with a raised brow. Truthfully, he was just curious as to why she was wearing such a heavy woolen cloak when the heat was so excruciating; her destination and the reasons around it mattered not to him. She was obviously human, and had to be extremely uncomfortable under all those garbs, which lead him into thinking she might be into some kind of trouble or trouble herself. "And why are you hiding under there? Running away from someone?" He inquired casually, trying to keep his tone light and uninterested while his amber eyes tried to see beneath her cowl.

His carelessly spoken words caused her to pause, a slight fear melting into anger. What gave this man the right to question her? Did he believe himself to be the inquisitor or perhaps the king? She had no time for his foolishness "The reason for my cloak is of no concern to you." She grounded out while yanking her wrist away in frustration of the man before, the calluses of his hand rubbing against her soft fair skin. "Who do you think you are to question me anyway? How do you know I'm not harboring a hideous scar under here that would have you emptying your stomach at the sight, hmm?" She questioned the first words passed through her mind; she had terrible habit of speaking before thinking of the words used. She was only adding to his curiosity, she could see it in the way his eyes shinned with more questions that she did not intend to answer.

Inuyasha could barely contain his curiosity and if his brother could see him now he'd likely be looking down at him and ordering him to remain impassive and cease his childish behavior. A prince should never show so much to his subjects and/or a possible threat. "I guess…" he answered slowly. He had never seen a woman with a scar before, the majority of opposite sex he met being ladies of court and would sooner hang themselves then live with a mark that could mar their beauty. "So then what could you possibly be hiding?" When his will wished to see this so called mark it was highly difficult to pull his emotions under reign and gain control over himself. His step forward was countered with her step back. "Show me the face under the cowl, or I'll report you to the palace guards." He replied smugly, his lips twitching up into a smirk. Inuyasha had no intentions of following through with his threat; she was only a human after all. What great threat could this woman possibly be? The girl was likely no more than a pocket; probably steeling from the merchant stands every now and then.

Once more in this man's presence, she felt her blood freeze in her veins, she was at an impasse at how to handle the situation. Her presence in the place had to remain in the shadows of human and youkai knowledge alike. She could not afford to be found so early in the game this time around. Kagome had learned this important rule the hardest way imaginable, a way that she would sooner rather forget then relive. It was truly best to keep your face a distant memory to all you pass in travels such as hers, unless they were so close to you. So close that you were practically siblings and she held no such identification for this man or the street they currently walked. Yet never the less, and most important, she could not attract the attention of the palace for this kingdom. One man seeing her face and the few that may catch a glimpse in passing, or the whole palace… she would have to chose the one man. "All right fine!" Kagome growled lowly, eyes searching beneath her hood for anyone suspicious watching them at the current moment. "But you tell one soul about me and I will hold no qualms about killing you in your sleep, inu-youkai." She threatened.

He nodded trying not to laugh at her words. A mere human thought to threaten his life. So many have tried that he had long ago lost count. None had succeeded and she thought to threaten him in such away. Inuyasha kept the way about him impersonate when he agreed to her terms and was about to correct her on the youkai comment but stopped when the visage of her face became clear to his amber eyed gaze. His breath caught in his throat and he tried to swallow with difficulty. This girl before him was the replica of his Kikyou… it was quite amazing how much this woman resembled her. The only differences between them would be in the eyes, and the detail that the girl before him held a younger look about her. The gray-blue of her eyes held such knowledge that he doubted if he could conceive it all. So much, pain beneath their fiery exterior. He wondered briefly how far it went, before noting another difference. The slight wave of her dark hair also assured him that he was not looking into the face of his love.

Kikyou's eyes were a deep secretive brown; he could never see in them her thoughts and emotions a nonce. They were always masked to such a degree that he often had thoughts on weather or not she had gotten lessons from his brother, but even then Sesshoumaru had not mastered it to the level she has. Kikyou's dark raven locks were straight without so much as a hint of a wave throughout. His love's look of age came from her maturity, she in no way was any older then the woman he held captive by a mere few words; a threat. It was what made her so captivation, and if he were asked, he would chose Kikyou to be the lovelier of the two.

Quicker then most might have been able to follow, Kagome had her face hidden beneath her cowl once more safe from the prying eyes of those that passed them by. "Now that you have seen my face, a feat not easily won, might I have your name?" She froze the moment the words left her mouth. How could she be so careless with all the ramifications involved with this question? She was not going to see him again! Though she likely already caused her and her companions many future glitches from showing her face to a strange man because he threatened her a threat, she now very nearly doubted he might have carried through. Her actions will have likely compromised her mission and thus forcing them into an early retreat from this village. Kagome groaned mentally, her allies; Sango and Miroku were going to see her hanged for this folly! Though she knew her, thoughts were an over exaggeration. She would be the one performing the mental hanging for being the one to let them down again.

Catching the distrust swiming in her deep pools, Inuyasha forwent using his reflexive action in asking her name before his own. She would never give it to him and would leave before he could get out more then two words to halt her procession. "Inuyasha, and you are…." He trailed off as she pivoted on the balls of her feet and agilely looping through the humans milling about and ultimately disappearing into the crowds from his sight. Not before calling out to him in a voice that he could barely, catch with is dog-ears.

"If I see you again Inuyasha, I'll tell you, but only then." With those words she mysteriously vanished from his sight and was likely flowing with the moving traffic of the thoroughfare.

Inuyasha's eyes scanned the street for the carbon copy of his love for some minutes before pulling himself from his stupor that her abrupt departure had left him in. Damn! Time had been lost while speaking with that girl, and he had no idea of how much. Kikyou was going to be a bit more then angry with him, seeing how he was late their last meeting. This time instead of walking, Inuyasha ambled down the streets using his inhuman speed, to be a blur to even a trained human's sight, only to find himself out side the village in a matter of minutes. This was the action he should have taken sooner, but for some reason he went with his whim to walk, albeit a human run, amongst those whom would rather see his rotting corpse to know that he was in fact dead. Inuyasha's golden eyed gaze took in the place looking for his love, before finding her upon the grassy hill that over looked a small lake. She was currently watching frogs hop about from one Lilly pad to another, before submerging themselves completely in the water. Kikyou look absolutely breathtaking up there, her hair gently blowing in the heated winds, as her eyes held such concentration as she watched the scenery below, taking in its every change.

Slowly and yet surely he made his way towards her, taking a seat to her right silently. Her gaze slowly took him in sending shivers down his spine. "Inuyasha, you are late." Her monotonous voice convicted. "What was the cause this time, you and your brother find yourselves in another childish fight?" She inquired lightly, though there was an underlying tone of anger so subtle he was not even sure if he had heard it there.

Inuyasha grinned despite himself, the odds of his find dawning upon him as such a strange phenomenon that he had to share it with her despite the girl's warnings to keep her presence a guarded secret. "I meet a girl on my way here, she resembled you so greatly I nearly thought it was you for a moment." He confessed. Kikyou was not just anyone and besides whom would she tell this too. His eyes beheld concern as fear contoured her defined features, while the tone of her skin became fish belly pale. He had never seen her such a light color before, if he could call it a color. "Are you all right Kikyou, is something wrong?" He gentled his tone, wanting to hold her, but keeping his distance as his amber eyes examined every line of her visage. She never liked it when he so much as brushed her skin, claiming that such was inaproriate while they remained unmarried.

"You say she looked just like me, Inuyasha?" He nodded, and she smiled inwardly while keeping with the fearful expression. The hanyou of hers was so wrapped around her finger he would believe it if she told him the skies were originally black. Devious thoughts made up her mind as this one truth voiced itself; perhaps she could get her long awaited revenge on this girl. Kikyou acted to be hesitant, before going on. Her father, before his death, always said she was a natural born actor. "I fear this girl that you speak of may be my own twin, and if that is so I am in grave danger…." She made a show of swallowing hard. "You see my dear sister has always been so power hungry. When I refused to give her something of great power that was mine to begin with to protect, she decided to take my life from me. It is safe to say she has failed at it, but since then I have been hunted for my life by her own hands."

A look of shocked horror crept along his face as he stared down at her, why would that girl want to kill Kikyou? Who would ever want to kill such an innocent, beautiful and caring woman such as her? He turned to stare in the shallow waters. A thought crossed his mind; one disliked but also one not to be ignored. Though in his eyes she was perfect in others, it may be a different story. It has always been said two eyes never view the same scene in the same exact way. Inuyasha was reminded of his family's attempts to separate them, all of them failures, as they will always be. Though the look alike did not seem to be capable of such an act of violence, she did walk hidden bearing many secrets and threatening his life when he stripped away her covering. No matter how empty the words rang in his ears, she still spoke them. Taking in a deep breath Inuyasha trained his golden orbs to the woman that held his heart in her hands. "What do you want me to do about it?" Inuyasha inquired hesitantly, if asked he doubted he could actually take the young woman's life from her, but he would see to it that she was unable to take even a step toward Kikyou in a threatening manner.

Kikyou made a show of squeezing her eyes shut from the pain of her hurt, a pain that did not exist, only to receive her being held in the arms of her hanyou. This one time she did not push him away, and allowed his touch no matter the amount of revulsion she felt from it. She grinned to herself; this plot was likely to run smoother with the hanyou, Inuyasha, helping her move it along into play. It wouldn't be long before she and her true lover had all the power her heart desired, then she'll kill the fool hanyou; but not before ripping, his heart out and showing it to him as beat it's last upon her palm. "There are two orbs, both very powerful, but cannot work without the other and I am their guardian." She lied. "But you see she betrayed me, my own sister, and managed to steal one of the orbs and will continue to try for the other even if it means my life to do so." Kikyou explained a desolate set to her face as her shoulder hunched in sadness. "Already she has taken so many to get to this power she so craves."

Inuyasha secured his embrace, his chin at the crown of her head, as her fake tears fell onto his haori amazed that she had not shoved his arms from her and allowed the comfort he offered and took it. How could anyone do this to his Kikyou? Better yet, how could her own family, her own blood, betray her in the worst ways imaginable? "What do you want me to do?" He hissed through clench teeth, forcefully this time. He wanted to protect her, shelter her heart from any further pain that her sister might try to inflict. Inuyasha wanted to offer his services in helping keep this '_orb_' safe, to protect it along side her so that she did not have to go this journey alone.

Again, Kikyou inwardly smiled at her own cunning. "I don't want my sister to be hurt, even though she betrayed me she is, after all, still my sister." She made sure to break her voice over the word 'sister,' pausing to recollect herself before continuing. "Maybe if you could just get her to trust you, she might let you in on her scheme. If it works, if you get her to trust you enough, she might let you in on where she has hidden the jewel, then I won't have to fight my sister for its possession."

Inuyasha took a moment to contemplate her plan, before agreeing to it reluctantly. He could already feel the voices of his guilty mind eating away at him for even consider to win Kikyou's twin's trust only to break it in the end. Even if this twin was in the wrong, he still felt dirty for the future sin he was about to commit against her. Inuyasha sighed to himself as he held Kikyou closer, he felt content and happy with her in his arms allowing for him to hold her as he always wished he could but never having the permission to do so. If he did not feel as strongly as he did for this woman, he never would have agreed to this farce of a plan.

Kikyou's grin slipped from her lips as her eyes glazed over in deep thought...

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**T**he sun beat down on Kagome's back as she walked down the forest pathway that led to her grandfather's shrine. A bright eyes lit her features, her lips turned up in a soft smile as she skipped down the dirt path, though she more felt like she was walking upon the clouds. She had never quite felt like this before; never experienced a sensation such as this. It was strange, but Kagome was certain she was not allowed the luxury of falling in love, as its spell always seemed so elusive to her heart. No one had ever caught her eye until her gaze fell upon the lord Naraku. Kagome sighed dreamily. They had met at ball held by her family for some event -one that she did not really care to learn-. While she attempted to make an escape before she was pulled in so deep that, she had too many guests to greet and men to dance with as ordained by her mother and father. While her grandfather -upon her mother's side- owned a shrine passed down in the family for generations, her father was the king of Sendai and while her sister trained to take the seat of power, she trained to take the robes of priestess-hood._

_She wasn't one to be won over by charm so easily, especially the slimy charm of young lords looking to rise their tiles of power with marriage to a princess. One who, if they found out her fate, would rush off to her sister so that they could woo her into matrimony! Kagome was fine with that; she did not like the elaborate dresses, the balls, the wars, but most of all the decision making it would all entail. She was too indecisive to make such important conclusions to the wants and needs of her father's people._

_It was in the middle of trying to make a break for it that she had met him, her skirts had barely been over the balcony's railing to climb down the rope ladder she had invented for such purposes as this when a hand tapped at her shoulder. It had been Naraku and he had questioned her action and upon hearing them offered a better way to leave the room undetected. She had been so astonished, usually one would have been appalled, but he had only offered his assistance. It was later in the evening when she had learned of his distaste for such gatherings nearly equaled her own. From that moment on they met in gardens to talk, and eventually she sprung her training to be a priestess upon him and was delighted to find that it did not deter his interests in her. It was than that she found herself falling in love with the young lord._

_She was pulled from her thoughts when the familiar architecture of the shrine came into view, well at least the gateway towards it. Consisting of two uprights supporting a concave crosspiece with projecting ends and a straight crosspiece beneath it, the torii lead to a mountain of steps before the actual shrine could be seen. Normally she would have groaned at the prospect of climbing all those steps for a item she had forgotten, but the feelings she were experiencing then left no room anything ill. Kagome quickly mastered the stairway and found herself walking up towards the door to the room she stayed in whenever she visited her grandfather, before she could even realize it. She felt like an ardent brainless village girl, whom always had her head stuck up into the clouds as she walked the streets, a spectacle for bystanders. Is this what love does to you? She wondered briefly as her eyes had found the form of her sister bent over her dresser drawer once she had entered the room._

"_Kikyou?" Kagome questioned softly coming down from her high. "What are you doing here, I had thought you were still at the palace with mother and father?" Taking steps to enter the room, she inquired apologetically. "Where you here waiting long?"_

_Kikyou's chuckle that sounded from deep within her throat was mocking and a touch cynical, the utterance had caused the twin to flinch back. What was wrong with her sister to produce such a hideous sound? Kagome watched as slowly her sister stood and turned to reveal the Shikon Jewel within the palm of her hand. "Dear sister you shouldn't be back yet, Naraku was suppose to keep you longer." She spoke her tone holding to it a slight frustration and snide quality. She did not attempt to hide the jewel from her sister as she bore her eyes into the confused gray-blue. How she hated her sister for having such unique eyes, such color should not exist within their bloodlines and yet Kagome found her irises to be pigmented with an impossible outcome. It had deprived her of attention that should have been rightfully hers! Kagome always received everything that should be hers, including this elegant piece held delicately within her palm._

"_What do you mean Kikyou and why do you have the Shikon?" Her confusion was evident in her voice; she was never good at hiding her true thoughts. Still her sister's actions left her perplexed as she had never shown much interest in the jewel before, perhaps curiosity got the better of Kikyou while she was waiting for her to return. She had heard it said before the jewel, despite its harmless appearance, could manipulate a person that was not its guardian. Kagome dearly hopped that this logic was not the case with her sister now._

_Kikyou snickered lightly at her sister's confusion as she went on to reply smugly, and in a tone, Kagome had never heard of dear sister before. "Naraku never loved you, dear sister, he and I have and always will be lovers. It was a plot, and he's only been fooling you so that we may acquire the Shikon." Kikyou taunted. "Naraku and I wish to use its power to gain control of Japan." Kikyou explained as though she were speaking to a brainless child, she couldn't help the small smile that filtered over her lips at Kagome's watery gray-blue eyes. She was moments away from crying. "It hurts doesn't it, sister, to find that the one you love has betrayed you?"_

_Kagome clenched her eyes tightly against her tears and perhaps to hold herself in denial. Her fists held so firmly that each nail dug shallow moons into her palms; she could feel the tale-tale sting of entry and the slight silkiness of blood. That small amount of pain could not stave of the agony breeding in her heart. "What hurts most is my own blood betraying me, my own sister! Naraku I could have gotten over and eventually forgotten… but I will never heal from the wound you've scared my heart with, Kikyou!" Kagome relaxed her fists in defeat hanging her head, chin touching her chest, as she fought over control of her emotions. "How can you do this to me?" Kagome questioned no more then a whisper of sound falling from her parted lips, straining to keep control of her voice. She only fared so well, hearing the crack in her own words along with the volume and subdued tone. It made her flinch invisibly._

_Kikyou closed her fingers around the Shikon, bringing the orb to her chest. "How?" She murmured lowly, dark browns focused upon the fist resting upon her bosom. "It was easy..." she mumbled, " you were always so perfect, gaining all the attention upon yourself. Not one malicious bone existed with in your body. Our parents loved you more than they have ever cared for me and no matter what I did I could never live up to you. I was the shadow trailing in your steps until I met Naraku and he told me of his plans…" her eyes moved to meet that of her stunned sister's, a small grin stole across her lips. "I agree with him sister, I think that I would make a wonderful Empress for Japan with him as my Emperor and with this jewel, it will all become a reality."_

_A tear made way down Kagome's check unbidden. This was not her twin sister; the woman before her was a stranger crazed at the thought of power. What had happened to her dear and loving sister that always stuck by her side when she was down? "Kikyou you know that is not true." Kagome insisted heatedly. "Kikyou, you know that mother and father are ashamed of me, that is why I am training to be a priestess and you are training to be their heir." She took in a shuttering breath hopping it would calm her raging emotions, calm the pain consuming soul and body. It did nothing. "You are my sister Kikyou, and I will always love you… so because of this I will give you a head start." An unsteady hand removed the bow from her shoulders, while the other dove for an arrow within the satchel at her side. Her vision waved with the unshed tears building up in her eyes, and her aim -should she loose the arrow- would be off due to the impossible task of keeping her arms from shaking ever so slightly. "Leave now and I will hunt you like a common youkai thief to bring the jewel back into my protection, I hope that you come to your senses by then… NOW GO!" She shouted._

_Kikyou's hard stare took in the point of the arrow and the unsteady hands that kept it from moving toward her flesh before gracefully stepping around her armed twin. Kagome watched her sister walk from her room unaffected by their scene, before dropping the bow and arrow from her hands, along with dropping to her knees. Slamming her fist into the flooring as she cried silently, the necklace connect to a softly glowing pink ball falling from beneath the folds of her priestess wear._

_Kagome pulled herself from the ground, tucking her necklace back beneath the white kimono; she had pressing matters to be dealing with, rather than expressing her pain upon the bedroom floor. This unexpected and unwanted dilemma demanded the attention of her mother and father, and her mentor, especially her mentor. The jewel had been rightfully hers to begin with._

_**-**_

_**-**_

**_"K_**agome!"

Vision focusing upon her surroundings, taking in the location of her body as she was stirred from the dark thoughts that ran rampant through her mind unrestrained. She was before the wooden hut that was to be her temporary abode; with its thatched roof owned by her mentor Keade whom was currently in another village now. Kagome blinked a couple of times as the sight and sound of Miroku registered into her mind, his question going unanswered long enough as she took a moment to process what her mind had blanked out while it was deep with in itself reliving things best left alone and forgotten. "Hai, its me." She replied, pulling back the cowl of her clock. A frown pulled her lips while her eyes focused upon the bench her bottom rested, how had she found herself sitting without realizing it?

Miroku took his seat next to her slowly, concern flickering across his violet eyes as he took in the lost look of his friend's visage. The smile that now resided where there once was frown did little to reassure his heart, and it further lost assurances as she moved to stare upon the sky. He knew, as well as herself, that she pulled this action so that he could not see the pain swimming through her gray-blues. Kagome's reminiscing had caused her to recall more then the events of past hurt; more like brought the pain itself back into existence for her. Why would it not? She mused; they were wounds that were still as fresh as the day they were given. "I knew that it was you, Kagome-chan." He replied calmly with a suffix he used in moments like this. "I do wish to know what is bothering you to such heights that I had to call your name for nearing an hour to grab your attention." Miroku queried in that calming tone of his that never failed to touch her, to bring her confessions spewing fourth from her lips unbidden. "Kagome, you know that you can always talk to me and I will be there for you no matter the words you may need to speak, as well as Sango." He cajoled. "Even if you wish not to speak, Sango and I will always be by your side, it would just make the both of us happier if you would lay your burdens upon our ears. It would make you feel lighter." He added as though he were trying to pawn his stolen goods off on her like he had attempted on more than one occasion in their travels.

Kagome kept her smile for Miroku even if he could tell that she coerced the grin by her will to keep its place. "My sister betrayed me." She forced herself to whispered the knowledge her friend had already been privy too long ago. "So did the man I thought that I loved, and now I must kill them both or they will kill me." Her toes dug in the dirt as she hunched over studying the patterns she formed with blank eyes. Kagome did not truly see the ground as past events flashed through her mind's eye no matter the strength she placed upon her mental blocks. It was always like that, these memories never ceased in their torment of her. "I have no problem with ridding the world of Naraku for all the hurt and pain that he has caused all of you and others in this world… but Kikyou… She is still my sister." Despite her hate for shedding tears, one followed by another mapped her cheeks, chin, and neck.

Evidently, they were being watched, she mused as the words registered to her ears. "I know that feeling well." Kagome wiped away the tear trails, spinning around to face her dearest friend Sango, whom wore an expression of extreme stoicism. In their travels with one another, she had come to recognize this mien upon the exterminator as a farce to cover the raging inferno of pain hidden just beneath the surface of her body, ingrained into the woman's soul and heart. Her thoughts were centered upon her lost brother once more, Kagome was sure of it, and was proven accurate by her friend's next sentence. "Being forced to fight Kohaku because Naraku has stolen his mind from him and forces my brother to fight against me… I can't stand the look of distant recognition in his gaze overlaying such dead and dark eyes as he tries to cut me down in battle." Sango mumbled beneath her breath, taking a moment to collect her-self before bringing such pain filled eyes to Kagome's own saying. "No matter the amount of anguish Kohaku may bring to me, I'll never be able to take his life from him; never!" She enforced.

It was not the same, their situations, and the factors behind them. It may be this shared agony -brought on by Naraku- between them all that had brought the three companions closer as they traveled, but it was not quite the same pain. How could she possibly know it, if this condition of events harbored no hold upon her while they dragged her into the watery depths of disappear. "You can't know this… your brother was under the control of Naraku with no memories of his past to force back his hand!" Kagome cried out as much, cursing herself for not deterring her mouth from speaking her mind this once. Sango had flinched back, looking upon her in confusion while she tried to understand the words spoken to her and grasp the pain behind them. Kagome continued; it was too late to hold them back now. "Sango, Kikyou wanted to betray me. There were no strings being pulled by Naraku, I can't blame this one on him, she acted all on her own in forsaking me for... his plans..." _their plans as she calls them... _Kagome mulled silently to herself as she spoke a broken whisper. "I don't want to be coerced into killing my own sister by her deeds and that of Naraku's."

Sango understood that, and as she pulled her friend from her seat into a warm comforting embrace, she did not hold the words spoken through heartbreak from Kikyou's actions against Kagome. They all had their own burdens to bare, however different they may be. All that they could do for one another was act as a crutch to carry whomever may be at the breaking point -at the brink of darkness- back to the surface; to light. While Sango could not say that she'd felt the pain of betrayal of a blood relative -a sibling no-less-, she could claim the heart-ache of loosing some one dear to the dark abyss of Naraku's will. Just as Kagome. Just as Miroku. Sango remained silent a moment more before deciding to bestow upon her friend a secret hope. "Eventually we will find Naraku, and we will have to face him. Either one of us may find our ends in this ill-fated encounter... One thing that I know for sure is that with his death, your sister and my brother will have come to their senses. Kikyou realizing her wants were induced by Naraku, and Kohaku having the return of his memory... and he'll remember me..." Those words finished off her delineation that had hopefully instilled some light into Kagome's heart, as her hands smoothed down the girls back in an effort of comfort. "Smile for us again Kagome, you've been down about this for so long it's been awhile since Houshi-sama and I have seen you happy. When such a bright person as you expresses such despondency..." _it brings us down as well. _Sango forewent speaking those words, realizing that they would only add to her sadness in thinking that she was being nothing more than a burden upon them.

A fact that held not an ounce of truth to the wording.

Moving back from the comfort her friend offered, Kagome tried a smile out upon her lips hoping that it look not a bit forced as she felt it to be. "I'll try, for the both of you." She promised and meant it as well, not wanting to be the bearer of depression upon her traveling companion. Her next words were meant as a way to elude the conversation topic they were currently on and perhaps get down to the reasons behind their even being in this village; in this kingdom. Kagome did not want to relive any more moments of pain for the rest of the day, already ingesting as much as she could possibly handle. "Miroku did you happen to find a way to safe-haven our stay here?" Kagome inquired her monk friend, one whom swore he would better their last experience in their never-ending cause.

"Yeah, Hoshi-sama, just what did you do?" Sango inquired menacingly. She was the one responsible, for the catastrophe at the last town they had visited, to set something up for them. They both had got into an argument over it, really a misunderstanding upon words on Sango's part. At the slight twitch in the monks gloved hand, she sat herself between her friend and Miroku with a pointed glare. "Don't even think about it." She muttered lowly.

Coughing into his hand, Miroku nodded to her veiled threat, gulping at the loving way she caressed the dagger at her side. She was so close and he could not touch for fear of being a finger, or perhaps hand short. "In the palace actually," Miroku tried to put his whole concentration upon his words; truly he did try. "I managed to get the lady Izoay to commission Kagome to be the personal maid of her youngest son." He couldn't help the way his eyes wandered to her luscious behind, the most magnificent he had ever laid eyes on or had the honor to grope, staring shamelessly. "Sango you're a lady in waiting for the lady herself, the one that held the position before you was let go for reasons she refused to disclose." Against his will, the beaded and gloved hand of his slowly made its way to what has become very familiar territory. "I, myself will be the monk of their very unused shrine; can you believe that?" He more like stated aghast, rather than questioned. His hand made contact with clothed flesh, damning the consequences; it was always worth it in the end.

The smack of skin upon skin echoed in their ears. "Hentai!" Sango shouted as bolted from her seat trying to put as much distance between them. Normally Hiraikotsu had been efficient in getting her point across, but sadly she left her trusty weapon in the hut as not to draw to much attention. "Stupid monk, you should have found another job in the palace, once they find out about your lecherous ways I'm sure they're going to fire you on the spot!" She crowed in outrage. "Who would want a fallen monk working for them?" She spat again contemptuously.

Miroku shrugged sheepishly, making sure that both of his hands were resting within his lap and well in sight, while his staff rested upon his shoulder. "Well they are a family of royal youkai, and don't follow the religion, so maybe they won't care." He reasoned.

Glowering at the foolish monk, Sango huffed out. "Did you ever think that the reason they have a place of worship is because the Queen is human and follows the tradition of her people?" She snorted. "Of course you didn't, you could only think of scamming them out of all their riches!"

Managing to look affronted at the accusation, Miroku opened his mouth to argue his innocence.

Watching the constant quarrels of her two travel companions -the oblivious leman- was one of her favorite pastimes, next to exploring new places; Kagome loved the adventure and satisfaction that came with discovering a new place she'd never before seen. At lest she had once upon a time, now that action only seemed to delve great sadness into the depths of her soul. It only served to remind her of what she had lost. "Why the palace, I thought we wanted to remain invisible?" She inquired moving on from her dark thoughts and breaking up the argument that had ensued. More like a one sided yelling match, with Miroku pleading for forgiveness profusely.

Sango stopped in mid insult, closing her mouth slowly and shooting the monk an inquisitive glance. Breathing in deeply from relief, Miroku scooted back from his cowering position before answering Kagome's life saving question. For surely if she had not asked it, Sango might have permanently removed some valuable parts from his person by the dull dagger at her hip. Dull from hacking away at the youkai they had run into before making way to this village. He visibly paled at the thought. "Why, Lady Kagome, what better place to hid then under the enemies nose," he began in his usual dramatic drawl accentuated by hand gestures, "they would never suspect us working so closely with the castle. He would likely check the surrounding villages for our presence rather then such an obvious location."

_His logic does make sense; _Kagome mused to herself silently. Her eyes watched as Sango huffed, making her way through the hut's entrance by jerkily tossing a side the tatami mat, grumbling all the way. Kagome sighed heavily through her nose; she, had high hopes for her two friends -no family members to find themselves madly in love like in the end of a fairy tale told to small little girls before bed. It did not look like it would be happening any time soon. "When do we leave?" She questioned, tying to force the defeated note from making way into her tone.

Miroku almost did not catch the words thrown toward him from his companion sitting to the right of him. His colbat eyes had been transfixed upon the door his Sango had disappeared through with a heavy heart. He had not ment to upset her with the groping earlier, nor did he with his brilliantly laid out plan he had just presented. He should not have been so smug about it, knowing already that Sango was still feeling kind of sore with the failed efforts from their last stop. "Early tomorrow, lady Kagome." He replied in a daze, blinking a few times he looked to the quickly darkening skies to Kagome whom was using her partially closed fist to stifle a yawn. He smiled softly. "Yes, we should get sleep… I was well assured that working for this particular taiyoukai will not be the easiest objective." Miroku held out his ungloved hand that bore no prayer beads to lock away his torrent of a curse for Kagome to take, while his gaze remained focused upon the point in which Sango used as her point of exit.

Taking the proffered hand with her own, Kagome anchored herself into a standing position by using their combined strength. "She'll come around Miroku, don't worry." She whispered her eyes too focused upon the straw woven door of the hut, and a smile slowly made way to her lips. A true one for the first time in many days, one that Miroku missed due to the location his gaze rested. "That is if your hands can learn to stay away from inappropriate areas." Kagome slowly, cautiously, gave the monk a reassuring hug meant for comfort, before turning to enter the hut and leaving him to contemplate her words.

Miroku's eyes remained fixed, seeing and yet not seeing; if the scenery were to change, he would make note of it, but only in the subconscious mind. He knew that his friend's words rang soundly with truth, knew that if he were to just give up on his hentai antics that Sango would likely see him in a new light. She would likely give him a chance and would quite possibly agree to pursue a relationship with him. It was exactly what Miroku most feared; it was this reason that he continued with his most unappealing fault. Such a large gap lay between them now, and if he even attempted to jump it, he would fall short of reaching the edge; likely, he would fall into an abyss of darkness. If his affection for her was immeasurable now, how would it be if he were to remove the factor in which created the chasm between them? Miroku allowed his eyes to stray towards the sealed hand of his with a shuddering sight that nearly shook his whole body. He could not allow himself the luxury of being so close as that to anyone with this curse, he would not leave his wife to wear black nor his child fatherless.

Clenching the gloved hand into a fist, the prayer beads pressing themselves into his flesh, Miroku finally allowed himself to step into the hut. He had finally gotten his emotions under control and did not run the risk of betraying his earlier troubles to his two companions. They already had enough of their own to deal with and did not need his to weight them down upon their paths any further.

Entering the hut, his colbat gaze took in the expanse of the temporary living space, making note of the layout. Three rooms side by side separated with shoji screen at the back and the common room in the front. To the right of him, rest a small kitchen for meals and hearth to keep warmth within the small home. Noticing as well that the only room left to occupy was the far right furthest from the entrance. Miroku made haste to his bed suddenly feeling entirely too drained to remain standing, his staff jingled with every step towards his destination.

He fell into troubled sleep.

* * *

_**A/N:**_

Did you love it, hate it, like it? Let me know! Review!


	2. Seemingly Innocent

_**A/N: **_

So heres the next installment, read, enjoy and review! Don't go pass this chapter though, this is as far as I have re-written now. Unless of course you'r curious, I really don't mind, I just think it would be better if you waited…

**_

* * *

_**

****

**_Disclaimer: _**I do not own Inuyasha.

_**Simple Lies**_

****

**_Chapter Two:_** Seemingly Innocent

**_

* * *

_**

****

**_B_**eams of sunlight stole through the thin curtain covered window, spilling over her face and penetrating her closed lids to irritate her gray-blues hidden beneath, ultimately pulling her from the world of haunted dreams. She was grateful to get away as consciousness slowly came to her in layers; she stiffened. There was another presence in the room with her; she could feel that as she first started to rouse. Noting waiting for all of her senses to return, she sat from her futon searching every square inch of the shoji separated room widely. She could have sworn she felt another presence, and would have thought it a mere trick of her miko powers had her eyes not fell upon a monk clothed in purple robs grinning like maniac, while his eyes looked upon her as though he'd died and gone to heaven. _Why does he look at me with those eyes, am I…?_

A strangled noise trapped itself in her throat as she quickly yanked the thin and tattered blanket up to her chin. Taking a breath to calm her racing heart, Kagome sent the monk a glower to rival that of a ragging thunderstorm at sea. Miorku shivered, as the irises of her eyes seemed to be tossing and turning like the waves by direction of the fierce winds, an almost electric undercurrent that may fire him on the spot. "Miroku I will give you the count of three to leave before I scream for Sango." She warned lightly, almost warm as honey, though the steal underlying each word betrayed her as did the eyes boring into his own relentless.

Holding both hands in front of him as though the act alone would be able to shield him from anything she might be able to throw; Miroku took a tentative step back. "Kagome-sama," Miroku spoke calmly the respectful suffix in hopes of calming down the ire that could be just as deadly as Sango's. "I have only come to your sleeping quarters to wake you as normal, yet I did not anticipate on finding you in such delicate finery…" His words slowly came to a stop. Lips curving into his famous lecherous grin, while his eyes glazed over as he played for his mind the article of clothing but over another's body. He could see Sango crawling towards him, wearing the nearly see-through cotton nightgown...

Searching around her bed, Kagome grumbled lightly under her breath. "That is the last time I barrow something from Sango," and then threw the comb lying next to her pack towards the comatose monk, stuck in his own fantasies, hoping to send him into a cold sleep. A very cold sleep, yes very cold indeed. Sadly, the temporary weapon only reddened his forehead where it had come into contact. She huffed in disappointment. "Don't throw your lies at me, I know it wasn't me that you were trying to awaken. Haven't we gone through this same routine a thousand times on our travels enough to know it by heart now?" Sighing heavily, Kagome questioned. "Don't you realize the sleeping arrangements by now? I sleep in the middle with you and Sango on either side of me. Doesn't it get tiring having to wake the wrong girl from her beauty sleep?" She paused a moment. "One would begin to think you do it on purpose, but I know there is no truth in that."

Hiding his embarrassment, Miroku laughed a tad bit nervously as he went on to plead forgiveness. "Kagome-sama, again I am terribly sorry that I have invaded your privacy in such a way, please forgive this lowly monk his trespasses." A glint lit his eyes brighter then the noonday sun could ever achieve a lecherous glint. One that had Kagome groaning in preparation for the monk's next words. "Might I inquire if your earlier words rang true, did this remarkable garment truly come from the fair and lovely Sango's array?" Hope for an answer now lit his colbat orbs; a smile curving his lips as his gloved hand groped air in his less then pure thoughts. Thoughts that monks like him should show such compunction for. He showed no remorse, only -at lest Kagome thought so- strange delight in the beatings he received.

Smothering a giggle behind her right hand while the left continued to hold the old worn blanket in place, she said coyly. "Miroku you know that Sango would be madder then a nest of disturbed hornet youkai if I fed your lecherous mind with those details! Besides," a devious light shown within her gray-blue and her grin widened with devious intent, "She received this from the young lord we saved from the youkai on the path with his entourage. Sadly the pack containing my night cloths and books were hit with acid and Sango allowed me too barrow this." Kagome could barely keep the laughter in as the look of raging jealousy contorted his visage.

Miroku grinned at hearing her laughter as she told him this, it had been so long since he had heard the musical notes of joy escape her throat, as it is with every run in with the great Kikyou. However, the smile slipped to a noticeably marked frown when he heard the origin of the slip. A garment only a husband should give his wife, was given to his Sango by a man they had saved on the roadside. The bitter tang of jealousy filled his chest and choked his throat, filling his mouth so much so that he had the irresistible urge to spit it out. Anger came next, that the man would shame her so with such a present after she had so generously save his unworthy life. What such a gift implied..."Really..." His now monotonous voice replied. If he ever saw this young lord again, he would kill him torturously slow.

Kagome could not hold it in any longer and full-blown gales of laughter spilled from her lips relentlessly. Seeing the look of disbelief cross her friend's face as his jaw drew slack, she tried to assuage herself with all the effort she could muster. "Your face," she wheezed, "so jealous," she cackled. Taking in a deep breath to calm herself and feed air to her steadily aching lungs, Kagome said with a wide grin. "Yes, but she knocked him unconscious afterward for the insinuation. It is where the black eye came from, not fending of youkai from his person."

Miroku could not help the relief that flooded his body, nor could he stop it from showing upon his face. "Good for her." He muttered, before turning a glare upon her that bore no heat. "You are enjoying this way too much Kagome-chan. You should have spoken the truth, before I..." Pausing, his back stiffened as two thoughts dawned upon him in this moment. He nearly admitted to her accusation of having a jealous heart, and information that he had with held the night before came flooding back in to his mind with a startling clarity. Miroku could hardly bring himself to feed her this ill-gotten knowledge when she had been lamenting within herself of past memories. "Kagome-sama." He whispered faintly to get her attention while his mind worked feverishly on the best possible way to go about what he wished to say.

Taking in the stern setting of his face and the seriousness his gaze held, Kagome realized she was not looking at the friend she joked around with, but the warrior monk that was her companion in her fight against Naraku. Instantly her own smile faded to a frown, as she questioned hesitantly. "What is it Miroku?" Her stomach tied up in knots of nervousness, a feeling she got only after something bad were to occur and it filled up her senses. Kagome was hole-heartily assured that she was not about to like what her good friend, her companion, is about to say.

There really is no easy way to tell this information he had inadvertently collected for her ears to hear, yet he would do it the smoothest way he was capable of and hopefully spare her heart even a shred of pain. "Lady Kagome I... don't really know how to say this but…" he sighed such a forlorn note. "When we first arrived Sango was to replenish our supplies, you were to scout the city that housed the palace for any and all places of entry and exit and I was to find a suitable place for work that would not be too obvious for Naraku." He finally managed. "I heard some words spoken between the guards of the palace in my search, and they spoke of an attack lead by a general of Naraku's that had decimated several villages holding no remorse for the old or children. It is partly why I chose the palace for our work, it would be the best location to hear gossip as well as to hide from the eyes of Naraku." Miroku finished, taking in the contour of Kagome's face looking passed the stoic set and perhaps find the real emotions underneath the facade.

Taking a deep breath, she looked Miroku straight in the eyes. "Was it Kikyou?" Kagome demanded; voice entwined of, iced steal. "And _do not _lie to me, Miroku, thinking that I can _not_ handle the truth." Though her tone was hard and demanding through out, there was an underlying note of a plea laced within the end. Her blue-grays bore on to his own cobalt with such entreaty that he could barely force the words he wanted passed his usually smooth talking lips.

"I believe the entity was Kagura." He replied softly, eyes averting from her own. He could not bear to lie, even if not entirely, to her face, to her eyes that held him with such a pleading and honest gaze. "I would never lie to you, Kagome-sama, not for such a useless reason." Miroku managed through the tightening of his throat. _Yet, for some reason I can not bring myself to give you the whole truth_. Were his glum thoughts, he knew why, Miroku did not want to the pain that would encompass her heart through her expressive gaze. Since their encounter in Izumo her visage rarely lit with a smile, nor did her laughter ring throughout the air lightening their hearts. It was an utterly depressing few weeks, and he did not want to relive them. "It would seem that our predictions were proven correct, Naraku does seem to have his eyes set upon this kingdom as his next target." He surmised.

Kagome squeezed her eyes shut as she breathed in deeply while taking in the information. Was the total annihilation of Izumo not enough for him? Did he truly need to cause more sufferings, was his craving to paint villages, towns... whole Kingdoms red with blood and hear the screams of his tortured enemies unsatisfied? Her stomach lurched, and her sister was helping him accomplish all of his diabolical wants. It was hard to believe that her sister would commit such a crime. Kikyou, when she still knew her sister, was not capable of this kind of wickedness. Her twin was sophisticated and kind and… though she had a problem with showing her emotional side to the world for fear of betrayal, Kikyou never hid from her sister, never with her sister. Kagome shook herself from her introverted thoughts, bringing her attention back to Miroku while feeling complete and total mental relief. He had said that Kikyou was not involved this time. "How can you be so sure that Kikyou was not involved, Miroku?" The name spoken softly, pleadingly, for him to deny what she knew deep down in her heart.

He knew this question was coming and knew that he would have to answer her, at least with partial truth. "I can not say for sure if Kikyou had no part in this, and for your sake I hope that she has decided to stay from this entirely. I heard the guard speaking and say that she flew upon a feather that was pulled from her hair." Miroku stood suddenly, the staff that he never seemed to be without jingling slightly from he deft movement. "I also heard that their enemy seems to know their every move before they make it and that means spies. While we are at the castle if you notice anyone familiar do not say a word, for you know what will happen should we be found." Kagome made a small noise of agreement, suddenly feeling sullen as she tried not to remember what lead to the destruction of Izumo. One careless movement and they were discovered, because of that, Naraku moved that much faster with legions of youkai, much more then they could handle. They had wrought such chaos, demolishing the kingdom in a short time. Still, out of all the empires Naraku tore down, Izumo was the worst. "Good, then I shall leave you to your own devices, you have one half hour before we leave to the castle." Miroku gave a short inclination of the head, before turning and leaving her alone in her makeshift bedroom.

Watching him leave, purple robes disappearing behind the shoji screen door, resignation written all over her face; she wanted more sleep before facing a king and having to play her part in this farce of a game. Sighing heavily through her nose, Kagome reached over to drag her pack of clothes towards herself. Plunging a hand inside, she pulled out the first piece of folded material her hand met. Her eyes looked upon it thoughtfully, it would do. A plain dull blue kimono and matching color obi folded up with it. It would do perfectly. Kagome was supposed to be a traveling peasant looking for work -their common rouse- and needed to look the part. The poor quality of the fabric spoke of a farmer's daughter or perhaps a poor merchant, the dull color also speaking of the lesser affluent. However, the blue color, being such a rare dye to find, said that her wealth was not entirely, unfounded. The kimono would be perfect, for a woman of her status, to stand before a King and Queen.

Once dressed, she examined her fine work with the obi with a small hand mirror and decided to do nothing with her raven hair. Turning, Kagome dumped the remainder of her clothes from her bag, and packed within it the things a woman of the status she was portraying would carry. The only piece that did not fit was a kimono that she could not bring herself to leave a gift from her deceased father. Hefting the pack over her shoulder, Kagome squeezed her eyes shut hoping that she would not have to face her sister any time soon. Such a sudden reunion after the events following Izumo's destruction would only be disastrous. A short prayer was all she whispered before exiting her room.

She, Sango and Miroku left for the palace in several different states of thought leaving Kirara to guard Keade's hut full of their treasures that could not have been brought along.

****

**_K_**eeping a serene face in the midst of this extravagantly decorated corridor was proving to be a most trying venture, and Kagome had to hold her breath so that she could not take her friend, the monk's head from between his shoulders. That Miroku could walk through these halls without so much as a shocked glance irked her like nothings else. A surreptitious look in Sango's direction calmed her a bit, seeing the same quivering difficulty marking the slayer's visage like her own. The guard they had met at the gate's entrance must have taken lead through the most extravagant corridor the palace had to offer. If it were not for the slight fact of it being years since she had seen anything so expensive, Kagome might have had a better time at concealing her awe.

The halls were laden with luxurious silken tapestries, gigantic dogs marked with a fierce countenance sown through that were meant to intimidate the onlooker; such fine work its weaver had accomplished. She could feel the glowering gazes upon her, and nearly hear the snarling from its muzzle as captured in the artwork. Such finely woven rugs of red and white designs, inlayed with gold in-between the two contrasting colors occupied the stone floors. To absorb the footfalls of men and keep them from echoing through the corridors as well as to impress. Oak tables crafted by the hands of a woodcarver-youkai, for no human could have whittled the intricate scene here eyes saw upon the legs nor could they have sculpted the spiraling wood also inlayed with design connecting all four supports, lay sentient even throughout the halls on either side. Almost like teeth in a mouth. Kagome's eyes lingered a second longer then she would have like upon those designs; at lest she had managed to stave off the gasp that wished to escape through parted lips. A forest in which children played happily with a ball, so calm and unwise to the true unforgiving nature of the world in which they lived. She smiled sardonically, if only she could go back to those days; a wistful thought that shown through her gray blues the more, she examined the piece. She adverted her eyes to what lay upon the table before more silly thoughts enter her head, mentally making note of the boy with dog ears atop his head. It reminded her of Shiro, a boy she left with a most trusted friend.

It struck her as odd, seeing how richly the floors and walls were decorated, that the tables would only sport a large vase with red and white roses atop a table cloth of the same colors. The vase was not ornately decorated and was made of iron likely done by a sword smith, no fancy designs. The courtyard was nearly made up of red and white roses, and that was most likely were these originated from while the cloth beneath the vase was cotton only made up of two stripes of color.

Kagome stayed between Sango and Miroku keeping the two dog youkai guards shadowing them far from her, while walking a respectable distance from the one leading them. She had met up with things that are more ferocious then these youkai flanking her and her companions, still, she did not like being vulnerable. Upon coming to the entrance, they had been stripped of weapons, excepts for Miroku's staff. Kagome did not like the feeling of being unarmed in a palace full of armed dog youkai; the most aggressive youkai second only to wolves. She had seen a few of those in passing only heightening her unease. They had been scattered servants dressed in liveries of red and white -as had nearly everything else in the palace- keeping their eyes averted to the floor as they passed, only to raise them and watch their backs in curiosity.

Coming rapidly into view were two large iron wrought double doors, each door having upon it a large dog-youkai in dog form standing on hind legs, front paws resting upon each other, seared into the surface. The image took her breath away and Kagome could hardly keep the air from escaping with a _whoosh_. It would seem even Miroku had a time holding back his own amazement, keeping to his passive front. Almost imposing was the way the creator of this piece captured the wild perceptiveness in the dogs' gaze as it bore into it's visitors', the sheer magnitude of viscous intelligence sent a shiver racing down her spine. Muzzles open in snarl and flashing sharp canines that seemed to glow with wet saliva combined with the eyes made for a frightening appearance to any first timer, as the guards seemed not to be stirred by the iron portrait.

Moving her line of sight to the guard as he called their attention, she listened with care to his words. "Through these doors the King Inutaisho and Queen Izayoi preside with the young lord, Sesshoumaru." He announced as he halted their procession, as though he feared they could move the large doors that more than naught weight well over a ton. "Speak clearly when you are spoken to, but otherwise keep silent. If you follow my lead all will be well." The guard turned his attention to two armed guards that stood at either side of the two doors, smaller entrances made fit for one of normal height they held positions before as though they were to guard it with their lives. "Announce the presence of the candidates for the hired help to his majesty," he told the door keepers, "as well as General Ginta for their guide." The men disappeared behind the smaller doors, and as Ginta -whom named himself so- turned, to motion them to follow and the two large doors swung open with barely whisper of sound, stopping only to admit one man at a time. A sonorous voice sounded to announce those who came.

Ginta moved through first, squaring his shoulders and acquiring an apathetic disposition. Kagome watched the man go, unease building in her gut as she tugged at her kimono sleeves as though a child in fit of havoc ridden nerves. She followed after both Sango and Miroku, going for a regal entrance as though she were back in her own homeland and it would have worked if not for the way she fitted with her sleeves. Coming to a halt a few moments after Miroku and Sango, she tried to emulate the pose Ginta partook to the best of her ability. Kneeling upon the ground with her head bent, knuckles of the right hand held over her beating heart while the left rested upon her hip. She had no sword hilt to rest it upon as others in the room, and had not a clue as what to do with the limb other then this.

"Rise." This single command of the King cut through air, making her heart jump sharply. Ginta, whom stood at their front and the two guards at their side slowly, ambled into the shadows leaving them alone and vulnerable to three sets of piercing gazes.

Both the King and the Queen along with their son held themselves with a type of authority she remembered viewing within the visages of her mother and father when they took to the throne; it was quite an intimidating aura to feel. It was though you were being judged and convicted for any number of crimes you might have committed the pretense of a knowing gaze and intense silence. It was a comfort, though it is said all comforts are short lived, to see the kindness that tinged Queen Izayoi's gaze. Kagome did not often see such softness in the eyes of nobles, but then it could have been the trick of the mind. Being in a court surrounded by youkai soldiers, as a youkai King and their youkai son bore unto you eyes with stone gazes; any pair of eyes might have seemed soft. Whatever the reason, she still felt consoled.

Her sight was transfixed upon the three and held tighter then any spell could possibly perform that she barely noted her surroundings. The middle throne always housed the king, and though not every man fit the description of what one should appear to be, this tai-youkai seemed to be felicitous for this part entirely. An iron wrought throne inlaid with what appeared to be polished oak in the arm rests and legs, where most would have hand inlaid gold, or perhaps an entirely mahogany chair polished to perfection with the highest comforts. In other words, most would rather have images of wealth and stature presented to the people then their own inner power. The marks of a true king. His rusted amber eyes were those of a man that seen all seven hells and back, and yet did not let such horrors break him, only used it to make himself stronger. It was an aspect Kagome found herself admiring in the youkai King, as it were something she could almost relate. Having such a common bond known only to herself helped in taking some of the unease from her shoulders, loosing the weight trying to force them down. Kagome could not entirely name the age of the youkai seated upon the throne of power. She had heard it rumored that all of the inu-youkai that took to King-hood bore silky strands of silver hair, but if she were to go by the eyes she could conclude it to be well over hundreds of years.

Moving her gaze the near identical man to the right of him, Kagome deduced that this dog-youkai was to be the son in which she was to play as a personal maid for. A note she made in distaste the longer her eyes beheld him with her own surreptitiousness. His eyes, amber near the color of the father, narrowed even more watching her with the calculated sight of the inquisitor, aristocratic features drawn up in to a noticeably marked frown. Kagome wanted to shy back from the young youkai's gaze and hide behind Miroku for protection; she felt as though she were standing for sentencing.

Of course, the seat of power to the left was always the lady, wife of the king. Even if one did not hold such knowledge as she in such aspects of intimate relations, it was an obvious fact in the way the King held her hand in his, gentle shared looks between brief intervals of time when they thought no one was watching transmitting messages of devotion.

So caught up in her own assessments of the three before her, Kagome nearly felt her heart leap from her chest and through her throat as the King's heavy baritone echoed through the large chamber. The sound ricocheted off the stone walls and filling their ears of his voice made all the more powerful. "So it is the three of you whom wish to find work in my castle, my domain." He mused to himself, amber orbs holding all of their gazes as firmly as though he had them griped in both hands. Those eyes, they seemed to search her soul for answers; leaving her with the sting of intrusion. "Youkai haven't the use for a monk, yet not every subject under my rule is youkai now are they? A mouse does not ignore the owl for the snake around the bend or the other way around as both could be costly mistakes, no?" A rhetorical question. "Truly my question is, would it please you, young monk, to be keeper of the shrine upon these palace grounds?"

Miroku bent his body nearly in half as he gave his bow, showing his deepest respects. "Yes, it would please me greatly, your majesty, to hold such an honored position."

Two claps of those large clawed hands summoned fourth a female servant rising from the shadows collected around the front of the chamber room, before the throne of where the light did not touch. She stood gracefully moving with the behavior of a shadow to knell before the king, partaking their earlier pose, only her left hand was held flat against the floor. "Katilia, I trust that you will be able to transport this monk safely to his quarters? Good." He said as though her unmoving form had provided him with the answer asked. "Be sure to inform that he is to be treated with the respect his title demands. Be on your way." The king commanded of his servant, the warning more for the youkai of his lands then for the humans. As Kagome watched Katilia, whom bowed to her king before exiting led Miroku, she briefly wondered how long it would be until her infamous friend tried his regular antics out on the female servant.

"And you." He addressed Sango. "Are looking to be hired as my lady wife's 'lady in waiting' or so I was told." He grinned rakishly, fang over lapping his bottom lip. Leaning forward as though he was to whisper a secret, but he spoke loud enough for all to hear. "You sure that you want this position, Izayoi has a problem with running her maids off in tears." He grunted as he was jabbed into the throne's back, by the elbow of his lady, wife.

"You beast! What horrible thing to say to the young girl!" She crowed trying to keep a stern setting of her face, the slight smile upon her lips ruined it. "Spouting lies like that! You know perfectly well that I have refused to take another after Nassau left." She sniffed indignantly, and he patted her upper arm in silent affectionate, apology. The king leaned towards her ear and whispered a few words to which she nodded in response. Their son besides them snorted in disgust at the display looking elsewhere. Kagome found the scene before her, of man and wife, to be a sweet and touching moment; then, she supposed, things were different when the culprits were your own parents. Still, it was refreshing to see someone so in love, even after so many years of marriage. She had been witness to many atrocious and despicable complications between spouses in her travels.

Izayoi stood from her seat, but did not move an inch except for to lock her violet eyes with Sango's cinnamon colored line of sight. "What is your name child?" She inquired.

Sango bowed her head meekly, awkwardly trying to curtsy to the queen. Kagome could barely hold the smile in that wanted to make itself known at the sight the slayer made. Her youkai exterminating friend, her companion in arms, was anything but submissive. "I am called Sango, your highness." She replied her tone of high formality.

Those surprisingly strong violet eyes landed upon her next, with a simple demand spoken from her lips. One that nearly went unheard, as Kagome squirmed under such a gaze, one nearly to rival her husband. "And you?"

Bowing her head, Kagome curtsied as Sango had, answering back in a strong and gentled voice. "I am called Kagome, your highness." There was something swimming within those violet depths that gazed back into her own, something wholly familiar, and utterly depressing to her mind and soul. A light that Kagome's heart pushed her whole self to ignore and forget. Still, it ate at the back of her mind and teasing her memories to slide forward and provide the answer. Kagome pushed the feeling aside.

The queen smiled to the both of them, but Kagome could not help the feeling that it was meant more towards Sango then herself. "It is a pleasantry to meet you both. I would appreciate it, though, if you would refer to me as Izayoi rather then 'your highness'." Kagome nodded her understanding along with Sango, watching curiously as the Lady Izayoi took Sango's hand in her own, pulling the slayer to follow her direction. "I will speak with you later Kagome." She promised, with a hard and assuring undertone to the pleasant tilt of her voice. Izayoi began to lead the both of them through the large doors of the chamber, taking her likely to her quarters. "Come Sango, you will have the room beside my own, and your duties can be spoken of latter. What I wish to know is..." The voice of the queen drowned from her ears as the heavy doors were shut behind them by liveried servants.

Suddenly, realizing how alone she was in the chamber without her two companions, she felt bare and empty to the twin gazes of amber piercing into her own eyes as though they could read all of her secrets there. She wanted to run, she wanted to flee and hide behind Miroku and let him protect her from this feeling of venerability the two youkai made present within her gut. She would stand firm, and meet them with a gaze of steel and bolster her heart against the beginnings of fear and panic growing. She knew those looks; one such as the queen had given her.

The unease Kagome felt grew by the second as their eyes bore in to her as though weighing her worth. Why had not her companions received the same observing treatment? She knew and yet firmly guarded her mind against the answer. "It's strange, but you hold great similarity to someone, too close to my son's heart." The rough baritone of his voice echoed in the chamber like a sentience. Calm and casual though his statement seemed to the unobservant, yet, a primal undertone that spoke wholly of a parent protecting its child. Deadly soft were the spoken sounds, a warning for the slightest wrong movement. His words rang in here ears and repeated in her mind, gripping her heart as though they held form enough to grasp the origin and squeeze to such a painful clarity. Relief did not come, as she had thought, at the sound of his voice. "Perhaps you know of her?" He inquired with a casual tone, but this was anything but a casual conversation; it was an interrogation.

A quick glance in the direction of the youkai son beside the king was enough to assure her that they were not speaking of the same man. Miroku had lied to her. No, he had just sugar-coated the truth to spare her feelings of sadness... still he hadn't the right to keep the escapades of her sister's making to himself. Such treacherous makings were her fault and her responsibility to make right. "I'm sorry but I know of no such woman that bares resemblance to myself." She answered simply, using proper speaking for court nobles. Even as horrible at lying that she may have been in the beginning of her life, in this journey she had mastered it as well as her archery.

Therefore, Kikyou was pulling off the same scandalous trick as she had done in Izumo. Winning the heart of the prince to ease information from his love addled tongue to slowly rip apart his lands. Kagome took in a breath; she would have to handle this situation better then last, not wanting of a repeated vision. Such horrors as that small Kingdom had been turned into were never meant for eyes of even the most seasoned warrior.

Inutaisho studied her form with all the care of a man buying a horse from a handler. Finally, he spoke. "Well, as I had said, my son is infatuated with a woman the bears resemblance to your own face and I fear that she will be his undoing." He explained, suddenly with the countenance of a worry-wearied parent.

"How do you mean, your highness?" Kagome inquired softly when it became apparent Inutaisho did not intend to speak without bring pushed into doing so. Hesitant, were the words in coming, as she did not wish, could not bear, to hear another story of pain brought on by the hands of her once gentle twin. No, this remake of Kikyou was not her sister. Though she may bare her body, it was not truly she, but the girl corrupted by Naraku's dark aura. A likely untrue statement, yet it was the only thought that could lighten the blow of her sister's betrayal. She would be restored back to her original self once Naraku's end was at hand.

A look passed between father and son, a silent argument that she could only guess at, before words were spoken. "My son is in line to be the heir of this throne and speaks daily of taking this woman to be his mate. I know her for the traitorous wench that she is, as does everyone. My son refuses to see it, even if Sesshoumaru has seen her openly speaking with spies of..." Inutaisho's sentence was left hanging in the air between them as his eyes widened slightly. Very suddenly, he was grinning like a mad man at Kagome, startling her so clearly that she made step backwards. "Grant me this favor, lady Kagome, and you may have whatever you wish as long as it is in my power to do so."

Out of curiosity, she asked. "And that would be?"

"My foolish son only believes that he is in love with... this woman. If he were constantly around another with striking resemblance to her face with limited viewing of... her, then he would surely fall for you. He is young and impulsive and knows not the true meaning of love and commitment." It was painfully obvious that the king purposely did not speak the name of the woman playing the dangerous game with the heart of his son, it was as though he feared just speaking it would summon the face of that name before him. Like those whom believed that speaking the true name of the evil, one brought his wrath upon you like the unforgiving fires of hell.

Kagome was thrown in to speechlessness by the request. Did he truly mean as his words sounded? Was the appearance given off by her structure screaming that of harlot that he would even make such a suggestion? It was not long before her voice returned after moments of working her mouth silently. "You want me to lead him on?" She questioned blunt and to the point.

"Yes," the king began, "well, not exactly. I just wish you to only distract his attentions away from... Kikyou." Inutaisho clarified his wants for her service, spitting out the name of her sister, as though it was the most dangerous and foulest of poisons. With the image she had made her herself, it would probably be considered such now.

Her lids fell shut over her gray-blues tightly, as though it would block the pain coursing through her every limb and shredding her heart hearing that one and simple name brought. Kagome berated herself for this show of weakness in this one moment, and likely showing something to confirm her knowledge of Kikyou. She knew that Inutaisho spoke of her sister even without the name attached. Still, having the confirmation of her sister's wrongdoing shattered any childish hope residing in her steadily stoning heart for it to be another.

Opening her eyes, Kagome locked gazes with the king searching for any reason to deny this one request. When this game began in the furthest of the eastern regions, she had resolved to leave her sister to the men she toyed with, the thought always the same. One of those men, or youkai, could be the one she would truly fall in love with and she would be saved from Naraku's grasp by a fairy tale ending. Fairly tales did not exist; still, it did not stop her from hopping. All Kagome could find within those elusive depths, after a hard search, were an abundance of her concern for his son, and fear. Sighing in defeat, Kagome nodded; she would only perform this on her terms. "Hai, I will do it." She confirmed. "However I refuse to seduce the prince like some common wench. I will not allow myself to be used that way." She stated firmly, damning the consequences, her tone and speech might have brought to her. She was a tool for no one to use. "I will befriend him, and that will be all of the interference I perform for you."

He wanted something from her, it was what saved her from a strong reprimanding, and perhaps time spent in a holding cell for her disrespect. Kagome could see it in the tightening of his amber-eyed gaze, and a slight respect. "Fine." The king waved his hand out in a dismissal. "I do not know how you shall manage to keep his mind from her without seduction, but it had better show success." Inutaisho did not want this girl to seduce his son into anything, knowing that his heart was a fragile thing, still anything would be better then leaving him in the clutches of that wench, Kikyou. Why his son ever got involved with her... This Kagome would soon see that it would take a lot more then simple friendship to sway his boy's stubborn mind. Taking in a deep breath and discretely sniffing the air, he scented a familiar smell. "Rin." He called her to him, motioning her over to him. She was likely waiting for their conversation to end so that she could speak with Sesshoumaru. Leaping forward when she got close enough, he whispered low in her ear. "Take her to Inuyasha's rooms, we will deal with the living arrangements later." Rin nodded, and he added. "Speak of what you may have heard to no one, especially not Inuyasha, you know how hard headed he can be."

Rin bowed to her king, a superstitious look to the man next to him. Blushing as said man caught and held her gaze, beckoning Kagome to follow her, Rin made way toward the left side of large double doors and exited through it's smaller counterpart. Inutaisho watched as his soon-to-be-daughter led the carbon copy match that he had hired for a despicable deed. Suspiring heavily, perhaps he should have left well enough alone, and perhaps his son might have seen the harpy for what she is. He squared his shoulders as he defended his actions, Inuyasha was too bull headed to see past his own desires, his own heart, and find the faults that lie in the girl.

"I believe that you are acting in haste when you laid your trust within that carbon copy of Kikyou." Sesshoumaru's staidly voice pierced through the wall of his father's thoughts. "Their smells hold little difference, and there is a slight trace that would link them together as kin; likely they are twins. I wouldn't doubt that she and Kikyou are working with one another, and are likely responsible for our recent losses."

Inutaisho waved his son's fears off, with a careless flick of his wrist. "I think that your paranoia is causing your senses to run amuck, Sesshoumaru, as I scented nothing wrong with her." He commented falsely. Inutaisho could smell the same link within her scents general make up as his son, only he did not want Sesshoumaru to act something foolish because he is attempting to protect his brother from what he perceives as a threat. Even if she may be a relative of Kikyou, her eyes, her deposition spoke a different story. _Those eyes of hers, they held something there that a young woman such as her should not even be able to comprehend_... he mused thoughtfully. The moment he had mentioned the harpy's name her eyes they took on such a pained note, and in that moment her soul became vulnerable to his probing gaze. It was more then obvious Kikyou caused her some type of torment that imprinted itself into her very essence. Inutaisho turned from his thoughts and to his son. "Perhaps we should head off into the war room and begin with the strategies to prevent the next attack." He suggested a note in his tone making him sound a tad hopeful for his son to agree.

Sesshoumaru met his father's gaze, amusement clearly lighting his own. Such a show of emotion was only given to family, by him and usually only private where none could possibly wittiness the ice prince of a stone heart showing anything but his bellicose appearance he set fourth. "Such rubbish, father, you only wish to be away and deep in work when Inuyasha finds out that you have given him a female maid with no where to go besides his own quarters." He teased, and then shrugged his shoulders from the glare he received in response to his taunting words. "You do realize that Inuyasha will still find you there, and definitely will not care if you are... plaing a war for the good of the country when he finds you." He retorted as he stood and began his trek towards his father's study.

"Yes, but once he sees us planning he will forget all about his upset and lose himself in the politics and strategic planning war involves." Inutaisho answered back self-assuredly. He stood slowly and leisurely ambled after his son.

Kagome slowed her trek so that she walked behind the maid toward their unknown destination, in unwanted silence. She hated the feel silence gave to a person; such awkwardness making her feel entirely fatuous. She needed to make a sound, just one or perhaps two. Some one need to say something, but it seemed as though she were content to remain as they were and those they passed in the hall acted as though they were not corporeal beings, and just kept to their duties. In short it did not seem as though the silence would be broken any time soon; Kagome wanted so much to run around the castle tossing glass bowls and vases just so that the tapping of her feet were not the only sound that graced her ears. It was not truly even the soundlessness of the halls that bugged her, but the fact that her feet -feet trained by the best taijya in all the world- were the only ones that made sound upon the stone floor.

"Would it be all right if I asked for your name?" She inquired lightly, careless while deeply hoping for a response. Kagome desperately wanted to the sound of another voice besides her own echoing down the now deserted halls, and the noise of her tapping feet.

Shooting a half smile, the servant replied a reply that Kagome had not expected. "I am Lady Rin of house Keri." Feeling utterly foolish, she had to try to stave of the blush trying to color her cheeks a bright crimson. How could she have mistaken the girl for a servant? The lack of red and white livery should have tipped her off quite nicely! Soundly berating herself, Kagome opened her mouth to say anything to rid herself of this feeling. "You likely thought so because of my uncouth behavior, all the first timers view me as such until they learn. However, you were probably mistaken because out of all in the castle he had handed me the task of escorting you to your quarters for the moment. Am I right?" She surmised, but did not allow Kagome the time to answer. "This demanded the utmost secrecy and my family and the house of Inutaisho are extremely close, if word were to have gotten out to Lord Inuyasha that you were acting as his personal maid; he could be extremely peeved. Even more so if he knew the real reasoning behind your service to him." She announced no more then in a conspirator's whisper as they rounded another corner.

She opened her mouth to apologize for any disrespect and offense her comment might have brought on, but closed her mouth with a slight click. There was no need, Kagome realized, to bring to call her mishaps as Rin had already dismissed them as though they were nothing. Instead, Kagome used her opportune moment to question something else. "This lord Inuyasha, how is he?"

The reply was slow in coming, but it did spill from her lips. "He's… well, not." Taking in a breath, she used the time to rethink upon her use of wording. "Inuyasha may seem rough around the edges, and a bit harsh at times, but just remember that his outer exterior is just a ploy. Have patients with him and he is sure to come around and become more tolerable to you."

"I will keep that in mind." She promised.

That one key questioned started a never-ending and nearly one-sided conversation between them. Kagome began wondered if getting Rin speak with her just to eliminate the silence was such a thorough plan as she had first thought it to be. It would seem that once the girl began moving her lips they never wanted to pause for a break. Kagome was not annoyed so much as amused and perplexed, she had never known for someone to be able to carry on such long winded speech without feinting dead away. Becoming so lost in her thoughts Kagome almost missed Rin announcing they the end of their trip and in-depth explanation of what she should do in case of an emergency and who she should seek if help was needed.

"Call Katilia if you are in need of anything, she should be able to help." Rin finished with the slight inclination of her head and made way to leave, but paused. "If Inuyasha gives you any trouble, come to me and I will give you a hand in straightening him out." Then she left.

"Thank you." Kagome offered her a slight parting smile and waved her good-bye instead of voicing it.

She watched the back of the young woman even well after she disappeared around the corner of the hall, unsure of herself. Should she just enter, or would it be better of her to use the knocker upon the metal door. Her hesitating hand hovering over the ring, she grasped it, slammed the knocker against the door three times, and then waited for an answer. Only to have none forth coming; Kagome repeated the processes a couple of times before concluding that likely not a soul dwelt within.

Pushing the door open, she ducked her head inside for a peek, and was astonished to find nothing but darkness meeting her sight. Emboldened, Kagome stepped into the room and moved with great caution to find a wall and perhaps the location of a curtained window, or candle, in order to lighten the room up a bit. Feeling around the room, being blinded by the darkness as she was, Kagome waved her arms about high and low moving in directions according to the objects her limbs came into contact with. Though it was silly, she made a game out of guessing what her hands felt. Some things were obvious, like a book shelve containing books, or the table around the center of the room, and the bed with the smooth silk feeling sheets. Carried away with her game, Kagome next grabbed held of a thick and heavy cotton material, as she lightly pulled at it rays of light broke into the room. Excited with her find, she blocked all else from her senses unconsciously.

Hands gripped her, pulling her back into warmth, one hand freeing to block her mouth. "What do you think you're doing?" A rough voice that was distinctly male asked, hot breath fanning her neck. He was her captor, the 'man' that held her prisoner against chest.

Closing her eyes against the urge to bring her purification powers to the fore, Kagome suspired calmly. She would need a clear head to think this through, and find the best way to go about freeing herself. Barely moving her arm to test its move ability, Kagome tried not to smile against the hand over her mouth. Jerking swiftly, her elbow into his stomach, Kagome dove for the curtains to move them aside when the arms dropped her as though she were hot coals. Spinning around so fast she nearly dizzied herself, Kagome's eyes widened at the sight the newly lit room brought. "You!" The man from the market way, what was he doing in the prince's room?

Rage filled his chest and nearly blocked all reason from his mind; he did not let the madness consume him, and took a few steps back in fear of what he might do with such a short distance between them. What was the copy, the twin, doing snooping around his quarters? Had she perchance followed him after their initial meeting? Did she witness the moment between he and Kikyou? No, that idea was too impossible for it to have truth. He would have smelt her tagging along behind his trail, would have sensed it if she were anywhere near the ridge where he and Kikyou held their secret trysts. It must have been a coincidence. He mentally nodded his head in agreement with that assessment; she was here purely out of coincidence. Now that the girl was present he would be able to carry out the plan that much easier. Inuyasha suspired long and hard, he was in high hopes for the girl to be just a passing traveler; obviously, fate had it out for him. "Yes me." He rolled his eyes. "Now tell me, why are you in my rooms?" He queried. Carrying out such devious ventures as this was not his forte, but for the woman he planned to spend his life with he would walk on spears.

"Y-your lord Inuyasha?" She swallowed, disbelief pulling at her facial features. At his nod, Kagome lightly whacked her forehead. "I should have known, especially after meeting the king." She muttered lowly. "He looks well enough like him, more then the other silvered haired guy." She grumbled a few more curses beneath her breath, thinking of the astonishment her two companions would have. Never before had she been so unobservant.

"Thanks, I guess." Inuyasha answered slowly although he knew her words were not directed towards him. A thought struck him hard between the eyes, and he could not help but voice it. "I recall you saying that if we ever met again you'd tell me your name." When she did nothing more then stare at him he demanded again, for her to tell him saying calculatingly, "you are one to keep promises, right." Tapping his booted foot on the stone floor impatiently was a habbit of his, a good one as it kept his mouth in check when irritation held him fast. This was one of those moments were he needed to hold back his normal brash behavior and behave as his father and mother constantly beg him to partake, he needed this girl to like him to trust him.

Kagome sighed heavily; it was simply amazing how she always seemed to end up in such horrid situations as though she was a magnate that attracted them. If her fateful monk friend was there, he could get her out of this with his fast talking tongue and smooth charms but then again maybe not. Now that she thought about it, this youkai did not seem to be one to fall prey to a theiving monk. "I am Kagome, as well as your new personal servant courtesy of your father." She thought that was a safe comment to make since it gave her a lagitamate reason for being there in his rooms as well as telling him who exactly she was as per her promise.

The grin of triumph he had aquired as she gave into him was wipped completely clean as he adopted more of an apathetic façade, hiding the feeling of being punch in the face by his brother Sesshoumaru. "So you're my personal servant now? A female?" He asked for confrimation once more and Kagome nodded. _At lest this makes things easier now,_ he thought glumly. "Feh."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Kagome inquired, unsure if she should be insulted or not.

"Whatever." He replied with a tiny shrug of the shoulders.

"Well excuse me for asking you a question." She grounded out.

Inuyasha could not help as his eyes stared her down in something akin to amusement and intrest. Here this slip of a girl, an exact replica of Kikyou, stood tall and her eyes were narrowed while her hands rested on her hips glaring down at him, he burst into laughter; something he rarely did. Her eyes narrowed more so. "No it means, 'whatever'." He explained another rarity he was preforming for the unknown wench that had tried to kill her own sister. His Kikyou.

Kagome dropped her hands from their position. "Oh, gomen nasai, I thought…" She trailed off a blush staining her slightly tanned cheeks.

"Feh." He replied to the apology, a slight blush staining his own cheeks. He was not used to people apologizing to him since he was only a half-bread and so people, humans and demons alike, had always felt he was not worth their time. That was one reason why he had given his heart to Kikyou, she did not care about him being only half-human. His mind wandered and he could not help in thinking that there was something about this girl, something that he could not quite figure out. She was definitely different from Kikyou; she seemed to radiate warmth through her very eyes and stance making her highly approachable. Being this close to her, he could not smell any traces of a murder within her, but he also knew of the spells and charms that could block certain aspects of a person's scent. He knew those items painfully well, but would she have such knowledge to hide her taint?

* * *

_**A/N:**_

So here it the newly fixed **Simple Lies**, what do you think? Better then the last, ne? Or if you're new to the story and never read it before then tell me, did you like it so far? I'm really interested to know what you guys think… I've work hard to transform it from the poorly written work it once was for you guys so please tell me if you like it or not. If you don't its okay. If you do thats great! Oh, and if you notice any mistakes please tell me so that I can fix them. Especially if it's a mistake that makes the story difficult to read.

Zonza

* * *

**Review Answers!**

**Purple Uranium:** I agree and I love stories with sibling rivalries… I will be sure to go back and correct my last chapter, and thanks I wasn't sure which way it was spelt so I spelt it both ways, but thanks that helps a lot! Thank you so much! I'm glad you like my ideas and my favorite one out of my new stories is the Frozen Kingdom too! … Yep! She will be, and I can't wait to see either, I haven't decided yet but it's gonna be funny, suspenseful, and romance filled (gotta have the fluff, I'm a fluff freak if you hadn't noticed yet ) I don't really dislike Kikyou either, yes sometimes she makes me so mad because I want Kagome and Inuyasha together and she seems to always get in the way, but I agree with you there she's probably just confused. I know I would be. Now if she and Kagome make up, only time will tell Ja matane! P. S. I can't wait for your next review! You're my favorite Reviewer I enjoy reading your reviews so much!


	3. Today Began the Lies

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

****

Simple Lies

Chapter Three: Today Began the Lies

Servants scurried along the corridors of the castle, to their appointed destinations or tasks, as Sango walked along side the queen. Every so often a servant would stop to either bow or curtsy to lady Saiako and offer her some type of greeting, which se replied to happily as well as questioning their well-being. Sango smiled to herself, the lady Saiako was a kind queen, so very much unlike any other she has ever come across in her travels with Kagome and Miroku, she observed.

Saiako stopped in front of floral patterned shoji screen and pushed it aside motioning for Sango to step inside. Complying with her wish she entered, the queen followed suit shutting the screen behind her, and then motioned for her to take a seat on a cushion around a small table. Sango let her eyes travel the length of the room, in one corner was a futon and in another was a small dresser and next to that a dressing screen. On the same wall as the futon beside the end of the bed was a wardrobe, other than the table they sat at nothing else adorned the room. Sango found her eyes traveling back to the smiling queen.

"Before I came here Inutashio had his castle decorated in a more western style after traveling out that way, and then when I came along… well I got kind of home sick so he had half of his castle redecorated to a more Japanese style." She smiled at the memory; her mate could be very sweet and thoughtful when he wanted to be.

Sango smiled too. "That was nice of him." She was going to like living here for the time being, she had really missed her home and the queen reminded her somewhat of her own mother, strange as it sounded. "What did you want to know about Kagome?" She inquired after a moment.

Saiako rested her elbows over the table, clasping her hands together; she rested her chin against them. She looked so unlike a queen at the moment, Sango had the strange urge to laugh, but fought it. "I just would like to know what type of person she is, she seemed very nice." Saiako answered casually.

Sango gave her a suspicious glare, but covered it up quickly. _Why would she want to know about Kagome so badly_, she wondered curiously to herself, _I will have to watch what I say least I draw more attention to that fact that Kagome and Kikyou are twins, and I know that is why she is so curious. _Sango had seen the way the castle watched Kagome, it was as if they were watching for her to take a knife out on them whilst their backs were turned. If they thought so badly of Kikyou, why was she allowed in the castle? Sighing Sango decided to think about it latter and answer the queen's question, as best as she could without giving so much away. "Well Kagome is way to innocent for her own good." She scoffed, but a genuine smile took up residence on her face when she thought about it. "She would readily trust anyone, not matter what they were like. She believes there is good in everyone even if they don't show it, and she believes that she can save anyone, even though it looks hopeless." Sango closed her eyes as she thought about it some more. 

"Kagome would befriend anyone, and would protect them with her life." Sango snorted, and the queen watched her questionably. "Actually, you needn't be her friend for her to do that, she would protect any innocent life with her own, even of one who betrayed her." She announced softly, and then wondered if she should have even said it. The queen may want to know if she has ever been betrayed, and then Sango would have to lie to her, which she did not want to do. It would be like lying to her own mother. "Kagome smiles a lot, even when she is sad. She doesn't like to let others know it, she feels it is selfish for her self to be sad when so many others have had much worse problems then her own, all though sometimes I just wish she would be selfish sometimes, it's not healthy to keep her emotions inside." She shook her head, why was she telling her all of this? It wasn't any of her business, and besides Kagome is probably going to be so upset with her for it. "All though Miroku always seems to get it out of her, he's good at getting people to talk to him about thinks like that, probably has something to do with him being a monk." She muttered the last part under her breath, and then clapped her hands together. "Well that is Kagome, so why do you wish to know, if I may ask?"

Saiako moved her hands to her lap, and sat little straighter then before, a warm smile planted on her face. "She sounds like a nice person, I would do well to get to know her better." The queen watched Sango a moment, before sighing, now whether it was out of sadness or not, Sango couldn't tell. It wasn't long before the lady Saiako began to speak once again. "She looks so much like the lady Kikyou that my son thinks he is in love with, but she is not. How you speak of her, the look in her eyes, they were warm unlike Kikyou's…" She paused a moment, before a mischievous smile played across her lips. "I think this Kagome maybe be what my son needs." Saiako suddenly announced. "He doesn't love Kikyou, he is only with her because she has him convinced that she doesn't care about him being a hanyou, but if she didn't care then why will she only meet him in private, why won't she let it be known that she love him in return. I have asked her once and she denied it, saying they were only good friends." She shook her head sadly. "I would like it if you helped me get those two together, you don't have to, but it would work a lot better then me doing it alone seeing as you know Kagome the best?" Saiako fell silent watching the girl before her intently, quietly hoping for her to except.

"I don't know…" Sango trailed of nervously. If she agreed to this she might be deathly mad, and might not forgive her, Kagome has stressed it that she did not want to pursue a relationship with anyone while her sister was in need of her. The thought made her angry, what right did Kikyou have to keep her from possibly finding someone she might really love? No right at all, besides, maybe this son of hers might be able to keep Kagome's mind off the betrayal of her sister. "Alright," she sighed in defeat. "But we must get Miroku to help, he is like her brother, as I'm like her sister, he wouldn't be too happy if I did this behind his back."

The lady Saiako clapped her hands happily, and nodded to her request, before a frown took up residence. "How does Kagome feel about hanyous?" She questioned curiously and albeit nervously. She had every right to be, here she may have found the perfect mate for her son and the girl may be like every other female when it comes to hanyous. Saiako watched Sango intently, preparing herself for the worst.

Sango smiled to herself slightly. "Kagome has nothing against hanyous, if anything she has a soft spot for them." She replied.

Saiako had to force herself to hold in a sigh of relief; this matchmaking might actually work out. Smiling at her newfound thought, she went on to question her feelings, just to be sure. "How do you know?"

She smiled warmly as she recalled there time in Izumo, but then it became more forced as she remembered what happened there. "I know because when we were traveling we happened upon this village and there was this little boy there, crying because no one wanted to play with him, so Kagome told him she would. She soon found out why no one wanted to play with him, and explained to him that it didn't matter what he was, because no matter what he would always be just him. The child ended up traveling with us until we happened upon another hanyou and his mother, it turns out that the villagers were going to kick him out because they thought he was eaten the other villagers." Sango snorted it that. "Of course they only blamed him because of what he was and not who he was and Kagome would not stand for it. She refused to leave there until we proved him innocent, so Kagome stayed at their hut to make sure the villagers didn't attack while Miroku and I searched for proof of his innocence. It seemed as though Miroku and I should have stayed near the hut as the culprit came and tried to eat the humans that had gathered around their hut to burn it down, we got there a little late, but from what Kagome said she tried to stop the demon on her own, but got knocked down by one of its tentacles. Because she had treated him like a normal person and not some dirty half-bread he saved her life. The villagers had witnessed his display of power and were of course frightened out of there wits thinking that he was going to kill them all for blaming him, imagine there surprise when he only hand them some herbs to help heal there wounds. After that the whole village learned to respect him, and so Kagome left the child in their care hopping that he would live a better life there with them then on the road with her." Sango finished taking in a deep breath.

Saiako listened to the tale intently, and the more she heard about this woman, the more she liked her. This Kagome seemed to be one of a kind. No one would have ever bother themselves with trying to help a hanyou, and if they ever did never would they go to the extent she went to. She let a smile creep upon her face, and clasped her hands together. "This is perfect, I am going to find my husband, go and in form this Miroku of our plans and then I will find you latter and we will devise a plan." With that said Saiako stood from her seat and left the room, leaving Sango to get used to her new living quarters.

****

~*~

Kagome watched the youkai before her, waiting him to say something more then 'feh', but it seemed like he slipped off into deep thought. Taking in a deep breath and releasing it, Kagome walked forward and waved her arms before his face. "Hey, lord Inuyasha, are you still in there?" She questioned.

Inuyasha blinked himself away from his thoughts, to find himself staring into two soft chocolate brown eyes. Trying to suppress a blush at their closeness, Inuyasha crossed his arms and turned his head from her. "Feh, what do you think?" He questioned harshly. "Why do you go to your own rooms and leave me in peace." He growled.

Kagome smile suddenly turned into a scowl at his attitude, place her hand on her hips she returned his glare with one of her own. "Well I hate to inform you of this, put it seems your father has made us room mates, now unless you can convince him otherwise, your just going to have to make the best of it." She growled out in turn.

Inuyasha was taken aback, never before has he heard a human growl before and he would have been laughing if not for what she had said. "He did what!" He shouted, reaching for her arm he began to drag her from his room.

He only managed to reach the door before she yanked her arm back, taking a few steps from his form watching his hands warily. "Where do you think you are taking me?" She demanded. "If you want me to fallow you somewhere, say come with me to wherever it is, and then I will fallow without you having to nearly rip my arm off!" She screamed causing Inuyasha to flatten his ears to the top of his head, it was then that she noticed his doggy ears. Taking a few steps close, her eyes intent on them, she had to resist the urge to reach out and touch them. They looked pretty soft to the touch; no she mustn't think about them, she needed to stay mad at him. The stupid lord thinks he can treat her however he wishes just because she is his personal maid!

Inuyasha began to shrink away from her as she took a few steps towards him, a strange look on her face. Her eyes were concentrated on his head, what was she staring at? "What is it?" He barked to hide his nervousness.

"You have puppy ears." She observed. "So that makes you a hanyou, I should have assumed such sense the queen is human." She answered said to herself softly. No wonder he such a crab, why he held a mask over his face to hide his true self. He's just like that little boy back in Izumo, or that other hanyou back at the herbal farm. Even though he may not have been physically beaten because of him being the prince, there were still the whispers and the stares, and the fact that no one wanted to play with him as a child; it was the same with every hanyou.

Inuyasha's stare hardened. "So what." He growled defensively. "Who cares if I am a hanyou or not, what does it matter to you?" She was like all the others; she would probably demand to be removed as his personal maid now. Kikyou was right about her, maybe it is possible for her to want to kill her own sister. Why was she looking at him like that?

His train of thought trailed of when she smiled warmly at him, her chocolate eyes understanding. "Nothings wrong with you being a hanyou, actually, now that I think about it you remind me of a little boy I know." Shaking her head from thoughts of the little hanyou boy she left back at the herbal farm, Kagome walked out of Inuyasha's bedroom door. "Come on, obviously you wanted to drag me off somewhere, all though I would appreciate it if you explained to me where it was we're going." She looked at him expectantly.

Inuyasha just stared at her for a little while, that was it, she find out he is a hanyou and she doesn't glare at him or demands to be sent away, she just smiles and willing comes with him. This girl was strange, maybe something wasn't right in her head. "Were going to my father's study to get this straightened out." He explained, a little less harsher then before.

Kagome nodded and fallowed him down the corridors, ignoring the stares of the servants as they went.

****

~*~

Inutashio spread out another map over his desk, while Sesshoumaru studied the other one along with two of there best generals, Kouga and Ginta. His eyes traced over the lands of Izumo, as that was where Naraku is planning to attack from, or at lest that is what his spies say. According to them, Naraku is gathering up an army there in his recently new acquired kingdom and plans to attack from the borders of Izumo and the Western lands, and then the borders of his original lands the are shared with Inutashio's and the Northern lands of Tama. As his eyes took in the land, and the geography of the place, he found the borders of his lands and Izumo to be very mountainous, and then the border that he shared with Tama and Hiyayaka to be very flat and mostly made up of meadows and marshes.

As of now their reasons for war are merely a retaliation, as Naraku had already cleared their defenses so easily and took out a few of there villages and picked off a lot of men in there armies. The strange thing was they seemed to know what they were doing; it like they knew the exact moves the men of the Western lands would take in order to remove them from their lands. Naraku seemed to know their defenses, and their fighting styles as well as the exact areas that their armies were located at the time of attack. How Naraku knew what to do is a mystery to every villager, solder and noble as no one from this land has been found out to be a spy, well except for one raven hared woman with cold dark eyes that has some how seemed to have dug her claws into his youngest son.

Sighing Inutashio turned his attention back to what was being said around the room.

"I say we lead an assault directly into Naraku's territory and end the matter once and for all. We all know that this won't be only the first attack, more will come, we must act before the Hiyayaka can bring more harm." Kouga announced gruffly, slamming his fist onto the maps causing the stone markers to move about a bit.

"How do we even know it is them, not one guard or warrior saw the attacker's face, we can't even be sure if they were sent by the Hiyayaka. The whole land has been in a state of unrest. Ronin warriors are sweeping through the land, reports of murders and theft are running rampant, and no warrior who call themselves honorable would dare attack the Western lands in such a manner, nor could I believe that the Hiyayaka could be so underhanded." Ginta stated almost hesitantly. "At lest I hope not, if so then we are dealing with a mad man."

Inutashio shook his head gently. The manner in which the villages had been attacked were horrible, not one man woman, or child was spared, and the way that they were murdered… he did not want to dwell on the detail as they made, even his stomach quiver with sickness. It was true that no one saw exactly who the culprits were, but he knew enough to know what it was Naraku; there was no getting around it.

"Ronins, ronins could never orchestrate a carefully planned attack. How could they get through our defenses, how could they get close enough to cause such chaos?" Kouga argued, shooting Ginta a glare for daring to mock his carefuly thought out defenses for the kingdom. "How can it not be the Hiyayaka, no master less warrior, even an army of them, could know the rounds of the night guard, the weak points in the battlement wall, whoever was behind this attack is far more organized than some insignificant band of thugs." Kouga nodded his head as if agreeing to what he was saying. "It is what we have suspected all along, Naraku is living up to his name, the new lord of Hiyayaka arrogance to so great, he thinks now to strike even in the heart of the strongest province on the Western region, Southern devil." 

"There are rumors that he dines openly with Hakujou, the blue skinned demon leader of the most dangerous band of ninja in Japan; the man even killed his own master."

"We should go to our allies, something must be done, like the knew lord of Tama." Ginta suggested.

"How, we have no direct proof, not that anyone can make the boy see reason, he cares nothing more for his position than a ronin cares to have a master. Not that it would do us good to try, the boy is taken Naraku into his court like a blood brother, even if we could make a case for help, our enemy holds the strings of power." Kouga shot down his idea with an air of superiority.

"There are still the Eastern Kingdoms? In times of strife, it is the wisest plan to find friends, do you not agree, Lord Inutashio?" Ginta finally asked, and all eyes turned to the single, imposing figure seated in the stately wooden chair at the head of his desk, his presence made only more majestic by the black and gold silk tapestry of a dog demon rising from the ashes of destruction. To the eyes of a visitor, or one not well accustomed to this scene, the tall man with the unusually long silver hair and a piercing golden gaze radiated power and authority, and could bring even the mightiest of men to his knees in fear. It was not with fear though this day that the two generals looked over at their king, but more with worry, if something was not done soon they may be taken over by an enemy that seems to know more about them then they themselves do. 

"I think, Ginta -san, that you suffer from a shortness of memory, it was only ten years ago that we attacked our neighbors over possession of the lands near the border and ownership of the sacred springs. Hostilities have not rested, even to this day, and unless the Hiyayaka lord attacked with the army of akki, they would not raise their hand to aid us." The deep voice was calm, smooth and steady; it would never waver, the army of akki an army to rival all the lands of Japan, and can only be raised from the dead by one with extreme power. "And I doubt Naraku has the power to raise such an army to do his needs, therefore I doubt we can expect there help." He explained.

"My Lord, no matter what, we must think of a strategy soon, it will be but a few hours before the warriors from every town and village in the kingdom will be arriving to find out what has happen, and take up arms to fight back. Can we even say for certain who our enemy is?" Ginta inquired. "Sense no one has seen face, and we have only rumors to go one from spies and travelers, that say he has taken Izumo I' m much of the same manner."

"It is Naraku, I don't believe any of us could think any different; the new lord makes no secret of his association with the kingdom that shares our borders, or with the less affluent members of society. Even a blind man could see the pale creature's ambition, it has taken him to the throne of Hiyayaka ahead of his older brother; he is a man to be feared, as are all those with the blood of their father's on their hands." The calm, haunting voice spoke out, and every head turned in sync toward the entrance were the King's second son stood, with a young woman behind him.

"Inuyasha, has the patrol completed their rounds, I had hoped that we may have an exact damage report from the night before." Inutashio met his son's gaze and never flinched, at the anger that shown in them. Anyone would have ran, their tail between their legs, having been meet with such a gaze, but he was the father and the King, he could show now fear toward his son.

"All but one father, Jun'jou finished with the southern part of the city and the surrounding wood, but Seishinseii has not completed his rounds of the North, I would imagine he will be nearing the sacred spring in a half an hour." Inuyasha stated calmly. "Now that, that's out of the way father…" He grounded out. "Why is it that I have a personal maid, and why is it that she is staying in my own living quarters?" He demanded.

Inutashio was about to answer, but was caught off by a voice besides him. "Little brother, you know as well as I that all but two of the living quarters are available." He berated with his usual scowl, except his eyes shown with unshed laughter. "If three come looking for jobs in the castle, and there are only two room…" Sesshoumaru trailed off raising a brow. "You do the math."

"But… but, she can't stay with me, where will she sleep, there's only one bed and I refuse to share it with her!" Inuyasha whined, crossing his arms over his chest glaring at his brother and father.

"Calm down Inuyasha, we'll have one of the servants place another futon in there until we can get another room ready for her, does that sound better to you." Inutashio offered, and sighed at Inuyasha scowl. There was just no pleasing the boy. "It's either that, or you two share a bed." He pointed out to the hotheaded son of his.

"Feh."

Kagome had long ago stopped listening to Inuyasha's complaints; instead her eyes gazed over the maps her eyes taking in the areas the stone markers rested on. They had walked in on part of the conversation, so she did not hear it all, but what she could gather is that Naraku has not thought of any new ways to take over a land. As she stared that maps, her eyes glazed over in saddens, how could her sister do this, help that madman come on to this land that's not even his and destroy villages and children. Whipping the look of sadness from her face, Kagome tired to ignore the fact the Inuyasha's brother Sesshoumaru was starring at her with a suspicious glare. He probably thinks she is a spy. Paying no mind of the look she received from the other two in the room, Kagome looked Sesshoumaru in the eyes, without flinching once. She had seen worse things then this inu-youkai's calculating gaze, although it still sent a few shivers down her spine.

His eye looked in on her in amusement, his face remaining a scowl. "Naraku did this, didn't he?" She questioned as she pointed to the three black, stone markers that marked decimated villages. Sesshoumaru merely nodded his head, still watching her suspiciously. Her sister did this, and in a way it was partly her own fault, if she could only stop Naraku. Looking the maps over once more, she began to move the markers around, ignoring the fact that the room had become oddly quite and now all eyes rested on her. She didn't care at this moment; she had to make amends for her sister's crimes, and what better way then to use her knowledge of his fighting style to help out.

Naraku usually invaded the side that would obviously hold the lest amount of solders, so taking the marker for hundred men she moved it from the Izumo and Western land borders to the borders for the eastern kingdoms, making it two hundred instead of one. She knew very well Naraku has made friends with the new lord there, and he would definitely use his borders rather then his own, it would be less predictable that way. Then retching over, Kagome took one of the fifty men markers and place it in a village near the castle. He would pay no mind to the other villages, Naraku would want to get as close to the castle as she possibly could that way he would be able to rub it in, that he was able to get that close and escape without being caught.

Taking a bunch of white markers in hand, they represent fake men, and placed them in all of the villages close to the borders, and then some along the borders except the eastern one. Taking a few moments to examine her work, she took a deep breath and exhaled before bringing her eyes to the king and the rest of the inhabitants.

Inutashio and along with everyone else examined her work, while she was doing it and afterwards. The king locked gazes with the girl a moment before going on to ask, "What is this?" He knew it was a war plan, he wasn't stupid, and he was able to fallow it pretty well, but he still wanted her to explain it to him.

Kagome nodded, and answered hesitantly. She only hoped Miroku and Sango wouldn't be mad at her for this, sighing she went on. "As you said Naraku has made friends with the eastern Kingdoms new lord, so it would only be logical that he would come from their borders rather his own, it comes from his own cowardice. It would only be natural for him to take the less obvious approach and come from someone else's borders, which would naturally be the weakest guarded." Kagome explained. "So to make sure he does just that, make it look like all the other borders are heavily guarded that way he'll cross through the 'less guarded' border. The reason behind the fake men guarding the other villages and real ones guarding the villages closet to the castle are because you want to attract his attentions to these villages that way he'll be so far into the lands the men guarding the borders and the men guarding the villages surrounding the castle will move in trapping Naraku's troops into the center and then take them prisoner after the give up." She announced, her eyes watching the other men in the room closely.

It took awhile for Inutashio to find his voice, where had this girl learned of war tactics from. This plan of hers, it just may work, but how does she so much of Naraku to make such assumptions. "Girl, this… plan… it just might work." With a small chuckle he went on to ask. "Where did you learn war tactics child, and how do you know so much of Naraku?" He asked, trying to mask his suspicious gaze, though she could still see it along with everyone else's.

Forcing herself to smile slightly, Kagome answered. "I'm from Izumo, and my father was a general there, sadly he was killed by Naraku along with my mother and brother." It was a lie, but a necessary lie, if Kikyou found out she was here… she would be killed and any hope of saving her or her mother and brother would leave this world. Naraku in fact killed her father, and Souta, her brother, and mother were taken hostage to be used against her. "I listened to my father speak of him, and from what happened in a Izumo, it wouldn't take a genius to guess he is cowardly." She stated mater of fact.

Inutashio nodded accepting this along with the two generals, only the two brothers looked suspicious. "I am sorry for your loss, and yes you are right."

Kagome smiled, and bowed her head. "Thank you." She wiped the smile from her face, placing on something more serious. "I would like it if you all spoke of this plan to anyone you think would spread it further."

"Why?" One of the general's, he held two piercing blue eyes, hair in a low ponytail dressed in furs, asked.

"You didn't let me finish." She huffed. "I want you to tell them every thing like it is real, make the fake men real and the real men fake, but breath none of the real plan from this room, and I don't care if you trust the person with your life, someone still might here it." She stated firmly, fixing everyone with a demanding glare.

"How do you know someone hasn't already heard?" Inuyasha scoffed, glaring at her. He didn't trust this girl; she was lying about that story of how she came to know war tactics and Naraku. She and Kikyou are twins and Kikyou isn't some general's daughter, she is the deiced King of Senzei's daughter.

Kagome smirked slyly. "I traveled here with a monk didn't I?" She questioned, and was answered with a blank stare from the hanyou. Sighing in annoyance she went on to make it easier for him. "This room is protect by a sound barrier, the monk that I traveled here with taught me how to detect different barriers, so everything that has been said in this room couldn't be heard outside." She explained in easier words.

Inutashio smiled, truly impressed. "Yes you are right, Sesshoumaru and I had a barrier erected to keep the sound out. I'm impressed that your knowledge is so great that you were able to detect this one." He explained. "Yes, I agree that this should stay in here, so say nothing of this plan unless it happens to be the false one." After a nodded from everyone Inutashio dismissed all from his study to go about there business.

****

~*~

Inuyasha walked down the corridors, the girl, Kagome trailing behind him. He'll admit it, he was somewhat impressed by the display she showed in his father's stud, but he'll not let it show. This girl is still lying, and is still after Kikyou, trying to kill her. Maybe he could just corner her, threaten her life for her to tell, and then lock her up so that Kikyou would be safe. No, he couldn't do that; Kikyou didn't want her sister harmed. Slumping his shoulders in defeat, Inuyasha slid his eyes to the twin. Her arms were crossed and her eyes were concentrated on the floor before her, a sad look crossed her eyes, and then anger before it turned to determination, and then sad again. What was she thinking? _Maybe I could get her to tell me_, Inuyasha thought, _No why would she want to tell me, a hanyou anything, thought being the prince I could demand it of her._

__

I can't believe it; I just can't… her thoughts trailed off. How could her sister do such a thing as to help kill all those innocent lives? It's Naraku's fault she is the way she is, and that her brother and mother are held captive, and why her father is dead! She will make him pay for it too, and make Kikyou return too normal and save the rest of her family. _But Kikyou betrayed me of her own free will, they have shown me that enough times, _Kagome thought sadly, _though I still refuse to give up on her_! She declared firmly.

"What are you thinking about that has you so sad?" He asked, though he didn't care he has to act like he does if he is to make her trust him like Kikyou wants. Yet for some reason a voice in the back of his head is calling him a liar.

Kagome jumped at the sound of his voice, looking into his eyes she knew that the prince wouldn't take, _nothing_, for an answer. "Talking about the past brought up some unwanted memories." She explained. _So this is Kikyou's new puppet, he seems too innocent to be used in such away. He doesn't deserve it, _Kagome shook her head sadly, _I want to warm him, but I can't, I just can't/…What if Kikyou really does love him, and what if him finding out gets him killed like the other?_ She just couldn't tell him, especially not without talking with Miroku and Sango about it. "I'd rather not speak about it." With that said she returned to staring at the floor, ignoring his eyes on her.

Inuyasha glared at her for a while before turning his eyes from the girl, she lied again. Maybe it would be easier to force it from her, shaking his head, no, it wouldn't. He had only just met her, but he knew she was not one to be forced into anything she didn't want. It would just be easier just to gain her trust, but he just felt to bad about doing it. Sighing he threw the thoughts from his mind and continued walking back to his quarters.

****

~*~

A/N: Hope you all likes this chapter, I made it longer then others, manly cause I had nothing else to do… my mom gave me a day off of school, so I got to do whatever I wanted ^_^ anyways don't get too used to the long chapters, I don't know how long I can continue writing them like this, I've got lots of school work to do, just right know there's not so much…

****

Review Answers:

Oneesan no Miroku Houshi: Thanks so much, I'm glad you like it!!! ^_^ Oh, but I hope you start feeling better, it sucks to be sick, I'm pretty sure I've read that one by you, but I know that I have read Runaway, and Hidden Affection… *nods* Yep, I like Kikyou/Naraku fics too, especially when their evil in them ^_^ Tell me when you write it and I'll check it out -K-

****

Purple Uranium: Really, wow!!! That's so cool, I'm on your favorites page ^____^ I feel so special!!! I love Sesshoumaru, I always try to include him someway in all of my fics, I like his attitude, and besides my sis is in love with him, you should read the review she gave me (not sure which fic its on, her pen is cold heritage I think, and name is Kiyoko) my sis is a weirdo, and you'll understand why if you read the review, any of her reviews to me… I'm not sure, I think I'm going to have Kikyou or maybe Naraku spill it too her, Kind of like how Kikyou did with Naraku, but… I'm not entirely sure yet, what do you think? *nods* I was in a angst mood when I thought of this fic ^_^ I can't wait to see your seventh chapter!!! I knows its going to be good, like all of your chapters are…. Midterms… Whelps I hope you do really good on em!!!! Thanks so much, I 'm glad you think so… *grins* I thought is would be funny to see Sesshoumaru tease his father, since he is always so serious all the time… but anyways Ja Mata!!!! ~Zonza

****

Storm-Maker: Thanks so much, I tried my best to make it really good!!! 

****

Cooking Spray: Thanks so much, I tried really hard to come up with an Idea that was real original and ended up thinking of this… I know what you mean *shakes head* oh well, what can you do right? But I'm glad I can count on your reviews, It means a lot… Ja Mata!!!

****

Cold-Heritage/ Kiyoko: Hey sis!!!! Thanks for the very strange and scary, but oddly hilarious review (if any of you gots the time, go and check it out you'll be laughing your pants of, but watch out for Miroku cause he's there too ^_^) Anyways I'm glad you likes it and hope to hear from you again!!! If anyone hasn't already seen it, my sissy here's wrote a new fic called Blind Side, you all should check it out… its pretty good!!!! Again thank you soo much I'm glad you likes it… Hope to get more reviews like this one from you, very entertaining to read… gets you in a good mood…. Ja Mata!!! ~Zonza


	4. Plans Set into Motion

****

Disclaimer: *sighs* I own nothing, so if I own nothing then obviously I do not own Inuyasha…

****

Simple Lies

Chapter Four: Plans Set Into Motion

The sun was now just beginning to set, while the winds rustled the leaves of the Sakura trees causing their blossoms to dance in the wind before coming to rest on the earth. Kagome sat on a bench in the castle gardens, but took no notice of the beauty the scene before her created. Her mind was somewhere else, on darker thoughts then what one should have in a place of such peace.

__

If my sister loves Inuyasha then how can I… Kagome ended the thought with a depressed sigh. The king, Inutashio, requested for her to sway Inuyasha's attentions away from her twin. If she did this she would be no better then Kikyou, but it is not her fault that she is that way. Kagome decided with conviction, it was Naraku's fault that is way she is going to be rid of him. Well at lest one of the reasons. She missed her sister, they used to be such great friends. Kikyou would always tell her of all the wonders of being the heir to the Higurashi throne, even taught her a few things, and intern Kagome taught Kikyou some of her priestess abilities…

She should have _never _done that.

Kikyou used those teachings against her, though they did not do to well, it still hurt. Kagome had taught her sister to use her purifying powers to protect herself… she had no idea that they would be used in the destruction of entire villages. Even though Miroku and even Sango say it is not her fault that families have lost their loved ones due to the mayhem Kikyou has caused, Kagome couldn't help but feel responsible. That is why she is determined to put a stop to it, not only for her sister, but for those who have lost loved ones because of her mistake.

Kagome shook those thoughts from her head, only to replace them with her problem at the moment. What if Kikyou truly loves Inuyasha, but then what if she is only using him like she has done before. Like she had done to her. Inuyasha would be heart broken. Sure she hasn't seen enough of him to truly know what he is like, but she did hear stories from his mother. He is a hanyou, the people only respect him out of fear for his father, but even then that doesn't seem to help him. As a child he was teased, beaten, and betrayed. Saiako, the queen, had said once that Inuyasha had finally made a friend when he was eight, but the friend was no true friend. The child had only said that he was his friend, then lead him out into the forest to play were he and a few other humans and demons beat him with in an inch of his life. Saiko had explained that is the main reason he refuses to trust anyone, and has tendencies to be a little harsh and cold to new faces.

Kagome had seen the truth to her words, Inuyasha seemed to distance himself from her, and any attempt made at trying to get closer was broken with harsh words and cold glares. It made her sad to see him such away, no one should not trust at lest someone, no one should not have at lest one friend.

This is why if Kikyou truly does not love him, but instead is only using him, he would be heart broken. It would be a reminder of that time in his childhood, but only worse because it is a love and not a friend. What is she to do? She could always be his friend, but she did not know if she could make him fall in love with her. It just wasn't right, they could be friends, and if on their own they find something more… Kagome growled out of frustration. _If my sister loves him then she deserves happiness, what right do I have to take it from her. _She growled again, but she had promised the king to do so, or at lest promised him to be his son's friend.

A pair of golden eyes watched the woman before him in amusement. Her gray-blue eyes unfocused, in deep thought. He was supposed to be gaining her trust, and then be was to ask about the jewel of four souls, but he didn't know if he could do it. To win her over, get her trust him, and then betray her over to Kikyou. Of course he didn't want Kikyou to die because this wench wants the other jewel, but betrayal just wasn't him. He is very hesitant to go through with this course of action, many night he had lain awake trying to find another away, another option. 

Thinking of such plans was never his forte, throw him into the heat of battle, and he would be fine. Sit him down and tell him to come up with an elaborate plan to infiltrate the enemies camp in a week, they would be there all day and all night for a couple of days. March out to the enemies camp with no plan whatsoever, and he would come out fine. He only every could think of such things in the heat of the moment. It would seem that is the only time he could get his brain to function on such matter properly.

Inuyasha was snapped from his dark thoughts, from the sound of faint growling, swallowing his laughter he decided to step forward.

"What the hell is your problem?" He questioned in his normal harsh tone for new comers, with an upraised brow.

Kagome nearly jump from her skin at the voice. She was not expecting it to be there, and it took her a few moments to compose her beating heart to notice whom it was that had nearly caused it to have an attack. Rounding on the poor unsuspecting hanyou, she pointed a finger to his chest, eyes narrowed. "Don't you ever sneak up on me like that again, you nearly gave me a heart attack!" She yelled throwing her hands up into the air. Her scowl dissolved in the instance she saw his shock face, placing a hand over her mouth to stifle her laughter she continued on. "Why are you here Inuyasha?" She inquired, cocking her head to the side curiously.

__

She looks kind of cute when she does that…. WHAT!!! No, no, she doesn't where did that come from… Crossing his arms over his chest, in what comes to be known as his trade mark stance, he turned his head from her so that she wouldn't see the blush. "Feh, I came to find some peace and quite, which is hard to get with you growling and grumbling over here!" He barked, and then regretted it when her eyes began to water. What did he do, why is she going to cry? He didn't do anything wrong! He side in relief when they didn't seem to fall, he hated it above all else when women cry. He couldn't help but be curious as to what had made her cheerful expression fall so suddenly.

Kagome didn't see the panic that suddenly crossed the hanyou's features, as she downcast her eyes, bangs covering them from sight of everyone else. "I'm sorry, I've just been having some troubling thoughts lately." She explained, her voice was strained with the effort of keeping her tears at bay. She could not cry, tears will not help her right now, she needs to remain calm if she is ever to get Naraku, help her sister, and avenge those who have been hurt by the things they have done. She should cry, should let it all out, but she couldn't.

Inuyasha watched her with growing worry… _No I'm not_, he denied, _I could careless about her, I just don't want to see her cry is all_. With every second that passed, she seemed more and more likely to do so. He could smell the salty scent of tears get stronger and stronger, to where they were close to falling. "What kind of thoughts?" He questioned softly. He didn't care what was wrong, but if he is to gain her trust like Kikyou wants, then he has to act like it. He didn't care…

Whipping the moisture from her eyes, she placed on a cheerful façade as she lifted her face to him. "Just thoughts," and before he could question her further, Kagome stood from her seat and took off from the gardens yelling over her shoulder. "I've got maids work to do, sorry." Disappearing from his sights completely.

Inuyasha watcher her go in confusion, _why is she so sad? _He wondered. _No I don't care, all that matters is if I can get her to trust me. _The muscle in his chest began to pull, he didn't want to do this, he could careless what it did to her, but he did not betray. Maybe he could talk to Kikyou, maybe there was another way that he just couldn't see, or think of. _Kikyou wouldn't want to put her sister through this pain, so maybe there really isn't another way…._

****

~*~

"Hentai!" Kagome heard a familiar voice scream out, along with the familiar sound of a slapped face. She couldn't help the genuine smile that crossed her lips, Miroku is just lucky that Sango was not allowed to have her Hiraikotsu with her in the castle. Otherwise he would be in even more pain then he already is, it wasn't long before she found herself upon the scene in the middle of the court yard.

Sango stood before Miroku, arms crossed and angry scowl placed firmly on her face as she stared the hentai monk down. Somehow she was able to make herself seem a lot taller then the supposed holly man, as he raised his hands in front of himself as some sort of defense. "Lady Sango, let me explain, if I had not caught you when I did you would have step up that rake over there efficiently knocking you out, and may have caused you to fall backwards into the mud puddle over there." He explained in his defense, Kagome snorted.

Miroku took a step back under her heated glare, a sheepish grin on his face. "I think grabbing my wrist would have been sufficient enough, you did not need to snake your arm around my waist, pull me to you, and then proceed to grab my chest with the other one." She shouted, slapping him again for good measure as she saw his hand twitch toward her lower back. "Arg! Why must you be such a hentai.?" It wasn't really a questioned, but more like a statement.

At this Miroku grinned suggestively. "Ah, but my dear lady I just can not help myself when you are in my presence. Why must I be a hentai you say, well my dear lady it is you that brings it out in me." He announced dramatically, with a flourish of his arms.

Sango snorted at this. "Ha, yeah right." She laughed, shaking her head. "Miroku you grope anyone with a pretty face."

Miroku feigned shock, grabbing his heart as though her words stung deeply. "But my dear lady Sango, that is not true. I reserve my groping for only you, I asked the question to the other fair maidens." He explained.

Kagome laughed at this, deciding now would be the best time to make her presence known. "He's got you there Sango, ever since you came along his wandering hands seem only to wander in your direction." She called over. "Now if only I can get him stop asking the question."

Sango whipped her head in the direction she heard her good friends voice in, eyes wide and cheeks a dark crimson color. "K-Kagome, um how long have you and Inuyasha-sama been standing there." She asked in a tiny and embarrassed voice.

Kagome's eyes widened slightly, her eyes slide to the presence next to her. Sure enough it was him, _Baka, _Kagome thought, _You shouldn't let your mind wander so much._ She scolded. Kagome never let her guard down, no matter how deep her thoughts are, it would surely mean death if she were to even for a moment. In her years of life she has only been caught off guard four times, and three out of those four have nearly cost her, her life along with the lives of the ones she loves. _Why is he here anyways? Probably heard them from the gardens, they are being loud enough._ Shaking her thoughts from her head, she was able to catch the next thing said.

"That reminds me of something my beautiful, lady Sango." Miroku announced catching the youkai exterminators attention. "I have heard of an ancient Chinese proverb that states: If you save the life of someone then that life belongs to you, it is yours to protect, or something like that."

Sango raised a brow at this. "What does this have to do with your groping tendencies?" She questioned.

"Ah but you did not let me finish." He reprimanded lightly. "As I was saying, your life if now in my hands my fair lady…" He grinned suggestively, a lecherous glint to his eyes. This was a sure sign of a perverted comment, leading to many head bashing. It is a wonder that he is still alive, with how many times Sango rapped him over the head with her gigantic boomerang. "I think I would have a better chance at keeping you're life safe if we, were to share the same bed don't you agree my lady Sango?" He questioned, a look of all innocence playing across his face.

Kagome watched the scene before her with growing fear, while the hanyou next her with amusement, as Sango's eyes became like fire and her aura flaying like crazy. If one looked close enough they could almost see a fire behind her, hair whipping violently in an non-existent wind. All together it makes for a pretty scary scene. Kagome, before anything could happened, grabbed Miroku's wrists dragging him along with her towards the gardens. "Come on Miroku, I need to speak with you anyways."

Sango took a few breaths, _why must he always be like that! _She screamed within the confines of her mind. Taking another breath she bowed to Inuyasha, whom watched her with amusement in his golden depths, saying meekly. "Inuyasha-sama, I shall be going now to finish some chores for your mother, the queen." With that said she stormed off.

__

Inuyasha shook his head, these people… they were strange, yet amusing. Those two don't seem to be the friends of a killer, and that girl doesn't seem to be the type to try and commit it. If he is ever to find out, then he will need to get to know this group a little better, and to do that he needs to gain the trust of a certain look-alike. Turning around on the balls of his feet, Inuyasha began a trek back the way he came, back to the gardens. Maybe he would learn something by spying on the monk and that girl.

Kagome let go of the monks wrist, taking a set on the bench that was nearly hidden in the growth of the flower bed, while Miroku chose to stand. She hid a smile, he may seem brave, but this supposed holly man was terrified of bees, and flowers attracted bees. So in the end, he chose to stand then rather risk the chance at being stung. "Lady Kagome, what do you wish to speak to me of?" He questioned lightly, his face becoming serious once he saw within her troubled eyes. He was good at reading Kagome's emotions, anyone could become good a reading her emotions, if they took the chance to know the girl. She could never hide them, they always shown through within her gray-blue depths. "Did you have another dream?" He inquired, this time in a more serious tone of voice, and yet it held a calm that made her feel at ease. Miroku is always good for that.

Kagome shook her head slightly, tears coming to her eyes. "I just wish…" A tear slipped down her cheek fallowed by another. "You know this war, it's all my fault… the reason you suffer, the reason Sango lost her brother and the rest of her family… they reason Kikyou…." She broke off into silent sobs, Miroku, against his better judgment, took a seat beside her taking her into a warm embrace.

"Shhh, its alright Kagome don't cry." He began rubbing her back in a soothing circler motion. "It's not your fault Kagome, none of this is. Naraku is responsible for the curse within my hand, he is responsible for Sango's pain, and he is responsible for pain of many others… _Not you._" Miroku explained, his voice tight with hatred for the half-demon, baboon pelted maniac who has found pleasure in the pain of others. "_Not you_." Again he said those words, stressing them, to get his point across. He would have added Kikyou in there, but that would only make matters worse in this moment.

"But…" She gripped his priest robs in her hand, bringing the other to wipe away her tears. "I should be able to stop him, it's my duty as priestess, I shouldn't have let him get so strong, I shouldn't have let him hurt you guys." She whispered.

Miroku sighed, they have had this talk a million times before, and he guessed they would have to have it a few times more before she fully understood. "Kagome, you didn't even know us then, you met me after…"

****

~*~ Flash Back ~*~

__

Kagome sighed for the eighteenth time that morning during her trek through the forbidden trail. No, it wasn't really forbidden, only called so due to the fact that it is over run with the more animalistic demons of the world. Most refused to travel down it, but that was only because they feared the inhabitants… who wouldn't? She feared them, her heart beat fast at this very moment, while her mind shouted at it to be still. Demon's could sense ones fear, could hear the fast pulsing of blood that would prove the smell is not false.

She wouldn't allow it to show, or at lest, she will try not to allow it to show. Her stupid pulse wouldn't listen to her, at lest her mind did. As she walked she could help but she herself being watched, but try as she might she could sense no demon auras near. Either the demon knew how to cover it up, or they were human, but then what would a human be doing walking this path alone. Probably for the same reasons as you, _A voice in her head answered. Yes that did make sense, this is the shortest path to the Rajukou Village, the people of demon exterminators. Her reasons for travel to the village were hopes that they may be able to help her train to fight Naraku. So far her skills as a miko have only prolonged her life, so maybe some skills as both miko and exterminator might help her destroy the detestable being. So was the human watching her an exterminator, or was the human on his way to such a village. If so then what business did this human have with them, there are no other villages this way because of the inhabitants of this forest._

Her steps became lighter, more precise as she moved, there was something else watching her now… a familiar something else. She stopped in her tracks, she would not let this thing fallow her to her destination, she would not let other die because of her. Bringing her hand to the shaft of her bow, and the other to a random arrow in her satchel, Kagome rose her voice so that the watcher would here. "Kagura, I know your out there, now com out here and face me instead of watching me from your hiding place." She challenged, her voice tinged with cold steel.

She did not have to wait long, as Kagura graceful landed form her feather to stand before her, fan in front of her face. Her eyes regarded Kagome coolly, before answering her challenge. "Naraku wishes for me not to kill you yet, but…" She drawled out. "Your sister doesn't seem to care one way or the other."

That one hit home, Kagome felt as if her heart would break, she doesn't care… She shook her head. No! She would not listen to Kagura she would not let this sorceress of wind bait her. "Try as you might Kagura, your words won't get to me, now are you to fight me or not?" She demanded, keeping her voice impassionate.

Kagura's red orbs narrowed dangerously. "Whoever said that I would be fighting you, miko?" She held her fan above her head, and as she did so a hoard of demons appeared at her side, she smirked. "They will be fighting you, Naraku may not want me to kill you, but he never said anything about them." Kagura turned to leave, stopped, and regarded her coolly. "Before I take my leave I just thought you would like to know that this idea came from your sister…" She smiled at the pain that crossed the younger girls eyes, it was after all, her intent. It felt good to get what you wanted, it felt good to see someone else besides herself in pain. "Hurts doesn't it?" She spat, before turning to fully to jump upon her feather.

Kagome didn't take the time to watch her leave as she was suddenly surrounded by youkai, taking aim, she let her arrow fly into the heart of the one closest to her and didn't take the time to watch it evaporate into thin air. Reaching back she drew another arrow with an experts ease, only to stop in mid draw.

There, landing in front of her with practiced ease, was a man wearing non-traditional monks garb, his right hand out before him. "Keep behind me miss, this could get a little dangerous." He warned. Kagome nodded, stupefied, what could his right hand do against a horde of demons? She didn't have to wait long as he remove the prayer beads wrapped around it.

Kagome was shocked into silence at the sight before her, no matter how many times she tried to form words within her mouth, they failed her. Upon the removal of his beads, a gigantic wind tunnel appeared seemingly out of nowhere, dragging all within its path into the monks hand. He is not demon, that much she could tell, but how could he be human… humans can't do that. It wasn't until that last demon disappeared from sight, that she allowed herself to breath.

Taking a step back she eyed the monk before her warily, he couldn't be bad if he saved her life, but then Naraku has set her up for such falls before. The houshi eyed her for a moment, his look calculating suspicious, he had heard the talk with Kagura, before breaking out into one of his most winning smiles. "Now tell me, young lady, what is such a beautiful girl like you doing in a forest full of demons?" He questioned.

Kagome quirked an eyebrow at him. "I could say the same for you." She countered, her gazed then drooped to the blue rosary wrapped around his right hand. If she hadn't seen that wind tunnel for herself, she would have never believed it possible, as she had never heard anything of its like before. "So tell me Houshi, what is up with your right hand, how are you able to be human, yet have such power in that hand? What, did you sell your soul to a demon?" She inquired, the suspicion of this monk working for Naraku not yet subsiding.

The monk's eyes narrowed at the mention of a demon, but his face soon became impassive, a wall of masked calm. "That my dear, is the result for trying to kill Naraku, it is a curse." He informed, he could sense no evil for this girl, not a trace of it. She seemed to pure, what reason could she possibly have for coming here. Why would Naraku be after her? "My great, great grandfather had tried to slay him years ago, but he was cursed with the wind tunnel. As you have seen, it is a massive wind that sucks every thing up to an oblivion, where it all goes, I have no idea.

"I happen to be traveling this way because I have heard he had taken an interest in the demon exterminators village. I must kill him to release the curse upon me, if I don't eventually the hole will speared until I can no longer control the wind tunnel. It will suck up every thing in it's path, including myself." Hung his head sadly, waiting for some kind of reply from the lovely young woman before him.

Kagome's eyes were filled with such sadness for the young monk before her, another thing Naraku has done, another reason she has to stop him. "I happen to be headed to that village for similar reasons myself, I want to make Naraku pay for all of the innocents he has hurt, but most of all for turning my sister into something that she is not." Kagome explained. "I am the protector of the Shikon no Tama, and both Naraku and my sister have betrayed me for it." Kagome shook her head softly, willing the memory of that day to subside, willing the tears at bay. "If you wish it Miroku you may fallow me to the village, maybe we might be able to help each other out." She offered.

Miroku nodded, a little shocked that she would trust him so easily. Maybe it was the monks garb? "As you wish, I am Miroku and you would be…" He would wait till a little latter to attempt his charms on this beauty, if at all. There was something about her that threw him away from the idea, a picture of grouping and asking his sister to bare his child came to mind. She reminded him of the sister that he lost to Naraku, she was not able to handle the curse placed upon their family so died a such an early age. Her death would have been two years ago, before he set out on his journey to kill Naraku.

"I am Kagome." She smiled at him, as she offered him her hand.

He took it, and returned the smile, a little shocked that his hands didn't take the opportunity to wander. "Well lady Kagome, we should be going now." Placing his hand on the middle of her back he ushered her back down the trail that lead to there desired destination.

****

~*~ End of Flash Back ~*~

Miroku smiled at the memory, even though he managed to reframe from his lecherous tendencies for a while, it didn't last long. Once he was able to find differences between his sister and Kagome, his hands found the reasons to wander. He began patting Kagomes back again. "Kagome you meet me after what happened with the curse and my sister, in no way was it your fault that happened. It is a problem from decades ago, it is not your fault, and I know that Sango blames you in no way for what happened to Kohaku." Miroku assured softly.

Kagome nodded against Miroku's robes, drying her tears. "I know that Miroku, but I still feel somewhat responsible for everything, I just can't help it." She confessed against the monks chest, slowly moving away she stared out into the expand of the garden, not completely focusing on any one thing. "Naraku is doing all of this just to get at me, he has taken from me what I care for most in this world, that includes you and Sango. We have all lost something of great importance, and I intend to get them back." She stated determinedly, her right fist clenched at her side.

Miroku nodded silently staring in her line of direction, after a few more moments he decided to speak again. "Why do you insist to bare this guilt alone?" He questioned, his face remained calm as his face, only a slight tremor of annoyance or maybe anger let her know his true feelings on the matter. He was angry, and he was annoyed. She always took on the guilt alone, allowed it to eat way at her heart, causing her to be sad. He didn't want her to feel such away, he wanted her to confide in him, but he also wanted her let him bare part of the guilt. There was just to much for her to shoulder it all on her own, it was just as much his fault as anyone else whom have ever failed at stopping Naraku. "It is as much my fault and Sango's that he still walks this plan of existence. We could have stopped him countless times, but we just weren't strong enough."

Kagome shook her head. "It is not your fault." She stated firmly, while getting to her feet and starting down the stone path that lead back to the castle. "You don't understand because you don't know what happened in the past, no one does. It's something I must live with myself, and something that I must carries myself." She called back to him, not one looking over her shoulder. "You wouldn't understand." With that said she disappeared around a corner oblivious to the golden orbs that watched her descent in utter confusion.

****

~*~

A/N: You know what? I had this chapter written already for the past couple of days, but ff.net was being a pain and wouldn't let me log in *begins to sulk* So you all get this chapter late, I'm almost finished with the next one though.

****

Review Answers:

****

Nite1: Nope, I plan on making it hard for him… She's been through a lot, thus fourth isn't one to let her trust be won easily, especially sense Inuyasha is with her sister _ Don't worry, I will, though I was delayed this time cause I couldn't log in… *sighs* A lest the next chapter will come faster, I'm almost done with it.

****

Purple Uranium: Yeah!!!! I'm so happy for you!!!! *Hands over a big huge cookie with chocolate frosting on top* Math and French are very hard (at lest to me) and I love history, especially when it comes to cultures and wars… I can tell you anything you want on those subjects for any timeline, I sometimes use my knowledge of history in my writing… *grins* I'm glad you like it, I thought having Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha's mom, scheming behind their backs to get them together would add to the humor… and also the conspiracies I've got going on. I know, my sis is the oddest person I know, but that's why I love her. *grins* I love reading her reviews, it always get me into a good mood. *Nods* Yeah, I think so too, I kind of got an idea from what you said in how she should find out… I won't say, you'll have to wait till I decide to reveal it… Thank you, I am glad you think so ^___^ I looked through a whole bunch of Japanese names and found it, your right though, great minds do think alike… strange, ne? Whelps Ja Ne till next time ~**Zonza**


	5. Trust is Hard to Come By

****

Disclaimer: I OWN INUYASHA!!!!!!!!! *sighs* I'm just joking, though I wish I weren't....

****

Simple Lies

Chapter Five: Trust is Hard to Come By

The night air was silent as well as still, it bothered him. It was too quite, it almost made him feel squeamish, like something should be happening right then. His body unconsciously tensed ready for a fight or whatever else came his way while his mind traveled back to earlier events, ones that were the cause for his unease. Something wasn't right with the new help, or temporary help considering the monk had told his parents they were only staying for a little while.

How did that girl know Naraku? Why did she blame herself for past events? He wished he knew exactly what they were, he couldn't hear much of the conversation. He clenched his fist in agitation. Somehow that girl had flared her miko powers to stretch out into the court yard to keep away eavesdroppers. Luckily he had the great hearing of his otherwise he would have caught not a whiff of it. It bothered him, to say the lest, that they may be housing spies of Naraku's. But then why would that girl help them out, share some of her knowledge with the way he fights, give them a strategy to fight back? He couldn't help but feel he was walking into a trap. Now who was setting him up and where it would snap he was uncertain of, but he was sure it had to do with his new personal maid. He let his fist fall.

Inuyasha shook his head, he would have to ask Kikyou about it. This was her sister, her twin, she would know if the girl was working with Naraku, if he should pay closer attention to the copy then her earlier warning implied. He would be seeing her a week or two from this day, she had to travel back to her kingdom and see to some things. It seems that Naraku may be targeting her lands next, he had offered to come with her, to help out. She had only refused him kindly, saying that if she needed any help she would call for him, but as things stood now she could handle them on her own.

Turing from the balcony he made way for the curtains, pushing them aside he stopped in his place to meet startled gray-blue eyes. Recovering quickly from the initial shock of having someone in his room, he crossed his arms over his chest and regard his personal maid with a scowl. "What are you doing here?" He demanded, eyeing her suspiciously. Inuyasha couldn't help but notice how she rubbed her hands together nervously, her eyes adverted from his own. He couldn't tell if it were in guilt or not, but her scent held tinge of nervousness as well as embarrassment. Why? He wondered briefly before demanding answer from her. "Wench stop your staring and tell me why your here!" Making sure to make his tone harsh and somewhat cold .

Kagome didn't know whether to lash out angrily at the way he had addressed her, or go about it in a more mature manner and explain herself. After much though she decided to go with the second choice, it would help neither of them to get into an argument. Besides she did not know the penalties for servants that ticked off there masters. She cringed at that word, Inuyasha was not her master, he was her cover for being in this kingdom. She bowed her head slightly before going on with her explanation, her tone strained with the anger she felt. He was on a thin line with her, one more push and she would be over the edge! "Excuse me for startling you Inuyasha-sama." She mocked apologized, earning a piercing glare intern. One that seemed to scream 'demons do not startle!' She smiled at that inwardly, one point for her! None for him! "I was just checking to see if you were sleeping or not." She bit her lip nervously, and she had every right to be! She, in all her years of life, has never shared a room with a man before. Miroku always made sure to get them separate rooms, and they never had to campout since they day she had met him. "I thought that sense you were against sleeping in the same room I'd just sleep after you, but um your not sleeping so I 'll just go then." Kagome made to turn on her heels, only to be stopped by a hand on the shoulders, she turned to meet amused golden pools. It angered her somewhat.

She was nervous about sleeping in the same room with him... for some reason he found it humorous. He was nervous as well, but she made it sound like he would eat her in the night if he wasn't asleep first. Maybe now was a good time to see how much she trusted him. "What? Do you not trust me enough to even sleep here, in the same room, before or even at the same time as myself?" He questioned with a raised brow, studying her form with a piercing gaze. It caused her to shiver.

Of course she didn't trust him, she trusted no one! Well, no one, but her three traveling partners and two hanyous she left in a secluded village, it was during her travels a few months back. It was sad and very pitiful she trusted little else, but after being betrayed time in and time again she was given no choice in the matter. To trust one without proof you won't get burned meant death in her world. Her eyes turned hard for a moment, before they softened in sadness. She shook her head. "I haven't been given any reason to trust anyone but Sango, Miroku and Kirara." She replied dispassionately, but she couldn't help the bit of sadness that seemed to creep it's way though.

Inuyasha regarded her with guarded eyes as he spoke his next sentence. "Why is that? And who is Kirara?" He was suspicious, but did not want her to see it.

Kagome was silent a few moments trying to think of a good way to answer the question. What right did he have to know anyway? She sighed shaking her head slightly, if she didn't answer he would be suspicious of her, and if she did but didn't answer carefully he could still be. She settled to bring in some of the story she worked up with Sango and Miroku, she was suddenly grateful for the monk suggesting they come up with a plausible story to tell the castle, preferably one that they could all stick too. She adverted her eyes from his searching gaze, he seemed to be trying to find the answer through her soul. She decided to answer the easiest question first. "Kirara is a fire-cat demon, she is Sango's partner." She regarded him an amused glance. "Sango was a demon exterminator before coming here with me, but don't worry she only kills demons bent on reeking havoc on villagers." She said in response to slight panic she could feel in his aura, it was hard to read but it was there. His intrigued her, how was he able to hide what he felt in both his countenance and aura from her? He shouldn't be able to, yet he did. Deciding to ponder on it latter she continued. "My family was betrayed by someone close to us which ended in my father being killed and mother brother as well. In my quest to forget what had happened I was betrayed countless times. Sango and Miroku would never betray me, they are like family, and have put their lives on the line for my own all because I..." She trailed off, shame and regret tainting her voice.

Intrigued, Inuyasha asked her to continue on. Why had she trailed off? What did she do? "Go on?" He urged.

She brought hard eyes to glare in to his own, he was taken aback. Not from the hardness, but from the underlying of pain and anger, her eyes were laden with tears that refused to fall. Something in his chest clenched as he looked at her, he instantly regretted in asking her to continue, especially as the first tear fell. She wiped it away harshly. "Because I forced them in to coming with me." She lied, and he knew it too, his nose was never wrong. Why had she lied? "I've gotta go." She breathed and ran from the room as if the devil were on her heels. He just watched her go with a dumfounded expression on his face.

Inuyasha scratched the back of his head as he tried to ponder what little information he gained from her. So she didn't trust him, at all. For some reason that little bit of information made him somewhat sad, he didn't know why, but it did. He sighed heavily, how in the world was he to gain it? It would be no walk through the gardens, she only seems to trust three people. How did they gain her trust, what was so important out them that she would offer it freely? Maybe one of them might fill him in, she seemed a bit reluctant to do so. With that in mind Inuyasha walked toward the shrine on the grounds, every step told of a determination and purpose. He jumped from his balcony and continued on the path in much the same way.

As he walked he let bits and pieces of they're conversation enter his mind. She always mentions her father and brother and mother, why doesn't she ever mention her sister? She never says anything about Kikyou. Does Kagome know that she comes to the castle often? Most likely, how could she not, Kikyou is always talked about in the palace halls. Is that why she never mentions her, because she thinks that he would suspect. Well, then, she is a lot smarter then he first gave her credit for. He then wondered why Kikyou never mentioned her mother and brother, she did say her father was killed by Naraku in an attack a few years ago but....

His head began to ache, rubbing the sides of his temples, he sighed in irritation. Everything was just so damn confusing! He clenched his hands in anger, when he didn't understand something he turned his confusion into anger and then took that anger out on the nearest thing possible, which just happened to be a garden bench. Taking his claws he sliced the metal and wooden in half.

"You know there are better ways on taking out your anger."

Inuyasha nearly jumped as the voice sounded behind him, and was glad he refrained from twitching even a muscle in response. He showed no outward appearance of one who was suddenly startled out of his mind. Turning a heated glare on his intruder, it melted into resignation as he saw whom it was. The monk. "I was looking for you."

"Really?" His voice was calm, showing no emotion within its tones, but his eyes clearly held amusement. He knew he had started the half-demon, but said nothing. "Well then Inuyasha - sama what can this lowly monk do for you?" He questioned, intrigued. He never thought the youngest son would search him out. He didn't seem the type to need the help of a monk.

Inuyasha leaned against the nearest tree, while Miroku sat on an undestroyed bench, resting his staff across his right shoulder, regarding the hanyous curiously. "I want to know what you did to earn Kagome's trust?" His voice was tinged with nervousness, but most of all desperation. He needed her trust to help out Kikyou, but more then anything he wanted the trust for himself. Inuyasha didn't know why, but something inside of him craved her trust, desired it. It hurt him not to have it, even if a shred.

Miroku shut his eyes to hide the suspicion and mistrust from the hanyou, even though he knew it was likely in his scent, he didn't want to confirm it. They say the your eyes are the doorway to your most inner thoughts, as well as your soul, he wasn't ready to have his read right then. "Why do you wish lady Kagome's trust?" He questioned lightly. "What brought it about?"

Inuyasha could detect the suspicion coming off of the monk in waves, it made him nervous somewhat. He didn't know why, it just did. What could be going on with the three that would cause him so much, Inuyasha shook his head and decided to go with the half truth. He shrugged. "She check to see if I was sleeping, I asked why and she said that she would only sleep in there until after I was already asleep." Inuyasha shook his head and sighed dejectedly. "I asked her if she didn't trust me or something, and she confirmed she didn't. I just want her trust, even if it's only a little bit." He shrugged as he finished, awaiting the monk with Kagome's trust to answer.

Miroku opened his eyes watching the hanyou carefully, before shutting them again. "It doesn't matter, you won't win her trust, it's not easy." He replied easily. "I have been traveling with her for three years, and we have been through a lot together. If you want that shred you were speaking of then I suggest you get to know her, and above all else don't betray her." He advised. The cool air began to sting the monks exposed face, he wouldn't mind a fire right about then. Why did they have to travel towards the coldest part of Japan during the beginnings of winter. Miroku shook his head, he was likely never to find out, and if he were to ask, both Kagome and Sango would say it was his own fault for letting his staff choose the way.

Inuyasha nodded his head in thanks, and was ready to turn away before a thought struck him. The monk had been traveling with her for three years, he must know what could have happened to her for her to forfeit trusting another soul. And it would be the truth this time, not some half truth. He hoped at lest. "What happened to Kagome for her not to trust anymore?"

Miroku opened his eyes at that question, he could not answer it. Kagome would never forgive him, or at lest not for awhile, she was very forgiving once you got to know her. But this information could be dangerous to them all, after all, Inuyasha and Kikyou are said to be lovers. How this hanyou before him is able to love such a cold heartless woman was beyond him. The things that she has done to both Kagome and the rest of the world were unforgivable in his book, though, after it was all over he would make an effort for Kagome's sake. He knew that she couldn't kill her sister, no matter the pain she had caused to her own heart. Miroku shook his head. "I can't tell you that, it is for Kagome to give away such information."

He was the prince if he wanted information on someone's past, the monk damn well better talk! He clenched is fist in agitation, taking a deep breath, he tried again, but this time adding a little favor in there for the monk. He froze. Since when had he, Inuyasha, wanted something so bad that he did something, himself, to get it? When has he ever not beat someone beyond recognition for information he sought? He was going soft, he shouldn't care that this monk was the girls friend, and would never trust him and most likely never speak to him again, if he did so. _I'm only doing this for Kikyou, I'm only doing this for... _No matter how much he repeated those words in the back of his mind, there was always a little voice calling him a lair. One of these days he is going to set that voice down and give it a good talking to, but now was not the time.

Inuyasha grinned, and turned back toward the monk. "What if I were to help you win over Sango, I can tell you have something for her?" He offered, watching him intently, waiting for him to react to his bribe.

Miroku stiffened. He would help him win Sango, and just for a piece of information as to why Kagome doesn't trust anyone. He hesitated. He really, really wanted to take up the offer. He wanted Sango to love him back, but he also didn't want Kagome to hate him for giving away such information. Maybe if he gave an edited version. With a heavy sigh, and hesitation, he answered. "You... really promise to help me." When the hanyou nodded, the monk continued on still with hesitation. _Please Kagome, don't be made. Oh Kami! I'm not giving him the whole truth so do not be upset. _He prayed within his own thoughts before continuing. "When she was younger, about thirteen, she thought she fell in love with someone." Miroku clenched his fist as he thought about the true story, of how Kikyou and Naraku both used her to gain the jewel. If her own sister was going to betray her she did not have to go and break her heart in the process by having Naraku play her for a fool. It was completely unnecessary to do such a thing to her, they could have gotten the jewel without that added plot. He took a deep breath and with it, released his anger. "He never loved her, he used her to steal something from her as well as information, but in then end when he found he couldn't get it from her for someone. That someone had Naraku kill her father, and kidnap her brother and mother as leverage." Miroku had too take another breath, the thought of what they had done to her, the full extent of it, sent rage to his very soul. He used some of his monk training and felt the anger slowly abate. "That was the first time she felt betrayal. Along her travels she has been betrayed time in and time again by people who work for that same man." He finished his voice tinged with anger, shaking his head sadly he waited for the hanyou's reaction.

Inuyasha was stunned into silence. He felt angry, how could someone do that to another soul, it was cruel. He felt guilty as well, he was going to do something along the same lines, and probably still. His resolve as getting her to trust him, only to break it by stealing the jewel from her to give it to Kikyou, was weakening. How could he do it, he would be no better? Inuyasha shook his head, he needed to talk to Kikyou, why didn't she tell him about all of this, why did she leave it out? This Kagome, her twin, was sounding more and more incapable of betrayal and murder the more he got to know her. "I know how she feels." He whispered to himself, too low for human ears to hear. He was betrayed when he was very young by one he thought to be his best friend, it may not have cost anyone their lives, but what had happened still stung his heart. Even to this day. Louder Inuyasha went on to tell Miroku... "Monk... I..." He sighed. What do you say to someone stewing in their own anger over the pain a friend has went through, he wouldn't know. He had no friends. "I'm sorry, I... shouldn't have asked." Inuyasha started at his own words. **Him**! apologizing to someone without being forced to by his mother! These people, that girl, they were making him act weird, and he didn't like it, not one bit.

Miroku waved his hand in dismissal. "No need." He replied. "Just don't tell Kagome, or anyone else for that matter, I don't want her to be mad at me, even if she forgives faster then anyone I know. I don't want to see the hurt in her eyes." He explained. "Kagome-chan is like a sister to me, and If you hurt her, prince or no prince, you will suffer the consequences from both mine and Sango's hands. We consider her family, and family was meant to be avenged." He replied in a serious no-nonsense tone.

Inuyasha eyed the monk warily. Great, just great, not only will he beat himself up over his course of actions, but so will her friends, this is not looking up for him. He doubted that it would be painless, he could tell these people could take on demons. "I understand."

Miroku nodded, using his staff to help him stand he turned down the path towards the shrine. "I think you'll be good for Kagome-chan, but the one you have to convince of that is Sango, she's even more protective then I." He explained as he walked, before he got out of hearing range and disappeared into the night he said. "I will see you tomorrow then."

Inuyasha once again stood there stunned to silence. The monk thought that he... that he was interested in that wench! No he's not, he's not! He screamed within his own mind. His only interest in her was the other part to this Jewel Kikyou wants, that's it! That's all, but then why did a voice in the back of his mind call him a liar? No it was the voice that was confused, he had no interest in anyone but Kikyou. _Lair_... He really needed to have a talking to with that voice.

****

~*~

Leaning back against the wall, Sango sighed dejectedly at the pile of clothing before her. She was expected to have them washed, dried and placed back with in the lady's room by the eighth hour. She's been at it for at lest two, and she is nowhere near finished. If anything her pile looks the same as it did when she first started with it. Sango shook her head at her own idiocy, she should have taken the offer of help. But no, she had to insist upon doing it all on her own, letting all the others whom waited upon the lady Saiako an early dismissal. She is too nice for her own good.

Reaching over for a linen shirt, most likely the kings, she stopped in mid reach. "Kagome?" She questioned at the girl who stood with her back turned to the entry way of the washroom.

The figure turned on her heals, confusion clearly written on her face before it turned to one of recognition. She smiled warmly, despite the trouble in her eyes. "Sango what are you doing here?" Kagome walked slowly to her friends side before taking up a seat beside her.

Sango eyed her. "The laundry." She paused a moment, amusement shown in her eyes. "Can't you tell, I'm sure you'll have to be forced to endure such work for Inuyasha- sama..." Her words trailed off at the forlorn look to her friend. "Did something happen between you two, an argument perhaps?" She tried. "Or maybe..." Her eyes narrowed, her fist clenched in to a tight ball, her nails close to piercing skin. "He didn't try anything did he?" Sango questioned, her voice dangerously low. "If he did so help me I'll show him why I was the best exterminator in my village, and I'll ..." The demon exterminator trailed off once again as Kagome placed her hand gently over her one fisted ones. She let her hands relax from the form.

Kagome shook her head gently. "Nothing like that." She whispered. "But if he ever did you would be the first one I called for." She smiled warmly at the woman she has come to love like a sister, Kagome laughed to herself, she sure acts like an overprotective sibling sometimes.

The anger left her at those words. "Then what? Is it anything I need to take care of?" She questioned, liking the prospect of brushing up on a few of her old moves she learned in the exterminators village. "Would you mind helping me with these cloths?" Shooting Kagome a puppy dog face, she just sighed and began grabbing clothing and folding them neatly.

"No." She sighed. "Remember yesterday I waited for Inuyasha sleep first before sneaking in and doing the same?" Sango nodded. "Well I tried it again, only he wasn't sleeping, and questioned what I was doing so I went for the truth and he asked if I held any trust in him not to do something." She adverted he eyes, using the excuse of searching through the pile for something else to fold. "I told him no."

Sango place a pale blue silk dress atop of the ever growing pile. "What did he say?"

She hesitated before answering. "I didn't wait, I just left to explore the castle." She sighed in dejection. "I know, it was very cowardly, but I didn't want to see his reaction." She whispered.

Sango shook her head furiously. "It wasn't cowardly, you just needed some time to yourself." She explained, offering up a comforting smile. "Besides, I don't think he'll take it the way your thinking, at lest I hope not." Sango paused in thoughtfulness. "I mean what woman in their right mind would trust a man alone in a room." She laughed heartily.

Kagome smiled sheepishly. "I kind of told him I only trusted you, Miroku and Kirara."

Sango just shrugged it off, even though she was slightly worried at the new predicament. She only hoped Kagome's words didn't spike up any suspicion on them. "No matter, I don't think he'll be suspicious at the fact that you don't trust him. You just met him after all..." She paused, hesitant to continue. "Maybe you should, um, give him a chance for your trust." Adverting her eyes from her dear friend, she folded another shirt for the pile. "It couldn't hurt you know." She whispered, wishing dearly she had not agreed to bring Inuyasha and Kagome together for the queen.

Should she give Inuyasha a chance? He deserved one after all, didn't he? So far he has proven trust worthy, but then so did everyone else. She would get to know him, not trust him, he would have to earn it hard through his deeds and actions, she decided. "I'll get to know him, but I will not offer up my trust for him, not until her earns it." She whispered with conviction.

Sango let out the breath she held, that answer was better then nothing at all. Her gaze the went to the pile, opening wide. They were done! Maybe she should con Kagome into helping her out more often. "Well I should start taking these back to the King and queens personal quarters." Taking a stack in arms she began her way towards their room, she paused at the door. "Be careful Kagome, and watch your back." That said she continued her trek towards her destination.

Kagome watched Sango maneuver her way out of the room with her sight partially block by the stack of clothing in her arms. Now that she thought about it, Inuyasha never asked anything of her. She should speak with him of that, she is his personal maid after all. How did he expect to get clean cloths and sheets if he didn't ask her to see to it, or is she suppose to do that automatically? She's never been a maid before, nor did she ever have one, preferring to do things on her own. Shaking her head of the thoughts, Kagome stood to leave the washroom.

****

~*~

The room was so dark one had to strain to see what exactly was in front of them, no matter of their blood, this was magic induced darkness. A figured moved silently within it as if the figure were apart of the darkness, as if the figure thrived off of it. The figure smirked, the only way one would ever know he was even in this room of eternal darkness were if they held a sharp enough eye to spot his choice in clothing. A white baboon pelt.

"Naraku stop playing games and face me!"

Kikyou shivered from the laughter behind her. Turning sharply she went to face him, or at lest the direction of the noise. Why must he always play the insane tyrannical bad guy? It was beginning to get tiresome. Every time, every single time, she came to see him she always had to pick her way through this room and find him. All she wanted to do was have a conversation! Why must everything with him be so difficult? The darkness receded into the corners of the room, or whatever objects seem to have cast shadows within the room. She sighed in relief, she was able to see the nose in front of her again.

"Your no fun, koibito." He pouted.

Kikyou sauntered over towards him and placed her arms around his neck. "We'll play your game some other time, koi, but right now we have some important matters to discuss." She scrunched her face up in disgust. "My dear sister happens to reside in the same kingdom as I, she was seen the last time I was there."

Naraku raised a brow, as he brought her into his lap. "Oh." He grinned. "This will be fun, you do know that I plan to invade in a couple of weeks, who knows, maybe she'll be one of the casualties." Kikyou nodded against him.

"Hai." She laughed. "But you know I've finally found a use for Inuyasha besides information." She looked up to face Naraku and his questioning glare. She could've laughed from the jealously behind them. He never did like her choice in seducing Inuyasha, she slapped his arm playfully. "Get your mind out of the gutter, it's nothing like that! In fact I asked the idiot to find her and gain her trust so that she might give him the jewel she so wrongfully stole from me, and, being so blinded by his love for me, agreed to it." She laughed. "He seems to think my dear sister is going to kill me for the other half."

"And why would think that?"

Kikyou grinned. "Because I showed him the imposter jewel I posses and said to him that in order to gain the full power of the jewel both were needed." She shrugged simply.

"That is why you are mine Koibito." Naraku stated, wrapping his arms around her tighter. "Your mind matches mine own in cunning."

"Hai, now just what are you planning dear?"

Naraku shook his head slightly. "Always to the point aren't we koi?" He laughed. "We'll then I plan on invading from the lest expected border. The guard should be weak, and I want to push that fact in their faces." He growled out low. "Besides, I want to get as close to the castle, plunder that village and vanish without a trace. I want them to feel insecure, I want them to feel ashamed that I, Naraku, was able to enter their lands without so much as a scratch . That is what I want them to feel, before I come down on them and claim their land for myself." He laughed sadistically.

Kikyou joined him. "Koi, you are simply too much." She whispered into his ear. "I think I should delay my stay at the castle another week, don't you agree?" She rose a brow. Naraku's only response was to laugh and then cover her mouth with his own in a chaste kiss, before pushing her from his lap.

"I need to work this out with my generals one last time before we move against them." He drew the hood of his baboon pelt over his head, giving one last glance before leaving. "I won't be long."

****

~*~

A/N: Whelp I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! Sorry for this one being so late! I wasn't able to go on the computer recently because my mom wouldn't let me until she renewed the viruses protection fire wall on the computer so that no one could kill our computer well I'm on the internet. Nifty huh?


	6. Trust, Surprises, War

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha...

****

Simple Lies

Chapter Six: Trust, Surprises, War

The full moon hung high in the sky, it's light illuminated the night, as well as the corridors and bedrooms through uncovered windows. It was the only light she had to see by, and at times like these she wondered what it would be like to have demon blood. It would sure make stalking in the night a lot easier.

Opening the door to his room slightly, she slid her form through. Inuyasha's room was more of a western style, then a Japanese, and it was strange for someone who was use to seeing souji screens and mats used as doors to see one made of metal and wood. Kagome placed the thoughts from her mind, as she concentrated on placing one foot in front of the other in the dim light the moon offered. Making her way across the room, she was careful not to bump into anything. It is said inu-youkai have the best hearing as well as smell, she silently prayed he didn't smell her when she entered nor hear her. She really didn't want to have to explain to a sleepy hanyou why she was sneaking in. She didn't want to have a repeat of a few hours ago.

Skill fully bypassing a couch, and a few cloths scattered along the ground, careful not to get her feet twisted within them. She did not want to fall, she sighed in relief when she finally made it to her futon, and the hanyou was still a sleep. Pulling the blanket aside, she climbed in silently, taking the time to calm her beating heart before she let sleep claim her.

Inuyasha let go of the breath he held as he heard her breaths come out slow and easy, signifying sleep. He himself couldn't sleep until she was in the room, he had to wait for her, he wanted to see for himself what she was like before she went to sleep and while she was asleep. Judging on how she didn't trust him, a prince, enough to sleep before him, he assumed it was something not many got to see. Royalty held a code of honor, and women often lured men of royal blood or even noble, as they held the same code, into their beds. If a male could not control himself, and the woman happened to bare his heir, then the said male has no choice by to marry the woman. If a man of royal blood or even noble blood forced his attentions on a woman who clearly did not want it, he was shamed throughout the kingdom.

Inuyasha shook his head, he did not want that, no man did. Slowly, he pushed himself from his bed and made his way towards her sleeping form. Carefully sitting next to the futon's side, as not to wake her, he gazed upon her face. Even in sleep her face seemed to hold all her emotions. When awake she wore her emotions in her eyes, in them you could seen everything, even her deep-rooted sadness. He wandered what could cause her such sadness. Was it her father's death at the hands of Naraku, or her mother and brother's kidnapping, maybe it was both? It could also be her first taste of betrayal, and her other tastes of it.

He shook the thoughts from his mind as he made a mental note to speak with Kikyou about it. He was still curious as to why she never said anything of it. Kikyou... She never showed her emotions, she wore a mask of calm, never once letting it falter. He wondered what she looked like when she slept, as he has never had the honor, and doubted she even showed emotion then. When Kagome slept her face held contentment, she seemed relaxed, her face showing a childlike innocence that was even there when awake. Though it was more visible in her sleeping state.

Reaching over, Inuyasha brushed some of her raven locks from her face to behind her ears, being mindful of his claws. He wondered briefly if the hair his love and twin seemed to share was just as soft as Kikyou's, he wouldn't know. She has never let him be intimate with her, saying it wasn't proper before they were married. Inuyasha's eyes softened at the thought of being married to Kikyou, and wondered if, as he had on that day, if she would except his proposal if he were to make one. He shook his head, his silver hair falling over his shoulder to unsuccessfully blend in with the raven hair over Kagome's shoulder. He pushed the hair back into place, breathing in a sigh of relief, as the hair didn't seem to wake her. There were to many if's, maybe he would ask Kikyou to become his mate after everything with Naraku. That was a nice thought.

Inuyasha froze in place.

Kagome move slightly in her sleep, her face contorting in pain. "No please." She whimpered. "Please don't." She begged in her sleep.

Inuyasha relaxed, but only slightly, she was dreaming and by the sounds of it, the dream was in no way pleasant. He watched her a moment, considering waking her, but also considering walking back to his bed.

"No..." Inuyasha started as the moon light caught the tears running down her face, causing them to glow with an ethereal light. What was she dreaming about? Should he wake her? "Naraku leave him alone!" Here voice was a mere whisper, but the emotion behind it, the fear, the anger, the pain, made it sound louder and stronger then the spoken words really were.

Hesitantly taking his clawed hand, he carefully wiped her tears away, as not to slice her skin with his claws. Taking that same hand, he rubbed her arm slightly, hoping the action might cause her some comfort. He sighed in relief as the tears stopped, but froze, until her movements ceased. Kagome had rolled over to her side, facing him, head resting on her arm her other hand clutching the blankets to her tightly. Standing carefully, and silently, Inuyasha made way towards his bed. Climbing under the blankets, he slowly let sleep overtake him.

His last thoughts before he gave in were:

__

Whatever it takes I will gain your trust, Kagome...

****

~*~

Sango stifled a yawn with her hand, wishing for all the world that she had ignored the guard at the door. Nope, that wasn't why she is awake at such an ungodly hour, but a one Houshi-sama, or more commonly known as Miroku. Though she would never call him such. The guard had come to her sleeping quarters the night before with news that Miroku had wished to see her in the shrine today. Sango unconsciously clenched her fist, if the reasoning behind this meeting was because of the perverted mind of his then he would truly regret angering the Taijiya. She would be sure to teach him why she was the best, by brushing up on some of her old moves that haven't been used in awhile.

Standing from her futon, Sango took with her the mandatory kimono for the lady-in-waiting. It was a snow white Kimono with red on the shoulders and bottom with a red obi. It was far better then most kingdoms she has had the honor of donning, only because Miroku seems only to be able to get them jobs at castles. She was surprised that he managed this one with out less then legal acts.

Her face scrunched up as she recalled the kingdom of the east's dress, it was a lime green kimono and puke green obi. She shuddered visibly as she recalled herself in it, Kagome was lucky she was taken in as a priestess at the time. She still hadn't forgiven Miroku for that one.

Quickly donning her kimono, she went to the more grueling task of tying the obi. That finished, she brought her hair up into a low ponytail and made her way toward the Shrine. Once again, she cursed Miroku for her having to get up a few hours earlier then normal. _If this is all a game, I'm going to make sure he's hurting badly at the end of it_! She thought fiercely, turning the corner she began her trek down the cobble stone pathway, silently thanking the builder of the castle for building the servants quarters next to the shrine. Each step she took was hurried toward her destination, her mind plotting ways she could kill the houshi, if and when she found out this was all a hocks. She stopped before the large souji screen door hesitating to enter.

Deciding to go for it, she slide the door open and entered, her eyes widening with the sight that meet them. In all over her travels with she has seen many shrines, with Miroku being a monk and Kagome a miko, and this one by far was the grandest. From the outside it looks to be a regular Shinto shrine, but on the inside the ceilings were vaulted higher then normal. In the center of the room was a water fountain four times taller then herself, the base at lest a few feet wide. The statue standing in the center of the base was a woman holding a vase the poured water into the base, wearing the most elegant kimono billowing in an un-seeable wind. Her face held the most concentrated look she has ever seen.

Letting her gaze travel to the either side of the fountain, she found shelves lining the walls with lighted candles that sent shadows flickering about in fast precision, starting about a foot from the ground. her gaze then travel to the alter behind the fountain and the statue that stood above it that resembled the statue that stood sentinel in the center of the room, a silk cushion resting before it. The walls to either side of the alter held a single door leading to some other room within the shrine. Sango found her eyes lingering on both statues of the woman.

"The woman there is Midoriko, a powerful Miko of her time." The sudden appearance of the voice startled Sango, turning towards him, she sent a heated glare in his direction. Ignoring the oblivious state of the woman before him he continued on. "This shrine was built for her, I learnt this from a priest working here, same as me." He informed, his gaze lingering on her feminine figure, admiring the work of the sculpturist.

Sango noticed this and glared at the monk, clenching her fists, she took a deep breath and spoke her voice strained with anger. "This had better not be the reason you requested my presence." She grounded out.

Miroku's face remained his usual calm, but his eyes held amusement. "No." He replied softly. "But this is interesting, if you will hear it." His face then took on a more serious look, one that worried Sango. Miroku wasn't want to show his emotions so freely like this. It made her wonder what he was about to say. "Midoriko was the strongest miko of her time." He repeated. "And during her time there was a war going on, between humans and youkai. Youkai wanted complete dominance over the human race, and thus, humans not wanting to comply, natural went to war with them. Midoriko lead the humans, and three Taiyoukai lead the demons. The four fought, as did every one else for weeks, and Midoriko began to grow weak. It seemed as if the youkai would win and humans fail, and Midoriko, not wanting this too happen used the last of her strength to seal her soul, along with the three leaders, in a jewel around her neck, were for all eternity they fight an on going war." Miroku explained gravely, taking a breath, he released it slowly. "This jewel is Kagome's Shikon no tama." He whispered, but Sango heard it nevertheless.

Her eyes widened as she gasped. "But, where did you find this out?" She questioned, not sure if she was liking were he was head with all of this.

Miroku shrugged. "I found a book in the shrine library, about the history of the shrine and Midoriko." Miroku explained, his face then became an emotionless mask, his eyes betraying that fact with worry. "I remember Kagome-sama saying something about Midoriko before." He said absent mindedly as he contemplated on how to explain Naraku's ambitions to her. "If Naraku should gain the jewel he would use the strength of four souls trapped with in to gain control over the army of Akki." He started. "He would then use that army to take over all of Japan." He finished.

"How could..." She sputtered, her face growing considerably pale. "He couldn't... we wouldn't..." Sango stared at Miroku wild-eyed. The army of Akki! He was planning on using the jewel to bring about the army of Akki! Akki was a taiyoukai, the strongest of his time, the same time as Midoriko, but after the war that sealed her fate. Akki was legend to be the most ruthless youkai, with his legion of the undead. The only way the army was defeated was by killing Akki, and there for is why he became such a legend. He had an army of men that couldn't die, no matter how much you hacked away at them. This army was used in a lot of children's tales, ones told by parents to make children go to bed at night and not wander past the village boundaries. The most popular being, that at night the men of the army wandered in no destination searching for children to devour so that they may have the energy the need to continue fighting their endless war in the afterlife. Sango shuddered as she recalled it, it was one told to her by her father. "But I thought he wanted to the jewel to strengthen himself!" Sango all but shouted. "How can we stop that!"

Miroku nodded his head sagely. "That is what I thought as well." That is until Kagome explained it to him on night they both could not will sleep to take them. "Besides, Naraku will not get the jewel because we will be helping Kagome-sama protect it right?" Sango nodded, some color returning slightly to her pale cheeks. "Good, then we will not have to worry about, now shall we go on to the next bit of information?" Miroku announced the question calmly.

Sango glared at him, not entirely sure if she wanted what was to come next. "Tell me houshi-sama, which was the bad news and which is the good and then I will decided whether or not I want to hear it."

Miroku regarded her with amused eyes. "If you do not recall I said that that information was not why I asked you here, I just thought you would like to know." He replied, a lecherous grin forming on his lips. "I spoke with the tavern maids, questioning them on their occupants, they were reluctant at first but all I had to do was..."

Sango held up her hand, forestalling his speech. "I don't want to know how you did it, I just want to know what you found out!" She hissed, cursing the perverted monk to the seven hells.

Miroku's lecherous grin remained as he went on. "Aren't we in the gutter, all I did was offer to pay for their drinks, they were more then willing after that.." He trailed at her blush, he loved it when she blushed, but what he love most of all was her strength and bravery. From the moment he first set eyes upon her, Miroku found that Sango owned his heart, and nothing would change that fact. Now if only the favor was returned. "Anyway, it seems as though a few men of Naraku's were staying there, they refused to talk much at first, but it's wonders what you can find out by losing a few tongues with sake." He grinned, then his face became serious, but the lechers glint remained in his eyes. "Very talkative, I found out lost of information, they were also good with the ladies, though I nearly had to knock one unconscious when he..."

Sango clenched her fist in annoyance, as she interrupted him for a second time. "Just tell me what you found out!" She demanded.

Miroku's face appeared calm, but his eyes still regarded her with amusement, this fact alone was enough to annoy her to kingdom come. "My aren't we persistent, but that's what I love about you." Miroku cursed himself for letting that slip, he brought his eyes from her face to stare at the candles flicker shadows every which direction. _Maybe, Just maybe, she might return my affection. _He thought, before Turing the very idea down. _No, how could she love me, I am cursed and not only with a wind tunnel, but wandering hands as well... no, my beloved Sango could never feel for me as I her. _He brought his eyes to the floor, studying the swirls in the wood as he spoke. He made sure to keep his eyes down the entire time, not wanting her to see the emotion that played in them, not until she returned them. "They say that Naraku plans on invading a week from now, and since that was yesterday, it would be six. I was surprised when they explained to me that he would be attacking from the weakest border and village, as it was just like Kagome said he would do."

Miroku looked up long enough to see the strange look she was giving before he looked back down, having no idea what it meant. "Why?"

Miroku snorted. "Why? Because Naraku is evil, sadistic, and not right in the mind. Kagome is pure, innocent, Kind, and completely right in the mind." He defended. "I know I shouldn't be as Kagome has been fighting Naraku a lot longer then we have, and knows him better, but they are so different. It was surprising that Kagome would have been able to anticipate his next moves to such a detail."

Sango gasped, her eyes widening. Miroku looked up when the sound caught his ears. "Houshi-sama, how long have we been talking?" She questioned frantically, her eyes just as much.

"A little less then an hour." He replied. "Why?"

Sango turned toward the Souji screen doors, placed a hand upon it and slide it to the side, quickly taking to the cobble stone pathway. "I have to go. I have chores to do." She yelled over her shoulder to a stunned monk.

****

~*~

Kagome groaned as her eyes opened, she sat up slowly, her hand coming to rest upon her forehead. Her hand dropped to her side. Why does her head hurt so much? She let her gaze wander until she found her way towards Inuyasha bed. He was gone. Kagome groaned again, letting her body fall backwards unto her bed. She was suppose to wake up an hour earlier then him, get his cloths ready, bring his break fast up, wake him, clean his quarters, and then proceed to do whatever else he commands of her. She wandered briefly where he was before sitting up again. She could always try again next time, just hopefully he wasn't mad.

Coming to a stand from her futon, Kagome made way toward the full body mirror the queen had placed within the room for her. She personal has never met the queen for longer then the few moments before they were assigned to their tasks, but Sango seems to like her, and that was good enough for Kagome. She trusted her best friends judgment. Taking in her image she cringed. "I'm such a mess." she chuckled a bit at her appearance. Her raven tresses tousled every which way, her sleeping kimono crumbled from sleep. Her eyes opened wide, blushing slightly, as she noticed her Kimono gaping open. Quickly fixing, she walked over to her bed side, and pick up her dress for the day, she hoped it hadn't been like that while she was asleep. Silently praying a certain hanyou hadn't seen anything.

Walking back before the mirror, Kagome undressed from her sleep ware, quickly donning her kimono. It was a silk material, light purple in color with a rose pink obi. Near the edge at the bottom were a line of pink roses that traveled all they way along one end up the left slit to about her waist. It was her favorite kimono. She had gotten it from her father for her birthday when she turned thirteen, a year before he died. It was shortly after her birthday, she recalled, when she found out Kikyou's betrayal. Kagome began to brush her hair, deciding to leave it down as she would be doing house work, which would only serve in making it fall. Kagome stared at her reflection in the mirror, lost in thoughts of the past.

"I would like to speak with you."

The unfamiliar voice caused Kagome to jump, she wasn't expecting it. Her eyes focused on the face in the mirror of the man behind her. Silver hair framed a face with a purple crescent moon on his forehead and three purple stripes on either cheek, with amber eyes that watched her closely. She recognized him from the throne room and Inutashio's study as the kings eldest son and Inuyasha's elder half-brother, the youkai's height matched Inutashio's rather then Inuyasha's. The youkai watched her suspiciously, and Kagome couldn't help but wonder what it was he wanted.

She turned to face him slowly, her eyes showed nothing of what she felt. Truth be told she was somewhat afraid they had been found out, it was the way Sesshoumaru watched her that gave her the uneasy feeling. "Would you prefer to speak somewhere private, or does what you have to say not matter if over heard?" She questioned hopping it was something to be over heard.

Sesshoumaru watched her carefully, taking in her scent. It was overwhelmed with nervousness. He was curious as to why she would be so? What does she have to hide that would cause her to act so? "In private." He then turned out the door and headed toward his own studied.

Kagome fallowed close behind him, and couldn't help the sudden nervousness that threatened to choke out her heart. Taking deep breaths to calm it, she suddenly widened her eyes, before bringing her emotions under control. How had they gotten there so fast? Without waiting, or looking back to see if she fallowed, Sesshoumaru pushed aside the souji screen and entered. Kagome hesitated a moment, could she trust the youkai lord to be in a room alone with him?

Deciding that she had to find out what it was he knew, she walked forward, shutting the screen behind her. She watched as the youkai before her observed her presence through golden eyes of suspicion. His eyes then narrowed in a glare, he took a step forward for intimidation purposes. "Girl, tell me who you really are?" He demanded harshly.

Kagome's eyes opened wide for a moment, before narrowing. "I don't know what your talking about, but if you mean a name then it's Kagome, NOT girl." She replied defiantly. Outwardly she looked so but on the inside she was afraid they were found out, but more afraid for her two friends then herself.

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed. She wasn't afraid of him, damn! He had been hoping to use that to his advantage, the only scent she wore was one of nervousness. "Do not play games with me girl." He growled out. "I know you are not who you say you are. A generals daughter, whom has only face one battle against Naraku, would not have come up with a plan such as yours. The way you thought of every detail he might pull, you had to have meet up with him more than once." He explained watching her carefully for the slightest indication he was right. He smirk, she flinched slightly, he continued. "Now tell me who you are." He demanded once again, his voice deadly calm.

Kagome shivered at the tone, but was glad it was not visible. What was she to do? She couldn't tell him that they had lied to get a job in the palace, she couldn't tell him, about Sango and Miroku, nor could she tell him her reasoning's. They would be in trouble, and not only that, but the royal family will be brought into things more then they already are. Her eyes found his. But if she didn't answer, she feared he would just rid himself of them anyways, and she'd be damned before she let anyone stop her from gaining her revenge out on Naraku. With a strangle sigh, she hesitantly went on to speak. "If I tell you, you have to make me a few promises."

Sesshoumaru rose a brow in amusement. "Do you really think you are in any position to be making deals with me?" He asked.

Kagome growled a human like growl, and narrowed her eyes at him. "Either make the promises or I do not tell you a thing." She hissed. Sesshoumaru watched her a moment contemplating on whether or not he should just kill her like he should have done to Kikyou when he found her relenting some of the castle secrets to Naraku. He had wanted to kill her, wanted to turn her in, but ended up only mentioning the matter to his father. He could not bring himself to serve the wench the justice that she deserved, his brother suffered enough for what he is, he did not want to be the one to break his heart even though he would never admit to it. "Alright, First you have to promise that you will not tell a soul about this. Second: You must promise you any punishment you see fit will be taken out on me, and not Miroku or Sango. Third: You must promise to help us if we need it." She finished awaiting his reaction.

Against his better judgment, Sesshoumaru nodded his assent, his curiosity getting the better of him. "Alright fine, now speak." He wondered briefly what could possibly need punishing, was she a spy for Naraku? His eyes narrowed at the thought, at lest she was brave for taking any punishment he may give alone.

Kagome hesitated a few moments before going into her story, praying silently that her words did not condemn her two friends. Her real worries lie in what he may do when he found they had lied to them. "When I was fourteen my father was killed right in front of me, my mother and brother kidnapped." She whispered, adverting her eyes so that she did not see his eyes widen with underlying sympathy. "It was all over an object that I protect...

"I guess I should start from the beginning." Her eyes found his and he nodded. Why did she start her tale off with that information? Sesshoumaru found himself wondering. What object did she hold with in her possessions, that would cause another to kill for it? Pushing the thoughts away he listened carefully as she continued on with her story. "My father was ashamed of me because I wasn't like a normal girl, I guess that's how I'll put it." She paused for a moment and then nodded. "I wasn't normal, I enjoyed frightening, archery, playing with the village children... basically I was a free sprit, so my father sent me to the local shrine to train as a shrine priestess. I was not the ideal heir for my father, therefore, my sister was trained for the job." She took in a deep breath. "My sister and I were close, or at lest I thought we were...

She smiled slightly, but it did not reach her eyes, which held a sad cast to them. "I met her friend one night at a ball, his name was Naraku, and I had thought we had fallen in love..." Her voice cracked on that word and she mentally berated herself for it. She would not show weakness to the prince. "It was all a lie, I guess my sister wanted to break my heart as well as betray me... She had taken the item in which I protect. She did not have to go the added distance to break me, the betrayal of my sister and best friend was enough for that." She spat out vehemently, then shock her head. "I blame Naraku for her change, she was never like this before he got to her." She fell silent, stuck in a memory of the past. A past she would much rather forget.

Sesshoumaru process the information becoming curious. What did they take, why did she betray her? What was so great about this item that blood was willing to betray blood? So she more then knew Naraku, they had a relationship... his eyes narrowed. Could they really trust this girl? He shook his head, she wouldn't help out Naraku, not after that type of betrayal. Sesshoumaru admired the girls strength, most would have committed suicide after such an event. "What else happened?" He questioned and against his will his curiosity reflected in his tone.

Snapping out of her revere, Kagome turned tear glossy eyes on him. Sesshoumaru felt bad for making her relive this, though he would never admit to it, he had never expect this type of story and therefore had to find out more of it. He had thought it would be something simple, like she was a spy, she worked for Naraku, and then all he would have to do is put he to the question to be dealt with accordingly. Guess it wasn't as simple as that.

She continued on, her voice losing emotion. "She had taken the imposter, and therefore Naraku wasn't happy. A year later when I had turned fourteen they paid me a visit at the castle, after her betrayal my sister was no longer heir and I had taken up the spot. She had let Naraku kill father and take our mother and our brother hostage until I decided to give to them what they sought." She shook her head slightly, squeezing her eyes shut. "It was the hardest decision that I was ever forced into making... I ran." She breathed while clenching her fists, head bowed, eyes shut. "I couldn't let him have it, if I did something worse would have happened. They understand though, and before I left I made a promise to get revenge and save them."

"What is this object and why is it so important that you would sacrifice your own family to keep it?" He demanded. Nothing was worth more then family, not in his eyes at least.

Her head shot up, eyes boring into his fiercely. She growled. "I did not sacrifice my family, I will save them and for every mark lain on them Naraku will pay tenfold. Kikyou promised she would not let harm come to them as long as I considered handing over the jewel, but I think it was more that she didn't want our family being harmed." _At lest I hope that is why_? Kagome thought sadly.

"Kikyou?" Sesshoumaru voiced, his tone questioning.

"Hai, my twin." She replied sadly.

Sesshoumaru did not understand why the news shocked him. From the moment he met this girl he could see and smell the similarities to them. He shook his head, he just couldn't believe it! He knew Kikyou was evil, but he never thought the wench would sink as low as to harm her own family. He thought she was just merely a spy for Naraku sent to entice his brother into giving her information freely, Sesshoumaru sighed. "You have such a nice sister." He shot back sarcastically, his voice tinged with acid. He couldn't help it, normally he was able to control his emotions better, but the wench was messing around with his brother! No one was allowed that honor but Sesshoumaru! He shook his head, not only that but she stole his heart, something of which the girl did not deserve. She was only using him. Sesshoumaru brought his eyes to meet Kagome's glare. He smirked inwardly, he liked this girl. She wasn't afraid of him, she is stronger, and ten times better then her twin. She would make the perfect mate for Inuyasha, now only if he could get him to realize it. He folded his arms across his chest, turning his head, he watched her from the corners of his eyes. "You still haven't explained to me what it is you protect."

Kagome sighed, she knew this question would come, but wished it hadn't. "You have to promise me one thing before I tell you."

Sesshoumaru growled low in his throat. "Why do you insist upon all of these promises." He demanded as his golden orbs glared at her lithe form. "Fine." He grounded out. "Now what is it you demand of me this time?" _If I didn't have a desire to know what information she held, and if she wouldn't have made the prefect Mate for Inuyasha as well as somehow get under my skin, she would be dead for such impudent demands. _Sesshoumaru assured himself firmly, no matter how many times a voice in the back of his head called him a lair. Damn inner voices.

Kagome adverted her gray-blue eyes from his own golden ones, her arms coming to rest over her chest, before bringing her eyes back. She need to watch him for the slightest indication that he may wish to own the jewel that was kept in her protection, as well as keep her senses open to his aura. He may be able to hide every thing well from the world, but his aura was another story, he may be able to mask it sometimes, but not very well, not like Inuyasha manages to hide from her. She pushed the thoughts away, she remembered she was suppose to ponder how he was able to accomplish such a feat, but now was not the time. "You must promise not to desire the object and attempt to take my life for it, you must not make an attempt to gain it at all." She watched him closely.

His face was a mask of calm, but on the inside he couldn't help the curiosity forming in his gut. Just what was she protecting? "I can promise not to make an attempt to take that which you protect, but I can not promise that I will not desire it. No man can promise not to desire, but they can promise not to act upon a desire." He responded.

Kagome studied him a moment before nodding her assent, she could detect not an ounce of deceit upon his countenance or aura. Hesitating momentarily, she went on to quench his curiosity. "Midoriko was the greatest miko of her time, and considering she is Inuyasha's great, great grandmother I am to assume you know of the time. The war that took place which was to enslave humans but instead turned into a treaty between humans and youkai to live with one another peacefully." She rose a brow, he nodded, therefore she continued. "In order for that to happen as you know, Midoriko had to seal her soul along with the three taiyoukai with in a jewel she carried around her neck..." He nodded. "I protect that jewel, it is called the shikon no tama and has the power to grant whatever the barer wishes as well as add on to their power if that barer happens to be demon."

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened at that statement. He has heard of this Shikon no Tama before, and have always thought it to be a myth. Somehow he has never thought such a powerful jewel existed as none has ever seen it. How had this girl come across it. "How did you come to posses it?" He questioned, eying her suspiciously.

She dismissed his suspicious glare and went onto answer his question. "The jewel is neither good nor evil, but adjusts to the barer. If evil it glows a malevolent purple, but when pure it glows bright rosy pink. I am a priestess with exceptionally strong purifying powers, I can not be that strong and I, myself, not be pure of mind and heart." She answered. "If Naraku should get a hold of it he would defile the jewel until it glowed of the darkest purples, and if that should happen... Well anyway that is why I could not give it too Naraku for my mother and brother."

Eyes narrowed Sesshoumaru regarded her with a snort. "That explains nothing girl, what would Naraku do with the jewel. Increase his power? If that is the case you should have just handed it over for your family, the jewel wouldn't have made that much of a difference in his strength." He remarked.

Kagome growled. "You don't understand!" She shouted. "He does not care for the jewel in the means." She took in a breath. "After Midoriko there was a Taiyoukai that is rumored to be just as ruthless as the times before she made the sacrifice of her soul to end the war between humans and youkai, by the name of Akki. The reason for this rumor was that he held an army said to have been brought about by his very own strength that could not die no matter how much a warrior hacked at them. The army of the dead or better known as the army of Akki." She paused waiting for what she had said to sink in.

The army of Akki? What does that have to do with anything? What does it have to do with Naraku, confused Sesshoumaru nodded his head when her eyes met his to go on. She took in a breath and continued. "What people don't know is that Akki had possession of the jewel. Because he had done every thing in his power to defile the jewel to make it glow the darkest of purples, when he made a wish on it..." She trailed, taking a deep breath she exhaled slowly. "When he made his wish the jewel granted it giving him his army he is so well known for, if the jewel hadn't have been defiled it would not have granted it. That is what Naraku wishes to do, that is why I must not let him have it. I will not let ten years of protecting this jewel go to waste, as well as all the sacrifices I have had to make to keep it that way." She fell silent.

He wanted to raise the army of Akki! If that were to happen not a man a live would stand a chance against him, nor demon for that matter. His father had been a live in that time, and has told him stories of the battles against the warriors of the undead. Such horrors stories of which Sesshoumaru wished not to see, not matter how much he craved a challenge. Taking a deep breath, he turned toward the souji screen door, he much rather preferred the Japanese style to the western, and prepared to slide it open. "I will not tell a soul, as for punishment..." He smirked at her downcast eyes. "You have done no wrong that deserves to be reprimanded." He pushed aside the screen. "If you need help I shall offer it to you within reason." He went to take a step to leave but stopped as her voice sounded beside him.

"Sesshoumaru wait." He turned to her, brow arched in question. "If you could... when Kikyou returns, to help us through her off of our scent. We can't let her know that we are here, at lest not yet?"

He stepped back in shutting the screen. "Why is that?"

She bit her lip. "Um... I want to help fight in the village used as bait, as does Sango and Miroku. We're going to need help with that as well as with getting to be apart of the conversation about what is to be done. If she knows that I am here then Naraku will be prepared for us and I don't want that." She explained, giving him puppy dog look, her blue-blue eyes boring into his own golden ones begging and pleading with him to consent.

With a sigh he turned toward the Souji screen, sliding it opened he to a step out. "Hai, I shall see what I can do." With that said she shut the screen door behind him. Kagome could hear the soft tap of his booted feet resounding down the halls as he walked away from her location.

Hopefully she would not regret coming clean with the elder prince. With a prayer to whomever was listening, Kagome pushed open the souji screen, shutting it behind her, to head toward the shrine to find Miroku and then Sango. They need to talk. _Maybe Sesshoumaru should be Involved._ She thought, as she turned down a hall that lead toward the court yard, but after she explained things to Sango and Miroku to better prepare them. Her stomach growled. _Maybe I should visit the Kitchens first. _With a nod of her head she changed directions, each step hurried, she had to get everything done before Inuyasha found her. She shook her head, he always seems to show up wherever she is.

__

It's like he is stalking me...

****

~*~

__

A/N: I hope you all had a very wonderful and merry Christmas!!!! I know that I did! I got all kinds of greats stuff… My favorite being the lovely Japanese sword that I received from the meji era … I am a collector of old swords, or other weapons like that… I have a short sword as well, and a pair of kradchi and kunai… some daggers… I've got quite the collection going.

Anyways, I hope you all read and review… tell me what you think -K-


	7. What Now?

****

Disclaimer: As most of you probably figured, I don't own Inuyasha... sad, yes, but I don't let it get me down...

****

Simple Lies

Chapter Seven: What Now?

Inuyasha found himself in his fathers study going over the plans of war, yet his mind could not focus. All he saw was the image of a raven-haired girl lying asleep in his bedchambers. Clenching his fist in aggravation he slammed it down on the desk causing the wood splinter; he groaned. If his father saw this... maybe he wouldn't, maybe he might think that it was himself who had done it. Inuyasha has seen his father mistreat his desk thousands of times when it looked as if they were caught in a trap during times of war. _Think of... Jakken! _Inuyasha shivered, goose bumps running along his arms in disgust. He really did not like the toad servant of his brothers.

"Damn." he muttered aloud as her sleeping face appeared before his minds eye once more. Why couldn't he get rid of her? Why was she constantly in his thoughts, he needed to go over war plans for his father and not have her on his mind! She looked so... content while she slept, but then after her dream... she looked so vulnerable. He couldn't help but feel the need to want to protect her from whatever demons plagued her. He shook his head, his eyes coming to focus on the plans to their defences. Now if only he could... he hated to see her crying like that. It-

__

No! Inuyasha slammed his head down upon his father's desk, muttering, no, over and over again. He was not suppose to care what happens to his loves twin, he was suppose to gain her trust so that he could gain that stupid jewel for Kikyou. He did not want her to have to be hurt; he did not want her to die over something so stupid. Now only if he could figure out which 'her' his mind meant. One side whispered Kikyou while the other side Kagome. He began slamming his head repeatedly over the desk.

"You know, little brother, if you had wanted a beating I would have happily obliged." His brother's voice filtered its way through his ears, tinged with amusement. Arg, he had been so preoccupied he didn't notice his arrival, _stupid wench! _He cursed inwardly. "Honestly I was not expecting you to be here, I thought you'd still be sleeping. I had wanted to see if you were up for sparring, but instead I ran into that maid of yours..." His lips twitched into some semblance of a smirk, now Inuyasha was curious, his brother never smiled. "I got to talking to her."

His ears twitched at that, his eyes widened, but only a split second before he schooled his face. "Really now, what was it you wanted from her brother? You never talk with the help." He inquired suspiciously, eyeing his brother a moment.

Sesshoumaru chuckled slightly; he only ever showed emotion around Inuyasha, his father and stepmother. She was more of a mother to him then his own, whom abandoned him when he was still an infant. "You know me all to well, little brother." He sighed; he would not reveal too much, only a bit. After all he did make those promises, and he would not break them. He liked the girl and did not want to ruin her forced trust in him, for some reason he wanted to prove to her that he was trust worthy. He shrugged the thought off as he went on to speak with his brother. "How much do you know of your personal maid, Inuyasha?" He put a hand up just as his brother opened his mouth to forestall anything his brother had to stay. "I will have no lies brother, I want to the whole truth of what you know of her. We are blood, I am your beloved brother, and I want the truth from you, will you deny me of that?" He arched a brow, curiously. He knew that his brother would not.

Inuyasha sighed heavily, his shoulders slumping slightly. "I know that she is Kikyou's sister, I could smell it in their scents, that slight tinge of spice her their blood seems to share." He shook his head, not mentioning Kikyou's words in his detailed description of what he knew. "I also know that girl has some dealings with Naraku because her father was killed by Naraku, her friend Miroku when I asked said that someone betrayed her and thus ended in her fathers death and the rest of her families kidnapping. I wanted to know why she trusted no one, and that is what the monk told me." He looked his brother square in the eyes. "Your not going to hold it against her are you?" 

Sesshoumaru smiled inwardly, it would seem his brother is starting to fall for the girl. If not, he would not have cared what he thought of the character. "I will not, I happen to like the girl. I already knew of her being Kikyou's twin, actually she and I had a very interesting conversation." He grinned at the slight widening of his brother's eyes. "She wants to help us fight off Naraku, she even asked if I would help her be included in the discussions, and plans having to do with the war as well as speak to father on her behalf so that she and her two friends may be included in all aspects... I agreed to it of course..." Sesshoumaru couldn't help from laughing at the look upon his brother's face.

Inuyasha's eyes widened as far as they could possibly go, jaw dropped so far it nearly smacked the desk as his head had done not so long ago. "What did she do to you?" His brother yelled accusingly. "You don't just agree to helping someone without them owing you, and you certainly do **not** help out servants." He sputtered out in disbelief.

Sesshoumaru shrugged. "As I said before, dear brother, I happen to like her and besides she is no ordinary servant. She happens to have Miko blood flowing through her veins, she would make a very good ally in the upcoming battle, don't you think?" Taking the Tetsusaiga from his side he tossed it to Inuyasha, who looked down at it in confusion. "Come now brother, you did not forget about your sword did you? Or was it that I had originally came to drag you down to the dojo for training?" He arched a brow.

"Feh." Inuyasha scoffed as he stood, placing his sword at his side before fallowing Sesshoumaru out and towards the dojo. He would get his brother back for the comment during training, as well as question him further about his talk with Kagome. How was it she was able to trust his brother enough to ask for his help and not him?

****

~*~

Kagome rested her elbows on the counter in the kitchens of the castle, her head resting in the palms of her hands, sighing dejectedly staring down at her half eaten sandwich she had prepared for herself. When had things gone so terribly wrong? Kagome wondered somberly, all she wanted to do was secretly help out the kingdom and possibly destroy Naraku. Things never go as planned, she groaned mentally. She should have never listened to Miroku.

****

~*~ Flash Back ~*~

__

Kagome sat next to Sango as Miroku stirred the soup he was cooking in the pot, she had no idea what it was but it smelt delicious. She couldn't stop her mouth from watering once she caught wind of the scent. Her stomach growled. "Miroku how much longer until its done." Questioned Sango. She gave Kagome a sideways glance, while smiling humorously. "Because I don't think that Kagome-chan will last much longer with her empty stomach." Sango laughed and then laughed harder from the pointed glare from her friend, before she herself broke out into a grin.

Miroku smiled slightly. It was only on certain occasions when Miroku lost his serious exterior, one: being when he's on the lecherous warpath. Two: when they had moments like these just between the four of them. Then there's three: that is when he watched Sango. Kagome doubted if the demon huntress ever noticed it, but she sure did. What kind of fried would she be if she did not? She stopped her train of thought soon enough to hear Miroku's reply.

"It should be done in five more minutes." His face became a serious mask, she and Sango fallowed suit sensing from their good monk friend an important topic is to be discussed. They had been traveling so long together that they were just able to sense it in the way he held himself, the look in his eyes as he studied the soup before him. She and Sango were not disappointed as the next words from his mouth were: "I think we should try and get work at the castle, it would be easier to observe what is going on between this Kingdom and Naraku. If we are needed to help what better place to be then the castle were we might be of service as well as over hear what is of Naraku. If he does not plan to attack here like rumor states then we may have to leave for elsewhere." Miroku explained. He lifted his eyes from his work to study the faces of his fellow companions.

"But we can't afford to be seen by someone working for Naraku should they same thing happen that happened in Tranchico, Hokkaido, Izumo and many other Kingdoms and villages we have visited searching for clues to bring him down." She remembered those times as clearly as she remembered her own name. In each of those places one of Naraku's spies has seen then and reported their ware bouts, then he had paid them a visit. He was already planning on taking Izumo, but she still couldn't help but feel it as her fault for the once beautiful kingdoms downfall. Kagome shook her head in dismay. "I don't think we should risk being seen."

"I disagree Kagome-chan." Miroku stated matter-of-fact. She smiled inwardly at the endearment, the monk never called her chan unless they were alone just the four of them, otherwise he always added a Sama at the end of her name. "We can easily avoid any of his spies as long as we keep our senses open to their evil auras, but if we are to ever beat Naraku then we need to go about it this way otherwise he will always elude us."

"I agree with Miroku, Kagome." Sango voiced. "Whenever we avoid the main source of information we always lose sight of him, or we are unprepared for his arrival because we either shows up or we find out to late. We need to go where there if likely to be the most informed."

"Doushite?" Kagome whined, before crossing her arms openly glaring at them. "Fine, we'll go to the castle but we will not involve the royal family in anyway. I don't want anymore to be harmed then there already are." She shook her head in mock annoyance. "You know it always seems that you two always decide against me."

"I believe it is you, who sees it that way." Miroku stated, eyes dancing with amusement, before growing solemn. "I shall travel to the castle early that next day and secure us some positions in the castles staff." Stirring the soup a bit, he smiled. "It looks like the food is finished."

****

~*~ End of Flash Back ~*~

Kagome shook her head of the memories as she heard a voice behind her call her name with bubbly laughter. "Kagome!"

She turned her head to be met with big brown smiling eyes; she returned the gesture with a smile of her own. "Rin!" She called, jumping into the girls outstretched arms and return the hug with equal enthusiasm. "I haven't seen you since my first night at the castle, how have you been?" She laughed, returning to her seat.

Grinning Rin sat besid her, forgetting her reasoning behind visiting the kitchens this early in the day. "Great! Thank you for asking Kagome-chan. What about you? How was your first couple of nights in the castle, Inuyasha treating you all right? Not that he wouldn't, he's actually very kind once you get to know him, but whatever do don't mention that to him. He would do everything in his power to prove you wrong, trust me I made the mistake of saying something after a short awhile of knowing him." She explained.

Kagome couldn't help smile, despite her depressed state, Rin radiated happiness and one could not help but be cheery in her presence. "I am doing fine as well Rin-chan, and Inuyasha has treated me very well, in fact he hardly makes me do anything for him. I think I have only had to straighten up his room, bring up his morning meals, and wash his clothing. That is simple compared to what my friend Sango must do."

Rin nodded. "Yes, the King and Queen can be quite demanding, while Inuyasha on the other hand usually insists doing everything on his own. Sesshoumaru-sama had to force-" She cut off abruptly, eyes widening slightly. "Oh no!" She gasped. "I forgot Sesshoumaru-sama asked if I would bring a picture of tea and some biscuits to the dojo."

Kagome shook her head slightly at her frantic friend, placing a hand on her arm, she flashed her a comforting smile. "Don't worry Rin, since it is might fault for keeping you I shall help you prepare them." She paused and looked up at her with uncertainty. "The cook is off duty until latter this afternoon, you do no how to bake biscuits do you not?" Rin nodded slowly. "Good, I'll show you a recipe I learned from the east as well as some tea I learned to brew from Izumo." The thought of Izumo usually saddened her, it was where she had spent the longest made the most friends and most of all learned the most useful things. But, as of right know, it was hard to feel sad in Rin's presence. The girl seemed to radiate cheerfulness. 

Rin gave her a quick embrace and a warm smile. "Thank you so much Kagome-chan."

She waved her hand in dismissal. "Think nothing of it." Kagome replied. "Now, for the biscuits I shall need some flour, starch, buttermilk, vanilla, and some powered and brown sugar." So far it looked as if Miroku and Sango were going to have to wait to hear about Sesshoumaru's questioning, Kagome shrugged, they were probably busy at the moment anyways. "I Show you how much of what to mix in and then I'll start in on the tea." Kagome watched in amusement as Rin ran towards the back of the kitchen like the devil was on the back of her heels gathering up all of the aforementioned supplies so the she may start on the biscuits. Walking toward the cupboard to her right, She began to search through the fruits and such to make the tea Izumo was most famous for.

****

~*~

Both brothers watched the other through hooded eyes, neither giving away their thoughts their emotions. They kept them under control, locked up tight within their own hearts, their own souls. It would do neither of them any good to let them be read by the other so easily, it only meant defeat and that was not an option in either brother's mind. Inuyasha held the Tetsusaiga erect over his right shoulder, watching for the right moment to strike, waiting for the unsaid agreement to move to start the battle now that they were position. Sesshoumaru nodded slightly, immediately bringing up the tokojin to block the opponent's swords path. Breaking apart, he smirked slightly.

"Inuyasha is that any kind of greeting to be giving your dear brother?" He questioned lightly. "To others it would seem efficient, to myself, well, I'd have to say your aren't putting your heart into it."

Inuyasha scoffed. "What are you talking about?" Taking the Tetsusaiga in bother hands he brought the mighty blade to tear open the flesh of his brother's stomach, knowing full well it would be block. He wasn't disappointed. Smirking he said. "Are you sure my hearts not in it, dear brother." He mocked, forcing Sesshoumaru back slightly.

With a slight frown he shook his head. "How little you know brother." At the slight confusion that crossed the hanyou's eyes, Sesshoumaru smirked inwardly. Pulling back using Inuyasha's strength against him, the Taiyoukai used his own speed to make his way behind his brother placing Tokojin at his throat to the point of drawing blood at the slightest movement. "Yes, I would say I'd your hearts not in it. If it were you would have seen this move coming long before I had the chance to execute it using one of those annoying tricks of yours to save your hide." The comment to the outside world was made in a dispassionate, uncaring tone. To one who knew the full demon brother they would have heard the underlying of pride and respect. He had taught his dear younger brother everything he knew, for the student to pull one over the teacher, no matter how annoying it was, earn respect from the older demon lord. The pride came from the fact that he taught his brother, and his brother, from Sesshoumaru's teachings, learned how to adapt to the slightest change in a persons ki, scent, and facial expressions as well as the body making him the second greatest swordsmen next to himself. Yes, Sesshoumaru couldn't help but feel pride in his brother at that.

Elbowing his brother roughly in the stomach, Inuyasha used the losing of the blade at his throat to his advantage. Dropping to his feet, he kicked Sesshoumaru's own out from under him before back-flipping into a crouched position sword at the ready, while all for the world looking like a coiled up spring ready to be released.

Inuyasha watched carefully as his brother got to his feet, something down his kimono trying to regain some of his lost dignity. Already knowing that he made the Demon prince angry, Inuyasha cleared his mind of all thoughts that plagued his mind early. He would think about his planning to gain Kagome's trust latter. One the slightest movement his brother could have killed him, and if it were anyone else, because of his distraction, he would have died. It was then he decided in giving his brother due attention to their match. Sesshoumaru dusting himself off got into a readied positioned, his eyes watching Inuyasha like a stalker to its prey. "Very good brother, I see your mind and heart have found one another at last." Placing one foot in front of the other be prepared himself to charge the some feet to his brothers position, blade to his side in both hands now that he was going for a more powerful blow.

Taking note of this, Inuyasha uncoiled himself slowly; taking in a defensive stance his face emotionless, it was at this point he understood the fight was to become something serious. There would be no more idle chitchat. Now in this mindset nothing crossed Inuyasha's mind, not even his actions, it was all done in fluid movement as if it had been practiced for years that it no longer required thought. Sesshoumaru was pleased to note this, as he too got into the mindset he had taught Inuyasha.

Once their eyes made contact, unspoken words the at needed no voice to understand, Inuyasha jumped and flipped over his brothers head to avoid the sweep of the sword that would have sliced through his middle leaving him in halves. He brought his sword down only to have it block by Sesshoumaru's due to his great speed. If not for that the poor older demon would have found Tetsusaiga in between his ribs. Deciding simultaneously to test the others strength, both used their sword, putting everything they had behind it, to push the other, even if only an inch. While engaging in a glaring match, without heated glares, to read the others soul behind their eyes, to see if they could predict the others next move. Always nothing is every read, each brother having mastered the art of evasion, even their auras during battle gave not hint, but neither of them gave up to this fact. If something flashed, even if it were very brief, they would catch it and use it to their advantage and possible it would help them win. Never did they believe what was easier read in the others eyes, it was always a bluff. This fact both brothers learned the hard way.

Breaking apart, they started each other down, their eyes conversing.

__

That was a tie little brother, but don't get too cocky I, Sesshoumaru, will win the next time...

They circled each other, eyes never leaving the other's form for they did not wish to miss even the slightest twitch of muscle.

__

Sure thing Sesshoumaru, you just don't want to admit your getting slow in your old age...

Running forward, Sesshoumaru brought his Tokojin erect over his shoulder before bringing it down on Inuyasha as if to slice him in half horizontally. It, of course, was blocked by Tetsusaiga, but jut barely. He smirked at the look of shock that ran across his half brothers face.

__

What were you saying about old age? His eyes questioned with mirth. _Remember Inuyasha I am not much older then you, only by five years I'd say._

Inuyasha shook his head holding Tetsusaiga out before him one handed, _your holding out on me aren't you? _He demanded glaring at his older full youkai brother. How he wanted to take the look out of his eyes. He must have relayed some of that into his depths as the laughter within Sesshoumaru's became more defined.

The mirth died as he ran forward to meet his brother's blade. _You can try brother, but I doubt you'd be able to._ Using the Tokojin as a crutch Sesshoumaru kicked his brother in the stomach sending him sprawling out on the floor. Not wasting any time, lest his brother regain footing, Sesshoumaru placed his own booted foot over his brother's chest sword to his throat. _Told you that I would win._ His eyes declared as they went to the two figures standing to their sides, he knew they were their the entire time. Well, not the whole time, but that didn't matter as Inuyasha hadn't even sensed them yet and the fight was over. He glanced at his brother as he made to stand, Inuyasha, he noticed, has been very distracted lately. He smiled inwardly at that. He knew why too, it had to do with a certain raven-haired personal maid of his.

Kagome still could not get over the shock of seeing the brothers fighting. They were incredible, each movement made so precise so smooth, so fluid that it was like their sword were extensions to their bodies. She was glad that Sesshoumaru was on her side, briefly she thought about speaking to Inuyasha about their dilemma as his help would be greatly needed, but quickly decided against it. She would not involve anymore then already were. Kagome didn't even want Sesshoumaru involved. By looking at him, thought, she could tell it would be a fight to the death to convince him of her same train of thought.

Noticing the older youkai prince's eyes on her, she began clapping. Inuyasha hearing the noise jumped to his feet eyes as big as saucers when they fell upon her and Rin. She smiled laughing a bit at his reaction; he looked like a rabbit cornered in a wolf's den, before it was schooled quickly to something resembling indifference. "Rin said that you were the best fighters, I thought she was only showing favoritism, but I guess I was wrong." She bowed before them but never lowered her eyes; it was as if she expected one of them to attack when she was not looking. That was not the case though. "Maybe we could go one sometimes, if your up to it that is, my lords." She stated, with a glint to her eyes that Sesshoumaru would describe as mischief or perhaps excitement, or a little of both.

Inuyasha gave a snort at the request. "Feh, woman can't fight with swords, they can only use bows and arrows, and they can't even do that right." He scoffed.

Sesshoumaru snickered at the idiocy of his **half-**brother, and he really stressed the half part right about then. The taiyoukia knew, the one did not insult a woman by saying she could not do something that a man could, and then proceed to tell her that women can't even do what they are suppose to be able to do right. It was just not rational to do such a thing, as a woman would go to the ends of the earth to prove you wrong and herself right. That was, Sesshoumaru supposed, what is going to happen and he, like a good older brother, was going to sit there along with Rin and enjoy every moment of it. Inuyasha should have listened to him, instead of block the sound out of his ears, when he told him about women. He probably should have waited until he was older then eight, he mused briefly.

Kagome just gaped at the hanyou, and then her face contoured into a controlled smile. Yes, controlled because if she were to allow what she felt at the moment into her facial expression she was sure the shear intensity of it would burn the demon into the ground. Maybe that wasn't such a bad idea about then. "Sesshoumaru would you do me a favor please?" She inquired with extra sweetness to her tone, with the underlying steel.

Sesshoumaru cringed inwardly, wish for all the world she did not bring her attention to himself, she should be atop his brother about then her fist flying all over his face. He chuckled slightly at the mental image that brought to him, before quickly brining his attention the very angry raven-haired priestess before him. He really wanted to run. "Yes, lady Kagome?" He asked, giving her the title of lady before her name due to the fact that she is a shrine trained Miko and therefore deserving of such a title from himself; not to mention she is very strong.

"Since Inuyasha doesn't seem to think I can handle a sword properly, because of my being woman, would it be alright with you if I were to teach him not to judge on such an account? My lord?" After this little lesson she was going straight to Sango! She would teach the arrogant jerk! Telling her that she couldn't handle a sword because of her gender. He was a sexist! She would teach him, and then Sango and then maybe she might find another but until then...

"I don't mind at all, there are practice swords on that wall behind you."

Inuyasha rounded on his brother. "Sesshoumaru what are you doing!" He hissed low enough that only a youkai would hear. "She's going to get hurt, are you going to let that happen just because the wench wants to prove a point." He demanded furiously, fist clenched, his only reply was that of his brother's laughing.

Going over and choosing a sturdy bokken she got into a relaxed stance, one that seemed as if she held not an ounce of talent. Her trainer and mentor always said it was best to fool the opponent any way possible, and she would use that advice. Her eyes followed Inuyasha, grumbling under his breath all the way, as he too picked out a bokken, discarding his earlier sword to his side. 

Rin held up the biscuits in one hand, and the picture of tea in the other, she did not want anyone to get hurt. "Why don't we have tea first Inuyasha, you just fought your brother and I'm sure you must be awfully thirsty." She called out. Her shoulders sagged when it became apparent they were just going to ignore her and continue their death glare match. Unlike the fight with Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru, in this fight the glares held enough heat to melt an iceberg the size eight Japans. She sighed dejectedly as she placed the items down upon the low table.

Sesshoumaru placed a comforting hand on Rin's shoulder. "Worry not Lady Rin, they shall be fine." He stated matter of fact before withdrawing his hand from her covered shoulder and back to his side, eyes focused upon his brother and Kagome's fight. Rin, deciding to accept Sesshoumaru's optimism, watch as well trying to put out the growing worry in the pit of her stomach.

The hollow sound of wood upon wood resounded throughout the dojo as bokken struck against bokken, Kagome smirked at the look of utter shock that crossed the hanyou's face. He wasn't expecting her to block his attack. He didn't understand how one could go from a laid back stance that looked as if the person had picked up the sword for the first time in their entire lives, to wielding the thing almost perfectly and blocking his advance.

Using his shock against him, Kagome took the bokken in both hands thrusting forward. When Inuyasha came to block, bokken held downward, elbows face right body slightly turned, wood meet wood causing a slightly hollow sound to resound, and used this as her chance. She swept him of his feet.

Losing his balance, Inuyasha knew that he would fall, but he was determined not to meet the ground alone. Groped for her hand or arm, he ended up grabbing the front of her shirt, normally he would have had the grace to blush, but at the moment he was too determined to win. They both fell with a smack. Kagome atop of Inuyasha, she grinned as she reached over for her bokken that had fallen from her grasped during the scuffle. She did not notice their compromising position, though two amused, very amused, observers did. It took every ounce of control within them not to drop with the laughter building at the pit of their stomachs. "I'm going to win Inuyasha." She whispered resolutely, her hand with in inches of claiming the wooden practice sword while her legs still straddle the stunned hanyou.

All though it didn't take long for the spoken words to register in his head, eyes widening, Inuyasha then glared menacingly as both hands reached up to make a grab for her waist ultimately switching their positions so that he was on top. The Inu-hanyou grinned and leaned down towards her ear. "Looks like I'm going to win." He whispered, breath heavily as he secretly reached for his bokken.

Kagome heard not a word as her whole minds focus was on reaching just a bit further to gain access to the bokken dropped by her opponent, while he reached for her own. Smiling inwardly as wrapped her hands around the shaft, she swiftly brought it to the hanyou's thought, gasping as she felt the same wooden sword at her own. Both stared wide-eyed at the other, their gazes trying to look at their own throats as if having a hard time believing the other to be dead, before their gazes locked. She was breathing heavy, as was he, but that was too be expected as he had just fought his brother. What was her reason? Sure she fought the hanyou, but....

Thunderous laughing and giggles coming from their right near the dodo's entrance cut off her train of thought. Startled eyes wiped in the direction of the sound, only to land on Rin and Sesshoumaru whom looked like their sides were about to spilt. Kagome watched on blush forming on her cheeks while Inuyasha watched in disbelief. Kagome did not know Sesshoumaru well and therefore found nothing wrong with the sight, while Inuyasha having grown up with the said cold-hearted demon had never seen him display such emotion in front of one not within their own immediate family, with the exception of Rin.

Once they calmed down, Sesshoumaru observed the two through amused eyes. "Well that was over quick, but dare I say that my dear brother regrets such seeing as he still has not removed himself from straddling the lady Kagome?" The said young lady would have thought the taiyoukai innocent with how he said if not for the glint in his eyes.

A look of horror crossed Inuyasha's face as he swiftly untangled himself from the woman beneath him, dropping the bokken in the process, coming to stand with a faint blush on his cheeks. Kagome stood a bit slower then hanyou, watching Sesshoumaru warily. "You know, I use to think that Miroku was bad, but you could probably give him a run for his money." She mumbled under her breath, her tone slightly irate but irritated more then anything else.

Sesshoumaru turned his amused glare to Kagome, news of the monks lecherous ways had reached his ears from the gossip of the servants as well as being witness to a few of the offenses. "It's one thing making such a remark for perverted purposes, but a whole other thing when it is meant to mortally embarrass your baby brother." Inuyasha growled at that, and Sesshoumaru chuckled lightly.

"I am not a baby!" He protested sharply.

"Awe, since you are the youngest in the family, it certainly does make you the baby." He retorted teasingly.

"No it doesn't!" Inuyasha growled.

Sesshoumaru shook his head pityingly. "I'm afraid it does, baby brother." Again his tone was light and teasing.

Kagome watched as the two went on bickering over something so... stupid. Though she could not contain her amazement at the fact that, Sesshoumaru, the man whom seemed so cold, heartless, who looked as if though he never laughed in his life, was teasing his brother and showing more emotion then what was normally seen from a rock was astonishing. It seemed, to her, that he only kept up such pretenses when around unfamiliar faces. Now that she thought about it, after she had proved herself not to be a threat to his family, his manner did change slightly; he seemed less cold and uninviting. Kagome pushed away her thoughts in time for her to see Inuyasha cross his arms with his usual 'feh', before agreeing to hear the news that Sesshoumaru had to offer him.

Crossing his arms, slight blush still staining his cheeks, his eyes glared at the opposite wall that housed his brother will his ears trained towards Sesshoumaru to catch his speech. "Feh, spit it out already, I ain't got all day." He grumbled.

The taiyoukai smirked. "I just thought that you would like to know our mother and father have some business to attend to with the lord and lady of house Kai, and therefore they will not be here to uphold the duties of the kingdom." He informed, his voice laced with barely concealed amusement.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Keh, you know as well as I do, Sesshoumaru, they have no business to attend to with the house of Kai." He shook his head with a light humorous chuckle, as Kagome watched on with confusion and Rin with a knowing smile. "They use that same excuse every time, you'd think they'd come up with something different." He commented.

Rin nodded her agreement laughing lightly. "Yes you think that they would, but my mother and father did offer to be their excuse and none else have. Think about if they change their excuse then that would mean they would have to deal with another house, and not all the houses are like that of house Kai." She amended. "Our fathers are good friends and mothers like sisters, other houses would expect something in return for cover." Rin's gaze traveled to a very confused Kagome, she giggled lightly, of course she wouldn't know what was going on. Rin mentally berated herself for being so rude, before going on to explain. "You must be so confused Kagome?" She commented.

The young woman in question shook her head gently, a light smile gracing her lips. "I am at that, but I'm merely a servant so an explanation is not necessary."

A Rin opened her mouth to speak, she was caught off, her eyes going wide at whom it was. "No worries, I, Sesshoumaru, will explain." Rin wasn't the only one floored by her prince's response, Inuyasha had to physically shut his mouth after his brothers voice, and the meaning of the words spoken registered with in his head. _What has that girl done to him! He never acts like that around the help! _Inuyasha thought, eying the girl from the corners of his eyes while still keeping them trained on the not so sane Sesshoumaru. At lest he did not appear to be his sane self. "Our mother and father leave under the pretense of speaking with Rin's parents for a couple a days each moth, as for what they are really doing down there Inuyasha and I have not the care to find out." He grimaced as few thoughts came to mind, not of them pleasant for a son to think about his parents doing.

Kagome broke out into a grin, her eyes twinkling. "That's so sweet that they do things like that still." Both brothers shot her a look that clearly stated: _You've got to be kidding me, that's just disgusting!_ She laughed at that. "Oh come one, would you rather them at each others throats, you should be happy your parents are still in love like that. Not many couples out there are like that. It's very rare from what I've seen." Her smile turned sad. "My parents were like that." She added quietly.

Deciding it best to end the conversation, Sesshoumaru threw out a comment sure to get Inuyasha going. "Well yes, and that means that Inuyasha has to take care of the duties in their stead as I was the one whom had to last time." He graced Inuyasha with a challenging glare, daring him to say otherwise.

The hanyou just snorted. "Why are they leaving now of all times, don't they remember were going to defend our land in less then a weeks time?" He inquired with raised brow.

Sighing Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes. "Of course they know that is why father is having me continue on with the planning and strategizing. They plain on returning three day's from now, plenty of time for father to go over the plans and approve or change things." He explained.

"Why don't we just switch, and I'll pay you back latter?" He suggested hopefully, though tried to cover that factor up unsuccessfully.

Kagome sat there long ago ignoring the brother's bickering over why Inuyasha couldn't switch with Sesshoumaru. Her thoughts were still on the King and Queen. If they were going to be leaving the castle under the pretense of going to see the lord Kai, but in reality were not... She paused her thoughts. _Naraku might use this chance to strike and take them out, _Kagome thought in dismay. She could not let that happen, knowing the baboon he already has spies watching the activities outside the castle. He would know when they left to travel, but she couldn't insist on going with them, and she needed to stay, here, in the castle to help plan and possibly hold off Naraku's forces. Knowing Naraku, it wouldn't surprise her if he decided to attack the village and border earlier then expected. She needed to remain in the castle in case of that happening. As her thoughts wondered, she began to play with the hem of her kimono's sleeve. Her eyes widened, and she gasped lightly, but never the less it drew the attention of the two bickering demons. Her eyes began to water.

"Kagome, are you alright?" Inuyasha asked, slowly.

She didn't even hear him. How could she have forgotten! No wonder she decided to wear this kimono today of all days, when she knew her chores might possible ruin it. She shook her head willing the tears at bay; it was the anniversary of her father's death. This day six years ago her father was slain by that monster Naraku, and has still yet to be avenged. "Sesshoumaru." She brought her eyes to meet his, reaching within the folds of her kimono she pulled out a cloth pouch. Without thought to occupants in the room, she went on to explain herself, her thoughts elsewhere. "Give that to your father, it's not the real thing, but a copy that I had made using my own spiritual powers to create to trick demons. Since it retains some of my power, it still can raise the strength of a demon. I have a feeling your father may need it, now if you will excuse me I need to see Miroku and Sango." With that said Kagome ran from the dojo before her tears could fall.

The three watched the young miko leave so suddenly, her eyes wavering with unshed tears. Rin step forward to fallow after, but was stopped with a hand to the shoulder from Sesshoumaru. He shook his head. "Leave her be, I think she may need time alone."

-

-

__

Kagome hesitated a few moments before going into her story, praying silently that her words did not condemn her two friends. Her real worries lie in what he may do when he found they had lied to them. "When I was fourteen my father was killed right in front of me on this day, my mother and brother kidnapped." She whispered, adverting her eyes so that she did not see his eyes widen with underlying sympathy. "It was all over an object that I protect...

-

-

__

Is that what has her so upset, did she now realize what she said back then? Sesshoumaru shook the thoughts from his head, his attention truing to his brother in the last second to catch his question, but of nothing else said. "... that she will be alright. Hey Sesshoumaru what did she give you anyway?" His voice tinged with curiosity.

Brining his attention to the pouch, he dumped the contents in his hand, eyes widening slightly. Inuyasha's the same. It was the Shikon no Tama. "This is the Shikon no Tama." He breathed in shock; not realizing his mistake then shook his head. "No not the Shikon, but a fake, she said so herself, but why would she want to give it to our father?" He mused aloud.

Inuyasha couldn't believe his eyes! She really did have the jewel, but why would she give it to Sesshoumaru? Why did she trust him enough, he then sighed inwardly, not she gave him a fake to give to their father. That did not mean she trusted his brother. It did not matter. This one was only a fake and not the real thing. He needed the real one. "Maybe she believes that something is going to happen to him that he is going to need it." Rin suggested. "She did say that it would raise a demons strength, so yeah, maybe she has reason to believe he needs it. I wonder why though?" She mused. Inuyasha never heard Rin's musings, as his eyes focused on the doorway that led towards the courtyard where Kagome had disappeared through only moments ago.

__

Why was she so upset, He wondered while unconsciously leaving behind a confused Rin and a knowing Sesshoumaru. _Should I refer to her as family now? _Sesshoumaru mused, and then snickered silently. _One could only hope. _Schooling his face out of habit, he gently usurer Rin to sit with him and enjoy the tea and biscuits prepared. It would not do to let such wonderful smelling food go to waste.

****

~*~

Kagome lunched herself into Miroku's awaiting arms, tears spilling fourth from her eyes as she tried unsuccessfully to quell them. She hated herself for being so weak. The monk upon seeing her in such a state had welcomed her into a brotherly embrace, perverted thought the furthest thing from his mind right then. He did not need to ask to know what was wrong with his best friend, and practical sister. Miroku knew instantly once he sighted the kimono she wore, it's light purple color and rose design painfully familiar, and he remembered the very first time he had seen her wearing it. The anniversary of her father's death. He began rubbing her back soothingly, whispering words of comfort in her ears as he recalled the very first time. He grimaced.

__

-

-

The sky seemed to have been swallowed up by puffy graying clouds, and everyone that day seemed to be in a foul mood. They had already had the pleasures of Sango in their company, and she sat, subdued compared to her usual self, staring into her bowl of miso soup. She sighed, setting the bowl down, and leaning back her eyes staring upon the ceiling.

Miroku also took notice that his other companion wasn't in a much better state, which caused him to feel depression as well. For some reason whenever Kagome was down, Sango was down, and with the both of them down, he felt the worst of all. He wasn't supposed to feel that way! He had just conned them into getting the three greatest rooms of the inn, by spilling his usual sepal about seeing an ominous black cloud and needing to exorcise the grounds and put up odufa's and charms to ward off evil. As usual mission accomplished, and he was supposed to be relishing in the fact, not be down in the dumps.

Upon hearing a whimper coming from Kagome's side of the room, he took the time to examine her in hopes of finding what was wrong. She wore a very beautiful silk light purple kimono, with a rose colored obi as well as the same colored rose design along the bottom. He wondered briefly why she wore it when it was only going to be ruined from their travels. She looked very beautiful, but very sad as well. Upon closer inspection, Miroku noticed a trail of tears down her cheeks and gasped. "Kagome-chan?" He inquired softly, dropping the -sama out of concern for her. "What is wrong, what would have you in tears?" He propped himself upon his knees and crawled over to her. Sango hearing the conversation also turned to pay attention, she too was curious as to what could possibly make her strong friend cry. Granted they have only be traveling together for a few months, but to Sango it already felt like they were sisters, and for her to be depressed about something and not confide in her about it, left the ex-Taijiya feeling somewhat the same.

Kagome wiped the tears away with the edge of her sleeve, feeling stupid for having cried in front of them. "I'm sorry." She whispered, "I did not mean to bother you."

Both of her companions eyes widened in shock, they had not expected an answer like that. "Kagome-chan, please, we're your friends, when you're upset we want you to bother us!" Sango cried in outrage, calming down she softened her tone. "We have been very worried about you, as you have not been yourself the entire day and know you're in tears! Please Kagome-chan, please tell us what is wrong." The Taijiya demanded pleadingly.

Kagome lifted her head up to look at Sango, and the Miroku, seeing in both of their gazes true worry and concern for her. As the last ounce of her control exerted itself, the young miko through her body to Sango in an embrace, as she was closest, only to burry her head in her shoulder and cry. Sango made soothing circular motions on her back, and Miroku proceed to do the same.

"Please, Kagome-chan, tell us what is wrong, we only want to help you." Miroku persisted softly. He really hated seeing Kagome in such pain. It was almost, or maybe just, as bad as when Kikyou herself fought Kagome not too long ago insisting that her family believes her to have betrayed them.

Kagome nodded against Sango's shoulder. "You know how Naraku killed my father?" She question. Both Sango and Miroku shared a look of pure dread as they nodded; she waited a few more moments before continuing. "Today is the anniversary of the day he died. My father has been dead for three years, and on this day for those three years I wear this kimono. It was the last gift he had ever given me." She explained, as she let out another heart wrenching sob. "And the worst thing is that I have still yet to claim revenge of Naraku for what he has done to my father or even the rest of my family."

Sango began rocking back in forth, tears in her own eyes while Miroku was on the verge himself. They both hated seeing their friend like this. She is a kind, pure, and good spirited girl, and did not deserve this kind of pain and torture on her soul. "Kagome do not worry." She replied in a deadly soft voice. "We will get Naraku for this and everything else he has done. You will have your revenge." She said in the same tone, with deadly conviction.

-

-

Miroku rubbed her back for a while, while shushing her. Once she had calmed down enough to where her tears ceased to flow, except for the occasional shuddering breath, the monk went on to say something. "It's okay Kagome, everything will be alright." He assured. "Shush now, and dry those tears." He commanded softly, concern edging his voice. "I want to see you smile, you look so horrible when you don't, you know." He teased rising a brow suggestively when she pulled back to look at him. It had the desired effect as she laugh softly, her smile returning.

Before she frowned, her eyes watering a bit. "Miroku, I miss him so much." She shut her eyes tightly against the torrent of tears that threatened to unleash themselves, the pain in her voice unmistakable.

He brought her back into his strong embrace, trying to give to her as much comfort as he could offer. "I know you do, Kagome-Onee-chan." He whispered, smoothing over the raven hair upon the back of her head. Kagome's eyes widened at being called his little sister, but said nothing of it and continued to take the comfort he offered. "Now, do you think you can be strong for me today and dry those tears. You wouldn't want the whole castle worried for you, would you know?" He questioned lightly.

Kagome nodded her head against his chest. "Hai, I will, for you anaki." She whispered in turn. Miroku hugged her a bit tighter after she called him her big brother, his heart soaring that she considered him so. Miroku sat with her in his arms, petting her hair, giving her comfort for what seemed like hours until she spoke again. "After I start feeling well, we need to find Sango, we have some important matters to discuss." She explained, before letting herself drift of into a much-needed sleep.

Giving her a light kiss on her temple, Miroku lifted her into his arms as he headed toward her and Inuyasha's shared chambers. "Hai, I will Onee-chan." He whispered his reply as he made way towards his destination.

****

~*~

Inuyasha watched from the shadows as Kagome and the priest embraced, her tears soaking his monk robes. For a slight instant he felt jealously peak it's way through, but snubbed it after hearing the monk refer to her as his sister. He mentally berated himself, _Feh, I don't really give a damn is she likes the monk! _He growled within his head.

__

Yes you do, His mind argued back. _Because you are starting to like her! You idiot!_ The voice in the back of his head berated.

__

No! I **do** **not**! I can't stand her! Before the voice could make another comeback to his claims, Inuyasha mentally killed him. Though he knew it was only a temporary fix, it would work, for now. He turned his attention to why she had been crying. He, in all of his life, had never imagined the fiery girl to cry like that. She always seemed too tough, so invulnerable, except the night he had watched her sleeping. To see her in pain, to see her so sad, it made him feel something strange. He wanted very much to take the monks place and be the one to comfort her, he wanted to rip the one who caused her such pain to shreds. Taking a deep breath he tried to contain the anger he was invoking in himself, before he did something stupid that he would regret. Like ripping down half the palace to fill his need to decimate the...

__

See! The voice shouted in glee. _You do like her, and very much so, no denying it now!_

Inuyasha sighed; he had thought he was ride of the stupid voice. Deciding to kill it later, he bounded off to fallow the monk only to see what he planned on doing with Kagome's sleeping body.

****

~*~

****

A/N: Alrighties, finally I finished this chapter! It was a lot longer then the last one, but I thought I would be nice to all of you and write an extra long one this time ^___^ I hope you all had a wonderful Christmas and a happy new year! Mine was great; I got so much wonderful stuff. Awe, and just to let you know, the next chapter is being worked on as we speak. I hope to have it out sooner then usual... at lest I hope to anyways....

-

-

**__**

Japanese Translations:

Hai- Means 'yes'

**__**

Anaki- I'm not sure if I have spelt it right, but I know that it means 'Big Brother'

**__**

Onee-chan- This together means 'little sister'. **_Onee _**means 'sister' While -**_Chan_** means 'little'

**__**

Youkai- Means 'demon' but can sometimes be translated into 'demon energy'

**__**

Hanyou- Means 'half-human and half-demon'

**__**

Inu- Means 'dog'

- If I have missed any and you haven't the slightest to what they mean please let me know and I'll tell ya ~K~

-

-

**__**

Review Answers:

**__**

Shadowandhawk- Thanks for reviewing my story it means a lot to me!!!! I do that a lot too, I'll see a story that sounds interesting, or something and I keep seeing before I actually take the initiative and read it *Grins* But I'm usually not disappointed when I do. Thanx for bringing that to my attention!! When I get the time I will go back and fix my errors…

**__**

Amanda*- I'm glad you really like my story!!! U know what…. We've got's the same name!!!! Funny, ne? Whelp can't wait to here from you again…

**__**

DemonMiko- *runs and hides* NOOOOoooooo, don't come after me!!!! I'll be a good girl and post, I swear it!!!!!!! Heheheheh, glad you love my story….

**__**

BelleDayNight- Thank you very much, I think its pretty good too. *sighs* I know what you mean, but at lest I've got you reviewing and all of my other faitful reviewers!!! I luv ya all!!!!!!!!!! Okay, I'll stop now, but thanx again for the reweiv, it helps a lot!

**__**

Xio the Dog Demoness- Really? You think it's neat!! Really, really, you love it! Really? *runs up and give you a hug* Awe you're just awesome! Luv the name too, where did you come up with it? *Starts running* I'm hurying, I'm hurrying… *pauses* Hey I just posted a new chapter, whatcha think?

**__**

Silverhawk- Love the name! *hands over cookie* That's for saying that you love my story, don't you feel special? ^____^ *looks around* Don't know, I've tried to make the spaces smaller but… *glares at computer* It just won't listen to me and do it! *sighs* Oh well, thanks for the review…

**__**

Thanks also to:

Gohan11

Kay Kylo

KagomeRoseWish


	8. Who Are You?

**__**

Disclaimer: I may not own Inuyasha the show on legal terms or Inuyasha himself, but I do own him on my own terms... and am very willing to share him with you all.... you've just gotta read and review...

**__**

Inuyasha- WHEN did I AGREE to THIS!!!!!

**__**

Zonza- Shush up! I said it so you have to agree! Don't make me write the sit command into this fic!!!

**__**

Inuyasha- Feh, whatever... 

**__**

Simple Lies

Chapter Nine: Who Are You?

The room was cold, dark, and very damp due to the fact the dungeon happened to be a narrow tunnel dug underneath a pond with narrow apertures branching off every few feet apart. He just happened to be sitting in one such aperture, huddled against himself watching water drip from the roof of his prison while his breath steamed out before him. He seemed to be in some sort of trance, well at lest to the outside world, but in reality he was deep and lost in his own thoughts.... who was he?

__

Who am I...?

Why I can't I remember anything from before....?

Why am I here...?

The thoughts skittered past his conscious unanswered as his mind could provide none. So there he sat, still as death, beating his might for answers to those three questions. He dug and dug through ever recess of his mind only to come up empty handed, and with a sigh he leaned back against the wall at his back, eyes gazing forward not really concentration on any such object. As he did so he pushed his surroundings from his mind, and entered a deeper conscious, one might refer to such a technique as meditation. How he knew such a technique, or why he decided then was the best moment for it use was lost on him. Slowing his breath, he let the calm peace take him over. After a few moments in this state a vision took him over...

**__**

-

-

Running, he was running so fast that it felt as if he lungs would collapse in on themselves if he did not rest soon, but he knew that he could not. They were counting on him, but more importantly she was counting on him. Breathing in through his nose and out his mouth, he continued his run never slowing his pace. He absolutely refused to let her down, she believed in him, and has told him so countless times. He refused to let her belief in him be for not.

Why was he running...?

-

Plopping down in a field of flowers, he pulled one from the ground, twirling it between his cloth covered palms. Eyes glazed over in thought, two days and he would have to take his test... 

What test...?

Jumping to his feet he rolled away from the noise to his left, coming to a crouch sias in hand ready to spring into action. Taking a calming breath, he lowered his eyes in shame, it was only her. "I'm sorry.." he whispered, blush staining his cheeks.

Who is she...?

"You have nothing to be sorry about, that was good of you to be so alert." Her voice assure, but he could not see her face, it was obscured slightly by the suns light. But her voice was gentle and loving.... who was she? Even as he tried to dig deeper, he could not see her clearly. "I just know your going to make one of the best Taijiya's someday, because I believe in you...."

Why...?

-

He refused! His jaw set tight in determination, he griped his saias, readying himself to fight off the youkai that... that what? If only he could dig deeper, if only he could find his name, her face, why was this so important to him? What was he trying to prove? All he could see was himself running, saias clutched in hand in shear determination to not fail her. A face flashed across his minds eye. A pretty girl a lest a few years older then he, pink eye shadow upon her brown eye's lids and dark hair cascading down her back. He could see the hint of green and pink upon the obviously white kimono she wore. The same girl flashed again, eyes hardened in determination, hair pulled up high, while she wore some type of dark body armor... It was so familiar and then it was not. Who was this girl? Why did his heart say she was some one important.

What happened...?

Her mouth seemed to be forming a soundless plea 'Kohaku run!_' Her eyes seemed to hold such sincere fear for him, why wasn't he running, why wasn't he going toward her? Why did he just sit there!_

****

-

-

His eyes snapped open as he heard voices in the cell in front of his own. One hushed and the other not caring for the pitch of his voice. That one seemed to be around his age, getting on his knees he crawled towards the bars, putting behind him his visions from the meditation. His head hurt too much to try and puzzle whom he was or the girl, much less how he ended up in this cell. His dark eyes fell upon what he assumed to be mother and son. Who would be so heartless as to place them here, he wondered briefly.

The boy smiled brightly when he caught sight of him. "See mama I told you he was awake." He chirped cheerfully, and then turned his attention from his mother to the other boy across from them. "I saw them when they brought you in, they threw you in there like a sac of potatoes, they have no respect!" He cried in indignation, and the other boy just had to smile at that. "So I yelled at them for you, though they didn't seem to care much about it." He huffed then smiled brilliantly. "I'm Souta, what's your name?" He asked politely, and he did not miss the boys mother smiling proudly at the remembrance.

"I don't remember much..." He trailed, squeezing his eyes shut.

__

Run Kohaku!

"But you can just call me...." Rubbing the sides of his head, he forced his hand down and eyes open ignoring the pain.

__

No! Kohaku, Nooooo!

"Kohaku..." he managed to get out in a shaky breath. What was that? Why was she screaming for him, why was she crying for him? He was so confused, shoving all of that to the furthest recesses of his mind Kohaku went on to try an have a conversation with the kid. Maybe it would help him get rid of the voices. "Souta, why are you here? I mean, your mother and you do not look to be the types to be.. well...stuck in this place." He settled himself comfortably in the corner where the bars and the rigid rock wall met.

Souta snorted. "Ha! Naraku doesn't care, he only wants the stupid jewel that my sister has." He replied to the question, his voice taking on a sad cast. "Kagome-Onee-chan's gonna get us out of here, and I don't care how many times Kikyou-Onee-chan say's she and Naraku are gonna kill her for it, they won't! Kagome's too strong, and she's gonna rescue us because she wouldn't want anything bad to happen to us." He nodded once as if to accentuate his point. "She would even rescue you too, if you asked her. She's nice like that, do you have a sister?"

Kohaku smiled sadly. "I can't remember anything past this point and time." Was his response, and Souta shared his smile. He could not imagine being without Kagome, let alone not remembering her. "But your sister sound very nice, I would like to meet her..." his eyes then narrowed in confusion. "Who is this Kikyou person that you called Onee-chan?"

Souta clenched his fist, and tried to force back the tears that threatened to spill fourth. He was young and the kinds of emotion's he was feeling sometimes caused him to lose what little control he held. Sometimes he would lash out, but recently he has learned to control them, keep them back and lock them away. Taking a deep breath then exhaling he went on to answer his new friends question very carefully. "Kikyou is... my Ane-ue." He began. "But only because we share the same blood! She killed Oyaji, and let Naraku keep us here and beat haha-ue because Kagome won't give him this stupid jewel that she is suppose to protect." Souta brought his eyes to stare at the ground below him. His bangs shadowing his eyes from view, but that did not keep the one solitary tear that rolled down his cheek from Kohaku's sight. "Kikyou says that Kagome-Onee-chan doesn't care about us, that's why she won't give up the jewel, but I know that's not true. Kagome... she always said that I'm the best little brother in the world and when ever I was scared at night, she would tell me stories and let me sleep with her in her room

"She told me once that she had to protect the jewel with her own life until she was able to purify it out of existence... I asked her once why she had to do it -I was worried she would die from protecting it- and she had said that it was for me, our family, and the rest of the world that she did so. I didn't understand what she meant then, but I do now." He looked from the ground to Kohaku's face, his eyes held sheer determination, for what the other boy wasn't sure of, but assumed it for hope in the fact that his reasoning's for his sisters actions be true. "The jewel, it has a power all it's own that is neither good nor evil... if Naraku got a hold of it the power would be evil and he would use it to...to..." He trailed, squeezing his eyes shut trying to recall what it was they planned on. "Kikyou... she would always say that they were going to use the jewel to bring back some dead army and become rulers of the world. That's why Kagome-onee-chan couldn't give it to them, and I understand that, I don't blame her for being here like Kikyou wants me to do."

Kohaku remained silent for a long while as he took in all of the information that Souta had given him, he smiled sadly, images of a girl he could night quite recall forgotten for the moment as he talked with this boy around his own age. "So you were betrayed by your own sister..." Souta nodded sagely. "I... don't really know what to say to that, but this Kagome sounds really nice and I doubt what Kikyou says is true." He turned from the boy so that he could not read his features, why couldn't he recall that girl? Who was she to him? "I'm sure that your sister, Kagome, truly does care for you greatly." Souta grinned widely, and thanked him for his comforting words. Those words, which he minded not, brought the other boy to speak of his Kagome-onee-chan greatly. Kohaku listened to it all with a saddened heart. Why couldn't he get this face from his mind?

**__**

~*~

No windows or much else adorned the walls of this room, and only one solitary door on the far end of this room worked as both an exit and entrance. This fact always made whom ever enter this room nervous beyond compare, no windows to escape from and only one door at the far end next to the one they usually wanted to escape from as the only exit. This room was the study of Naraku and the place he held his meetings and such for plans of attack. The room was lit by a few candles, causing shadows to dance about the entire room. This light seemed to touch everything except Naraku, as his form remained in the shadows despite the candle sitting next to his form. 

Staring directly into the eyes of Kagura, Naraku narrowed his own slightly as he indulged in the information she has brought. "Your are sure of this, Kagura?" He asked, eyes coming to rest upon the papers before him that held the information in grater detail then in which he was told. 

"Of course Master Naraku." She assured while trying her hardest to keep her contempt and hatred for the man away from her voice, and cringed at the more narrowed eyes that went her own shortly after. Normally she would not care to hide this fact from him, though he already know whether she hides it or not, but she is already on Naraku's list and does not need things worse for her. Trying to kill someone in their sleep would put you one anyone's list.

Taking the papers in hand Naraku scanned them for information left out, and surprisingly found nothing. He smiled inwardly, maybe Kagura learned from the heavy bout of torture she had received for her earlier betrayal of him. "Good." Now that he knew for fact that the monk, taijiya and miko were also there he would have a little fun. Though, sadly enough, he could not let his fun ruin his other plans for the attack upon the Inu's Kingdom as he still wanted what he had before, but slightly altered a bit. He could not go about them in the same with those three running around. Maybe he could incapacitate one of them with...

A feral smile came to his lips, one born of near insanity. "Bring me the boy Kohaku, I'm sure our Taijiya friend misses him terribly." He let out a series of maniacal laughter as he waited for Kagura to acknowledge his orders.

__

Feet ran as fast as they could. He could not remember anything, but knew that he needed to be as far away from that castle as possible. Something inside of him demanded it, as well as demanded he found this girl that he could not get rid of. She was always in his head always smiling at him, or afraid for him, sad for him. He shook his head as he ran, no he wanted to forget her, something inside of him told him so, but he also needed to see her again. He needed something from her, something that a part of him believe she could only give him.

He didn't get far from the castle.

Blades of a golden light cut through the ground around him, he barely had enough time to dodge them. Landing in a crouched position, he looked up to his attacker, eyes questioning. "Have I done something to warrant attack?" The boy asked, hand hovering over his sickle. "I remember not who I am, as well as not what I have done, but if this attack is of the sort for amusement then I welcome you to try and kill me."

Kagura blinked a couple of times, he doesn't remember being in Naraku's service, the spell seemed to have worn off some. Smiling sweetly she went on to reply to the brave child, either that or incredibly stupid to have challenged her in such a away. "You don't remember who you are, Kohaku?" She asked, then shook her head. "No wonder you left the castle and Naraku's protection. It's not safe to leave without I, Kanna or another of Naraku's followers, there are youkai around here that wouldn't think twice about making you their evening meal and I know that Master Naraku didn't save you from them so that you would just get beaten once again." She informed calmly.

Kohaku watched her warily, eying the hand the was held out for him to take is if it might back. "And I should believe you because?" He asked, his instincts demand caution of her sense the demands that he flee were ignored. "I may not remember much, but you did attacked me and I know allies do not allies."

Growling her annoyance Kagura shot forward, flattening her hand using it, like it were a board, to hit his pulse point allowing him the wonderful bliss of unconsciousness. Gathering the young boy into her arms she brought him off to be dealt with by Naraku. She almost felt sorry for the boy.

****

-

Naraku narrowed his eyes that the boy lain before him. How dare this child think to leave without permission, whether or not he remember who he is, it does not matter, he still defied him. Clenching his fists to cool down the anger this boy's defiance brought him, he let his eyes slowly close shut. If the child wasn't so defiant, was so strong willed the damned spell would work long then it seems to have. Breath in, breath out. He would have to keep the deviant looked up so that when the spell vanishes Kohaku wouldn't be allowed to leave.

Concentrated hard, Naraku allowed his mind to travel to Kohaku's own, this process being slightly easier now that the boy was unconscious. He would not fight him like usual.

It was always a strange feeling, traveling into another's mind. He could no longer feel his own body, and before he was completely in, he had to fight his way through the mind's barrier. A barrier that protected on some level against psychic invasions of the mind. It felt as if he were being thrown into an icy river one moment and then burned alive the next. Forcing back the pain it brought, Naraku then found himself inside the young ones mind.

Walking through the corridors, he watched as the memories bound back in chains snapped allowing the boy another glimpse into what he forced him to forget, that he intern begged to forget. He smirked at the withering form to his right, his head buried against his chest and drawn up legs as he cried calling for his Onee-chan. Rising his hand he released the chains watching as the boy cried harder, whispering breathlessly.

"No, no.... I don't want to remember make it go away again." He begged. "I didn't, why did I kill them, why did I betray them!" He shouted, his hands that held firmly to his drawn legs fisting to the point that his nails were close to drawing blood. "I don't want to remember, onegai... make it go way." He begged once again but this time it was barely above a whisper.

"Kohaku, I will bind these back once again, but should you leave the castle once again to find this dead sister of yours then I will not be so lenient." Naraku voiced, his tone taking on one of anger and mock pity.

Kohaku nodded, still within the same position, but this time his head was up and facing Naraku. "Hai, Teishu." He replied tonelessly. Nodding, he replaced the restraints upon his memory and left the child's mind. Soon after that Kohaku was placed the in prison just in case something of the like happened once again.

Kagura stared blankly at him, before shutting the fan before her face with a snap. "Fine, master Naraku, is there anything else before I fetched the boy?" She asked recalling a time when he sent her off to do something, only when she returned to send her off on something else that could have been done with the first. She nearly growled in aggravation at the remembrance.

Nodded once, his baboon pelt hood falling back from a push with his right hand. "You and Kohaku are to attack the village, I want no one alive, and then the rest of the troops are to stay with Kanna at the border between their kingdom and east. I'm sure that the miko and her little group will be at the village, be sure to take care of them and bring the miko to me. I am tired of this game we play, I want the jewel; no more waiting." He ordered. "And when you return Kohaku to his cell bring Kikyou to me."

"As you wish, Master Naraku."

**__**

~*~

Inuyasha's eyes searched the book shelf behind his fathers desk in his study, searching for on book in particular. He remember seeing it many times, but never took the time it required to read the thing. He always had more important things to do, this time, though, he would read the leather bound book. He hated reading, well not really hated just disliked, but if he had remember what he was taught about the shikon then he wouldn't have to read anything. He would know what every one was talking about. If there was anything he disliked more in the world it was not knowing something that everyone else seems to know. Quite annoying and could be the deciding factor in a fight against the enemy. How he hated being the one ignorant.

locating the leather bound book that held no tittles on the outside, he took it from it's place and cracked it open eyes settling on the first page while he sat in his father's chair:

__

I am the first miko to watch over the Shikon no Tama as well as the first to write in this journal detailing the origins and my time as its protector.

I was surprised when three monks and a few taijiya came to my door seeking me out, I of course was curious as to what would bring them here to see me. I lead them into my home, and before they would speak to me at all they demanded proof that I am whom I say. It would seem that whatever they carried was of great importance and already demons have claimed my appearance to fool them in their journey.

I am a miko well known for strong psychic, secondly known for my purification powers. They were only second to Midoriko's own. I learn latter that it was for that reason they sought me out. Brought with them was a sparkling jewel they referred to as the Shikon no Tama. The jewel that was born of the souls of Midoriko herself and the taiyoukai in which fought for days on end. The story I was told went something along the lines of this:

Midoriko was an amazing priestess with such strong purification powers that she was able to purify any demon, no matter the strength, out of existence with a single arrow. She belong to no single village wishing to help out whomever she crossed paths with. When the demons, mainly three Taiyoukai by the names of Riku, Tamiku, and Suyaku, decided that they, being the stronger race, should have complete control over the humans. Midoriko believed that all should live peacefully together no matter what the race, she fought, leading the war, to prove that humans and demons could live in peace and that humans are not easily dominated.

The miko Midoriko fought for seven days straight without rest, on the seventh day she began to weaken. She knew it wouldn't be long before her power gave way and the three Taiyoukai dominated her, ending in her loss and the captivation of all human kind. Not wanting things to end in such a way she did the only thing that came to mind. Using that necklace around her neck, given to her by a lover lost, she forced her soul from her body along with the souls of the three Taiyoukai she fought, binding them together forever in the glossy purplish-pink jewel.

It was after that incident that the demons and humans talked things through, coming to an agreement. Demons will not kill humans unless provoked and Humans will not kill demons unless provoked. Neither race will try and dominate the other, both races would be treated equally, and neither race had to like the other. This strange, but important, treaty was soon to be know as 'The Race Conformance Treaty', and any who ignored this treaty was automatically sentenced to death. Harsh, yes, but it was the only sentencing the demons would consent to.

Soon after this treaty was made the monks and taijiya who protected the jewel till a suitable miko could be found, finally heard of myself with powers rumored to be second to the great Midoriko. It was then that they told me of the importance of this Shikon no Tama.

Inside the jewel itself the battle between the three taiyoukai and Midoriko was still raging on, the jewel was neither good nor evil. After the monks had psychically probed the jewel did they find something of interest, not only to demons but corrupt humans as well. The jewel was able to make a youkai at lest a hundred times stronger then its normal strength, and for humans it would give them any wish their hearts desired. It was later discovered that hanyou could become a full demon with it, have their hearts desire or use it to increase their strength as they are both negin and youkai alike.

Inuyasha head snapped up when he heard a cough in the room, his amber orbs coming to rest on a disbelieving older brother. He groaned mentally. "What!" He snapped, pulling the book down a bit so that Sesshoumaru could not see clearly it's contents with his youkai senses.

"Your reading..." He said, stating the obvious, before schooling himself and speaking of why he was in the room with Inuyasha. "Sense you are taking over for Mother and Father, you need to get down to the throne room and listen to the complaints of the peasants and then listen to the complaints of the counsel." He grinned at the look of absolute horror that crossed his younger brothers features. "After that, you are to meet with me in the discussion hall as it is there that we will discuss the plans for the war. Only a selected few will know of the true plans, the rest will just go where they are told."

Inuyasha slammed his head into the desk, being mindful of the book resting in his lap. "Sesshoumaru, I be there in a moment." He muttered out. "Give me a few minutes to meet my death, would ya?" He asked as he slammed his head once again.

Sesshoumaru shrugged at the request, the could wait a few more minutes before they got their chances to complain his poor brother's ears completely off. He almost felt sorry for his younger brother, almost being the operative word. If it weren't for that fact that he has taken over Inuyasha's turns the last couple of times he would have a tad bit more sympathy. "If it weren't for the fact that father wishes you to be more responsible I might have taken pity on you and dealt with the populace and the counsel on my own." He informed. "Though I can't help but agree with father, you might be the next heir to the throne, you need to be prepared if you are named."

"Feh." Was his reply.

"You never know it could happen, we both have equal chances." Sesshoumaru then tossed his knee length silver hair over his shoulder before exiting while tossing out. "Be sure your there in a few minutes though, I will not have you slacking off, as I have promised father that I would not." With that he was gone.

Inuyasha sighed, eyes going back to the book in his lap. He knew there wasn't a chance that he would become King over Sesshoumaru, he wasn't the eldest so why did he have to listen to complaints and whiney counsel men? Pushing the thoughts from his mind he went on to finish the paragraph at lest:

__

The jewel itself is neither good nor evil, but a balance of both. They had said to me, should evil hands come to possess it the soul of Midoriko would weaken allowing the Taiyoukai the upper hand in the battle. The monks had told me that as long as the jewel never shines with a malevolent purple light I should not worry, but if it does then destruction could be at hand. I never understood what that meant, and hope not to, but who is to say what is to happen in my time of protecting the Shikon no Tama. The purpose of this journal is to help those of you who take on this jewel as it's protector, this is like a guide to help you on your own journey in this should I not be able to finish this mission that I was handed. The total purification of this jewel, the Shikon no Tama, from existence.

****

The 23 day, 4 moth, 906 year

This would be my first day in this...

Inuyasha forcefully shut the book, he couldn't waste anymore time reading right then, he had to go attend to his duties. Placing the book underneath his father's chair cushion, he made sure that it could not be seen from any view point. He did not want a soul finding out about his sudden interest in this jewel, he did not want the questions it would entail. With one last glance to the chair, Inuyasha strode from the room down towards the throne room.

**__**

~*~

Kohaku walked obediently in front of the woman he learned to be Kagura, one foot in front of the other in an even pace. In a few days he was to go with this woman to visit a few people in a village three days away by flight. It would seem that the wind sorceress had the ability to pull a feather out of thin air for flight, that was how they would travel to this village. Something seemed odd about this mission, but a voice in the back of his head told him to obey. The consequences of disobedience were quite painful, at lest this is what the voice insists. The fear the thought brought to him forced him to believe what the voice says, he would not disobey.

"Hey this time their treating you right Kohaku." The voice of Souta laughed in the darkness of his cell, the one right across from his own. "Last time I had to yell at them, looks like they listened."

Kohaku couldn't help the small smile that took place upon his lips as Kagura opened his cell door. "Shut up child, I did not give you permission to speak in my presence." Souta only stuck his tongue out at her, causing her ire to rise with every moment. Shoving Kohaku into his cell, he fell into a heap hands and knees scraping against the hard, sharp edged, ground. Slamming the cell door shut she whirled around to Souta's cell. "Child I suggest if you don't want to loose that tongue of yours, you'd better place it back within your mouth where it belongs so I don't see it anymore as a temptation." She hissed, restraining her self from snapping her fan out and slicing him to ribbons.

"You can't kill me, Naraku and Kikyou need me in order to get that jewel from my sister." He replied confidently, a smug smirk in place, arms crossed.

"You can live without a tongue can't you?" She inquired turning on her heels she exited the dungeon, while slamming the door showing her annoyance and anger to the occupants. At the same moment Mrs. Higurashi pulled Souta into a tight embrace telling him never to pull such a stunt again. Kohaku listened with a strange longing in his heart, he wished he had a mother to scold him for wrong doings... where was his mother? Was she alive? After the scolding the room became deadly silent, neither one wanting to break it.

A face appeared before his minds eye, smiling sadly at him, switching between armor and a regular kimono -though the armor remained underneath- between facial expressions. Till it stopped upon a scene, the young woman kneeling down her eyes wide with fright, arrows protruding from her back as well as a large gash that could have been made form a type of sword.

__

No! Kohaku, no!!!

Tears pooled down her face as she struggled to keep her kneeling position, fighting her body to remain conscious despite it's heavy loss of blood. She then forced her body to move, move toward something, but he did not know what.

__

Run, Kohaku, Run!!!

Kohaku squeezed his eyes shut, his hands balling into fists. Who was she? Why did she want him to run, why was she so badly hurt? Is she even still alive? Why did she remain with in his mind when he seemed to have forgotten everything else? Why won't she leave his mind, why must she haunt him so? Pulling his body into a tight ball he sobbed quietly as to not alert his friends in the cell across from his own.

__

Who are you!? His mind shouted, to receive no answer. _Why do I remember you, and then not, why can't I recall more then your face, more then scenes that seem to be of another's life even though I am in them? _He questioned, and then went silent his mind and body fast in entering the dark abyss of sleep tears drying upon his cheeks.

**__**

~*~

**__**

A/N: Another update, YEAH!!! Okay, I know that I have been updating rather slowly... *sighs* I blame it all on home schooling... my mom is a slave driver!!! I have calculus, physiology, English, writing, vocab, history, government, chemistry, grammar ( bet you all can tell I'm not good at it O-o), gymnastics, weapons classes, martial arts, and last but not least computers!!! Big list of stuff to do during they day, not to mention that know my mom has me studying for the SATs and PSATs... So I'm gonna try and update at least twice a week -K-

**__**

Japanese Vocab:

**__**

Onegai- Please

**__**

Hai- Yes

**__**

Teishu- Master

**__**

Ane-ue- Big Sister

**__**

Oyaji- Dad

**__**

Haha-ue- Old way of saying Mom

**__**

- If I have missed any and you don't know them, then tell me and I'll right it in my next update...

**__**

Review Answers:

**__**

Sango13- Finally someone who knows what it's like!!!! I have to watch my three little brothers and sister, plus the neighbor kid who's about two (two year olds are very scary when they're not occupied) *sighs* your lucky then, I have so much I don't know what to do with it all… projects O-o…. don't get me started on those…. *grins* thanx for the review though, hope to here from you again, g2g, bye!!!!

**__**

Ning- *sighs* I know, but I am going to try and update at lest twice a week… I've got so much stuff to do this year…

**__**

Rushyuo- Gotchya, don't worry I will…. Thanx 4 the review it's nice to hear from the readers… It makes this authoress so very happy *gives big hug* It also makes this authoress want to write faster despite the gigantic schedule she has…


	9. Preparations

**__**

Disclaimer: Dis.... claim.... laim... er...I... claim... laim.... (enough said, ne?)

**__**

Simple Lies

Chapter Ten: Preparations

The throne room was quite magnificent, made all the lager by the high vaulted ceilings about three stories high adorned with stain glass windows at the front, back and to either sides of the room. The suns light filtering through in a myriad of colors upon the throne and red carpet leading up to it, causing the young silver haired hanyou whom sat upon the mahogany seat to glow with an ethereal light. The boy would have looked just as imposing and majestic as the room itself as well the King whom normally sat upon the finely made mahogany throne, tapestries of the house sigil, a dog standing on its hind legs with two swords crossed in the background, hanging behind him as well as around the rest of the room. If it weren't for the petulant pout upon his face, the one that told all who entered he did not wish to be there.

All of this went unnoticed by the hanyou, of course, as he could careless about the majesty he and the throne room put about, but it seemed as if the peasants did. Every time one of them entered their footfalls slowed, eyes taking in every inch of the grandeur of the room. One wall hung, in between the tapestries of red and white, pictures of past kings their faces emotionless as their eyes stared lifelessly ahead of themselves. To the other side hung pictures of their mates, underneath detailing their length of reign in the seat of power.

In the center to either side of the red carpet, were a table that grew gradually in size the further it went back that was lined with un-lit candles waiting for use at night. With a impatient sigh, Inuyasha decided it would be best to break the peasants trance like state least he be there the rest of the afternoon well into the evening. "Well..." he drawled out.

That seemed to do the trick as the human peasant, blinked a few times before fidgeting with his hands looking everywhere but Inuyasha's face. "Ah, y-yes m-my l-lord." The man stammered nervously, just as nearly all the others had. Inuyasha wondered what he would ask for or what he would complain about. Would it be the land limit law? No, the man was practically in rags and more then likely owned nothing but a small hut, if even that. Most likely going to complain about the prices of rice... "I-I have not come here for myself you see..." He forced his hands at his side gripping his hakama to tell of his nervousness, eyes holding small traces of fear in them. "I-if I m-may m-my lord, I-I w-would like..." Taking in a calming breath he continued. "I would l-like to speak on their b-behalf?"

Inuyasha shrugged, ignoring the shaking heads of his father's counsel men. "I don't see why not, I was getting sick of hearing how someone's neighbor had a few more inches of land... yada, yada, yada... and how the poor should be swept up off there streets and hauled into the dungeons for doing nothing but having absolutely no money at all. Oh yeah and then there was that whole grain costs thing." Inuyasha eyed him suspiciously for a moment, still ignoring counsel's advice to boot him out, adding to that the horrified gasping sounds after his comments of his people a few moments ago. "This isn't a greedy plea, is it?"

"N-no my lord."

"Good." He then waved him on. "Then you can continue."

"Thank you my lord." Getting his nerves under control, he went on with what he had practice to say all morning long whilst he waited for the lord to come and other appointments to be over with. This time his voice continued on without it's stammer. "As I have said my lord, I have come here on the behalf of another or more correctly several others. They are less fortunate then I, and yet I alone have done so much for them," he brought his gaze from his lords, ashamed at his failure even though one man can only do so much. "Nothing seems to have made much of a difference, no matter the amount of determination I put forth. It is for this reason that I have come here today.... these people that I speak of are the poor of this kingdom." He paused a moment to gauge at lest a small amount of his lords reaction before continuing.

Inuyasha was shocked to say the least, as of all the people he had imagined for him to stand for they were at the bottom of his list. What exactly was it this peasant sought exactly for these people? He couldn't honestly say, couldn't even make a guess at it. It seemed by his words that he did not wish for them to be swept away to the dungeons, nor did it seem he wished to even be there pleading for his help or... Well he wasn't exactly sure what the man had come here for, but it was in desperation for it was something that he alone could not do. "What do you wish me to do about them? Or is it for them?" He questioned off-handedly, trying and failing to hide his intrigue in the matter. In all his times occupying the throne for his father in his absence he has never encountered a peasant calling for a conference for a selfless reason. For that alone he would hear him out to the end and even consider doing what it is he asks, maybe more...

Shifting upon his feat the peasant brought his dark eyes to Inuyasha's own after a few moments of contemplative silence. "I am not a rich man, I hold no land, and I have no business of my own. I do have a small hut and I do make money working in the fields. My house I leave open to the homeless, my food to the hungry and some of the riches I hold to the poor whom need extra clothing blankets, ect." He paused a moment, a pained look coming to his eyes. "I have become quite found of everyone that I have helped, and yet my help is not enough for them." He clenched his fists, tears welling up in his eyes. "They still die of hunger, of the cold, of disease...." He trailed off, taking in deep breaths steadying his tears. He did not want to cry, not in front of the prince!

Inuyasha was taken aback by the sudden passion spoken in his words; he truly did not want anything for himself. This was all recall, if it were not the man would have just demanded money from him for the poor. It was demanded of him before, yet he had not given it to them. He could smell the deceit coming off them in waves, the peasant held no such scents. What amazed him, though, was the fact that he found the sudden urge to want and help these people, these poor that this man so patiently spoke for. He did not let this show through his expression though. Where those tears that made silent tracks down his cheeks? With a delicate sniff of the air, his eyes widen slightly but not noticeably. He shed tears for these people? Inuyasha couldn't help but feel himself be in awe of the man before him. Shaking his head slightly, Inuyasha went on to say.

"You want me to do something for them, but have no idea of what?" He inquired, watching as the man nodded his head slowly, abashed. Inuyasha decided that he would do something for once on his own without leaving it for someone else to handle like always. Sesshoumaru managed to; maybe he could do so as well? He wanted to help them, and maybe, just maybe he would be able to show them all he was not a worthless monster like they claim. All the same, at lest he would get the satisfaction of helping someone else for a change._ Yes_, he agreed mentally, _I like that idea_. He knew exactly what to do. "Take a fourth of the gold from my own allowance and buy the abandoned farm at the edge of the village capital." He told to the gaping counsel men. It was one of his least favorite sanctuaries from the world, but it would do for the homeless. It was large and would accommodate for many. "Use the rest to buy supplies, anything that would be needed." His amber eyes then flashed back to the peasant's wide eyes of disbelief. "I place you in charge of things. Make sure that you have what you need, and come back to me once a month for a report on how things are going as it will be myself who is funding all of this."

"Y-yes m-my lord." He bowed. With sparkling eyes and a large grin, he said. "Thank you so much my lord, I never expected something like this."

Standing from his seat, he let a soft 'keh' escape his lips before leaving to walk down the red carpet beckoning the peasant to fallow him. He smirked mentally when nearly every counsel man fell over from shock, while they muttered ion about the indecency of the prince associating with a peasant. He rolled his eyes, stupid idiots. It seemed the peasant wasn't in a better state, Inuyasha could practically hear the man's heart beat at an exceedingly abnormal rate. Was it really that big of a deal to walk along side him? He knew it wasn't from fear about his heritage, as he smelt not an ounce from him, just a nervous tinge lining his personal scent.

"So, uh, what's your name?" He asked while they made way for the throne room's grand doors of cedar wood and bronze hinges, two dog demons in their true forms standing on their hind legs with their front paws resting upon the others a fierce snarl in place, the door itself was carved by a wood demon whom was best in his field. Sadly the said demon died of root rot, highly deadly in the plant demon world.

Once shaken out of his shock that his lord would wish to know an unworthy ones name, he answered a bit timidly. "Gerith, my lord." Head bowed.

"Alright Gerith, come back to see me after you receive your farm, supplies and things are a bit settled. I want to see how things are like once you are finished." Inuyasha explained stopping before the guards. "Help him find his way to the castle entrance." Turning to face the counsel men he said. "We'll have are conference later, I have a meeting with Sesshoumaru that cannot be missed." With that said he left towards the discussion hall.

**__**

~*~

Sango and Miroku both flanked either side of Kagome as they made their way towards the discussion hall after being summoned there by Sesshoumaru, or more like a servant sent by the prince. They walked down the corridors silently, eyes focused in different directions taking notice of there surroundings. This corridor held a single red carpet edged with gold lain over the wood floor, tables set off to the side ever few feet apart with vases upon them. Some contained fresh flowers while other remained without. Other then that the hall remained completely spare of anything except for a few pictures upon the walls, none of them being unique enough to be considered eye catching. Though it may have been their lack in attention to the room as their minds were occupied by thoughts of the sudden revelation.

Kagome held no worries other then the fact that Sesshoumaru may be hurt because of her. The guilt of her involving him ate away at her heart... if she had never involved the many people upon her travels there would have been a lot less hurt in this. Sango and Miroku were hurt by him long before she had even known them, like her, so it did not matter; there involvement. She needed to look at the brighter picture, with his help they might be able to gain a foot hold on Naraku... maybe, but she doubted it. Looking back on her thoughts Kagome had to laugh bitterly, she never used to be so pessimistic before, never use to know such a word even existed. Funny what an evil like Naraku does to a person.

Miroku and Sango held completely different thoughts then that of the young miko, thoughts that were slightly less dark and had nothing do with the effects their involving the inu-youkai would have upon him. No, they were silently debating whether or not they could even trust the demon lord, if he would even be of any help at all. It could have all been a ploy just to gain Kagome's trust for the jewel... it had happened before and neither the monk nor the taijiya wished for their friend to go through the pain of betrayal once more. Both were snapped from their contemplative thought at the sound of Kagome's bitter laughter, and cringed. What was she thinking about that could cause such laughter to bubble fourth from her lips, the girl rarely ever laughed in such a way. It could only be one of two things: she was thinking about her past with Naraku, or she was having dark thoughts that were less them optimistic. Right as Miroku decided to break the silence to ask if she were all right, they appeared before shoji screen door that lead into the discussion room.

Gathering up her nerves Kagome slide the door back, gaining the eyes of every one with in the room upon her form. Blinking a couple of times, she silently made her way towards a chair the sat around the iron wrought oval table. She was curious as to why it was built with such a material, but pushed such meaningless musings aside. She needed to focus on this meeting. Sango and Miroku followed her example claiming a seat on either side of her, the monk to the right and taijiya the left. With a deep breath Kagome lifted her eyes to examine both inu-demon lords before her.

"Finally you've decided to grace us with your presence." Inuyasha growled, arms crossed, eyes holding very distinguishable challenge. Her eyes met this challenge, refusing to back down as her lips went to form their reply with a witty retort. Her lips never got the chance much to their disappointment as deeper much colder voice did that for her.

"Inuyasha you have no room to talk, as you have only recently grace us with your presence a few moments ago when you should have been here minutes ago." The said inu-hanyou merely 'ke'd' softly, adverting his eyes from all else in the room focusing on the shoji screen to his right. "As for you lady Kagome, I would like you to explain carefully the plan you had mentioned before when it was just Kouga, Ginta, Inuyasha, my father and I." Noting the distrust in her eyes as the indiscriminately took in those seated around her, Sesshoumaru went on to quell such feelings. "These are my father's most trustworthy men, Kouga and Ginta you already know." He began, nodding his head in their direction, before going on with the introductions that seemed relevant at the moment. "Hokaku is to the left of Kouga, and he is the second in command to the armed forces. Tanuki, next to Ginta, is second in command of our combat forces." After that was said he locked his eyes on to her own silently commanding her to speak.

With the slightest inclination of her head to show that she understood, Kagome let her eyes traverse the maps before rising to a stand. Before coming, as they did not leave right after the summons, they had discussed what was safe to give away and what was not. She know was going to exorcise one of the agreed upon things. "I have faced Naraku before, many times after the destruction of my home for revenge." She began softly trying not to twitch nervously underneath the gazes of those present. "I know how he works better then all of you here, beside the two seated on either side of me, so I expect you to listen closely and not question what I say. Is that understood?" She inquired, eyes traveling to all seated waiting for her cue to go on.

Sesshoumaru was slightly impressed with the commanding presence she put forthright then while his amber orbs peeks at Inuyasha discreetly. He seemed to be board out of his mind slouched in the chair like he was, but he could see the hanyou's right eye trained upon her form as his ears were upon her voice. He was shocked at first with the mention of Naraku, but what she said went along with her story given before but with a deeper insight into her knowledge of things.

After getting what she desired, Kagome went on while pushing a strand a raven hair behind her ear. "Naraku will attack on the eastern border as long as we make it desirable and to do that rumors must be spread around that it has the lowest amount of men guarding it. Which would be believable as you and kingdoms boarding you at the east are on friendly grounds." As she said this, Kagome began to move white markers to indicate how many fake men should be at the other borders, as opposed to the real ones, leaving the eastern border with five hundred men, but in reality one thousand. Though she doubted they would need so much. "Naraku likes to point out the weakness in people, if we should present him with one he will attack it, but this would only be a mere distraction." She told them, going on to elaborate her meaning holding every ear especially Inuyasha's even though it seemed not. "Attacking the board it not what he wishes to do, and this isn't even a real war to him, it is more of game. He wants to show you how far he can get to your capital without even by playing off on your weakest points with his weakest men. Naraku wishes you to know how powerful he is before he truly attacks."

As Inuyasha listened to this he knew something was up, she knew the enemy far to well. He remembered early this day the girls that had been confessed to him, the one that peeked his curiosity to such high levels that he sought out the answers for himself, and remembered her saying that Naraku wished for it... his eyes widened slightly, but his features were quickly placed under control. Is that why she wishes revenge? No, it was because of her family that she wants revenge, but... massaging the bridge of his nose Inuyasha sighed mentally, he was just so confused with this all. Why hadn't Kikyou told him any of this? He really wished that she would hurry up with her business, that way he could speak with her about all of these new developments in absence. Shaking the thoughts from his head, he refocused his attention back on to Kagome...

"...is were he will attack first as long as we make it appealing like the border. I wish to only place twenty-five of your best men there as I already know whom will attack the village, but as always she will bring reinforcements so that is where the men will come in handy." Taking her seat, she set her eyes upon Sesshoumaru's own before sliding in-between the two brothers. "This is the plan that I had set before Inutashio-sama." She had said for the benefit of those whom were no there the last time.

Sango and Miroku nodded there approval, the taijiya noting with delight that Kagome had improved in her tactical planning from her last plan of action back in Izumo. Before anyone could claim the chance to speak up, Miroku stood, his staff making a soft clinking noise with its rings. "Kagome-sama I wish to know where you plan to take part in this war?" He questioned softly, as Kagome turned refusing to meet his concerned gaze. She knew that he would not like her answer, and he knew it to as he could feel a slight apprehension start to form within his gut.

Kouga stood abruptly from his seat. "The girl plans to fight to!" He yelped looking to Sesshoumaru for help. "But she's a human, and these are demons were talking about." He protested sternly, before gulping slightly at the frosty glare sent his way from the said human girl. "She would be easily killed." He pointed out, not giving in despite the fact the looks the girl was giving him, were starting to effect him in away he would rather not acknowledge; fear.

"I am perfectly capable of handling myself, as I have been doing so for the last six years." She replied sternly, her voice losing the childlike innocence as well as gentleness it seemed to have possessed before. "This is my fight, you just happened to be in Naraku's way, thus the reason I have chosen to help you." She paused a moment, with a long-sided look to Miroku and then Sango and with a sigh decided to change the subject ever so slightly. "You and Sango are going to be watching the border." She replied.

"That wasn't what he asked you Kagome!" Sango cried out, voice dripping with worry and dread, as she slammed her fist upon the iron table. _So that's why it was iron, Imaging if a demon were to do that_... Kagome thought distractedly, before cringing at the look Sango was giving her. They both knew what she was planning, she nearly did the same before...

Shoulders slumping, Kagome bowed her head as she continued on in a soft voice. "Sango please don't..." She pleaded; ignoring the stares she was receiving from the others, while hoping that either Sesshoumaru or someone interrupted this interrogation to continue on with the planning. It would seem this day was not on her side. "Whether you agree to it or not I am going to sit in that village and wait for her to come." She confessed finally after some time passed when it seemed Sango was not going to give up and no one else going to speak of something new. Did they want to know as well? Probably...

Sango looked into Kagome's gray-blue eyes with her own wide disbelieving cinnamon ones, her mouth working silently. Grabbing at her hands quickly, the taijiya shook her head in denial of the others words. "You can't Kagome!" She spoke furiously. "You'll be killed, hell, you were almost killed the last time!" The miko's own eyes were wide now, Sango meant business, she almost never cursed.

Kagome stood abruptly, hair falling over her face with the movement, eyes ablaze with determination with a watery sheen from tears held back. "This will be my chance, Sango! If she is there then... then he might come and I can end it once and for all!" She yelled in reply. "If I can bring back Souta... you don't understand what this is doing to me! These dreams, not knowing if he and my mother are safe..." She trailed wiping back her tears and berating herself for showing weakness in front of others as she field from the room, Sango trailing after her.

The room was dead silent after they left as each contemplated and tried to understand what just went down only seconds ago; all except for Miroku. With an unreadable expression, Inuyasha set his determined amber orbs on the monk. He wanted to know what happened, what they were talking about and the only way was through the monk they traveled with.

__

"It hurt so much to watch him die in the dream, to hear my onii-chan ask me how I could let him die, for him to ask me if I even love him. I should have just given them the stupid jewel, I wish I could be selfish just once, I wish that I didn't care about..." 

He needed to know what she meant, who was this she? Was this the other one after the jewel along with Naraku? Even more determined then before, as this answer could possible clear up some of his questions, Inuyasha demanded from the monk. "What was that about monk!"

Miroku remained with his head bowed, as he let his thoughts ponder over whether or not he should fallow after the two. Those musings left him as Inuyasha's words reached his ears, now he was pondering over what exactly he should say. If it were just the two princes in the room this would not have been so hard, but there were others. With a heavyhearted sigh, Miroku looked up. "There is this youkai called Kagura, she is a wind sorceress." He paused searching their faces for some kind of reaction, recognition maybe. Inuyasha was the only one to have a slight change in his features at the name for about a split second his brows drew up in surprise, though it was not what the monk thought.

__

"I found Naraku holding a knife to my fathers throat, and the wind sorceress keeping captive my brother and mother. She just watched it all, she betrayed me again, she betrayed all of us."

After few more seconds of study, he continued. _They know nothing, but Inuyasha of something..._ "Kagura is whom Naraku will send, it is whom he always sends as she is the only one he can trust to finish the job to his liking. Kagome wishes to fight her is all." He explained nonchalantly, keeping all worry from his tone in voice.

Inuyasha shook his head, did the monk really think he was that stupid. That Sango girl would not have gotten that upset over Kagome fighting this youkai, no there had to be something more to it as their words suggested towards it. With a mocking laugh Inuyasha said. "I don't believe you monk." Crossing his arms, he looked down on Miroku through narrowed orbs of amber his brows drawn down. "There's more to it then that, their words say so and their actions say so. Now tell me this again."

With an even greater sight then before, Miroku slumped back in his chair in defeat. "That is what she plans to do." He replied firmly, before turning his attention to Sesshoumaru whom had remained silent throughout the whole thing. "I am sorry for this Sesshoumaru-sama, but since this meeting is now basically over I must help Sango with Kagome... You are free to do what-ever you wish with this plan." With that said the Miroku stood from his seat, leaving four stunned soldiers, an understanding prince and a suspicious one.

Inuyasha stood as well, catching a hold of the lingering scent that belonged to Kagome. He would find her first, and he would get the information he sought from her. He was tired of not knowing, hated it with a passion, and would not rest until he found it. Sesshoumaru only smiled knowingly as he watched his little brother leave eagerly.

**__**

~*~

Running as fast as her legs could carry her, Kagome rushed down the corridors every thing passing her in a blur. She took no notice of the look of the places she ran though nor did she pay any mind to the frustrated shouts that followed her as she knocked into a servant every so often. She needed to find a place where she could be all-alone, a place where Sango and Miroku would not find her for a while.

She could understand their worry for her, she knew what she is about to do is foolhardy, but she could not just stand by when the chance arises and do nothing about it. She made a silent vow to her remaining family members that she would return for them, that she would free them and gain revenge for their father's death. Kagome threw open the doors to the room at the end of the hall, her eyes frantically taking in the place looking for an exit paying little mind to much else. With a quick gait, she marched towards the double doors throwing them open and walking out on to the balcony, heaving a heavy sigh of relief. Her eyes traversed the entire area, and to her utter disappointment the balcony was to high for her to jump. Looking around once more she found the room to be devoid of furniture and other such objects, slumping her shoulders Kagome slid to the ground her back against the farthest corner while drawing her knees up.

**__**

-

-

She was just floating in a void of nothingness, she knew nothing, remembered nothing. As she floated feelings over came her, ones of dread, of hopelessness, of determination, hatred and betrayal... She did not understand why she felt such, did not understand where she was. Did she always live here, in this place of darkness? Some how she knew that she did not. What was her name again…?

"Kagome...."

Was that it? Wait a second, where was this voice coming from, why was it calling her? She looked around wildly, trying to find a face in all of this darkness. She could find nothing, or maybe it was that she did not know what to look for, did not remember it. Did she know once? What had happened?

"Please come back to us, please Kagome..."

Who was that, why did they sound so sad? She wanted to find this person; something pulled her to it... a strange yet familiar feeling from inside of her. She did not want to make this person sad, and it hurt her for some reason to hear this worried and terrified voice. Did she leave somewhere, is that why this person is pleading with her to come back? She knew that she wanted to, but she just couldn't find her way through all of this darkness. It was strange; she could see her self as if it were bright as day out, but the rest was shrouded by shadow. It was kind of peaceful here, she decided.

"Don't die, please don't. What would we do with out you, Kagome, we still need you here..."

She could think of a lot of things that could be done without her.... wait did they say that she was dying! She shook her head; no this just could not do at all, not at all. She could not die; she had something to do something very important. She could feel it tugging at her, encouraging her to fight this darkness that wishes to consume her. No she couldn't die, she just couldn't... whatever she had to do was too important to let her self be taken in... Her eyes widened as she placed her hand at her stomach as it drenched with blood.

What was happening! Why was she bleeding, her arm was injured as well and her face.... she brought her hand to wipe away at the blood and her eyes widened even further... where was all this pain coming from? She wondered as she fell to her knees, head bowed until she only knew the darkness.

Her eyes opened slightly, but it was enough to alert the others of the room to her awakening. "Kagome!" They shouted all at once, causing her to cringe at the sheer volume. They seemed not to notice.

She was confused, how did she end up here, why did she hurt so much? Her eyes found Sango over her with tears trailing down her cheeks, and Kagome found herself shivering as a tear dropped upon her extremely heated face. Why was it so hot in this room? "Kagome promise me you wont do that again, please promise me." She demanded brokenly. "I will not lose the only family I have left."

Kagome didn't understand, what was going on.... oh now she remember. She went to see Souta, yes, she went to get him back. She almost laughed bitterly, and would have if it weren't for the fact that she may do her body more harm. She had lured him to her thinking she could trick him, but it didn't work, he was prepared for it... next time she would make sure he did not see her coming; yes next time.

"Kagome please promise me." Sango's voice demanded once again. Kagome shut her eyes tightly against the pain, as well as to escape the woman's voice. She could not promise, because she knew, if given the chance, she would do this again.

"Sango..." she heard Miroku's voice whisper in near the same tone as Sango's, but it was more subdued. "Let her rest, she nearly died today Sango... just let her get some rest to heal her wounds and then we will both speak with her."

If Sango replied, the young miko did not hear, but she did hear the retreating foot steps as they left the hut, left her to sleep. Before she let the sleep her body so dearly wished to have, Kagome whispered one last sentence. "Sango, I'm sorry..."

****

-

-

Kagome hugged herself tighter as she let the cool night air brushed past her, drying the tears upon her face chilling her. She only hoped that Sango would understand eventually, that she see she would do that same should the opportunity arise to save Kohaku... She buried her head into her knees, her arms tightening around her legs trying to offer herself some comfort. While she silently prayed for things to go right for once.

"Please Sango, forgive me..." Kagome whispered softly, her voiced choked with the tears that she had been shedding.

"Why would she need to forgive you?" A rough voice asked, causing Kagome to look up in shock. What was he doing here? Why did he fallow her... he was the last person she needed to see right then. She watched in stupefied wonder as he walked closer to her, letting his body fall beside her own with his arms crossed.

"Inuyasha...?" She questioned, watching him in curiosity as he crossed his arms golden eyes staring up as the starry sky. He seemed to be glaring at the quarter moon, but did not dwell on it. "What do you want, some shirts washed perhaps?" Trying to make her tone harsh and uninviting. She wanted him to leave, and if he did not she wanted him to fight with her wanted to get her mind of her predicament.

Inuyasha's lips curled upward at the remark, he knew what she was trying to do and shook his head. Normally he would have bitten at the bait like a starved fish and came up with a retort of his own, but this time around there was information to be won here. He needed to know, he was tired of not knowing, tired of the little lies that these people seemed to throw about. He was not sure what was truth and what was not anymore. He frowned then, he was tired of his own lies too, but it could not be helped right then and with a sigh he replied. "What was that about back there, what do you plan to do that would upset her so much?"

Kagome leaned her head back against the wall, and shut her eyes lightly. "I said my whole family was dead right?" She did not wait for his reply and continued; she already knew what she had told them. "Well I did not want this place to know who I am, and I still don't so please do not ask." She went silent, hopping he would remain so too. This silence was doing well on her soul; she needed some solitude to think things through. Did she really want to tell Inuyasha about everything, or at lest some of it?

So she admits to lying about herself, he gave her a sidelong look, just how much is a front and how much is really herself? He wondered silently as he watched her from the corner of his golden eyes. After a moment, he asked softly. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"It has everything to do with it." She replied off handily, eyes still closed she loosened her hold needing less of the comfort she sought before. Maybe it had something to do with Inuyasha's presence beside her, should she tell him anything? It might gain them more help, but what if... "Do you love Kikyou?"

"Kikyou..." he whispered, stunned. How did she... why would she... after a few mixed thoughts Inuyasha answered. "I... yes." Why did she want to know? He gave her a suspicious look from the corner of his eye, and found her with a smile on her face eyes still closed. Why was she smiling, was she planning to do something wrong? But most of all why did his words sound like lies to his ears.

She nodded once to herself, she would not tell him everything, just some of it. Maybe he would be the one to help her win her sister back, she smiled at that thought. She missed her sister with all of her heart and wished for things to be the way they were before. "Good, I'm glad." If she had her eyes open she would have seen the stupefied look that crossed his face, along with confusion. This girl was supposed to kill her sister over some jewel that he still had yet to learn the full capabilities of, and yet with the most sincere voice he had ever heard replied to him that she was glad for his feelings toward her twin. "A long time ago Naraku killed my father, and took Souta and my mother captive." She paused, turning on her side a bit so that she would have a better look at the moon as she spoke. "I'm going to fight Kagura to the death and draw out Naraku, and in doing so I will be taken in captive."

"What!" He whispered furiously. Inuyasha didn't know why he cared what this girl decided to do, but he did and he would not let her go through with it. For some reason, even if he wanted to let her, he could not for his demon side was already attached. It saw her as something that it is supposed to protect and the thought of harm coming to what his youkai half wanted to keep safe sent rage boiling beneath his flesh. "You can't do that, you could be killed!"

Kagome gave him an odd look. "I don't see why you would care." She whispered harshly, but he had heard it and for some reason it caused him pain. In a louder, sterner voice that warned one not to question it said. "You can't stop me, I will do whatever I wish, and since this opportunity has come I will take it." She sent him a harsh glare over her shoulder. "If I would not consent to Sango who is like my sister, what makes you think that I would consent to you?" She inquired bitterly, while clenching her fist within her kimono to stop herself from punching the hanyou before her.

Ignoring the sting her words caused him, he voiced his retort in a even harsher tone, his eyes narrowed with all previous warmth they held gone; only a shadow around the anger. "I am the prince and should I say you can not go, then you can not go."

Slamming her fist into the ground to relieve her of some anger, her eyes blazed as they came into contact with his after examining her bruise-forming fist. It hurt, and she may have broken something, but did not let it show trying to keep the anger that she felt. "You are not my prince, I do not belong here! This isn't my home and never will be!" Her eyes drew up in surprise, but only slightly, why did his eyes reflect such hurt when she said that? It didn't make any sense at all.

Taking a deep breath, he replied in a calm even tone, while he battled with his demon blood. It wanted her to listen to him; he was only trying to protect her, why was she being so stubborn. His instincts were forcing him to reprimand her like one would a disobedient pup, but he fought it. "You work for me, so for right now I am your prince and to go against the prince's orders, especially when I am in charge for right now, it would mean treason against the kingdom."

With an equal calm voice Kagome looked him straight in the eyes, her gray-blue ones flashing furiously. "Then I will have to be hung for treason, won't I?"

"Not necessarily." He almost smirked at the look of shock that registered upon her features along with suspicion, if it weren't for the anger boiling with in him, he would have. Coming to sit in his most famous pose, knees before him, upper body resting on his fists that sat against the ground between his legs. He almost looked like a puppy-dog sitting there, and Kagome had to reframe herself from reaching out there and giving his ears a good rub down. She had to remind herself that he did not diverse it and would most likely snap at her for even trying it. "If you agree that I wait with you, then I won't have to order you not to go and you wont have to face charges for treason."

Kagome's face fell into a contemplative look, one full of concentration over his offer. She had seen him fight against Sesshoumaru, and knew that he could hold him own, heck she even fought him herself... though she knew that if the swords were real she would have lost terribly. She was one to use a bow rather then a sword, she wasn't too good with close rang combat, but was well enough to be able to hold her own in a fight should it come to that. "Fine, I agree, but should you die you are on your own."

He smirked at that, his demon blood calming at hearing agreeing words from her lips for once. "Agreed."

**__**

~*~

**__**

A/N: Wow, I finally got it done!!!!!! *cough, cough* Damn cold!!! It's really taking its toll out on my writing among other things, like I'm going to have so much homework once this cold goes away, as well as chapters coming out sooner to make up the delay in the chapter.... *sighs* life is always so hard ain't it?

**__**

- You know what, I don't think I used any new Japanese words that you guys wouldn't know... if I did let me know and I'll translate it in the next chapter -k-

**__**

Review Answers:


	10. Well that was unexpected

****

Disclaimer: A rose by any other name would smell just as sweet, like an anime owned by any other would be just as great... Unfortunately roses don't have another name and I don't own Inuyasha...

**__**

Simple Lies

Chapter Eleven: Well that was unexpected...

**__**

Sesshoumaru watched the entrance of the discussion hall a few moments, before sighing heavily and turning his attention back to the men in front of him. The taiyoukai only hopped his half-brother; perhaps one of the girl's companions sorted this mess out, and soon. It is never good to go into war when ones mind is completely elsewhere, especially if that mind his bent on revenge like Kagome's. Sesshoumaru place not an ounce of blame upon the girl, he would feel the same way should he have gone through and thing remotely to what she has, but this is a war and not a small battle. He could not afford and slip ups, and something within her eyes told the youkai that she wishes to do something stupid, and that she knows it is so makes him even more concerned then he already is.

"While that is being handled I suggest we elaborate on this plan a bit further." If that girl were to die, he would hate to think about what it would do to his brother, even if Inuyasha seemed oblivious to it. Eyes roaming along the maps, his gaze then snapped towards Kouga. "Tell me, Kouga, the name of your five best combaters... be sure to name only the full demon fighters." He added as an after thought. Not that he had anything against hanyou or human fighters, as seen with his brother he knew that they were not pushovers, but not everyone had his father's blood in them. He wanted to be on the safe side, especially with what he plans to ensure them with.

Kouga stood from his spot, his posture going from a salute to at ease, his facial expression never wavering from its emotionless mask. A warrior never showed emotion, as it is weakness. To let your enemy see your heart is like holding out your bare neck for them to slice open with a swift movement of the wrist, blade in hand. It is the very first lesson you learn when becoming a solider. "Well as you know the twins An'ya and Jin'ya, and then there's Boras, Truce and Karc." He informed, still not taking his seat until directly ordered to do so.

Sesshoumaru nodded, satisfied, though he had never had the pleasure of sparing with the others he had with the twins. His lips twitched into some sort of semblance of smile, those two were utterly ruthless when it came to combat skills, when it came to weaponry one should watch out least they found themselves skewered accidentally, that is if they didn't do so to themselves first. "Good, then I will have them at the village with Kagome-sama," the occupants in the room couldn't help but widen their eyes at the obvious respect Sesshoumaru held for the girl. It was obvious by how he had called her. He would never do that just for anyone. "Watching her back should this Kagura try anything underhanded." He spat distastefully. "You many sit, now Ginta name of five of your best, I wish for two of them to be archers and the rest swordsmen."

Ginta two stood in salute, falling into an at ease pose, though his face was not as emotionless as Kouga's. No, it held a silliness there, one that resembled a person used to laughing, perhaps as him part of the joke. Do not mistake this for him being weak, as it is quite the contrary. This wolf demon could be just a fierce as Kouga himself in battle, perhaps more so. "Next to me, sir, are Jerd, Seishinseii, and Jun'jou as for my two best archers... they would be Kojo and Kiyro. Though, they both are well with the blade, my lord, should it come down to it." Ginta explained gently.

The three swordsmen were nothing compared to their leader, the weapons master, but were extraordinary out on the field. Almost nothing could stand in their way once their swords left the protective covering of their sheaths. As for the two archers, Kojo and Kiyro, the two men are never far from the other's side. In battle they worked as a team, taking down forces one at a time that is until the battle is to close to deem it archer friendly. It is then that they adopt the title of the grim reaper and angle of death, brothers of destruction. Sesshoumaru smiled mentally, yes he remembered hearing of them, and the two would be perfect for protecting his brother and future sister-in-law. That is if he could help it.

The youkai prince nodded, satisfied with the names presented. "Good, I want you to be with them Ginta as acting leader of the small squad." Ginta nodded, still standing in the at ease position awaiting further orders. "Take some extra men with you to evacuate the village and see them safely elsewhere. Once that is out of the way, hide yourself in whatever is available waiting for the demoness to reach a certain spot... here." He announced, pointing one elegant clawed finger in the middle of the village map. "Kouga, your coming with me... we'll need...."

**__**

~*~

**__**

Sango sat against the shoji screen of her sleeping quarters head bowed. She had searched for hours to find Kagome, coming up empty handed with every thought to her whereabouts that came to mind. Just what in the world was the miko thinking? Sango wondered helplessly, as she lifted her head to stare out at the ceiling above her. Cinnamon eyes took in ever crack and pattern displayed in the wood above while her mind lie in a state of unrest. She just could not stop the thoughts from running rampant within the contours of her brain.

She broke her promise!

Those were the first spoken harsh thoughts that entered her mind when she dropped her body here listlessly to the floor, back coming to rest against the screen eyes squeezed shut. Kagome had done this before, this same exact tactic in order to see her brother...maybe with a few alterations, but still the same...

She almost lost her life that day... Sango's heart couldn't help but give a painful lurch at the thought. Kagome had become almost like a sister to her, their group almost like a second family and she clenched her fists tightly slamming them to the floor. She couldn't lose Kagome, not like she lost her brother! Kagome is what kept her and Miroku together; the one that convinced her to stay despite her treachery... the young miko was what bound them together like a family. If they were to lose her, then their little group would surely fall apart as Sango knew that she could not survive without the gleeful girl. The world would just seem so dull and cruel to her once more...

Sango shut her eyes and when back to the first time they had met, she had tried to kill Kagome, whom was like a sister to her now, and she forgave... Sango still couldn't believe to this day that she was forgiven.

**__**

-

-

-

Sango's eyes opened, her head pounding painfully, she had to blink a couple of time before things around her came into focus. Utilizing great effort the tajiya used her upper arm strength to prop herself up with the side of her left arm before moving the other to help in getting to her knees. She was in a dazed state as her eyes took in everything mindlessly. Her muddled brain comprehended nothing of what it saw.

Had she been lucid enough she would have taken not of the burnt down village, the scores of bodies that littered the ground and the blood that seemed to flow what once were streets like a river never ending. She would have seen the fires, and smelt the burning flesh and death in the air, and would have been searching for survivors had not one thought been raging through her lethargic state.

Kohaku, he, he killed them all.... all of them.... father, mother, and all of the villagers.... and I could do nothing to stop it... I realized the problem not soon enough. It is my entire fault that Kohaku has to live with such pain, my fault that they are gone, that he is gone... _Sango thought with self-loathing. Bowing her head as the tears flowed from her eyes, her nails digging into the hard soil of the ground with enough force that threatened to break them. It was then that all of the strength left her, her back falling against the earth's crust in exhaustion._

Like quick-sliver Sango rolled herself backwards jumping to her feet in her regular fighting stance. "What do you want?" Sango spat at the man before her, his face covered with the mask of a baboon pelt, her eyes narrowing dangerously. "Did you not get enough fun in with torturing my brother." She yelled hatefully, hand immediately to the hilt of her weapon.

The man laughed darkly, his eyeless stare boring into her own cinnamon ones, leaving her with nothing but an empty feeling and shivers up the spine. "Yes, I did have fun with the young lad.... I assure you, but that is not why I am here." His voice was low, deep and throaty. There was something about it that did not sit well with the young youkai taijiya. Her eyes narrowed further with the comment, katana unsheathed and in her hands ready for use. "Young taijiya you do wish to see your dear brother again, do you not?" He questioned and she remained silent feigning as like she had heard nothing from his lips. It angered him, but instead of the sneer that wished to emit fourth he placed upon his lips a smirk. "Good young tajiya get angry with me, feel the hatred and resentment you have towards me... it will only help me in the end."

"How is that?" She questioned, with barely concealed hate, not that she really tried to conceal it.

"That is not for you to know young taijiya." The baboon masked stranger replied, turning to leave. "If you wish to see your brother again then I suggest that when a young miko and monk enter this decimated village you kill them and take something called the Shikon no Tama from the girl and bring it to me." As he moved from her sight he began to disappear. "As for your payment you will receive your brother, without harm."

She had done just that, waiting, watching as her village burned to the ground. She waited for what seemed like hours, until the flames seemed to extinguish themselves. All of this she had observed from the safety of the tallest tree she could find so that she would not be notice. It was about near evening when she decided to put the bodies of the dead beneath the ground that she saw them enter her dead village.

She had froze in mid-movement, her eyes like a hawks watching their every move straining to hear their every word. She did not want to do this, but would for the sake of her brother. She owed him that. Her eyes widened a bit when they began to dig graves for her people, and send them of with a prayer into the next life. The girl set flowers picked from the field she and Kohaku used to play in upon the freshly made graves.

Sango moved in closer to get a better look, and her heart stopped... the girl... she shed tears for the dead of her village when this miko, as the baboon pelted man said she was, knew not one of them; held no place for them within her heart like she did. Her heart's beat felt like it was being forced as she swallowed hard... how could she kill this girl.... getting a bit closer she was able to pick up their conversation...

"...Please lady Kagome, I hate to see you cry." The monk said soothingly. So the girl's name is Kagome, thought the taijiya sadly. The more she watched, the harder it was getting to urge her already screaming conscience into doing what she thought she must in order to see her brother safely. "Every thing will be alright, we just need to move on know, that's all."

"Miroku.... how can you say it like that? I know that you are use to seeing this now, but shall never be." Kagome replied, her voice laden with the tears that she has shed. "I feel that it is all my fault that Naraku it doing these things... he want this stupid jewel, but I just... can't... give it to him."

The monk grabbed the girl into a friendly embrace, it seemed like something shared between siblings... embraces that she and Kohaku would share. Sango felt her heart squeeze as she watched them. "Kagome I can not let you feel you are responsible for these things. You know as well as any whom have heard of the Shikon that should Naraku have it more would die, more would suffer from his evil."

Just as Kagome was about to reply Sango moved out into the open, her katana in hand. She just could not take any more of it, she needed to end it before her heart interfered and would not allow what she was about to do. The monk shoved the girl behind his back watching her suspiciously. Sango paused for a moment in her steps, was that barely concealed desire she witnessed flashing before his eyes. She shook her head and pointed her Katana forward, in her starting stance. "Please forgive me, but I must kill you know in order to free my brother." With that she rushed forth, moving her blade fluidly, to catch the monks stomach.

Her eyes grew large in surprise as her sword was knocked from her hand, and the body of the monk upon her his face only mere inches from her own. She could feel his breath upon her, as she was sure he could feel her own. "My lovely lady as much as I'd like to fight with you, I do believe it would be better to talk things out first before one of us gets hurt."

She clenched her fist, before sending to meet his face! "You hentai, the man said you are monk. Obviously he was wrong!" She shouted, cautiously backing up to retrieve her katana eyes never leaving the two.

"I am a monk." He huffed, glaring mockingly at his cursed hand. "It's the hand that ha a mind of it's own."

"That's still questionable, Miroku." Kagome teased as she neared them, only to stop beside the monk, her eyes watching the clothed hand daring it to strike.

The monk placed his hand over his heart, feigning hurt. "Why lady Kagome, how could you think of such things about your good friend the monk." Kagome nearly burst from the effort to not laugh at his antics, and instead just raised her brow to him in a look that clearly stated -how-could-I-not, before bringing her attention back to the young woman.

Sango watched him all in silent wonder. She was just trying to kill them a few moments ago, and yet here they stand chatting away as if she were harmless. She grew angry at this realization; did they truly not find her a threat? Sango was slightly taken aback when the girl called Kagome offered out her hand. "I am Kagome."

Sango hesitantly put out her own hand, taking in the offered one in a slight firm shake while stating her own name; again with hesitance. "I... am Sango." She muttered out, dropping the hand. Again she was thrown of balance when Kagome smiled warmly at her, she had made an attempt at their lives for gosh sakes and they act like all she did was tell them the sky was green! Her grip tightened on her katana as she glared at the two, shutting out the wants of her heart. As the small organ beating within her chest demanded her to walked the other way, and listen not to the man in the baboon pelt. She, for some reason, could not bring herself to kill the two before her. There was just something about them that prevented her from it. She held her blade horizontally in front of her. "Talk quickly, before I decide to kill you now instead of later." She bit out as harsh as she could. She, for some reason, did not feel the hatred and anger she filled those few words with. At lest not towards them.

Kagome took one step forward, a look of pure understanding a light within her features. Sango didn't understand it, but for some reason she felt as if this miko knew what she was going through, knew exactly what she was doing and why. So it was a wonder why her next words shocked the taijiya to a near early death. "Naraku, why must you cause so much pain?" She whispered, but aloud said. "I know why you wish to kill me, and I bet that Naraku had someone very important to you in order for you to be doing such a thing as what you are doing now. I know this is not you Sango, as I a can see it in your eyes, you don't have the look of a heartless killer." Kagome paused for a moment before looking back up with determination. "I will let you do so but first you have to hear me out alright."

Beside her Miroku gasped, and watched her with wide unblinking eyes, not daring to say a thing but sorely wishing to. He could not let her go through with something so foolish as that. Sango, speechless as well, found she could only nod in reply to those words. Finding this to be enough for her, Kagome began. "I am Kagome, miko protector of the Shikon no Tama.... a very powerful jewel. Sense your from this village I know that you have already heard something of it's powers, despite that I still wish to go into some detail." Her eyes strayed to Miroku, whom nodded in reply to the question in her eyes. 'Can I tell her your past as well?' With a small smile for her monk friend, she continued with her story. "Miroku and I, now even you, have suffered a great deal because of this jewel and because of Naraku and... my sister.

A few years ago my sister and Naraku betrayed me for the shikon, but their efforts were for not as they had taken the imposter jewel I had created to throw demons off it trail. Exactly three years ago they came back and killed my father because I would not give over the jewel... I just couldn't and he understood so... even told me not give it to them...

My sister slit his throat... Now I don't want you thinking badly about my sister, none of this is her fault, I blame Naraku for controlling her somehow. I just know he is, she never use to act like this; she would never do such things. I just can't believe that she is capable of murdering our father... Souta, my younger brother, and my mother was taken captive as insurance for the jewel." Kagome clenched her fists tightly, trying to regain some of the composure she had lost. "You have no idea what it is like to witness your sister murder your father, and then proceeded to watch as she..." Kagome trailed, giving herself a quick shake to ward away the bad memories of the past. "Naraku wishes to use the jewel to become stronger and rule over all of Japan... but in order to do so he needs the Shikon, and because of that many have been hurt in his search for me..." her eyes looked up to lock with the cinnamon once of Sango. The taijiya's eyes were glistening with unshed tears. "Now I ask you, before you decide to kill me, will you come with us, will you help us destroy Naraku and free the world of his taint?"

Sango was speechless to say the least. Whatever she was expecting, this had not been it. She felt for the younger girl, to have lived through so much. Sango didn't think she would be able to live through the betrayal of a sibling; she nearly didn't live through Kohaku's no matter the fact that she knew it was not really him. It was this maddening guilt that threatened to do so. With a calming breath she directed her words to both of them. "You would have me with you, even though I was planning on killing you, even though there is a chance that I might betray you once more to save my brother's life."

With out hesitation the girl replied. "Yes..." Sango felt tears come to her eyes, after all Kagome has been through she was willing to risk traveling with her. The monk beside her nodded as well a smile forming his lips, a smile she would, in the future, take as a warning to his hentai behavior. A smile she would learn to love despite it's meaning.

"Of course lady Sango, it would be such an honor to travel with such beautiful company." As he spoke he took a few steps to be standing at her side, taking bother hands in his own; she blushed slightly. This was the first time she has ever had this much contact with a boy before. Normally men when the other way when they saw her as they were frightened of the fact that she is a demon exterminator like her father was... Her mind was so preoccupied with unwelcoming thoughts, that his next words took a while for her to processes. "My lovely Lady Sango would you do the honor of baring me an heir?" He asked innocently, his clothed hand straying to her bottom.

With a twitch to her right eye she slapped the monk silly, with the shout of. "Hentai!"

Kagome sighed tiredly. "Must you do that every time?"

Sango turned disbelieving eyes to the miko. "You mean does this all the time?"

"Afraid so."

"But he's a monk!"

"I'm still debating that one."

Meanwhile Miroku lay upon the ground with a large stupid grind lighting up his features, rubbing his cheek while he mumbled. "That was well worth it."

****

~*~

Miroku found Sango with her arms wrapped around her drawn up knees, her head resting against them while she seemed to be deep in thought. At lest that is what the monk thought, very deep in thought, as she would have sense him by then. He had been watching her for quite some time already. Normally she would have commented on his hentai ways by now. Taking a hesitant step forward, Miroku took a seat next to her, and the young woman still did not stir.

He frowned, as he studied her from the corners of his violet eyes, she did not appear to be asleep but appearances can be deceiving. If she wasn't asleep then something was terribly wrong, she never let him get this close to her without some kind of dire consequences. After a while of silence between them, she spoke nearly giving him a heart attack. At lest he now knew that she is awake.

"Do you think she'll go through with it?" Sango questioned, her voice low and scratchy telling him that the impassive woman before him had been shedding tears. She never cried, unless it was for her brother. "Is there not a way that we can convince her not to do this?" She asked with desperation. She did not want to see her friend, no, her sister, the only family that she has left, nearly die once more. She never even let the thought of her actual death pass her mind. There was no possible way for it to happen, oh yes, she could come near it, but never achieve it. Sango refused to let that possibility enter her mind. That chance held no existence for her.

"As much as I wish there were, I don't think there is anything that can be done." The monk sighed, as he leaned his head backwards so that he may gaze unseeingly at the ceiling above him. "Kagome is a very stubborn girl, once her mind it set there is not much that can be done to change it." Miroku said sagely. "All we can do is pray that she knows what she is doing and that she doesn't come to too much harm, anything more would just be asking too much."

Miroku's eyes opened wide and his breath stilled as Sango lunged herself into his arms, never in all of his years would he have expect the girl of his dreams to willingly allow him to hold her like this, to comfort her how he had always dreamed of doing. Drawing her up further into his embrace, he began to rub her back soothingly, his hand never straying lower then her upper back. He would not resort to his usual habits, he would show this girl that he could be trusted to comfort her in her times of need. He would show her that he could control himself. "I know." She whispered breathlessly. "But I don't like feeling so helpless, and I don't want to lose her like I lost Kohaku."

He tightened his hold, resting his chin on the top of her head as he breathed in the scent of her hair; lilacs. Just like the soaps and oils that she used when bathing. He felt content right then with her in his arms like this, yet still fear held his heart in it's frozen grip turning his blood to ice. Kagome had become something like a sister to him now, he could not lose her, especially not after he had already lost every shred of family he had ever known. "Don't worry, I'll figure something out, but until then you should get some rest alright." Sango nodded against his chest, her breath slowing.

Blinking a couple of time Miroku gazed down at the girl in his arms with shock violet eyes. She fell asleep right there in his arms! He felt as if he had died and gone to heaven. A dopey smile stole across his lips as he leaned back and let sleep claim him. He did not care of the repercussions this brought him in the morning; for once he got to sleep how he had longed to for years. With the love of his life safely tucked in his arms.

**__**

~*~

Inuyasha watched the night sky, a smile hidden beneath scowl shown to the world. For some odd reason he felt content where he was, beside this girl whom watched the stars with him. He could almost forget the fact that she is Kikyou's twin, that he is suppose to gain her trust and gain the jewel, that they were going to war tomorrow even if the actual war wasn't until the day after... that this girl planned to do something foolish that he needed to watch out for. He could almost forget it all, he hadn't thought about it the entire time they sat there, but it was still there in the far recesses of his mind.

He smiled slightly, he was making progress, and it never registered in his brain why he cared except that it made him feel somewhat happy. Kagome and him talked about their pasts, or very little of it, but at lest she trusted him with some stories of her travels with the monk and demon exterminator. Inuyasha shivered slightly, he would never get used to the fact that a demon huntress lived under the same roof as him peacefully. He had his fair share in run-ins with the like, he never did anything to warrant the attention, only because he was a demon and they thought to have fun killing him. Personally he thought it had something to deal with his being hanyou. None of the other demons whom managed to behave have had to deal with such.

Glancing sideways at the girl, he had to fight the urge to smile the smile that had been threatening him for the last few hours of them being in the presence of one another. Not once had she shied away from him, looked upon him with disgust, or even commented on his heritage. She spoke to him as if he were normal, as if he were liker herself and not a half-breed. Besides those within his family, he has never had anyone act around him in such, and he thought that he would never be able to find someone who would. This girl, Kagome, she was something different from everyone else. One look into her eyes and you could swear you were seeing her soul. He never noticed that before, not until this night. It was strange, but it seemed as if this night was the first time he had ever looked at her, really looked at her.

Most of her time here he had been avoiding her, trying not to see her if he could help it. Inuyasha knew that he needed to deceive her, make her think he was on her side, and then... betray her. He just couldn't do it. His heart wouldn't let him. He had hopped against hope that if he didn't see her he wouldn't have her trust, wouldn't need to deceive the jewel from her thus convincing Kikyou into another plan of action... His way of thinking did not work.

Inuyasha froze, his breath seizing in his throat.

Kagome, it seemed had fallen asleep while in there comfortable silence, fell into his side burying herself into his warmth. With deliberate ease, he carefully pulled her into his arms and gazed down at her face momentarily, using his free arm to push away a strand of raven hair. He quickly retracted his hand, getting to his feet with a last look to the stars and walking of the balcony, his feet carrying him down the corridors of the castle toward his own quarters.

The girl in his arms was surprisingly light, but that could be due to the fact that he is a hanyou. After all with his supernatural strength lifting a fifty-foot tree was like nothing to him, so why should this girl be any different? As he walked down the halls of the castle, eyes staring straight ahead ignoring all that went on around him, not that anything was, Inuyasha let his mind wander and his steps become mechanical.

At first he couldn't understand why in the world Kagome would want the Shikon no Tama, now.... now that he has read that journal he somewhat understood it. The jewel gave the bearer any wish they so desired, gave them strength beyond imagination, and could even change ones blood. The thought was even enticing to himself, why wouldn't he want it, why wouldn't she? He mused when the thought about her actually entertaining ideas of lusting after power, after all he wouldn't mind using it to become a full-fledged demon. He would be a whole instead of a half, he would have somewhere to belong, and he would be stronger and then shook his head against it. To make a wish for such would be erasing his mother from him, he could never to something like that despite how much he despised being a half-demon. 

Something so trivial as that did not seem capable of the girl in his arms, and he didn't know why he knew such things. For all he knew she did entertain such thoughts. The jewel could gain her revenge against Naraku.... Inuyasha frowned. If she has had the shikon all of this time why hasn't she used it yet? It was obvious then, or at lest to him, that she perhaps held no plans of using it for such. From what it sounds like, from the tidbits that they let pass from their lips in conversations, they have fought Naraku many times. If she were going to use it, then she would have done so by now unless… unless, of course, this girl held other things in mind for the Shikon no Tama.

Pausing in his thoughts, Inuyasha shifted the weight in his arms so that he could free up an arm to open the doors of his own personal quarters. Repositioning his arms once more so that he could better support her weight, he kicked the door shut behind him with his foot before making way to his bed and laying her atop it. Never one did it register in his mind where he would sleep. His thought's of just a bit before swirling around in incessantly. He would be lucky enough if they left him long enough for him to catch his sleep, not that it really matter either way as he planned to spend most of his night reading. He needed answers, and needed them now least he drive himself insane trying to come up with them himself.

Pulling back the blankest and then carefully pulling them back over her prone form, he was slightly surprised that she hadn't awoken yet with how much he has moved her about. Not dwelling on it, Inuyasha cast her one last glance before heading straight towards his father's study with the speed one would use if the hounds of hell were at their feet. No one said a word as he dashed around the corner, nearly bumping into a few servants here and there as they were use to his antics.

In no time at all he was in the study before his father's chair, lifting up the cushion carefully he slid his hand under to pull forth the worn leather bound book. Dropping the cushion he pulled up the chair seating himself with all due haste placing the book upon the desk opening it to ware he had left off.

**__**

The 23-day, 4th moth, 906 year

This would be my first day in protecting the jewel from demons and humans alike, and as I write here with gentle strokes I start this day off with walking in the forest. To any miko whom may be reading this entry, walking in the woods with the jewel is not an entirely smart thing to do. As I have found out, a bit late or perhaps not sense this is my first day, demons were able to sniff out the jewel. I am a little unsure of how, but now that I know that it is possible I will take on higher precautions when I am about.

It was my first time slaying demons in order to protect a jewel, and I have found that the youkai fight almost desperately to get their hands on it. They become like mindless drones to call of power never once stopping in their pursuit despite the fact that I may have lopped of an arm or two, or that they may have a big gaping whole in their sides. This was the first time I had ever fought a youkai to the point were it kept on fighting until the point it could not longer move or breath.

This would be the last time I take a stroll in the woods again, unless I have found some way to make the jewel from a demons sense.

****

The 08-10 day, 6th month, 906 year

This would be my fifth entry, but perhaps the most important next the first and second. This day, as I walked about my shrine a badly wounded man came to me seeking help... I had thought he was human... he had no feel of demon in his aura or even a half. I had decided to help him, give him shelter and tended to his wounds. At first the man seemed to helpless, all he had done the first day was lay about, it was at night of the second day that he had shown his true colors.

I had gone to sleep earlier then usual, later I had found it was a sleeping spell, and if I had not cast a spell around the jewel itself I would not have been awake to see him making off with the object in hand. I would not have seen the man that I had helped shift his shape before my eyes and I would not have learned a valuable lesson. It had taken all of my speed and strength to retrieve that jewel from him, and then it had taken me until the third day to do so. His strength was incredible and it scared me. I had nearly failed in my duties as protector to this jewel.

For future protectors of this jewel, I have created a spell in case something of the likes happens again. A demon should not be able to hide his true form from you as long as you perform this spell:

Mix these herbs and such together, and say this spell and all shall be reviled to you...

Garlic, tea leaves, rot root, and magnolia....

Show ye self

Ye cannot hide

Do my will and abide

Show ye self

****

Inuyasha read into the wee hours of the night, barely registering the fact that sun now rose and light filtered through the small windows of the room and through the curtains that acted as a door for the balcony. So far from these entries, he had learned quite a bit. Most of it giving him ideas on how to find the jewel, and so far as he read he could not find anything from this miko that showed she was able to mask the jewel from a youkai's sense. Now if only he knew what he was smelling for?

His eyes quickly scanned the pages, not bother to read the entry if it did not prove to be something of interest, something that may help him out. He did not care for the different types of demons that tried to steal the jewel from her, he only wished to know some of it's history and anything that might help him find it and perhaps understand it a bit more. After flipping through a few pages, he stopped, brows furrowing up in confusion and deep thought. A few of the pages were missing, but who would take them and why? What exactly was written there, that someone would ruin this book for it?

Sighing in annoyance he hopped that there was nothing of importance written there, though he highly doubted it, and when on to read the next entry after the ripped pages.

**__**

The 15-day, 10th month, 911 year

Even though I had failed in my duties to protect the jewel, I did retrieve it once more, but I was unable to stop it from being used for evil... and I was nearly unable to stop the bloodshed. In my first entry I had said that I had hoped to never have to see the jewel glowing a malevolent purple, never have to see it tainted with evil, but I have. I glowed so brightly that color in his hands that it's very light, not including aura, may me shiver at the sheer evil it held. I could not understand how he was able to force so much evil into it.. I fear that it would be a while before the jewel ever if pure again.

I have hopes though, that once I pass this jewel down to my apprentice, Citrine, that she is able to at least purify the jewel to a level were the battle raging inside it's polished countenance it on close to equal ground. For as things stand for right know the Shikon no Tama should be consider evil and no longer neither of two.

This is my last entry, as I have grown to old to care for this jewel properly, but I know that my apprentice will and that is enough to ease my old troubled heart. I was old to being with, thus, I think, for future mikos that it would be wise to start training your apprentice when you are at lest in your twenties, handing over to them the duty with they are around the same age as training takes about ten years. So with my last entry I bide you farewell, I only hope that my apprentice has left you with some helpful advice as well.

****

Inuyasha shut the book and slammed his head down on the desk, his exhaustion getting the better of him and forced himself to stay down. _Damnit! _He thought in exasperation. _There was something important written there! _Someone had used the jewel for evil, and he had no idea as to what they had done. Whoever took the entry wanted to either, copy what was done or wished for the rest of the world not know what had happened. It is very frustrating to say the lest, he wanted nothing more then to rip down a few trees in the woods to relive him of it.

He ripped himself away from the desk clenching his fist in annoyance as he walked hurriedly to the balcony, what was even more frustration, or at lest adding to it was the noise coming from out side! His ears twitched from the yelling coming from out there. Inuyasha cracked his knuckles; he was going to enjoy slowly killing whoever it was. It was never a good idea to mess with an irate hanyou, something he was going to prove to whomever caused this disturbance in his concentration.

**__**

~*~

Sango snuggled deeper in to her bed, it was so warm, she sighed in contentment when it wrapped itself around her slime waits... her eye shot open coming to focus on purple robes. It was then her fear rose with in her gut. She knew that her bed was a body, and knew of only one man that wore purple robes, one man that had visited her the other night, one that she never remembered saying farewell to before drifting off into the world of sleep. Sango racked her brain quickly, trying to make sure nothing appropriate happened between them. Shifting a bit, but not enough to wake him, she took note of where his hands were. Finding them to be at her wait, not too close to her bottom or upper body she let herself relax and drifted back to sleep.

How often was it that she was able to indulge in the safe feeling his presence brought to her with out facing consequences of her his cursed hand? If, in his sleep, he were willing to behave then she would take what she was able to get. She had always wanted to do this, but was always afraid of his hentai habits.

A smile stole across his lips when he felt her settle back down and drifted back to sleep, he was afraid, for a second there that he was going to have a very unhappy reunion with Hiraikotsu or at lest her fist since the weapon was left in their hut and caretaker back at the village. Cracking open an eye he watched as his fearsome demon huntress slept on, smoothing over her dark hair lightly as not to wake her. Shutting his eye, he reassumed his sleep as well. He had woken up sometime ago in the middle of the night and had taken to just watching the beauty in his arms as she breathed gently in an out, in her deep sleep.

**__**

~*~

The counsel men cornered him in his own study, well not really cornered, but all of them stood around his desk waiting for him to speak. With barely concealed annoyance he brought cold golden eyes up to peer into there own nervous ones. His eyes held no emotion except for cold calculation, this alone scent fear cascading down on the hearts of many. "What is it, if you haven't noticed I am rather busy." He bit out coldly, his tone rough, not at all sounding how he did when speaking with Inuyasha or Rin, or anyone really that he considered family.

The head councilman fidgeted slightly, but he took notice and grinned inwardly that he had caused such a reaction. Seriously, if he ever became ruler he would consider firing them all for a new selected bunch that at least appeared to hold more brains then this lot did. "Well my prince it is about your brother."

Sesshoumaru groaned inwardly, what did the little whelp do know? "Go on." His eyes went back to reading the documents that needed his approval brought to him by Jaken. Something was up with the toad as he hadn't seen him around as of late, not that it bothered him, it was just the green thing was usually at his heels fawning all over him... he shivered. Why did he even bother to care? It was his damn compassionate side, that's what, if he even had one that is. For right now that was what he gave the blame to, that and the fact that Jaken was the first personal servant in his service.

"Well my lord," he hesitated, " it would seem Inuyasha-sama has taken it upon himself to fund a shelter of the poor." The councilman choked on the last word, his features looking utterly appalled.

Sesshoumaru on the other hand was in a state one would call complete and utter shock, though no one could tell with his carefully constructed mask of an emotionless facade. His brother, Inuyasha, lazy always asking him or father for advice and help in matters of the state, or much rather demanding that they deal with it instead of himself, had actually taken something upon himself and done it. He didn't see what the problem was, and unless he had some how inadvertently messed things up he didn't understand why they were even there bother him. "That's good to know." Sesshoumaru stated carefully, giving away none of the pride he felt for his brother. "Go and fetch the document on the matter for my review of them, I want to see how my brother went about this."

They nodded silently and left.

**__**

~*~

Jumping from the balcony of his father's study Inuyasha used his unnatural speed, in which he had inherited from his demon blood, to race towards the front gates. It was there that that he heard the arguing. His ears twitched to pick up the argument as he came to a halt; he wanted to assess the situation before going over and interrupting it with demands of his own.

The guards stood spears directed as a rather large plant demon, he would have to say he was the size of about all three guards standing atop each other's shoulders. The demon did not seem to be bothered by this, his eyes only held determination, but below that nearly hidden a deep rooted sadness. "Please let us through, we have an appointment here." The youkai droned on gently, his tone held no anger or annoyance at how he was being treated.

The middle guard growled at him. "We will not let you pass hanyou, go back to the streets you came from." He mocked and the guards beside him stiffened at his blatant disrespect, but not for the one before them but for their prince. He was of two bloods as well, they didn't like that fact that he was disrespecting their prince and showed that by glowering at him. He paid no attention to it and continued to growl at the visitors.

Inuyasha noticed it and his eyes hardened. _So it that what the guard thinks_, he cracked his knuckle grinning sadistically inside while the outside was calm and cold almost resembling Sesshoumaru in emotionless facades. That was fine, he would just have to teach him how to respect a hanyou. "What in the name of all seven hells is going on here?" He growled out, efficiently freezing them all stiff. The middle guard was terrified; he could smell it coming off him in waves. That was good then, let him be afraid, let him worry whether or not he had been heard, let him watch his back every night until he decides to strike in fear. 

The guard to the right was the one that spoke up, but not before glaring at the middle guard. "Inuyasha-sama I am terribly sorry about the disturbance, but Herrick here states that, even though I was never informed of it, that none may enter with out a pass. He claims to have a meeting here... but I..." He trailed and Inuyasha waved him away, letting him know that he needed no further explanation.

"As far as I'm aware you don't need one." Inuyasha stated coldly, his comment directed more towards Herrick then anyone else. "Let them pass and I'll deal with them, as for you three get back to your posts." The nodded quickly going to as they were ordered. Before Inuyasha could say anything, he was interrupted by a small soft voice, a familiar one at that.

"Jen'enji." Inuyasha turned to see Kagome standing there frozen to her spot eyes wide.

The gigantic youkai's face broke out into a grin, and he bowed his head in respect. "Kagome." He then lowered his gigantic arm to the ground allowing two small blurs to jump from his safe protection toward her immobile form, or at lest it was until she was crashed into, two small children hugging her around the waist.

"Haha-ue!" They cried together at once. "We missed you!" The hugged her tighter and she responded in kind, kneeling to their height to better embrace them. It has been six months since she had last seen them. She missed them terribly, and deep in her heart feared she would never see them again, the two youkai that had became like her own, the two that she had adopted as her own.

"What the hell is going on here" Inuyasha growled out angrily in his confusion, when your feeling to many emotions to name anger is always the best way to go, at lest in his book. He didn't understand! How could she have two pups! Was she married? Why does the thought of her married with children pain him so much?

Immediately the one Inuyasha recognized as a kitsune let go of Kagome's waits standing before the two fangs and claws barred, growling menacingly. While the other buried itself in Kagome's clothing as if trying to hide from him, with a discrete sniff of the air he realized the pup was a hanyou... an inu-hanyou. His eyes widened at the realization. "He's a hanyou..." the softly spoken words caused the kitsune to growl louder and the larger demon beside him to stiffen, but he didn't care. He just watched as the inu-hanyou buried himself further into her clothes and watched as she rubbed comforting circles around his back, shushing him. His heart clenched at the sight. _She... she allowed a hanyou to call her mother... why, why would she do that? No one would want to claim a hanyou for a son that was not their own... so why would she?_ He realized now that he took the time to take in their scents that none of them had anything in common, meaning they held no relation to each other as well as the kitsune was a full demon. So Kagome being his mother was impossible.

"Shippo it's alright, he's not going to do anything to me or Shiro." She assured gently.

Shippo relaxed his stance, but his eyes remained fixated on Inuyasha. "But he..."

"He won't do anything to Shiro, trust me on that one alright. Take a sniff of the air Shippo and tell me what you smell." She ordered softly.

He did as told taking in all of the scent around them, he could smell the grass and other plants around him, he could smell Kagome and Shiro and Jen'enji, he could also smell some bird and other wildlife around him. He then could smell Inuyasha's scent; he studied it a moment coming to a few realizations about him at the moment before his brows shot up in surprise and he immediately was at Kagome's side. "He's an Inu-hanyou... like Shiro." He told her softly.

"I know... that's why he won't hurt Shiro." Shippo nodded, and Shiro slowly pulled away from his adopted haha-ue turning slowly to peer up at Inuyasha curiously. With a couple small steps he was standing a foot away from him, his own amber eyes watching the older hanyou like a hawk taking in a countenance much like his own. Shiro had never seen another being like him before, well besides Jen'enji, but this is different. This hanyou was exactly like him, and the younger could seem the same pain in his amber eyes that were in his own. He felt that he could relate to this half-demon.

Taking a few steps closer, Shiro decided that he would impart some advice he received from his haha-ue to him. It might help with the sadness, he decided, as it had always helped him. As long as he remembered the words she told him anything other people, or even demons, told or said to him did not matter. Her words always gave him comfort, so maybe they would do the same for him. At lest to his six-year-old mind it made perfect sense.

"I'm Shiro." He held out his clawed hand for the hanyou to take.

"Inuyasha." He repelled taking the hand in his own. Shiro marveled at the likeness of their hands for a moment before bringing Inuyasha down to his level. Not expecting such a move he had no choice but to kneel down to his height

Getting a bit closer he whispered to Inuyasha. "My haha-ue..." he said pointing to Kagome, "always said that no matter what anyone else says were still people and that even though we may think that we don't belong, we do, but we just get the best of both worlds. She says people are just jealous of us, the mean humans because they're weaker and can't fly like we do and the demons who are mean because they can't understand human emotions like we can." He explained. "Even though we have two different halves, were still whole and the other people who say we aren't are under educated in the ways of math because two halves equal a whole." He paused, leaning in a bit closer as if this right here were the best guarded secret. "But most important of all is that no matter what, she'll always love you as you... to my haha-ue I am just Shiro, and your are just Inuyasha... she doesn't care about anything else as long as your a good person and I'm always good for her."

Inuyasha just stared at the boy, why did he tell him all of this? Was any of it really true? Could this girl really believe all of this, if she did then she was the first, well besides his intermediate family. Which just included His mother, father, brother and Rin; else wise everyone else views him as the scum at the bottom of their shoes. The only reason he has some respect, the only reason why his orders are fallowed, are that his is the prince and Inutashio's son. But this girl, why was she so different... better yet how could she be who Kikyou said she is? The thought stilled him. Kagome was nothing what a cold-hearted killer would be. A cold-hearted killer would never think twice about a hanyou. Maybe... maybe Kikyou was wrong about her, but then why... why would she say such a thing about her twin?

Dispelling the thoughts from his mind, as he wished not to deal with them then, he watched as Shiro ran and then jumped into Kagome's arms and then proceeded to watch as she held him close using her free hand to rub the base of his ear. He watched as he laid his head down upon her chest, a purring sound emitting from his throat at the contentment the action brought his young tired body. Inuyasha could help but feel a bit envious towards the pup, but squashed the feeling before it could be anything more.

Turning to Jen'enji he said. "I'll have a room prepared for you, if you plan on staying." He offered.

The larger half demon shook his massive head no. "That is quite alright, Kaede is waiting for me at the hut you were staying at before you came to the castle Kagome." He replied in a low buzz like voice, and her eye drew up, she hadn't been expecting to see her again either. "She is probably worried, so I should go." With that said the hanyou slowly made his way out of the castle gates.

They watched him go in silence before Inuyasha spoke up. "You should probably put him to bed, they can stay with you in my room, I'll just have to put an extra futon in there." He took in the hanyou sleeping in her arms and the young kit clutching at her left leg as if afraid he'd be ripped away. He held back a smile. "I don't think they'd want to be separated from you."

Kagome smiled brightly, so he can be extremely nice when he wanted to be. Closing the distance between them, she stood on tippy toes and kissed him gently on the cheek, as her hands weren't free to hug him. She then turned swiftly, Shippo fallowing her down the path that lead towards the castle's entrance.

Inuyasha stood there frozen, his heart seized it's beating, breath seized in his throat and body unresponsive. _She-She kissed me! _It took him a few moments to get passed that notion and notice that she was slowly making her way from his sight. As if the spell she placed upon him had been broken, he immediately began to trail after her calling out. "Oi don't think that you can get out of explaining this all to me!" He shouted, when she didn't slow, but only pick up her gait he called out again. "Oi you stupid girl wait a minute!"

**__**

~*~

A/N: Finally another chapter!!!! Whoa-ho!!!! Go me, go me!!!!

Okay enough of that, anyways long chapter ne? I hope this some what makes up for the long wait and I hope that the next chapter comes a long a bit faster then this here one. Not the next one but the one after the their all going to war! I'm so happy that I'm almost there!!! I can't wait, I love writing fight scenes… though I will try to hold back a bit as I think I may have been a bit to graphic in one of my others stories **_The Devil's Rule_** thus I might be making it rated R depends on what you the reviewer say….

I love the part in here with Sango and Miroku, it was so kawaii, eh? Same with the part with Inuyasha and Shiro. Whelps I thought so, and I hope you all enjoyed this chapter!!! Ah, and I know lost of people always use the name Shiro for the little kids in there stories, but I couldn't help it I love the name. I think it makes a cute little kids name.

If there are any Japanese words that you don't know by now then write them in your reviews and I will translate them in the next chapter, so far I think I only use words that I have translated in earlier chapters nothing new so far.

**__**

Thank you all so much to all of my reviewers, you guys are just the best!!!!! I don't know what I'd do without you all! So thank you so- much!

Reviews:

…- Thanks… Some one told me that onee-chan meant little sister, but I check it out you are right so thanks again I'll be sure to go back sometime and fix it… and I'll be sure to remember that for future uses.

****

Distance From Here- Wow!!! You've nearly reviewed all of my chapters that's what I call reviewer dedication so…. I dedicate this chapter to you!!! Hope you like ^__^ I'm glad you like this fic so much and I hope to hear from you again…. *Runs and cowers behind computer chair* NOOOOOOoooooo!!!!! I updated again, see!!!! Don't get your smelly friend, I just took a shower and I'm all clean now!!!!!

**__**

Romie43- Thanks glad you like… I can't wait till he finds out either, I've been so impatient with it later that I've nearly decided to skip all my chapters and right that one first… but if I were to do that then it might mess up the story a bit… so I've just gotta sit back and be patient, life is just not fair… hope to hear from you again, ja - Zonza


	11. Memories of Betrayal, Welcome Back!

**__**

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.....

**__**

Simple Lies

Chapter Twelve: Memories of Betrayal, Welcome Back!

****

Chasing down the raven-haired girl whom owed to him an explanation, when suddenly he came colliding into a solid wall of flesh and then proceeded to land on his bottom. Mustering up as much dignity as he could, Inuyasha stood fully intending to rip this the wall of flesh a new one only to have the words die upon his lips, eyes widening, and a slight blush of embarrassment at whom it was.

Sesshoumaru.

Opening and closing his mouth a few times, Inuyasha tried to banish the blush from his cheeks, and calm himself down enough to demand what his brother wanted. Or anything really to rid himself of the awkward moment and silence. Though it didn't help much that his brother wore a look of pure amusement beneath his normally cold mask façade. With a well-placed glare, arms coming to cross over his chest, Inuyasha demanded. "What the hell do you want, keh, can't you see I'm busy."

Outwardly Sesshoumaru face showed not an inch of what he truly felt in that moment, well all save for his eyes. In that moment when his brother collided with him only to end up sprawled about the floor, he had known no greater amusement in his life. Normally Inuyasha, despite his childish way, would never be caught unawares and he had fully expected the hanyou to maneuver his way around him, not for him to try and bowl right through him. The only thing was that the older youkai could tell his brother did not scent him, and, judging by the look of absolute surprise when there eyes met, he would say did not see him there even though he was right before his very own eyes.

Sesshoumaru chuckled dryly. "I can see that, but if your not too busy running into people perhaps you would wish to speak to me about this." With that he reached with in his robes and pulled forth a parcel and tossed it to the inu-hanyou, watching with none blinking eyes as he caught it single handedly. "I was quite surprised when the weasels came and brought me this tidbit of information, but the complaints that followed it were of no shock. Though I must say the work is quite good, all you need to do is write up a few more documents to make it binding..." He brought the word out. "Though I must say it dose surprise me greatly that you even made time to write up what you did manage, normally you would have found anything at all to occupy your time. Dare I say dear brother, that you may have finally matured a bit, or is it this situation finally opened your eyes to your importance to the kingdom."

Inuyasha pulled the parchments from the parcel they were placed within, his eyes skimming over the words written by his own hand while he listened with one ear to his brother's voice. The words were thin and wispy, easy for his eyes and perhaps his brother's to read, others, because the words were drawn so small and so close together would have had trouble deciphering some of the kanji. As he read the details he wrote not long ago detailing the conditions around the shelter for the poor, he, himself decided to fund, Inuyasha couldn't help but smile as the words "the weasel's", as they were a personal joke between the two brothers. From the time they were able to understand the workings of the hierarchy, they then saw the counsel men for what they were, power hungry slime balls... in other words, weasels. Yep, that was the personal nickname thought up lovingly for them by the two-youkai brothers.

Inuyasha brought his eyes up from his papers at Sesshoumaru's last words. "Well what did you expect me to do, hear something like that and do nothing?" He shook his head, and brought the parchments back in within parcel he handed it back over to his brother, which the older youkai excepted with a nod of his head placing them into the folds of his kimono. "Look did you see that girl came around here, you know Kagome?" He questioned.

Sesshoumaru cocked his head to the side, a small sly smile upon his lips. "Now dear brother, why would you be looking for the young miko?" He raised a brow, eying him suggestively.

With a glare that would have sent most running for the hills, Inuyasha replied. "She owes me an explanation as to how she came to have two pups." He grumbled, not entirely sure as to why he even gave his brother's question a response. Normally he would have just side stepped the older youkai and continued on hunting his prey. "Not that it's any of your business!" He shouted immediately after.

He paid no mind to the outburst, but rather what was said before it. "She's already mated?" He asked, disappointment layering his words slightly, and here he had been looking forward to having the miko as a sister-in-law. Shaking his head of the thoughts, Sesshoumaru went on to inquire. "Are you sure?"

"What! No, she's not mated, she's just got two pups that don't even share her blood." He added, just to make sure he did not give his brother the wrong idea about his raven-haired personal maid. Deciding that he had, indeed, spoken enough about said subject Inuyasha then sidestepped his brother using his youkai speed as a means to further himself from Sesshoumaru and nearer himself towards his goal. The answers he craved from Kagome, or, at least part of them. He doubted he would get the answers to the hundreds of questions that plagued his thoughts on a constant basis since her arrival, but at least he had some hope of getting them when Kikyou returned.

Coming to stop in the middle of the western side of the castle only to take the time to sniff out her scent. Pick wisps of the sweet smelling scent that could only belong to Kagome, Inuyasha traced the wisps of scent blowing in in the wind from the western point of where he know stood. His demon blood boiled beneath the surface of his bronze toned skin, calling out in excitement. It was a strange feeling, hunting down this girl gave him, and he wasn't quite sure on what to make of it. He had never experienced such a feeling before, well except when hunting for his prey out in wilds of his father's lands. Inuyasha's brow rose, an understanding dawning upon him and he grinned a feral smile.

She was his prey, and he was hunting her down just like he had done before on several occasions when scouring the well traveled hunting grounds of their lands, though the feeling he noticed was slightly different it didn't matter. She was his prey, he needed the information from her, thus making him the hunter whom would corner her and move in for the kill.

Now that he had found a new light to adrenaline pumping through his veins, Inuyasha took off once again at a faster pace no longer needing his nose to find the miko girl. He knew where she was, and though it took the fun out of the hunt, it served to lessen his time in getting to her thus giving more time for the upcoming battle to prepare for. _And, _he thought clenching his clawed hand into a fist, _more time to prepare for my time of venerability._

Every new moon of each month Inuyasha transformed into a... human. He hated it, despised it. He did not desire to feel the weakness, the emotions, and venerability his human side brought to him. The only part of the whole deal that kept him from despising the transformation entirely would be the fact that his brother and father both agreed that he looked more like his mother during that time. He loves his mother dearly, she was the only one there for him in his earlier years... he only had her back then...

**__**

-

-

Isolated away from the rest of the village was a lone solitary hut surrounded in the wilds towards the eastern borders of the westerns lands. The hut itself was of moderate size as not to attract much attention, and when one got close enough they would see a cleared path towards the entrance. To either side of the path were a myriad of flowers, herbs and edible vegetation.

What was the purpose of this well hidden hut?

The lands of Japan were at unrest, and the subject, the reason for that unrest... hanyous. Humans feared them for their demonic blood, and demons shunned them for they're weak human blood. While humans tried to, shamefully, kill them when they were too young to defend themselves, demons hunted them down by the time they were old enough for their instincts to help them fight. Mainly, many, on both sides, sought to commit complete genocide upon this new tainted race.

Why was this hidden hut here, what was its purpose? The point was to hide an inu-hanyou and his mother, but not just any hanyou-child and mother but the Queen of the western lands and the young prince. Yes, they took residency here in this hut for their own protection as well as to pacify the demon lord's worried mind and heart. For once the acts against hanyous started did this mighty youkai come in and take charge. His son was hanyou, and a prince, he would not have to live the life of being shunned for his heritage, have to live his life in fear of losing it to some genocidal pond-scum maniac.

So for this reason, as well as so that others would not have to behold a similar fate, and this reason only did the taiyoukai of the western lands go forth to fight for the new race. A race that most youkai would deem a tainted mistake in the workings of mankind, while mankind saw it as the mistakes of the demon world.

Inuyasha…

That is the name of the hanyou child that claims residency here along with his mother and only friend. Out side the hut Inuyasha and the said friend lay back in a small field of flowers, the gentle wind cooling down their sweat-slicked faces after a hard game of tag. They lay in silence their small stomachs rising and falling slowly with each breath, eyes, one pair golden and the other a deep onyx, staring listlessly upon the smoky aqua blue sky.

Inuyasha never understood why people seemed to hate him so much; he had never lifted a claw against any of them. He brought his hands before his face studying them intently. They were small and chubby like any four year-olds would be, just like his friend's hands, but his sported ten deadly claws; five for each hand. They weren't quite like his brother's hands, but more like his father's. At lest that is what his mother claims. He on the other hand wouldn't mind one way or the other, as he admired both of them. They were always so strong, and they care about him when every one else seemed to hate him for some reason or another.

The young hanyou's eyes slide to examine his friend. Yep, their hands were completely the same and yet completely different. They weren't the only differences, where his friend had ears were all humans have them Inuyasha sported two dog like ears. Where his friend had the normal coloring for a human of the western lands, he had golden eyes and silverish-white hair. He was also a lot stronger then a normal human child, most humans were afraid he'd hurt them, but not his friend. No, his friend was not afraid of him and that made Inuyasha's small heart fill with joy. It proved that not every human hated him, and gave the small child a sliver of hope that there may be another out there whom did not hate him as well.

Inuyasha's puppy ears, as his mother called them, drooped in slight defection. All the demons but his father and brother wanted to kill him, and that is why he had to hide at this place. His Oyaji and Aniki were working to make their home safer, to make the demons leave him be and no longer seek his life. Inuyasha swallowed hard so that the whine that wished to issue fourth would not do so. He did not understand! Why did they all wish to kill him so, what did he do? The hanyou always was a good boy to make his mother happy; he was a good boy, so why did they hate him?

Better yet, why did the town's people and those of castle call him **half-bread**, **freak**, and a **dirty mutt**? There where so many other words they used in reference to him that it was impossible for his small childish mind to remember. Why did his mother shed tears when he asked her what they meant? He did not understand, but he wished he could then he would be able to fix it. His mother would not longer be sad and they could live back in the castle with the rest of their family.

Inuyasha sat up from his prone position, in a few moments the sky would be black from the lack in sunlight. He would be human then. He loved his transformation, as it would make him look like the villagers. On nights such as this one, when he went into the village they did not throw stones at him like usual. They were nice to him, the children would allow him to join in on their games and the adults would give him treats because of his gray-violet eyes. Every one loved his human eyes because they were so unique. No one had them.

"Hey, Hikari, you want to visit the village after I turn human again, or do you want to do something else?" He asked the older boy; two years older then Inuyasha, Hikari stood about a few inches taller his sleek black hair chopped just above his ears. "I'll be human in a few minutes." The hanyou added.

Hikari seemed to think on that a moment, before nodding. "Yeah, but we got to ask your mom first, okay." His friend told him in that strange slurred accent of his. "We don't want her to worry about us, and we don't want to get in trouble either."

Inuyasha agreed, he hated to make his mother worry. She always got so sad; she didn't want to lose him. With a muffled gasp, as he had tried to swallow it, Inuyasha's wide amber eyes flew to his hands as his aura began to pulse. Inuyasha watched, in strange fascination, as his clawed hand became that of a normal human one, his body grew a tad smaller while his eyes became that gray-violet everyone seemed to love. Last, but not least, his puppy ears-as his mother calls them-shrank into nothingness as human ears appeared to either side of his head like they should be. His silvery-white tresses were now a stark black that cascaded down his backside. 

__

Standing from his spot upon the ground, Inuyasha offered his now negin hand to his best friend, his only friend, helping him to stand as well. Becoming human on the new moons always left Inuyasha feeling incomplete. It was probably due to the fact that in his human form all of his senses dulled, making him feel less then himself. It was for this reason that Inuyasha went into hiding, for if a demon were to attack he would not be able to defend himself as well and would mostly forfeit his life.

__

On such nights as these, at the castle, Inuyasha would spend his human times hidden away in his room, never allowed to step outside. For his father feared other demons would learn of his time of vulnerability, therefore Inuyasha never left the safety his room provided him. Sesshoumaru, when he was not busy, because of this fact, he would spend the nights of the new moon within his brother's quarters usually playing 'hide and seek'. Due to the fact that Inuyasha had problems playing such a game during this time, because of this loss in senses when he became human, Sesshoumaru forwent using his demonic abilities. Something for which Inuyasha truly found himself grateful. If not for that, then the younger brother would have never found the elder.

Pushing such reminiscing from his young mind, the now eight-year-old Inuyasha set off to find his good friend Hikari. Four years the hanyou has spent in hiding away at this hut isolated away from the furthest village of the western lands. Why this village, you may ask? He never understood then, but the demons of the west always thought to look closer to home for the young hanyou prince of the western kingdom. He was too young to understand then, but Inuyasha understood now. He knew, he was able to comprehend now, the meaning of the words half-breed, hanyou, and mutt and so many more that were thrown to him on a daily basis.

He was tainted with the blood of both human and demon.

He was weak because of his human blood, to demons he deserved to die for that reason alone. He was a weakened taint on their bloodline. The bloodline of youkai.

He was a monster because of his demon blood; to humans he should die for this reason alone. He was far too strong to be human; he could hurt other human children by barely lifting a finger. He was considered a taint to their bloodline. The bloodline of mankind.

He was tainted to bother sides of his blood, he was evil, he was weak, and he was an abomination, he should die... He was cast aside from the youkai race, as they would not have him, he was cast aside from the human race, as neither would they have him as well. He belong with no one, he was no one... that is what, in his small eight years of life, have come to learn.

Inuyasha frowned as he past the threshold of his home for the past four years, out into the small garden they had grown in the short, yet seemingly long, time. He was the only one of his kind, so he made a place from himself and in this place were his mother and best friend. Inuyasha planned, once they went back to the castle, to include his brother and father in this place of his. Not that he didn't already include them, but Inuyasha wanted to make sure they both wished to share in his place.

It was dark again, not even the moon to light up the pathway, and he was human. The villagers were still not wise to the fact that he is Inuyasha, the hanyou, just in human form. They still think that he is, Tashio, the human boy that lives with his human mother older brother Hikaru. When he was a hanyou visiting the village, which he rarely does anymore with the hostility that always seemed to meet up with him upon entering the village and falling upon their sights, he was the taint no one bothered to get to know and they just picked on him.

If he were still hanyou, his ears would be drooping right now and it was not only from the direction his thoughts were taking. He could not find his friend and it was dark, not to mention the new moon. If Hikari were to find trouble he would not be able to get him out of it very well with him being human. Unless of course, the threat to his friend, it was something that he, as a human, was able to handle. Still, with the luck that a hanyou such as himself seemed to have, he doubted that it were something he could handle, very much so but it didn't stop him from searching for the missing friend.

Looking back, with his now human eyes, at the obscured shapes in the darkness that would be his and his mother's hut, and felt torn as he turned back to look past the barrier, which he now stood at the foot of. On human nights he was not to leave, with out his mother knowing, what little protection he held from the outside world. Meaning the demons and humans that wished front row seats at his execution. Yes, he was old enough now to understand, and he understood; too many things, truly, about his world in this day and age.

Casting one last glance to the home he could barely see, Inuyasha walked forward and out of the protective barrier his mother had placed for him. Taking in a deep breath once both of his feet were on the other side, Inuyasha began his search. He did not call out, did not breath very loud, and moved with ruminating care as not to draw attention to himself. Humans may not recognize him in this state, but a demon surely would. He may smell human, but there was an underlying scent underneath it all that gave him away and thus the reason the barrier was erected in the first place. He didn't let that stop him.

Taking in a deep breath, before remembering he could not scent trace his friend, and growled in resignation. He would just have to find Hikaru on his own, using his now human senses to locate him. Inuyasha briefly wondered where, and what, his friend could be, and doing that would have kept him away for so long. He just hoped it wasn't the type of danger of being in the throws of battle with a bloodthirsty youkai. Deciding to go with common sense, rather then his natural sense, he decided the start the search for his friend near their favorite place in the forest that was near the springs to the north of their hut. If Hikari were anywhere it would most likely be there considering it was where most of their childhood memories were spent.

Letting his feet carry him to his destination, which would not take much of his time, Inuyasha was lost in his thoughts. He remembered the first time they happened upon the little grove. It held his favorite tree, next to the Goshinbouku in the castle's courtyard next to the shrine built to his great grandmother, to lounge in. He remember, on that day, they had wandered off the path to the village from the hut eventually getting themselves lost, he was human at the time and could not retrace their steps by scenting them out. It being so dark that they could hardly see, Inuyasha suggested they rest until morning so that he could find the way home and Hikari had agreed. When they awoke they found themselves in the middle of an apple tree grove, the springs just on the other side of it. They spent most of the morning there before deciding it would be best if they returned, knowing that his mother would be deathly worried for the both of them. He didn't get in much trouble, but was severely told never to do something so foolish again Inuyasha was probably six when that happened, and after seeing how upset he made his mother he never again went to the village after turning human.

No, he didn't stop his visits all together; he just waited until he was human before leaving a small shed built a few weeks after the said incident. His mother wished for him to remain at their little hut, but after he insisted his friends would miss him if he never returned on the full moons. Then he did not understand friends did care what you were only who you were, she caved in and insisted that he have at lest a place that he could hide away at until the transformation takes place and to stay at until the sun rises so that he had enough light to see his way home.

Inuyasha's human eyes searched as best they could in the dark for the signs they had left behind that told the location of their secret place for later uses. Not that he didn't remember where it was, its just that it was so dark out that he couldn't really tell where he was and the markers would be a welcomed help to point him in the right direction.

Finding them and fallowing them one by one soon brought him to his little grove, he paused. Something didn't feel right, and if he were hanyou instead of human at this point he might have an idea as to what it is. He slowed his gait to step after the other, eyes searching the grove for his friend while he debated over shouting for him or not. Did he want to alert whatever bad feeling he received from this place of his presence here? He wanted to find his only true friend, so tanking another step forward he opened his mouth to call out his name, only to have the words die out on his lips.

The chain of events that happened next, all went by in a matter of seconds. The moment he stepped forward to call out, Inuyasha was pulled up by his ankles, his world turning upside-down. It took him a moment to catch his breath and calm his startled heart before he was trying to reach for his feet to remove what bound him there.

He froze in his action, his heart speeding with fear once more as mad laughter cut through the silence. Inuyasha's eyes darted around looking for the source, wishing for the safety of his mother's arms and the company of his close friend, Hikaru. He was scared, even though he tried not to be, he couldn't help it. He was human now and couldn't defend himself and more then anything he wished for the protection of his older brother and his father.

Inuyasha squinted his eyes in the dark to make out the shadowy silhouette of his captors, and his eyes widened. Before him were the castle's head guard and his friend Hikaru, both with identical looks of malice. "Why are you doing this? I didn't do anything to you!" His eyes went to his friend, his best friend, pleading with him silently. "Hikari please help me, you're my best friend, my only friend." When he showed no sign of budging, no sign of coming to his rescue, Inuyasha thought he could feel tears come to his eyes. "Your my friend, why... how can you...?" He could feel his world spinning and it didn't help that he was currently hanging upside down.

Hikari stepped forward, his form changing into an older more demonic looking version of himself, and slapped the hanyou child across the face drawing thin lines of blood from the claws that now adorned his right hand. "Don't you dare call me friend you half-breed scum!" He hollered in a deeper voice then before, no longer did it hold that childlike innocence. He glared at the hanging hanyou with so much hate it was hard for the now human child to look his once friend in the eyes any longer. "Your a hanyou, a mutt, the scum of the earth and have no right to live in this world with the rest of us. You are a mistake, one that should not be heir to the throne of the western lands, you are a taint to the great blood of Inutashio and on the blood of the demon race. We are going to rectify that mistake by ending your life, little hanyou child." He hissed. "But before that were going to play a little game." His voice sly and void of any feeling that it once held, it made him shiver.

Inuyasha felt his heart clench tightly, before it broke in to many pieces. He hurt, his chest hurt so bad and Hikari hadn't even hit him yet, at lest not there. He didn't understand, they were friends, he always stood up for him, how could that have all been a lie? How could their friendship be false? How could Hikari have fooled him into believing they were friends? That he cared for him despite the rest of the world hating him for something he held no control over? If it were up to him he would be a demon, he would be stronger then everyone and no one would be able to hurt him this way again.

He forced down the tears, he would not cry for him. Hikari is not his friend, he never was, and he even said so. These thoughts still did not make the hurt go away. He was wrong, he thought that as long as he had his friend he belonged somewhere, that he had a place in this world. He had no friend, no place.... no he took that back he had his mother and only his mother. She seemed to be the only one to truly care for him. Inuyasha couldn't even be sure if his brother and father truly care for him, he hadn't seen them for four years and Hikaru was here with him all that time and he didn't care. How could he be sure they cared when he thought Hikaru did? Inuyasha stopped his line of thought as it made the pain in his chest worsen.

Gasping for breath when a fist, Hikaru's fist, connected with his face, Inuyasha stared into his eyes in disbelief. "Your are nothing." Another fist to his stomach, and he grunted trying to hold in the pain trying not to let it show. He must have failed seeing as Hikaru wore a look of such smug triumph. "You're worthless, and no one would ever have you. Not a hanyou, you deserve no happiness and only deserve death." With each harsh word spoken Hikaru delivered a punch to his smaller form, and it took everything for Inuyasha not to cry out his pain. Those words cut him, each one sending a dagger through his heart. These words were spoken to him through out his life when he visited the village in hanyou form, it never hurt then, at lest not this much. Hikaru was once his friend, and for him to be saying these things, it crushed his heart and soul even though he knew he should not allow it to do so. "And this is what I shall give you, hanyou, and you should be grateful I'm granting you this release."

Inuyasha could feel the blood trailing from his wounds, dripping to his face then down to the forest floor. He could feel extreme pain in his chest and knew that Hikaru at least broke a few ribs, and bruised his stomach pretty badly. His legs held a few slash marks that most likely matched the ones on his face, and he cringed when he heard the sound of a drawn sword. "Please don't do this, I thought we're friends." He pleaded, and winced when a fist connected to the already bruised flesh of his cheek.

"Don't you dare say that again, I would never befriend a hanyou. I only pretended to be so that I could find a weakness in you so that I might ride the world of you. The world will be a much better place with you gone." Lifting the blade in his right hand, he raised it above his head and brought it down with a vengeance while Inuyasha squeezed his eyes shut preparing for the pain that never came.

He waited and still it did not come, cracking an eye open and then both as his body was frozen in shock. There, holding Hikari's sword arm in a crushing grip was Sesshoumaru with his hard emotionless eyes boring into Hikari's promising much future pain for his friend. "Jiro... cut Inuyasha down while I deal with this pond scum." Sesshoumaru smirk cruelly at the confusion that crossed his young brother's betrayer of a friend. "That's right, he was never on your side. I always knew someone in the castle was plotting against Inuyasha and I had him spread his supposed dislike of him in hopes to ensnare the true culprit." He tightened his hold so that he could feel Hikaru's bones crush beneath his clawed grip. "My only regret is that I did not find you sooner, and now my brother has to live with the knowledge of betrayal at such young age and you being his friend at one point will not save you if that is what you think." Not turning his eyes from Hikaru, you never take your eyes of the enemy as it could mean your defeat, he called out to his half brother. "Turn your eyes Inuyasha, you should not see this."

Fallowing his brother's orders, he turned, and squeezed his eyes shut and his fists at his side closed when Hikaru's screams of torment reached his ears.

****

-

-

**__**

"Inuyasha, are you alright?"

Snapping himself from his agonizing past, Inuyasha noticed for the first time that he now stood before his quarters the doors wide open and he at it's entrance. Kagome stood before him, the two pups behind her peering at him curiously, and she with worry. He wondered briefly what his expression held, before wiping all emotions from his face. "Feh, of course I'm alright, you stupid girl. What would make you think otherwise?" Seeing her, it made the pain of his past experience worse, and the flashes of that night past through his mind once more. He would be doing that to her, if he continued on with his course in action, but he didn't want... Would she even try to kill her sister for the other half? Maybe, maybe he could talk Kikyou in to some other course and just maybe he wouldn't have to betray her.

He didn't want to be forced into choosing, but at this point in time with the memory so fresh in his mind now that he had relived it on the way to his room, Inuyasha was sure that Kikyou would be the one to not like his choice.

Kagome shrugged to his question, ignoring the insult, and placed her hand to his forehead checking for fever. "Your kind of pale, and you had this look on your face..." She trailed, not knowing how to explain the myriad of emotions she saw play across his face in the few moments that he stood in his doorway. "Amway, you seem to be fine now, maybe I was just imagining things."

"Yeah, maybe." He replied distractedly, his mind on other things right then. He still had to finish that journal that he found in his father's study about the Shikon no Tama, he needed to find out more about this jewel before he mad his decision, and more about his love's twin. It didn't help too much that there was a battle-taking place tomorrow, or that he was starting to care for Kagome. He did not want to see her in any pain, his demon blood demanding him to release his promise of getting the jewel back for Kikyou. Inuyasha only knew of a handful of people that truly did not care that he was of mixed blood, Kagome and her companions being some of those people and he knew that if he were to go through with this plan he would not only lose her companionship, but theirs as well. Not that he ever really spoke with them before, beside a small conversation in passing, but when they were around him he could never seen the disgust clouding their eyes like in most he had been in the presence of. They did not care if he touched them, they would not shrink away from him and he wasn't sure if he were ready to lose that.

The young miko watched him curiously, what was his problem; he was perfectly fine when she left him a bit ago? What happened between now and then for him to look so desolate, the air around him hummed with aura of someone in complete misery, distress and perhaps a twinge of anger. She could see the pain swimming in his eyes, and knew that she was not the only one as the two that hid behind her, she noticed, watched him with the same curiosity and knowing in their eyes. She also realized that Inuyasha was nowhere near trusting her enough to explain away the troubles plaguing his thoughts, and knew that she also felt the same. She would never trust anyone with her woes, unless they be Sango, Miroku and her two adopted sons and even they took a bit of time to gain her complete trust. After being betrayed by family, something that to her meant a sacred bound between her and Kikyou, she felt it hard to find it in herself to trust anyone. 

Miroku took three weeks to gain her trust, and Sango nearly the same amount, even Shippo and Shiro took a bit of time. She wasn't taking any chances, even if they were only children, you never know, as Kanna, one of Naraku's minions, was only a couple of years older then Shippo. Even Kohaku, another child, was used by the evil baboon youkai to cause their group pain. You just could never be to sure about trusting someone these days, and Kagome refused to take chances and thus never gave her trust to easily to anyone. Thus Inuyasha would have to prove himself if he wanted her trust, unlike Sesshoumaru of whom she was forced into trusting. With that little mess there she dearly hopped not to get burned, she didn't think she would be able to take another disappointment like that.

Snapping back to the present, Kagome decided to try and distract him from his thoughts if she couldn't help him with them. "Uh..." Now what to say, she blushed a bit, here she was trying to take his mind off of whatever seemed to be brining him down and she couldn't think of a decent conversation. "Do you care if I ward your bedroom for tonight?" She inquired, and then berated herself for it as the hanyou turned his gaze on her suspiciously.

"And why would you need to do that?" He raised a brow in inquiry, his arms coming to cross over his chest.

"I would just feel better tonight if I did, that's all." She replied rather quickly, and that only succeeded in raising his suspicions. Just what was she planning on doing? Of all the times she spent in his quarters this week, she's never once felt the need to ward his rooms. Why was tonight of all nights so special?

"What's the real reason?" He demanded.

"That is my real reason!"

"No its not!"

"Yes it is!"

Shiro watched the two as they argued over giving a reason for his haha-ue to want to ward the lord's quarters, it was entertaining at first, but he soon decided he should end the spectacle. Taking a few steps forward out from behind her legs, Shiro pulled on Inuyasha's red hakama. Shiro looked up as golden eyes that matched his own looked down at him in question. "Tonight's the new moon, I become human today. Haha-ue just wants to protect me and make sure that I am safe, no one can know about this though, cause otherwise I'd be in danger." Shiro explained in a matter of fact tone of voice.

Kagome stared at him with shock in her eyes, they say that a child could see into the soul of a person and decide weather or not they were trustworthy. For Shiro to trust him so easily, it must mean that he can be… Should she risk things with Inuyasha, tell him the real reasoning behind her stay in the palace? Kagome shook her head, she was not ready for such a risk right then and would wait a while longer to see.

Inuyasha too was shock and debated on weather or not he, as well, should share that tonight Shiro would not be the only one human when the sun went down. Only to rethink the thought as soon as it processed in his mind. He respected the girl, as he was the heir to the western lands as well as hanyou and she still did not share her true reasoning with him, but Inuyasha still did not want to risk betrayal in such a way once more. He once told his best friend, a wolf in sheep's clothing, of his time of the month and even went as far as to show him the change. It only resulted in his near death, and the loss of one he thought that he could rely on, one that he thought would be there for him always only to find that he was wrong. No he would not risk such a thing again, never again.

With a defeated sigh, Inuyasha looked up in Kagome's gray-blue gaze and just sat there a moment, before replying. "Yeah, whatever, go ahead." He turned on his heels to exit, he would question her later and receive his answers. "Just make sure that I'll be able to enter once this is all done and over with." He requested as he walked on not once looking back. Maybe he could finish where he left of in the journal of the Shikon no Tama.

Kagome watched his retreating back with the barest hint of a smile, she knew something was up with but couldn't figure out quite what it was. She knew he would never tell her if she asked, trust being an issue between them, but maybe she could do something to lessen the pain that he seems to keep locked away within himself. "As long as you bare no ill will towards anyone in this room you won't have a problem." She called after his retreating for, knowing full well that his hanyou ears would hear her words. "If you do then the barrier will throw you clear across the room, so I'd be careful coming in here tonight." If he heard her words at all he gave no sign of it.

With a shake of her head, Kagome set about to getting the wards in place, though she would have to see Miroku about certain herbs that she did not have up there with her and perhaps some more odufua's though she was pretty sure she had enough. Another glance at where the hanyou left and she sighed, maybe his problem was the up coming battle. After today they would leave for the village, but Sango and Miroku would be leaving towards the border tonight sense it was further off though it shouldn't take them too long with Kirara's help. With a well-placed look at her two adopted sons she stated sternly. "You both stay put, I'll be right back." That said, Kagome took to the halls, but not before shutting the doors behind her, and went in search of the lecherous monk.

**__**

~*~

**__**

Sesshoumaru watched as Inuyasha speed off towards the western side of the palace, before shaking his head at the sight the hunting hanyou made. Only to grin when a scent caught his nose, and retracted his thoughts about Inuyasha. The hanyou was no worse when it came to courting his chosen mate, then he himself is. When it came to Rin, or at lest his father says so as he never misses a chance to point it out to him, he was like a village idiot. If anyone else had pointed that out to him they would've been nothing but melted down skin and bones from the poisonous claws he was gifted with at birth, Sesshoumaru mused. Though he hated to admit it, but his father is right about his interactions with Rin, or at lest most of the time.

When it came to the young girl, he usually stumbled over his words, rarely ever coming up with something suitable to say. If they were alone that's when it usually became worse, as in alone without a soul present, for it a servant was there he still found it in himself to be himself. The taiyoukai frowned to himself as he thought about the other suitors whom have come to claim Rin for their own; he needed to make an official claim before he lost her to someone else. It wasn't as if he could continue to kill, as in youkai courting rituals it was alright to kill off the competition, her suitors until he some how scrounged up the courage to make a verbal attempt. He wondered briefly if she even knew about the killings of her gentlemen callers.

Sighing Sesshoumaru moved to fallow the scent to the owner at his own leisurely pace. How was it that this girl made him, heir to the western lands whom is said to be colder then ice with the heart of stone and ever stoic, into a blundering buffoon? How was she able to make him feel as if he could do anything as long as he had her by his side? Most of all he didn't understand how she could enmesh her way so into his lifestyle that he could not comprehend the rest of his youkai life without her bubbly presence? He already figured out that if he lost her he would miss the way she could bright up his bad days with just the sound of her soft laughter.

He paused in his thoughts when he noticed they begin to sound like some love stricken fool, something he most certainly could never be. As he continued to walk he went on thinking about his Rin not matter how hard he tried to force in other matters, like dealing with the counsel, taking care of trades with other lands, and other such things that needed to be done with is parents gone. Even though he knew it was his brother's job this time around, he still wanted to make sure it was done right, no that he didn't trust Inuyasha it was just that the hanyou usually forgot certain matters or mixed things up a bit. He had to admit, though, the hanyou was doing a much better job then the last time he was left in charge.

He wondered if Rin was his favorite kimono, the red with the white blossoms along the edge and lush red obi, as he had not seen her at all this day before growling at his thought turn. He is supposed to be cold, damn it! He was not supposed to fell mushy things, and especially not for a human. He was supposed to hate all humans but his stepmother and half-brother, even though he thought about Inuyasha a more of a youkai then the latter. What was she doing to him?

"Sesshoumaru, what's wrong? You look a bit distressed." Rin's voice flowed from his side, and he had to use every ounce of control within him not to jump when he heard it. How did she always seem to appear without his notice? Better yet, how was she able to see exactly what he felt when none other has been able to penetrate his carefully constructed emotionless mask of indifference? It was quite aggravating sometimes, and others it was nice. He nodded to himself mentally as if in agreement with his assessment, yes, it was nice to have to someone who understood him well enough to see what it was he felt. His family has come close to seeing thought it, but none have mastered it like Rin has seemed to.

"Nothings is wrong Rin, I just have some things on my mind, especially with this upcoming battle I and my men will be frightening." He threw out there when he knew perfectly well his cause of distress were the strange and unfamiliar feelings he was having for a certain someone standing off to his side. He could never tell her that, especially when she had no idea that he officially wished to make her, his.

She grinned at the mention of the battle. "I know that this is all serious, but I find it exciting that Kagome-chan will be fighting in it. I don't think that I would have the courage to do such thing. I know I would have no trouble defending myself against the enemy, but knowing how to fight and actually doing so out one the battlefield are two very different things. I admire her for doing this, her and Sango-chan. Even though I've never really spoken to Sango, I find her rather nice and pleasant conversation." She giggled slightly, a turned a sideways glance to her company. "You're parents should be here soon, do you think that your father will be joining you this fight?"

Sesshoumaru shrugged, something uncharacteristic of him, but he seemed to have a lot of those moments around Rin. "Since this is against Naraku, and not some senseless power struggle against a greedy lord, I am sure that my father will be joining Inuyasha and I out there. That is part of the reason he is returning early then normal, so that he may be let in on the plans for this fight." He explained.

"I figured as much." She supplied. "Your father was never one to be left out of a fight anyway, besides I thought that you might like to know that your father had a man ride a bit ahead to tell us that they are about a few minutes away. If you want to walked down to the northern gates, I'd be happy to accompany you there if you wish it." She announced hopefully.

Sesshoumaru grinned inside, taking her arm on his own. "I'd feel most honored for you to accompany me lady Rin." And then cursed himself for sounding, again, like a lovesick fool.

**__**

~*~

**__**

Inutashio glanced sideways at his wife as she watched the trees and growth as the rode by, and grinned madly to himself. Though he wished their stay were a bit longer, he couldn't say that he didn't have a nice rest this time around. A very nice rest in deed. One of the best rests he's had in a long while, and dearly wished to make Naraku pay for cutting his get away so short. Just the thought of the corrupt baboon sent him into a furry, and a low growl built up in his throat as he though about what the bastard pulled while he was on his way to pure bliss. His vacation away from the throne of course.

The girl, Kagome, was right about one thing so far. He did have use for the stone she gave him, or at least had Sesshoumaru give to him. He was curious though to see how the battle she and his sons came up with; for he had no doubt that they threw in and forcefully changed something with their input, stands up to others he has fought in his lifetime.

**__**

-

-

**__**

Inutashio watched as his son walked forward, accompanied by Ring, and smiled lightly. He was beginning to get impatient for his Son to make the girl his, he really wanted her in the family, he wanted to have the right to really call her his daughter. He couldn't help but believe she was right for him; heck when the girl was around Sesshoumaru actually had a heart. He thought that by giving him Tensiega he would accomplish that, no it actually took this slip of a girl, and know he wanted her for his daughter, and to have that his son and her needed to be mated and soon! "Father." Sesshoumaru began, and Inutashio shook himself from his thoughts to give the boy his full attention. "Kagome wished for you to have this, she has reason to believe that you may be attacked and that this might come in handy." Pulling from the folds of his kimono Inutashio took the pouch from his eldest son without peering into his contains and shoving it up his own sleeve going on to make the same speech he did ever time before he left only slightly altered a bit.

__

"Sesshoumaru I'm counting on you to set up the plan we have established, as well as inform your brother of it." He shook his head with a sigh. "Please make sure that Inuyasha doesn't blow of his duties to throne while we are away. Just thinking about the last time he was in charge... its enough to make me worry." He informed with half-hearted humor.

Sesshoumaru smiled at that, and then frowned. He remember the time very clearly, it was around the time his brother met Kikyou. He was so happy, like a pup that found a new toy. Inuyasha would disappear for hours on end, only to return with a smile on his face and a light step. He remembered being very happy for his younger brother, or at least that is until he met the girl. Sesshoumaru knew he did not like her from the moment he set eyes upon her. It had to be something in her scent and perhaps her eyes. He knew that the girl was going to break his brothers already fragile heart. Being a half-bread, like his brother was, humans and demons alike shun you. He had to smother the growl that wished to be released as he remembered the beating his brother received that he kept quite about, and the taunts. He knew why Inuyasha said nothing of them; it was a matter of pride. So that is why he, Sesshoumaru, took care of the matters with out his brother ever finding out. Except for the betrayal, as Inuyasha was there for that. If anyone were to harm his brother, it would be him, as that was the job of all older siblings.

The taiyoukai wasn't sure if Inuyasha truly loved Kikyou, or if it was just an infatuation with her because she did not push him away for being a hanyou. The girl was playing a dangerous game with his younger brother's heart, and if she managed to crumble it, she would rue the day she ever decided one making Inuyasha her target of information. "Yes, father, I will do so, you have my word." He bowed slightly, and then smiled letting it show upon his lips. "Although I do believe that Inuyasha could not make it to see you off, for such reasons as he intends to take things seriously this time. "He replied to his father's later sentiment, a tad bit of pride in his brother making way into his tone.

The king smiled as he held a hand out to Seiko, helping her within the carriage, before he himself claimed the seat beside her. "That is good to hear then." He reached out to shut the door. "You will send word should anything happen." It was not a question or request, but a demand and mere statement of fact. None the less, Sesshoumaru found himself nodding in agreement with his father, before he watched the carriage begin to move from the safety of the palace walls, guards flanking either side. Knowing that his son would here him he yelled out. "Be sure to take good care of Rin, and at lest wait until our return before you think of claiming her." Inutashio smirked to himself, imagining the light colored blush his words would have brought out in his very much stoic son while ducking the fist his wife aimed for his head.

"Inutashio!" She warned with a speaking glare, with a tinge of playfulness to it. "You keep that up and it be an even longer wait for him to claim her, she'll be an old maid by then. You forget, he is a youkai and is ageless while Rin is not. Well, unless of course she becomes his mate, and if you want her for a daughter in law so bad as you keep telling me then lighten up on the teasing of you poor son." There was no real heat to her voice as she grabbed his hand and explained this all to him, more like gentle and trying to coax an understanding out of him.

The youkai king sighed in complete dejection, while he looked up at her with pleading eyes. "Does that mean that I must quite entirely, surely I can still send a few quips at him from time to time?" He spoke with such hopefulness and puppy eyes that she nearly laughed out right, but settled for smothering her giggles with her right hand.

"Maybe, if you're good, I'll consider it." She teased good naturally.

Inutashio grinned, and pulled his mate in for a brief kiss, pulling away so that he was only breadths inch away from her lips. "You mean like that? Or..." He closed the distance between them once more, allowing his tongue to trace her lips, and at her acceptance allowed his tongue to slip within her mouth to explore to his hearts content. Parting once more with slightly panting breath said. "Like this?" He smirked at her dazed expression, proud of himself for being the one to get that type of reaction from her.

"Hmm... Keep up with this course and I may forget what I have said and let you get way with murder." She murmured against his lips.

Still grinning Inutashio went to lean in to comply with his mates wished, only to bump her head instead when the carriage came to an abrupt stop. Rubbing the spot his head hit against hers the demon lord frowned instantly when the smell of an unfamiliar youkai hit his nose. Glaring sternly at his wife, he said quite firmly. "Stay put, something's wrong!" He then turned to leap through the window of the carriage not bothering with the door. His amber gaze took in the seen of his dead driver and the footmen along with several guards that came along for the ride engaged in battle with low-level demons. Inutashio scoffed, obviously whomever issued the attack did not think very highly of him, and he felt very offended at such blatant disrespect his enemy seemed to be showing him.

"Are you the western land King, Inutashio?" A deep voice questioned from behind.

Turning quickly, but making sure to keep an ear to the battle behind him, and answered. "Depending on who you are and if you're worth my time I might just be he." His voice nonchalant as he replied to the question given. The demon king gave his opponent the once over, assessing his abilities from appearance, though keeping in mind that such can be deceiving. He looked to be your average demon, long purple hair, claws and long lean body. The mask on his face gave him pause, did the enemy plan on poison or something?

The youkai just laughed. "So you think highly of yourself, then tell me are you up to the challenge of fighting me, one of Naraku's creations, to the death?" He offered up. "And if things go as planned, a message to your sons, otherwise this is just a message to yourself so that you may see a portion of Naraku's power before hand." He then got into fighting stance, training all senses of the demon lord before him. He did not want to fail his master, did not want the torture that went along with it. He would either die today, or come out the winner. There would be no in between.

Inutashio fallowed suite, his hand resting above his blade while he waited for his opponent to move first. He watched, muscles taught and ready if needed be to move according to the signs his opponent gave off. Dodging to the left and then the right as his opponent's fists sailed past his face and side, Inutashio drew his sword shoving the hilt into his stomach. Swiftly rearranging it within his grasp he then brought the katana down in an arch, slashing his shirt in a sideways cut. Unfortunately he did not hit the flesh, he could smell no blood nor could he feel the ease in which a sword breaks the skin. Fortunately for the demon he managed to move back just in the nick of time.

__

Using his Katana as a distraction by swinging for his left, Inutashio balled up his fist sending it to the right of his cheek. As the demon's face snapped back, he kicked the feet right out from underneath him, the mask upon his face falling from its position to the ground. He coughed a couple of times before his lips kicked up into a smug grin.

The demon stayed in that position a moment longer, and Inutashio raised his blade to deal in that killing blow before freezing and dropping the weapon falling to his knees in shock and pain. Eyes wide searched for what injured him, in the middle of his stomach were a whole where something forced it's way through, before landing on a small worm like demon with scythes for arms. How could he have missed this? 

"Father." Sesshoumaru began, and Inutashio shook himself from his thoughts to give the boy his full attention. "Kagome wished for you to have this, she has reason to believe that you may be attacked and that this might come in handy." 

How did she know? Perhaps her miko powers allowed her sight into the future, he mused as he fished through his kimono for the package given to him. "Ready to give in, lord Inutashio?" The demon asked smugly, but he paid him no mind. Pulling forth a velvet pouch he peered inside his heart stopping. Dumping the contents into his clawed hand and stared dumbly at the pink sphere shaped jewel. "The Shikon no Tama…" The other demon breathed.

That was what he himself thought as well, and began to wonder what in the world the girl with doing with such a powerful piece, until he found the difference in the aura. He, himself, had been in the presence of the jewel a few centuries ago and knew that this was not its aura not completely. It was a good imitation, and he wondered how she was able to create such a perfect fake. Had she seen the jewel once before as well? Or is she its new guardian? He would have to look into that once he returned.

He gasped in shock when the sphere disappeared within his bronzed flesh, and immediately after doing so felt a power surge up within him. Something of the likes he had never felt before. Lifting his blade from where it rested beside him, he moved with speed never possessed by himself before and ripped through the demon as if he were nothing only to repeat the processes with the worm like thing as well. After doing so he dropped to his knees feeling as if he had ran the entire expanse of his lands and then some. He felt completely and utterly drained, feeling he has never experience or at least not since the wars between demons and humans.

****

~*~

Inutashio grinned to his mate when the carriage stopped, reaching over he planted a chaste kiss upon her lips before taking her hands in his to help from her seat and on to steady ground. Helping her to straighten out her skirts, he turned to find Sesshoumaru heading towards him. "Go, and keep Rin company Koishii, I have something's that my son and I must speak of." Once his mouth reached her ear he whispered. Nodding her understanding she rushed to the younger girls side and ushered her away speaking of their stay with her parents. The edited version, he noted with a found smile.

Sesshoumaru nodded his head in greeting. "Father."

His faced lost it's grin to be replaced by something serious, as he regarded his son. "Before we speak of war, I think I need to speak to you of that girl we hired to be Inuyasha's personal maid."

Curious, and wondering weather or not his father figured it out, he said. "What about her?"

"She was right, we were attacked." He informed in controlled tones, trying to keep the anger in check he felt towards Naraku for doing such an act while he was on his way to vacation. "Naraku thought to leave you and Inuyasha a message by killing your mother and I before the war, and some how this girl knew of that. Once more, she seems to know something of the Shikon." He looked his son in the eyes searching. "It would seem that what she gave me was a perfect imitation of the jewel, it gave me, when I used it, the same feel a demon would should it be absorbed within the skin…." He trailed.

"Father?" He inquired after his Oyaji was silent for a period of time.

Shaking himself, Inutashio replied. "We will finish this conversation in a more private place, you know the old saying, 'the walls have ears'…"

Nodding, Sesshoumaru found himself following his father's leave. "I couldn't agree more."

**__**

~*~

A/N: I am so- sorry for the long wait for this chapter, but I have been side tracked with school. I've got so- much going on that I'm not sure of how soon I will be able to update for a while, but don't worry too much as the next one won't take as long as this one here did.

I hope you all have enjoyed this chapter, I loved writing it… especially the part with Inuyasha's past betrayal… This chapter in my opinion is the best!

**__**

Thank you to all of those whom have reviewed!!!!!! All of those lovely messages I get are a big help in motivation to write, so this Chapter is dedicated to all my wonderful reviewers out there!!!!!!!!!

I hope to hear from all of you again, so please read and review!!!!!


	12. Drums of War

**__**

Disclaimer: If you don't know it by know, then your hopeless !!

****

Simple Lies

Chapter Thirteen: Drums of War

**__**

Inuyasha sat at the edge of the balcony above his own room watching as the sun slowly began to bleed over the horizon, taunting him with it's exceedingly slow procession. When the sun left the sky in exchange for complete darkness would he transform; he would become human.

Oddly enough, though, as time passed his thoughts changed drastically from ones of hatred for this time of the month to other idle musings. Normally he was consumed by thoughts of discovery, thoughts of his betrayal, thoughts of his weakness, but as of now all of his thoughts centered around one raven haired maid and the upcoming war. It had been nearly a week since the girl had arrived and already his demon side was attached, considering her his property; his to protect, his to comfort, and his to do with as he wished. He didn't understand it! He was not supposed to get so attached, how was he going to fallow through now? How was he to become her friend -not that he needed to act that part out- and then turn around and betray her!

He was torn, Inuyasha's heart was literally torn in two directions. One wishing to do his loves bidding, while the other wanted to say "forget this," and pretend as if nothing of said plan even existed. As he watched the sun slowly bleed away to darkness Inuyasha let his hand hover above his heart as he felt it pull, tugging one way and then another, threatening to split in two and leave him wanting for death.

Kikyou was the first to love him, albeit she did try to kill him a couple of times, but none of that mattered now. What did, what truly did, was that she loved him as a hanyou. Something Inuyasha thought would never happen as he always believed he would die alone.

__

Then there's Kagome… Inuyasha felt his train of thought trail off aimlessly as the hint of a smile played upon the corners of his lips. Kagome did not fear him when she had first lain eyes upon him, she did not fear his touch, his anger, his demon side and appearance, nor did she seem to fear his hanyou strength. She did not seem to think him a freak for any of it, and she willingly became his friend. Kagome had allowed an orphaned fox demon and inu-hanyou to call her mother, and cared for them as if they were born of her very womb. Kagome was so strong and fearless, she was brave and selfless, willing to risk her very life for a kingdom that she held no claim to…

Kagome, whom was stupidly planning on allowing herself to be captured by some wind sorceress named Kagura in order to see her brother. Kagome whom risked death to save her family, and that very same girl whom kept secrets hidden beneath a façade she wore daily. He did not know what those secrets were, but he could see them haunting her within the depths of her gray-blue eyes.

__

Inuyasha was rushing through the halls, trying to reach the room above his own before dusk arrived. He did not wish to be seen in human form, and since the girl and those runts would be sleeping within his own quarters he needed another place of residency and thus chose the room in which he now rushed towards. For some reason his demon blood, even though it recedes this day, would not allow him to be without of shouting distance of the girl and her brats.

As he walked, passing servants without so much as a word or nod of acknowledgment; all he would receive is a dirty glare and mumbled curse. As if he couldn't hear them. If he so wished it, he could have every single one of them executed for the garbage they spewed. It was lucky for them that he was actually nice despite how hard he tried for others to think differently.

"Inuyasha!"

Stopping and turning slowly, the named hanyou's eyes widened in surprise as he saw both Sango and Miroku running towards him. "What do you want?" He questioned slightly harsher then he meant to, although everything about him right before he transformed was hostile. The only way he would apologies would be if she were to cry, and sense he saw no tears the words weren't coming from his mouth. Actually, they seemed to not even notice his tone.

After catching his breath, Miroku looked him in the eyes seriously, and by the looks of them Inuyasha decided that whatever they wished to discuss was pretty important; or to them at lest. "You and Kagome are both going to be stationed at the targeted village, are you not?" The monk asked, all usual humor gone from his countenance as he held his staff before him, the young Tajiya stood beside him in much the same manner.

He shrugged seemingly nonchalant about the whole subject when in all actuality he was immensely curious of it. Then, he was usually curious of anything that dealt with Kagome in hopes that it would help him to unravel the mystery that is her. "Yeah, so, what of it?"

Miroku sighed, shoulders slumping sadly. Sango took notice and placed comforting hand upon his shoulder, while seeking her own type of comfort from his sturdy frame. It was not entirely the body that she meant, but more of Miroku himself. He was so strong and seemed as if nothing could shake him as if nothing could bring him down, knowing that somehow gave her strength as well. "You do know what it is that Kagome plans to do, correct?"

"Fight Kagura, you told me this already so why are you asking?"

"Sango and I talked, we decided that you should know a bit more of the story." At his confused look, Miroku motioned for the hanyou to fallow him into the nearest empty room. Leaning against the wall, staff resting against him, the monk waited for his audience to get comfortable before speaking. "Kagome would do anything for her family, anything, and when she thought that she could free them she took it."

"We were in Draki," Sango picked up, "or was it Izumo?"

Miroku shook his head. "It was Draki."

"Yeah that's right, thanks Hoshi-sama." He nodded his head once in answer, and Sango went on to continue with the story. "Kagome and I were posing as tavern-maids, and we happened to over hear from some of Naraku's men that he was planning on taking Draki like all the others in a weeks time, like always. They didn't elaborate further so we weren't sure exactly when this would take place, as you do know it does take time for news to travel.

"I believe it was three days latter that Naraku actually showed, and when we were preparing for a fight, the demon made her an offer… one she could not very well refuse. Naraku had said to her that if she came with him willingly she would get to see her brother and her mother, it had been four years since she had last seen them and as I said before she couldn't very well refuse him…

"So she answered him yes." It was then that Sango fell silent, tears making her eyes glisten from her own refusal to let them fall. Seeing this, Miroku took the liberty to finish the tale, while Inuyasha stood there stock still taking it all in without so much of word or expression upon his face. It seemed as if they were conversing with a rock.

"Kagome-sama went and disappeared with him in the black miasma, and we could do nothing as a barrier had been placed around us to keep us from so much as lifting a finger to help her. Placed by whom I am not sure, but I do have my suspicions.

"It had been days since we last saw lady Kagome, and to say we were beginning to worry was an understatement. Sango had to be locked in a hut to keep her from searching out Naraku," the said demon exterminator blushed at that while glaring rather heatedly at the monk, "and I, myself nearly left to do the same. It was then that Kagome came stumbling into the hut. How she even made that far I haven't a clue, by all rights she should have been dead before she even made it back to the village. She was so horribly beaten, and after she passed out from blood loss refusing to wake for the next few days we had feared her to be dead.

"Luckily it was not to be so and she did wake, but when she did all she could do was tell us that she was sorry. When asked about it she would become mute. She refused to speak about what went on while she was there. The only thing we could get out of her was the fact that her baby brother had grown quite a bit with out her." Miroku became silent, before meeting the hanyou's gaze with his own which held a carefully concealed threat with in their intensity.

"All I ask of you, Inuyasha, is that you do not let her go, no matter what. Kagome-chan is the only family that we have left, we can not lose her, and especially not to Naraku. We've lost so much to him already."

As that seen played out in his mind, he couldn't help but to clench his fists. How could anyone do that to her? How could she deserve to have such pain… to have her feelings toyed with and exploited for Naraku's enjoyment? Better yet how could she even think of doing the same once more, of going back into that apes hands? Yeah she might get to see her family, but at what price? Would her remaining family really want her to die, Inuyasha shook his head already knowing the answer, of course they wouldn't. She had to know that, she had to, and if so then why did she constantly put herself in this type of danger.

It didn't matter, he had promised the monk and demon exterminator to watch over her during the battle and he intended to do just that. If Kagome even tried to leave, if she even opened her mouth in utterance of an acceptance, he would be on her so fast she would not know what hit her. He would not let her go so easily and the fierceness that came with such a thought was quickly blamed on his demon side. Being part dog demon meant possessiveness to those he thought himself close to, or those he felt an attachment to, Kagome definitely being the latter. He wasn't worried about it though, his demon side may be, but he himself was not, and in his mind those to were worlds apart.

He was definitely worried, though, about the battle that is. His brother, Sesshoumaru, and the others would be holding up the borders while he and Kagome along with a selected few by the taiyoukai would be waiting and ready in Jehei to ambush the demon party that sought to destroy that very village. There were only a few of them and no telling how many demons against them as they try to defend Jehei, and confident in his power, though he may be, he was not quite sure about the human, herself. He had promised the monk and exterminator he'd let no harm come to her, even if he hadn't made the promise his demon instincts would have no less of him. Inuyasha would do just that least he wanted to become hunted and exterminated, or have his instincts drive him insane for the failure.

Oh, he knew that she could fight, that much was proven a few days ago when they had spared against one another. In that match up it had been wooden swords, bokkens, made for practice and were very light weight when in comparison to Tetsusaiga. In that match up he had used none of his demon strength, speed, or other abilities as dog demon would use in fight for a battle and not a friendly spar with a human. In that match up the girl proved to him that she would be a match to him in human form, but what he wanted to know, and what would make him feel worlds better, were if she was able to hold her own against multiple youkai because he knew for a fact that it would be more then a few that attacked the next day.

Those weren't his only worries. Near the border his brother would be fighting, not that he doubted his abilities, but even the strongest of youkai could succumb to a few legions of lesser youkai, which Inuyasha had no doubt made up Naraku's armies.

As Inuyasha eyes focused once more and were no longer glazed over in deep thought, he was completely startled to find it pitch black. The sun had long since been gone, and he had been so immersed in his own thoughts that his mind was blank to his own transformation. He did not feel it like he normally would. The itching sensation that would drive him to the edge and back as his body changed in shape, and his claws retracted to normal human nails.

He stared at his human hands a moment in awe, before grabbing strands of his raven black hair for examination. Inuyasha was beyond speech right about then. He had thought away his transformation, and now he was human. Just how long had he been staring at the dark sky, just how late was it exactly. Was it late enough that he could sneak back within his own bedroom with out the notice of a certain miko woman? If the moon were in the sky he would have an idea, Inuyasha huffed, that was another reason why the no moon night was such a dreadful one.

Now human hands gripped the cement of the balcony wall as now human eyes looked down, gauging the distance from his quarters balcony to the one he now stood upon. Then without further adieu Inuyasha skillfully jumped over the side, hanging from the edge. Looking down once more he gauged the distance and strength it would take to swing himself towards the solid ground of his wanted destination.

He landed softly, and stood swiftly; no sound made. He walked carefully, especially now that he was human, towards the three layered curtains; glad for them once. Pressing his back soundly to the edged of the wall loosing himself in the cloth, he was especially grateful the material reached the floor therefore covering his feet from view. Inuyasha strained his human ears as well as he could to listen for sounds on the inside, and was slightly disappointed to have voices make there way to him. Inuyasha stood tense waiting for discovery, for surely the kitsune would smell him out.

"Come on you two, the sun has long since past onto darkness so it's time for bed, besides Shiro sense it's your human night your going to need an extra few hours of sleep." He heard Kagome's voice coax gently.

"Where are we suppose to sleep?" He heard the Kitsune questioned, as he calmed his breathing and stood stock still. He was lucky the night chose to be still, for if the wind had decided to weave its gentle, or even strong, gusts of wind his scent would have traveled to young kits nose. It is well known that a kitsune's nose is only second to an inu-youkai's.

"Inuyasha said," his voice cut off due to a strenuous yawn, "he said that we could have his bed because he'd sleep somewhere else tonight." Shiro informed his brother and mother by adoption.

"Are you sure he said that?" Kagome questioned. "I wasn't aware he was capable of such kindness." Inuyasha scowled at that, of course he could be nice! Sometimes. Who did she think she was… _Keh, if I weren't so damn nice all the time I'd make her sleep outside my room by the door ready and willing to abide by my every command, but since I'm **not** so **nice **I let her sleep on a futon to the side of my bed. Feh, ungrateful wench…_

"Don't you remember?" Shiro inquired softly, his voice slightly altered due to his human changes. "He said so before he came up here, must've forgotten, huh?"

Her voice replied absentmindedly, like she were somewhere else besides his quarters at the moment. "Oh. I must have." He could hear some shuffling, and what sounded to be cloth and silk rubbing up against one another. "Well, hurry up and get in then. I know both of you traveled a long ways, even if you mostly rode on Jen'enji, you must be tired."

The room suddenly became much darker, like the outside world, and it was then that Inuyasha knew she had blown out the candles. Once the hanyou now turned human heard "Good night, haha-ue," from both pups, then her reply of "Good night," did Inuyasha begin to count the minutes to when he would be able to sneak inside without notice.

Inuyasha had been standing in the archway of the entrance into his quarters from his balcony for nearly half an hour and his human legs were tired of holding his weight in one spot for so long. Not to mention his human flesh was chilled from the night air long ago. That was it, he would give it a few more moments before going in. He knew they were asleep, but the noises of movement in sleep was what kept him from entering. If they were that restless in silence, what would happen, say, if he were to trip. With it being pitch black and him without his demonic senses, he would night be able to say his way through the room as well as he normally would.

Taking in a breath, Inuyasha slide against the wall trying desperately to not disturb the occupants of the room, mainly the young raven haired girl. If the hanyou child saw him, he would say nothing, if the youkai child saw this he was likely not to remember in the morning, not that he particularly wished to find this out.

Once on the inside, Inuyasha mapped out the room in his mind from the last time he had seen it. Remembering that Kagome had taken up a futon on the right side of his bed, and that near the balcony entrance up against the wall closest to the bed was a chest of his personal belongings from his child hood days.

He got no more then a foot from the entrance, before he was tackled to the ground; knife poised at the main pulse point of his throat. Any quick movements and he would be dead before he could even think about blinking. Holding as still a possible in his human body, Inuyasha tried to slide his eyes to his assailant's figure.

"Who the hell are you!" He whispered fiercely in an askance, not really expecting an answer, but hoping his attacker was in the mood for gloating to buy him some time. Time to do what, exactly, hadn't crossed his mind yet, but at least it gave him time to think up that something.

The blade bit into his skin slightly, and he flinched; berating himself for showing weakness to the enemy he tried once again to glare at the dark figure as that was all he could make out in the darkness. "I think I should be asking that question." The deadly tone of the voice made him shiver, and he could hardly believe his ears as recognition dawned upon them. "Who are you, and who sent you? Was it Naraku, did he send you to try and kidnap Shiro again?" This question came out even harsher, the blade biting slightly into his human skin, but not enough to cause any real damage. "Well then, you can just return to your boss and explain to him that it's not going to happen, that is if I don't kill you first for trying."

Taking in a shallow breath, for fear that any more would be his undoing Inuyasha bit out in an equally harsh whisper. "I don't know what the hell you're talking about girl, but I can sure as hell tell you that I don't work for Naraku!"

That just caused her to add more pressure. "Sure, try again."

"Damn it Kagome, its me! Inuyasha! Now let me up!" He caved, deciding he liked his throat and life intact; he didn't much like that thought of his funeral at such a young age in his life. If he were going to go early it would be out on the battle field in a war much like the one his father fought all those centuries ago.

She narrowed her eyes dangerously. "Prove it, you're name means nothing to me! Naraku could have easily supplied you with that information." He could feel her move up slightly, and then again feel her hand move about his head. "Besides, your missing a couple fury appendages, I hate to tell you but since it seems Naraku didn't… Inuyasha isn't exactly human. Try again."

Trying to think of proof fast, Inuyasha shut his eyes in concentration while trying to lose the feeling of steel at the base of his neck. It wasn't easy to concentrate in such a situation. Oh how he wished the new moon night wasn't this night, he would've never been in this position otherwise. She can't even see through this and that stupid girl is suppose to be a miko. Inuyasha would be shaking his head right now if it didn't mean he'd be giving up his throat in end.

"Sesshoumaru is my older half-brother." He supplied.

"Could've easily found that out too, try again."

After a seconds pause, "You plan to have Kagura take you to see your brother." _Not if I can help it, though. _He thought possessively. _Stupid possessive demon blood_, never mind that it's receded for the night.

"Nope, after all the years we've faced off… if I can predict his movements, he's bound to predict some of mine. Besides I've done it once before, lucky guess on Naraku's part." She shrugged it off nonchalantly, the blade never giving up on it's pressure.

"Alright, damn it!" Inuyasha finally yelled, or at lest it sounded so, but was really no more then a fierce whisper. "I turn human once a month every new moon, just like Shiro! That's why I don't look the same, tonight is my human night, alright!" Before he could even finish yelling the knife had dropped with a clatter to the floor when the name Shiro left his lips. He awkwardly got up from his stomach into a crouched position upon the ground.

Kagome sat still awhile, head bowed. Slowly she lifted her sleeping kimono clothed arm to his neck and wiped the blood away before throwing her arms around him and hiding her face within the crock of his neck mumbling over and over again. "I'm sorry, so sorry, so very sorry." He could feel the wetness of tears trailing down his now human flesh. She was crying, and the hanyou now human was stunned.

Inuyasha lifted both of his arms to hover around her awkwardly, not quite knowing what he should do. He had never been in a situation quite like this before, thus knew nothing of how to quiet a sobbing woman. He needed the monk, he seemed to have a way with the species. "Eh? It's alright, you just were protecting your pups… no hard feelings." He laughed, not because he found the situation funny, but the fact that it was completely nerve wracking. "It wasn't like you knew that I'd be human." He may not have noticed it, but his words were dripping with the bitterness he tried to keep in tact. He hated becoming human, hated the weaknesses that it gave to him.

He must've said something right because the girls tears seemed to have stopped. Very slowly Kagome moved from his awkward embrace, and Inuyasha didn't know what hit him.

One minute he was trying to figure out what to do or say to get her to stop crying, and the next he was on the ground from a hard blow to the head wondering were the heck it came from. It was obviously from the girl before him with her hand in a fist and arm outstretched. "What the hell was that for?"

"You idiot! Why didn't you tell me! I could have killed you!" She was practically shaking, now whether this was from anger, tears, or the cold he did not know. One thing was for sure though, it definitely wasn't the latter, the room was way to warm for that. "Don't you trust me, I could have protected you too, just like Shiro, but no… you have to be stupid and sneak around so that I nearly kill you!"

"Feh, like you could kill me, besides it's not like you trust me either! Going around warding my room and telling me the only reason for it is so you could feel safe and we all know that's a load of bull!"

"Yeah, well your human right now aren't you! Besides I do trust you, its you whom doesn't trust me! If I had told you about Shiro then how could he ever believe me again, huh? I promised I wouldn't speak of his secret, it wasn't mine to tell, it was his! He chose to tell you! He trusts you, it's you who doesn't trust us!" Her fists were clenched at her sides, her breathing deep and slow long breathes trying to calm her rising anger. Tears once again were coursing down her cheeks, she was so angry, frustrated, and perhaps a little sad. What could she expect, though, they hadn't known each other that long. How could he have known he was able to trust her?

More importantly, why did it hurt her so much to know that he did not trust her?

Inuyasha himself was in a state of shock and turmoil. He shouldn't have her trust, he was going to betray her in the end; though he didn't want to. He felt his heart constrict in his chest, and suddenly it was very hard to breathe at the moment. She shouldn't give her trust to him so easily and Inuyasha decided to ignore her comment and remain ignorant to this fact. He would still act the way he normally would, trying to find ways to gain her trust even though he already had it. In his mind, for now, he did not have it and thus needed to gain it in order to finish the plans Kikyou wished for him to accomplish.

He didn't know why, but he just couldn't betray her this way. "You shouldn't trust so easily." He whispered. "It's very stupid to do so."

"I don't trust easily." She returned. "Your just… I don't know what it is about you, perhaps its something in the aura of your soul, but I feel as though I can trust you… but that doesn't mean I'll tell you everything. Some things are meant to be left unsaid."

__

Something in the aura of my soul? "It's not that I don't trust you, just that I've been betrayed before." He didn't know why he was telling her this, it just felt right. He shouldn't be telling her this, shouldn't be placing his trust in her, and he certainly should not be letting her have a place in his heart; none of them should have a place. What have they done to earn it? "When I was about Shiro's age, perhaps younger," he began nodding in the direction of his bed. He was quite surprised that none of the runts had awoken during their little skirmish, well that he knew of. If he had his demonic senses he would have known the moment they began to even arouse to the waking world. "The discrimination was pretty new and there were no laws like there are now. No one, well half-demons anyway, was safe from the persecution. I may have been the prince, but I was still beaten and teased." Inuyasha looked away, not wanting to see her pitiful expression. Even if she did not have one, he did not want to see the shadowy outline of her face as he would imagine one there.

"My father had to send my mother and myself away; everyone wanted me dead." He laughed bitterly. "Who wants a hanyou as a ruling prince, especially when father announced that I, myself, had just as good as a chance at becoming the next king as my brother did. It was then that the attempted assassinations began and I was sent away. I only had one friend while growing up, and had begged and pleaded that he be able to come with me… it was a mistake that I even asked.

"Turns out he was a kitsune in disguise, here I thought he was only a couple years older then me, but it turns out he was a couple hundred years older. He tried to kill me, and if my brother hadn't have come and taken his life I my not be here today." He stood and began to walk towards the balcony. "So forgive me if I don't seem to trust you, but that incident and a few others pretty much made me who I am today." A hand on his shoulder stopped him from going any further.

How could anyone be so cruel to such a small child, how could anyone think to even kill someone so small and helpless, even if they were part demon? Though one could see it, unless they were very close, she had tears in her eyes and down her cheeks. How could anyone be so cruel? She wondered once again, and bowed her head, before lifting it up with a cheery smile. "Well we should be getting to sleep now, ne?" She asked. "We have a battle to fight tomorrow and it wont win itself."

Inuyasha sighed, he was grateful that she made no move to speak of his past, he was very grateful that she did not ask for more on the subject. He hadn't a clue as to why he spoke of it in the first place, maybe he just needed to get it off of his chest and she was the closest ear at the moment. "If you haven't forgotten the runts have taken over my bed." He rose a brow, though she could not see it, in question.

She brought her pointer finger to rest at the edge of her lips, her eyes rolling skyward in deep thought. Kagome then clapped her hands together quietly, mindful of the two young ones sleeping not to far from her. "Well… okay, okay," she waved her hands in front of her. "I know your not going to like this, but there's no way I'm sleeping on the floor! So why don't we just share the futon?" She asked, a full blown blush staining her cheeks. She was very much grateful for the darkness right about then. Why had she suggested that! She should've just made the temperamental hanyou sleep on the floor. Why did she have to be cursed with bearing a good heart?

"Eh?" He stuttered out, hopping he had heard wrong.

"We should sleep together… in the futon…" As soon as those words left her mouth, Kagome immediately slapped her hands over her mouth, before waving her hands around frantically in front of her once more. "Oh, no, no, no! I did not mean it that way, I meant that we should share the futon, sleeping in it and nothing more! Get your head out of that gutter!" She demanded, reaching over and pulling on his now raven locks.

Inuyasha too, was glad for the darkness as if hid his very brightly red colored cheeks. To cover up his embarrassment Inuyasha opened his mouth, not always a good thing. "Let go of my hair wench, my mind wasn't in the gutter! Who would ever have those kind of thoughts about you!" He greatly regretted his harsh words as soon as he caught the hurt look that crossed her features. Her face immediately darkened, and she fell oddly silent.

He reached out his hand, devoid of his demon features, towards her and stopped in mid air when her eyes pinned him with a glare. He let his arm drop. Inside, though she was a little hurt by the comment, she was laughing. Her mind working up a mischievous plot, she wanted to see how true his words were. Kagome new that the hanyou desired her sister, but that did not mean he held no desire for her what so ever. Not that she intended to sway his heart away from Kikyou, she had already refused to what she was mainly hired for and would not start it now. Kagome did not work that way. All she wanted to do was to conduct a small harmless experiment with the hanyou, temporarily human for the night.

She place a fake pout upon her lips, and fixed him with an intense gaze. He gulped. "Do you really not find me desirable, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked in a voice she has had the un-pleasantries in hearing her sister use to seduce the men she intended to use. Personally she had always thought the tone had too much of a babyish sound to it. Kagome slowly began to stride towards him, her hips moving from side to side in a sensual dance that had been used by women in seducing men from since the dawn of time. She then wrapped her arms around his neck.

Inuyasha on the other hand was at a loss for words as he watched her come towards him like that. He had never imagined her doing something quite like this before, it was very unlike her. Or so he thought, considering he barely knew her. He had hardly heard the question when she asked it and thus he found himself having a hard time in answering. His mouth had gone dry and he didn't think there was anything he could do to remedy that. "I-I, um that is I, er, I…" He stuttered, before trailing at the feel of her arms wrapped around his neck her eyes staring deeply into his own. It was then that he knew she was playing with him, he could tell by the way her gray-blue eyes were alit with mischievousness, they were practically dancing with the emotion.

She was playing a dangerous game indeed, for if his demon blood had been present he would not have been responsible for his actions that her own would have pulled from him. When and how had this normally shy girl warmed up to him enough that she was pulling such behavior that seemed so not her? For some reason the thought of her not seeing him as a stranger made him feel oddly warm.

He decided to have some fun of his own, and play her game, while remembering to not let anything go to far. Inuyasha did not know how the young miko felt, but he was in love with her sister, not that she knew that he knew it, and did not want to betray his love with anyone. Especially her own twin sister.

Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closer to his body, pulling a surprised gasp from the girl. She was not expecting that, as he lowered his lips to her ear, making sure his warm breath caressed the bare skin of her neck. "Whether I desire you or not is irrelevant right now, but was does matter is sleep before we go to war. I suggest we get to that." He then pulled her down to the futon with him, an easy feat to accomplish with the socked stiff girl. "You stay on your side, and I'll stay on mine." He got under the thin blankets and rolled over to the left, letting himself fall into deep slumber. Had he been more awake, and had he given it any thought, Inuyasha would have found it slightly disturbing that he felt safe enough in her presence to sleep on his human night let alone succumbed to the pull before the girl herself did so.

Kagome fell asleep not long after that, still some what stunned at what happened only moments ago.

**__**

Sesshoumaru sat in the chair before the desk of his father's study, while Inutashio sat behind the said desk watching his son expectantly. He had just explained to his son in full detail of the events that lead to the attack of the youkai from Naraku's army to the fight itself and the use of the fake Shikon no Tama. Though he did emit some things, like what he and his mate had been doing right before it. Inutashio did not think his son would be too privy to hear such talk about his stepmother, some one he considered to be his true mother. He never understood it, and just past it off as a child parent thing. Although he wouldn't mind hearing about his son's extrusions, not that he had any at the moment, either of them, but it filed him with pride to know that he, their stud of a father, had taught them well in how to please their women.

He remembered when he first had the talk with both of his boys, they were both so red, but now was not the time for such reminiscing; maybe at a latter time. "Well," he began. "What do you think?"

His son remained silent for a moment longer; the silence was really grating on the older demon's nerves. "It seems to me that the jewel Kagome had made works somewhat like the original. How she was able to accomplish such a feat I do not know, but my guess is that she had to have seen the real thing sometime in her life." Sesshoumaru did not like lying to his father, but he had promised the young miko to say nothing about the information he forced her to trust him with.

"I already figured that, but you've spent more time with the girl then I have. I want to know if you've noticed anything strange about her. I get the feeling that there is more going on here then I was fist aware of and I don't much like it." He announced slamming his fist upon his desk in a show much like Inuyasha would produce. The act showed anyone whom was watching, basically only Sesshoumaru, where the younger of the brother's got his temper and impatiens. "So have you noticed anything."

Shaking his head, he answered. "Other then her vast knowledge of Naraku, nothing out of the ordinary." He hated lying!

"You don't think she's a spy for the over pompous bas, do you?"

Sesshoumaru snorted in amusement. "Highly unlikely." He replied. "The man killed her father while she watched, kidnapped her mother and brother and holds this fact over her head every time she tries for revenge; holding her back from it. I doubt that she would be a spy for him, as I do believe her words on this." At lest he wasn't lying there, just omitting a few truths. Changing the subject on him, while hopping his father did not notice the deliberateness in the change, he said. "The majority of our armies will be stationed at the border, along with myself, the monk and tajiya that came with the girl, Kagome.

"The basic plan of attack is to try and hold off his army while trying not to lose too many of our men. According to Kagome, it seems Naraku likes an ego boast before he takes over a region. He wants to prove to us how strong he is, he wants us to fear him. Naraku thinks that by sending his weakest to decimate our armies will send us into a fear frenzy, and I for one can not wait to prove the pound scum wrong." He snarled.

Inutashio noticed the quick change in subject, but decided to let it go until later. As it stands now, he was very much interested in this topic and intended to find out more. Never go into battle without knowing all the details. It was a very good motto his own father had explained to him. "I'm with you on that one boy, but finish with the plan before we go into such talk."

"Of course father." He replied, tones respectful. "The second half of the plan is a little more complicated, with a bit more detail then the last...

**__**

Inuyasha woke the moment he felt his demon side return and nearly had a panic attack; he had fallen a sleep! Never once during his human transformation had he ever succumb to his human body's needs. Well, he ate, but that was beside the point! The point was that he fell a sleep, with a start his eyes traversed towards the warm body deep in slumber next to his own, with Kagome near to him. The girl whom his demon side was attached to and not his **_human, _**the girl whom was the exact replica of his lover, and the girl whom he should not allow himself to trust just yet.

The hanyou's eyes bored into the sleep peaceful face of Kagome; unseeing. His mind was miles away, berating himself for getting attached. He then sighed and let his shoulders slump, he had been doing this a lot lately. _I've been letting my mind yell and insult me for falling for the twin of Kikyou..._ He let his thoughts trail as his eyes did the contours of her face, never really paying any mind to his actual thoughts for is he had the hanyou would be more then a little alarmed right about then.

He pushed the blankets from himself and stood as he remembered the promise he made to himself the night before. Well it really wasn't much a promise but more of a thought or realization. He could not betray her the way he was betrayed so many years ago, and thus he would forget the promise he made. Not entirely, though, he was a man of his word and until Kikyou returned he would think about this no longer. Once his love returned, then he could dwell upon such matters.

Resolute in this thinking, Inuyasha left towards the shoji screens set off to the left side of his room right across from the placement of his bed. He needed to be dressed for the day, dressed for war. Deftly he pulled his court Kimono from his body, only leaving the white one underneath, and snatched his red fire rat haori that hung from the shoji at the side. Deftly, once more, he grabbed his red hakama, pulled them up and tied them tight around the waist; he double checked his work. It would not do to lose his pants while fighting, it would mean his death, unless he tripped over them missing the blade. Personally he did not want to find out, nor did he wish to die in such an embarrassing way. No. If he were to die it would be down on the battle field to an enemy that was his better in every way, else wise he would not succumb himself to death.

With a satisfied nod of his head, Inuyasha walked out from behind the shoji screen only to stop short. Just a few feet away from him, Kagome sat upon the very futon they shared not moments ago looking around; disoriented from sleep. Her hair fell over her shoulders, slightly messed up from sleep while her sleeping kimono was very much wrinkled and parted slightly down the middle showing a modest amount of cleavage. Not that he looked. His eyes adverted to the side as if something of great importance had caught them. "You should hurry and prepare, you do realize that we leave in a few hours and that we are the first to go." He voiced to her, and smirked when he caught her slight jump from the corner of his eye. Kagome's eyes turned to his figure, widening as if seeing him for the first time. She must not have realized he was in the room with her when she awoke. "We have the most to prepare."

She yawned. "Right," and then stood from her spot upon the futon letting her blankets fall from her with the action. Still in her sleep haze she did not think about Inuyasha's presence as she began to untie the belt of her sleeping kimono, pulling it free she began to slide the robe from her shoulders.

"What the hell are you doing!"

Kagome's head shot up at the high pitched shout, her gray blue eyes landing on the hanyou who's face was a red at the robes he wore. "What's wrong with you?" She asked, confused while continuing to remove her sleeping Kimono.

"What's wrong with me, I'm in the room and your removing your clothing!" He shouted, the panic evident in his voice and eyes that had shot so wide that the tops had disappeared beneath his brow. She laughed and hard. Kagome forgot that he did not travel with her, he did not know of the precautions she took because of the perverted monk in their group. "What pray tell is so funny?" He grouched, crossing his arms over his chest, face reddening even more if at all possible.

"I had forgotten for a moment." She replied, a smile splitting her face.

"Forgotten, what?" He inquired, his face twisting into a pout and his voice gruff.

She giggled again behind her slender hand at his antics. "Miroku and I were traveling partners a short while before meeting up with Sango and even though he and I are like brother and sister, we still have had accidents. It has to deal with a curse of his, or at lest that is what he says, I don't think his lechery is a part of that." She pulled the kimono around her, and sat back down while Inuyasha chose to remain standing. "When Sango came along he focused all of his attentions upon her, and in instances like these when we needed to change or bath, she usually beat him a few times with Hiraikotsu. I don't usually wear my clothing underneath my sleeping kimono any longer because of this, but there are some instances like these were we must fight and so I wear my armor underneath." A few weeks after Sango had joined their group, she had made Kagome another armor suit much like her own as an apology for nearly killing them. Kagome of course had said it was not necessary, but the exterminator had insisted and said as well it would be the mark of there long friendship. Kagome always wore it in battle now.

Inuyasha's brow wrinkled in confusion. "Why, you would have had plenty of time to change, isn't sleeping in your armor uncomfortable?" He had slept in his before, but youkai armor is made from the hair of the fire rat while humans had their steel and leather. It did not seem as though she wore any of that, but then again it could have been made thin and not bulky on the account of her being female. She would not have the muscle needed to move around in the stuff.

Kagome stood once more and began removing her kimono and once it fell from her shoulders sleeping kimono pooled to the floor. Deftly she began to pull the top over her wrapped chest, doing up the ties all the while paying no mind to the cherry red hanyou. "It is made from the hide of youkai, but I do not know what kind. If you wish to know then ask Sango, she had made it for me, and it is very comfortable to sleep in." She reached over the side of her futon and pulled for a cloth and place a mask within it before wrapping the said cloth around her waist. "This is the longest we have ever stayed in one place -well besides that village that we found Shiro at- and I think that it is because we are staying here with you. We have never associated with those of whom we helped for long. I think if we had not come here we would have been moving from village to village of this province gathering information from drunken solders and villagers of where and when Naraku was said to attack. We would just appear, fight him off, and then start over again because he was not present. He is never present, but we do not know where he reside otherwise we would just go there.

"As I was saying, though, since we've never stayed in one stop for long and have certainly never know a while before hand the time Naraku planned to attack we always had to be ready for it." She finished, pulling her hair back from her face and tying it with a ribbon.

Inuyasha was silent awhile, watching her as she prepared her self, and watching her still as she made the futon. Briefly, as his thoughts wondered of course a bit, he wondered how the pups could sleep through all of this. Kagome on the other hand thought of nothing, keeping her mind blank. She refused to think about leaving this place at the moment, for she had done something she should not have. She became attached. Kagome had grown fond of Sesshoumaru and Rin, and even Inuyasha as well as the King and Queen though she had not seen much of them. This was the reason that they had kept to themselves, this was the reason they pushed everyone away, so why now did she become friendly? She thought sadly, even though she had been before keeping the thoughts out.

Finally the uncomfortable silence, full of tension one would mistake for the war was broken. "When the battle is won and over you will leave?" He inquired slowly, his voice monotone.

She nodded. "Yes, if Naraku leaves this place alone and goes elsewhere, I will. I have to." She added firmly, more to herself then to Inuyasha.

"What if Naraku was there, would you stay?" Kagome looked at him confused. "And if not, and you beat him elsewhere, where would you go then?"

Kagome contemplated her answer, before looking up to met his amber ones still confused. "I would go home along with Miroku, Sango and the rest of my family if my home would have me. I'm not so sure if they will with what happened." She wrung her hands in a fit a fear. Fear for the future, she had never thought about this, only what she would do when she got to Naraku. Where would she go? "If then, we will find somewhere else to live."

"Then, if you beat Naraku, and your home does not accept you, I will." With that he turned and walked from the room before Kagome could even blink.

**__**

The court yard of the castle was filled with men of all sorts, but most were of the dog-demon species, arming themselves with their choice weapons. The noise was almost to much for those of the canine breed, though they dealt with it. If they let this noise level get to them how would they be out one the battle field? Thus they ignored it and went on fallowing formation behind there generals and liege. Both Kouga and Ginta, stood near their own group of men observing their movements with keen eyes, making sure they suited up right. The simplest mistakes were always the ones that cost you when it comes down to it. They would not be brought down by a simple mistake, it would take the enemy to find more then that to bring them down. They would nod curtly when a man came to them for examination before moving into formation behind Sesshoumaru. It was not long before everyone was strapped down with weapons, standing stiff straight, eyes ahead and waiting for their next command. It did both generals proud that their men were so well trained, but now it was time to see once again- for it had been awhile since their last fight- how well they could stand against the enemy.

When the two wolf demon's caught sight of Kagome walking down towards them, Inuyasha not far behind did they tell gather up their small assigned team. Kagome eyed them as they lined up before her as Kouga and Ginta had before, stopping at the end were the two archers stood staring ahead emotionlessly.

It all went by in an instant.

First Kagome was standing, hands clasped behind her back, looking every bit the generals son -not daughter, for no lady of court breeding such as herself should know or have seen the things that she has- that she claimed to be. Inuyasha knew this to be a lie. Then her blade met that of the last archer, while a long knife slide from the sleeve of her armor to counter the other archers katana before it met her neck. They stood in this stand off for a stiff few minutes, before sheathing their blades. The hanyou sighed in relief, his heart had nearly lodged in his own throat when the standoff had engaged. Just what was she thinking?

Kagome smiled. "I had to make sure you knew how to use your katanas, not many can do both very well. Its either one or the other." She explained. "I am Kagome." She held out her hand in a friendly manner.

The first archer shook it. "I am Kiyro, it is a pleasure to meet you." His voice had a ruff edge to it, but his hold on her hand belittled it. "Lady Kagome." He then brought his lips to the back of her hand before bowing and then backing off back into the line and reassuming posture.

The second archer took her hand. "I as well had to test you, lady Kagome. It is not every day you see a lady such as your self with a weapon, you may have been able to draw it, but could you counter an attack from the side?" His eyes twinkled with amusement, and were alit with laughter. "I am in awe of the answer I have found, most would have lost their heads from that. I am Kojo by the way." Kagome's eyes widened slightly. "Is something wrong my lady?" He asked, ever the smooth one. Unlike his brother, Kiyro, he did have a way with women.

"The famed, "Brothers of Destruction," am I right?"

Kojo grinned madly. "Ah, so our reputation has proceeded us, I see."

Kagome shook her head. "No." She replied, looking on in awe at her new found information. "My family has passed on the story of your part in Midoriko's war for centuries." She explained, using the human term name for the war. As his eyes narrowed in confusion Kagome rushed on to elaborate. "My great, great, aunt fought with the youkai that fought along side the humans, her name was Amaya. Stories of how you saved my aunt, and other adventures and antics that you...." She trailed at his look, she tilted her head to the side and wrinkled her nose in confusion. "Is something wrong?"

In a flash Kojo was before her, her head held gently in his hands as his eyes studied her. Inuyasha glowered at the pair, and had to hold back the instinctive growl. He was not jealous, damnit, no matter how much the voice in the back of his head whispered liar constantly. "You look like her, and now I know why." He whispered painfully, Kiyro stood from line and place a comforting hand upon the armor plates dressed upon his back for it was all he could touch. "If she had not died all those years ago, we would be mated with pups of our own."

A tear slipped passed, running down the side of her cheek. Kojo wiped it away. "I am sorry to bring up painful memories, I did not know that part of the story, had I, I would not have brought it up." She reached her hands up to slip his own from her face. "Do not save me." She whispered s that he could only hear. "Kagura will take me, and I will go with her, if only to see my brother. I do not want you hurt because you tried to save me."

With that she stepped away from him and continued down the line, introducing herself to her comrades and in turn learning of their names. When this task was completed, she ordered them to move out with her and Inuyasha leading at the head, the men fallowing at a few paces behind.

As they walked Kagome allowed herself to be consumed by her thoughts, once they got to the village it would need to be evacuated; though that was not the problem. Her worries lied in the battle itself. If Kagura were in fact there, she would make Kagome fight her first as well as the others fight Naraku's minions. Once they had left the castle gates, Inuyasha bent down enough for her to climb upon his back, and Kagome did as he bade with out thought as they were currently elsewhere. Then, once boarded, the wind user would give the option of her going with to see Naraku in exchange for the lives of the others, of those whom fought beside her. She was just not so sure if they would back down and let Kagura take her.

Kagome let her hand travel to the base of her neck and felt the usual chain that resided there... and froze. She should not have the shikon with her right now, she thought as she let her hand travel down and grasp the jewel that hung beneath her armor just above her breast. Kagome closed her eyes and let lose a pained sigh, she was supposed to have met Miroku and Sango before the battle begun and give them the jewel to hold, but she had not for fear that they would try once more to talk her from going with Kagura; and that this time she would listen. For some reason the two were always able to persuade her in the end, after much coaxing though. That is why she had distanced herself as much as she could from their sights. If it were not for her fear she would not have had this problem now.

Kagome clenched her hand in a fist, but relaxed as a thought occurred to her. There was still a chance that she could resolve this and still be able to see her only remaining family; but the question was did she dare risk it? She had her answer before she could even blink.

Yes.

For the last family that she had left, she could sacrifice this secret to Inuyasha. Leaning forward a bit, she whispered to the hanyou's closest ear. "Inuyasha, I have to tell you something, but you have to promise on your honor that you will not speak of this to another living soul, nor will you give away or use what I am about to ask you to hold for me."

Inuyasha was silent a moment, contemplating if he really wished to hear what she seemed to want to tell him. Finally he nodded. "Yes, I give you my word on my honor that I will not." Inuyasha concentrated once more on the land before him, landing upon the branch of a tree before springing off again to land upon the ground. When he did so he sprinted off at full speed, the world around them looking to be a blend of greens and browns with few other colors. Now that she had a look around she was surprised at how fast they were going, and is what she needed to say was not so important she would have enjoyed this ride. Who knew when she would get another.

Satisfied, she began her half true tale that she spun on the moment. She could not bring herself to tell everything, at lest any of the parts that linked Kikyou and herself together. She would not ruin their happiness, she wanted her sister to be happy and she would not take that chance away. "I am not a general's daughter."

Inuyasha nearly fell in mid leap when that sentence past her lips. Was she going to give him the whole truth now? "Go on," he urged. He landed once more, his nose telling him that they would be at this the village in less then half an hour, then wind carrying the stench of the village to his nose.

Kagome nodded against his back, knowing that he could not see it but would feel it. She went on, albeit a little apprehensive. Sensing this Inuyasha, unknown to himself, had began to growl softly in his chest in an effort to comfort her like he had done once before after a nightmare she had woken from. "I am the daughter of a lord -that is all you'll get from me on that- and I had trained to become a miko instead of the heir to throne. My other sibling was who trained for this... I had a friend whom was a miko, I thought she was my friend, but she was jealous of me I guess." She held on tighter to Inuyasha for comfort, and his growls became more soothing. "I heard a noise and went to investigate it and found Naraku and my friend holding my father with a blade to his throat, she slit it and watched him bleed dry laughing all the way and then had Kagura take my remaining family away." She took a deep breath, while Inuyasha questioned why Kikyou never spoke of this too him, and then again his thoughts traveled to where she had been when this all took place. "This was all over a jewel that had been in my protection at the time."

Inuyasha stilled, she was telling him. His heart was in anguish, why did she have to tell him now? Why did she have to trust him now, of all times? She wasn't suppose to ever, and then he would not have to feel obligated to fallow Kikyou's ridiculous plan. Yes, he decided, her plan was very stupid indeed. He did not want to fallow through with it. "Why are you telling me this?" He questioned, hopping to all that was holy that she could not detect the pain in his voice. It would seem she did not.

"I forgot to give it to Sango, and I have it with me now." She responded. "If Kagura takes me, then Naraku would have the jewel and I can't have that. He would destroy the world as we know it with that thing, so I need you to hold it for me. They would not think to look for it on you, nor would they try and abduct you for you have done nothing to take their notice. At lest not as of yet." She took it from around her neck and replaced it around Inuyasha's own.

Inuyasha brought a clawed hand up to his, and felt it's smooth surface against his palm. "I can't take this."

"You have to." Kagome pleaded. "And remember you gave your word on your honor, so you can't give it to anyone else and you can't use it."

Inuyasha smiled slightly at that, felling a tad bit better at those words. Surely Kikyou would not make him go against a promise and his own word made upon his honor. "Alright, but you owe me one."

**__**

Once Kagome and Inuyasha had both stepped foot upon the village soil, the young miko looked around in awe. It wasn't that the village was the most affluent she had ever seen, as she had seen better; that was in human ruled regions. Not demon. So to see a human village on demon ruled land with sturdy huts, some of the finest rice fields and such along with a wonderfully mapped out irrigation was a great shocker. Inuyasha catching her look grinned as he announced, "My father may be a demon, but he did fight along side humans. He wouldn't put his life on the line to save them, then turn around and treat them poorly. It's not how he works."

Kagome nodded absentmindedly, as she watched the workers in the rice field harvest their crops while the children danced around through the streets, moving through bystanders, playing games. Mother's were shooing their children inside the house for dinner, while other women of their houses chatted outside them of the latest gossip. Men doing exactly the same not to far from them. She could hear, from her place upon the hill, the faint calls from merchants for their wares and the faint sounds of life. The village was relatively small, and quiet. It was nice, and somewhat reminded her of her own village. She may have been born into royalty, but spent most of her time in Kaede's village, were she trained her miko powers. She love the simple life they had, and the quiet. Around the castle something was always happening, there was always yelling, always fighting because Kikyou did not want to train as heir, because another ruler was upset with father and other such things. The most being the sentencing of a criminal, they always made such a fuss as they were being dragged away.

She could remember a time when her father came to the village with her, just she and him. He had, had some free time and chose to spend it with her in the place she spoke so much of. Her father had walked with her, watched her as she preformed her priestess duties and then afterwards accompanied her to her favorite spot. He had promised her that when she had finished her training he and she would come back this village and remain there for a few weeks. He could only give her a few weeks as that was as long as he could stay away from the castle without being missed too much. Kagome's vision blurred with tears at the direction her thoughts were taking, he was dead now. He could not keep that promise or any other. She gripped the bow so tightly in her hand that the wooden shaft threatened to snap in two. Even if he did not die, the village and all its inhabitants were destroyed by Naraku's hand and she could do nothing. Then she was by herself against a good two legions of youkai, and by the time she was able to take out one line they reappeared once again as if she had done nothing to it at all. Naraku had left her alive purposely so that she was able to see the dead bodies of her friends, and the children she had come to adore. The people she had promised to protect with her life. The were all dead, and she did not lose her life. Some how it did not seem fair to her.

Kagome snapped from her melancholy thoughts at the touch of a clawed hand upon her arm. Startled, her eyes found amber watching her with an emotion akin to worry, or perhaps it was concern. She narrowed her eyes in confusion. "Are you alright? Why were you crying?" His voice was soft, and belittled the personality he seemed to show most of the time, the tough front he seemed to wear like a second skin.

Startled once again by his revelation, Kagome placed two fingers upon her cheek and slid them down bringing them to her line of vision. Her eyes grew slightly at the wetness there; she had been crying. Her face reddened slightly at all of the eyes focused on her, eyes of the men that fallowed her here and the eyes of the villagers. They had all been waiting for her to speak for sometime, and then the girl started to cry for no reason at all, all the while looking straight ahead, eyes dulled in thought. Taking a deep breath to gather her nerves together, she answered. "I'm fine, this village just reminds me of my second home." She whispered so that only Inuyasha and few other demons whom were near by could hear. In a much louder voice she said to the villagers. "I'm not sure how fast word travels around here, but if you have not hear it yet then I shall tell you now. Naraku is planning on destroying this peaceful village and unless you go with..." She paused her eyes searching the ranks of her men. "These two youkai right here, Karc and Jun'jou. They will lead you to safety and protect you from harm. I suggest you all form a line the old being first, children and their mothers, and then the village men and whomever is left."

She turned away from them as they began to do just as she said. Kagome looked to Karc and Jun'jou, noticing their chaste-fallen faces. They wished to be in the fight, not escort villagers to safety. She smiled slightly, they did not know Naraku to think that they would not be needed to fight with this task, and with that thought her smile turned into a grimace. "You two, please be careful when you escort them away, Naraku will be sure to send demons to cut you off. They will be strong ones too, he does not like it when he tries to destroy a village and some manage to survive. I doubt he would stand for it, if all of them did." The two nodded, checking their equipment before starting off towards the masses that were already assembled and waiting to leave.

__

Sesshoumaru let the corners of his mouth twitch up ward, but no more then that showed upon his stoic face as he begun to tell of the plan Kagome had formulated. "When they get there they are going to have two of them escort the humans to a cave just west of the village, the exact opposite of where Naraku's men will come in. Though Kagome says Naraku will not stand for them to escape unharmed, I just hope that two men will be enough to hold of his attempts. Kagome seems to think so, and as it stands she know more of then enemy then I myself or another in this kingdom, unless of course this person happened to work for the cretin. The cave before hand was set up to receive them with provisions ready, as we have no idea how long this should last. Humans need so much to survive." He put in the last part as an after thought.

Inutashio glared slightly at his son, but chose to ignore the remark knowing already that it was not directed as his step-mother, his mate-to-be, nor Inuyasha's maid and hopefully mate-to-be. Taking up the goblet of punch wine to his right, he began to drink it slowly. A father could only dream though, what father in their right mind would not want a girl such as her in the family and in their son's life? Obviously one not in their right mind. "That was very well thought out of her, I am truly amazed at her skills as a traction, especially the preparations. Not many would think of such things, most would wish to have the humans out of the way so that they may get rid of the enemy."

Sesshoumaru shook his head, a smile definitely present this time. "Believe it or not father, but that part in the plan came form your younger, ill-temper son, Inuyasha."

The older taiyoukai nearly dropped the glass in his hand, his brows disappearing beneath his bangs. The old man nearly had a heart-attack, he was so shocked. Well maybe that was not the quite the word for it, but more in a state of complete disbelief. Grabbing at his heart he whispered the words out fiercely as is to say them any louder would make them untrue. "You that brat of mine, the one whom always says, 'lets just me and Sess go in an take care of them. I mean with Tetsusaiga's power and Tokijin's combined we should be no match for them.' Oh, and lets not for get the personal favorite. 'Let's just storm them and kick their arses.'"

Sesshoumaru nodded. "That'd be the one."

"Well I'll be damned." He rubbed his chin. "Maybe that girl is rubbing off on him, well continue on I'd like to hear more about this plan, oh, and warn me next time if any more surprise that might send me to my grave of shock come up." Sesshoumaru nodded, with an 'as you wish father,' rolling off his tongue.

Kagome now stood in the center of the village with Inuyasha at her side, directing the men through the next piece of the plan. She had already sent some one to fetch all the hay that they could, another for water and another for dirt. They were a bit confused by her orders, by they would understand shortly, even now she could see the light of realization dawn in the eyes of some while other's looked completely lost. She laughed slightly to her self. Stepping forward, she decided they had enough to being. "This is going to be a bit dirty, but in order to hide your...

__

"...to hide their scents, Kagome planned on having the men 'cover themselves from head to toes in mud', were her exact words. It would seen that this wind-sorceress was a master at gathering the scent in the wind no matter how small, and the mud would cover their own scent enough to go undetected by her. Kagome wishes for this Kagura to not know of their existents yet, she, after they have cover in mud, will have them hide under hay. The archers on the roof, the swordsmen near the front in hay piles, while the fighters were more to the back. The Kagome-sama says she wishes to have-"

"Lady Kagome," Inutashio interjected. "I see this human seems to have your respects, is she that good?"

"Hai, father. Even I can not deny that the young miko has a talent for the battle field, and neither can I deny the fact that she has Inuyasha as a love-stricken fool though he does not realize it. There are times that I catch him banging his head and damning her name."

"Ah, I see. So he's in the denial stage then, I take it." Sesshoumaru nodded. "Alright then, continue."

"As I was saying, she wishes to have 'one up on Kagura,' were her words. She wants to fight Kagura alone, and want none to interfere." When his father opened his mouth, he quickly interjected. "There was nothing that we could do to stop such a decision from her, but Inuyasha is there to insure that she does not let Kagura abduct her for Naraku."

"What! She wants this, and you let her go! The girl obviously doesn't know what hell she gotten herself into!"

"No father, she knows exactly what it is, and she will be able to handle this." He cut into his father's ranting.

Inutashio turned glaring eyes upon his oldest. "You know something, that I do not, and I don't like it. So you either tell me now, or I tell Rin what's been happening to all of her suitors."

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened in horror, his mouth dropping open as a gasp fell from his lips, the most emotion ever shown upon his face, at the older youkai's threat.

Kagome surveyed her surroundings, her eyes turning over every inch of land. She needed to be sure of all possible exits, all possible sides of attack as well as that all of Inuyasha's men were well hidden. Her search showed her that even though there was the main attack point -the eastern rice fields- from which Kagura would come from, there were also the western rice fields right behind them. Not to mention, if the demons chose to, there were several different ways they could be surprised by traveling in between the paths around the huts and as long as the demons stay grounded it would be easy to lose them there as well. That is if the demon did not have too great of smell. Her eyes then went back to the direction of the eastern rice fields as the wind picked up in intensity. Her raven strands flying about widely and mixing in with the silver of the hanyou, of whom, instantly moved closer to her side when the unnatural winds began.

In a flurry of dirt, leaves and other such natural durbes of the forest floors appeared Kagura standing with the arrogant pride of one assured of victory. Kagome narrowed her eyes, determined for the wind sorceress not to leave the victory of this fight. She moved forward a step opening her mouth to make some witty comment as usual; she froze. A figure moved out from behind the incarnation, small in stature with a sickle in his right hand while his lifeless eyes looked on ahead of him with no intended direction. His dark brown hair swayed in the wind created by Kagura, while his arm sickle and all moved backwards as if preparing to throw, but went no further.

Kagome narrowed her eyes at the sight of him, then turned those eyes with much more heat onto Kagura. "I see now, Naraku knew that we would be here, did he?"

Kagura laughed that throaty laugh of hers, flipping open her fan before her face to hid her features from view. "Yes, of course Naraku knew, he knows everything you do in your pitiful life Kagome. You'll never win."

"No, It would seem your informant told you wrong. Sango is not here, she is at the front and thus you will not be able to torment her with her lifeless brother." The young miko spat. "It's pitiful really, I would have suspected the all knowing Naraku would have figured that one out! Actually, I would think he would found a new means of torture for us, using Sango's brother is starting to get old."

Kagura's smile became frozen in place as her eyes narrowed in furry at each word spoken. Slowly her lips curled that the ends, in what most would call a devious smirk. "Oh I don't know about that." Kagura began. "Would you like to hear about what she has told you brother, what he believes?" She inquired sweetly, if she could not make the life of one a miserable existence then why not try for the other. Besides the little miko had it coming to her, the girl always seemed to spoil everything.

"You be quite about Souta!" She shouted.

"Why, where would the fun in that be." Kagura laughed. "He doesn't think you are coming for him and he hates you for it." Kagome's hand trembled as she reached behind her for an arrow. "He thinks that you don't care for him anymore because she tells him so. She tells him that you would rather he die then give up some worthless jewel." Kagome took aim trying to block her ears from the sound of her voice, while Kagura kept on enjoying herself immensely. "You do know that he wishes for your death, I have heard him scream it as he is being tortured by Ki-" She never had the chance to finish for she was much to busy trying to dodge the arrow heading towards her heart. The missed by breaths inch of her shoulder and hit the ground causing a massive explosion.

"Urasi!" Inuyasha finally intervened, not liking the pain coming from Kagome's scent. The demon in him demanded that he ride the girl of it, the slight coppery scent with an sharp edge to it irritated his sensitive nose causing him to sneeze largely in an attempt to clear it. "I have heard enough of your voice." He proclaimed as he unsheathed his Tetsusaiga. It was clear from the unimpressed look that crossed the wind sorceress's features that she felt she need not fear his blade, and Inuyasha had to hid a smirk of arrogant pride. She would not feel that way for long. With the flick of his wrist the katana became a large fang, drawing it up he brought it down with a mighty swing with a shout of. "Kaze no Kizu!" Inuyasha watched in satisfaction as the blast ran over half of her left side, and held no disappointment at all that she managed to escape it. He knew that she would. This attack was only made as a warning; he wanted to shut her up.

Kagura gazed down at her bloodied left arm that hung uselessly at her side before glaring at the hanyou. "How dare you!" She screeched. "If that is how you want to play, then fine!" Drawing up her fan she brought it down, and with it a horde of lower level demons fell from the sky like the rains of hell for the attack.

Kagome whistled once, and the archers made themselves known picking off demons from the sky one at a time in rapid procession. With another two whistles the demons Sesshoumaru sent with them that hide upon the ground popped up and began to fight and destroy the demons that had made it to ground level. Kagome reveled sweetly in the shocked expression that crossed Kagura's painted features, as she took up fighting with one eye on Kohaku whom stood watching everything passively. She would let no harm come to him, and if things went down to it Kagome would fight the boy herself.

As her eyes traversed the battle field after her arrow purified a demon from existence, one thought crossed her mind.

The war has begun now; Sango, Miroku, be safe...

**__**

A/N: Wow, I've been gone a really long time O0 , but it won't happen again, this I can assure you. I only ever move once a year and sometimes after a six month period, for some reason my parents are never satisfied to stay in one place for so long. I would have gotten this out a long time ago, but it took a while to get the phone lines working and then the computers hooked up.

Anyways, I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter, I made it extra long for you cause of the long wait. I think this one here is about 13,000 when normally I write about 8,000 per chapter; at the most.

**__**

I also want to say thank you very much to all of my reviewers out there, I would not have been able to get this chapter out as fast as I had without your support egging me on. Especially with the support of my sis, cold-heritage which now goes by the name of Devour The Flame. So I say thank you so very much to all of you wonderful peoples out there, this chapter is dedicated to you!!!!!!!!!!!

I personally think that this is one of my best chapters.

Story recommendation: If you haven't yet read this fic then you really gotta, it's hilarious!! Hojou falls through the well into the feudal era, and with a promise made by Inuyasha not to kill him and to make sure that he is not killed they have to figure out why he can't return. With Hojou charming all the women and the men wishing for nothing more then to take his head will the boy from the future be able to make it out of this all alive? If you want to find out, then you have to read This Can't Be Good and trust me you are sorely missing out on a truly wonderful fic. If one of those hard-to-make-you-laugh- people and the story doesn't tickle your stomach then the commenter between the author and Kurama will surely have you clutching your stomach and fighting to breath through the laughter.


	13. AN

Hey all!!!!

I really appreciate all of the peoples that reviewed this story, and I'm also sorry for the excruciatingly long wait for updates… sadly, or not so, I've decided to go through and re-write each chapter. Since I began writing this fic, I've gotten a whole lot better at writing and thus think it needs some renovation…

If you get the time then check out my newest fic **_"Hidden Beneath a Smile"_** also sometime in the near future, I'm going to put out a fic called **_"The Game" _**it'll be a NON-AU, the parings Inu/Kag and San/Miro as for the summary, it will be a surprise…

Anyways, I hope to have this completed as soon as possible, thanx for taking to the time to read this…

Zonza


End file.
